Chutes & Ladders
by aliceinwonderbra
Summary: When Faith celebrates her 18th birthday in Sunnydale, her slayer abilities begin to disappear. As Buffy struggles to help her, the two grow closer. Buffy/Faith, alt season 3, Faith cruciamentum fic.
1. Part 1: Friday

**Title**(Tenative)**:** Chutes & Ladders  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Character/Pairing:** Buffy/Faith  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Friendship  
**Rating:** PG-13 at the moment, probably eventually R  
**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction is written by me, but the characters belong to the masterminds behind BtVS. I'm not profiting from this so I hope no one will sue me.  
**Summary:** According to Go Ask Malice (which I didn't actually read and will probably butcher), Faith's birthday is December 14, 1980. This story builds from that premise and takes a few other liberties with the Season 3 canon, which will become clear soon...

Rupert Giles clutched the cordless phone tightly to his ear while pacing back and forth through his office. "I don't believe it's necessary." He paused abruptly to listen to the voice on the phone. His fingers tightened reflexively around the plastic as if he could strangle the caller through the line. "Because it's barbaric!" He insisted.

_"Giles!" _Buffy and her friends could be heard entering the library, Xander's laugh louder than his two female companions. Giles covered the receiver with his palm. "Just a moment!" He called toward the kids, and quickly closed his office door. Uncovering the phone he tried again, "The cruciamentum is absolutely--" Interrupted again, he stopped, his brow furrowing in frustration. He listened for several long moments without speaking. Finally he sighed regretfully. "Very well." He could see Willow and Xander sitting at the table now, the former pulling textbooks from inside her purple backpack. "Yes, I understand." He clicked off the phone with a sigh and opened his door. Sliding his glasses from his nose, he began to polish them as he left the office. Trying to clear his face of his troubled thoughts, he smiled slightly and joined them in the main library.

Xander was leaning toward Willow, trying to see what she was looking for in the bag. The redhead coughed lightly, her face turning pink. "Uh, Xander,"

"Right!" He rapidly aligned his back with the stiff wooden chair. "Keeping a friendly distance. A distance that friends keep!"

Buffy smiled tiredly at the two of them from across the table. "It's okay, Xand. I don't think Cordelia and Oz are lurking in the stacks trying to catch you."

Giles leaned casually against the counter, not really paying attention to their discussion, but instead worrying over the conversation he had just finished.

Willow was still pink but trying to steer the conversation away from her and Xander. "Any sign of Angel, Buffy?"

The slayer shook her head, dropping her eyes to her hands. "No," She sighed. "As far as I can tell he made good on his promise to leave town."

"Good!" Xander chimed enthusiastically. Off their dirty looks, "I mean, err, good. For Buffy!" He fumbled. "Because… you said you didn't want to see him anymore!" He finished triumphantly, pointing one finger in the air in a "Eureka!" pose.

Willow gaped at him disapprovingly for a moment before turning sympathetic eyes to her friend. "Are you doing okay?" She brightened. "Because if you're not, we could have a girls' night!"

"Girls' night?" Faith's gravely voice interrupted them as she sauntered into the library. Hopping up on the counter in one quick movement, she landed next to Giles.

The librarian startled and stood up straighter. "Faith. Hello."

She smirked at him. "G." Glancing at the three friends, "B. Guys." Her gaze turned lazily toward Willow. "Girls' night?"

The hacker flushed again, her fingers twisting nervously in her lap. "Yeah, to ease the post breakup sadness."

"Will there be pillow fights?" Xander asked hopefully. "And nighties that get tangled and removed during the pillow fights?"

Buffy stifled a smile. "Girls' night, Xander."

"Yeah, no boy cooties allowed!" Willow reaffirmed.

Faith jumped from the counter and moved to drop herself into the chair beside Buffy. "Never figured you were that into girl cooties, Red, but hey, I'm down if you're down."

Willow sputtered, her eyes widening in horror at having walked into the sexual innuendo. Buffy's eyes rolled and she gave Faith a long suffering smile. "Do you want to come or not?"

"Will there be pillow fights?" Faith asked, imitating Xander's hopeful voice.

"No!" Cried Willow vehemently. "Just ice cream, and boy talk, and movies, and maybe crying." Her cheeks started returning to their normal color.

"There won't be any crying." The blonde slayer replied patiently, with a pointed look to Willow. "I'm fine, Will, really." She tried to smile brightly and was semi-successful. She looked toward the other slayer expectantly, "So?"

"Eh," Faith replied noncommittally, casually picking up a book from the table and leafing through it with disinterest. She gazed at Buffy from the corner of her eye, trying to gauge whether the other slayer was actually sincere in the invitation. Things between the two of them had been tense ever since Faith had found out the blonde slayer was hiding her recently returned from hell vampire boyfriend. And then there was the Gwendolyn Post thing. Buffy had come by the motel room later that night and their conversation had been replaying in Faith's mind ever since. The blonde slayer wanted Faith to trust her. _"I'm on your side."_ She'd said with what seemed like sincerity. Faith had almost believed her, even called out her name to draw her back. She'd stalled, freaking herself out as she thought of the words to respond to Buffy. Even if the other slayer was lying when she said Faith could count on her, lying was more effort than most people had made with her. But looking at Buffy's expectant face, she couldn't force herself to say anything. If she did, she'd be letting Buffy in. And Faith had learned, was still learning after this shit with Mrs. Post, that vulnerability never helped anything. _"Nothing," _She'd replied, and ignored the way her stomach clenched when she watched Buffy pad lightly down the stairs and disappear up the street.

The blonde cocked a challenging eyebrow. "You got something better to do?"

Faith felt herself bristling. _Bitch_. Did she think Faith couldn't have something better to do? She gave Buffy a dismissive eye roll and leaned back in her chair, propping her feet on the smooth library table. Ignoring Giles's disapproving cluck, she replied, "Anything I do would be better than that, B."

Willow looked relieved, but tried hard not to show it. Buffy, on the other hand, appraised her counterpart for a long moment and then tried to switch tactics. "Come on," She wheedled. "It could be fun." Turning to Willow, "Right, Will?"

"Yeah, super fun." Willow responded, without a hint of enthusiasm. It was clear she'd just been expecting this girls' evening to include her and Buffy.

Off Faith's skeptical look, Buffy dipped her head so their eyes met. "I want you to come." She said firmly.

Faith was surprised, but she covered it well. Forcing down the sudden urge to smile, she found herself nodding. "Alright. I'll be there."

Buffy nodded affirmatively. "Good." She turned to her friends. "Lunch now? Growing slayers need their…" She gestured loosely.

"Meatloaf?" Xander asked, with a sympathetic wince as he climbed to his feet.

The blonde frowned and sighed. She looked to Giles dramatically. "If only I had a watcher who understood my dietary needs and would write me a pass to leave school grounds for lunch."

Giles seemed lost in thought as the four teens all shuffled to their feet and prepared to leave.

"Giles?" Buffy waved her hand helpfully in front of him.

"Hmm?" He glanced up surprised. "Yes, Buffy, quite right."

Her expression was exasperated. "You weren't even listening to anything we've been saying."

"Of course I was!" He insisted, and then looked at them in alarm. "You're leaving?"

Xander patted his arm carefully as he passed by. "Should we be concerned about how many times he's hit his head?"

Ignoring the boy, Giles cleared his throat. "Err, Faith, if you would, I'd like to speak with you a few minutes."

Buffy and Faith both looked surprised. The blonde slayer waved confusedly to her counterpart. "I'll meet you tonight then? Early patrol and then girls' night at my place?"

"Sure, B." The brunette responded and watched longingly as the other Scoobs made their escape from the library.

"Well," Said Giles, reaching under the library counter once the doors had swung shut behind the others. "I've been meaning to talk with you about meditation. I have some crystals here that might be useful…"

Faith sagged dramatically against the counter, wishing she'd stayed out of Sunnydale longer.

----

Buffy walked gracefully through the cemetery, her black boots making barely a whisper on the deteriorating grass underfoot. Faith was a few yards behind her, making quite a bit more noise as she scanned the horizons for any threats. Things had gone this way for most of the evening, with each girl lost in her own thoughts.

Most of Buffy's thoughts centered around Angel. The blonde would not have categorized them as thoughts per se, but more like an intrusive squeal of pain that she could not shake no matter how she tried to will herself to think of something else. True, she had told Angel they couldn't see each other anymore. But somehow she still felt hurt that he'd decide to move on from Sunnydale and see where else he might do some good.

And then there was this tension going on with Giles. Buffy could understand why he was angry that she'd kept Angel's return from them. She'd just been unsure what to do, and she hadn't wanted to upset the gang and have them jump to conclusions like she knew they would. Of course they did anyway, and Xander and Faith had—Wait. Where was Faith?

Glancing behind her, Buffy noticed her slaying partner was moving a little slower than usual. "You okay, Faith?" She called back.

Faith shrugged nonchalantly and picked up her pace. "Five by five, B."

"You just look a little tired or something."

For Buffy to notice, Faith must have looked a lot worse than that. Buffy hardly even seemed to notice Faith was there, let alone look at her for long enough to notice something was wrong. Faith wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she'd been on her way to meet the other slayer. But whatever it was, it hadn't happened. The infamous Buffy Summers was actually pretty self absorbed when you thought about it. Far from being happy to have another slayer around, Buffy at worst seemed resentful of her presence and at best indifferent. True there were times when Faith thought she saw a spark of something more in Buffy's eyes, like after a particularly hard kill when they'd gaze at each other for a moment, huge grins plastered on both their faces. Or dancing in the Bronze when Buffy'd flip her hair back and look up at Faith through her eyelashes. And Faith would think, _Finally. Here it is._ And she'd feel her lungs lung tighten in her chest as she smiled back. But then Buffy would glance away and her eyes would wall over like Faith went back to not existing. Faith looked at her back now, curiously. "Little run down tonight." She admitted.

Buffy stopped walking and glanced at her, concerned. "Maybe you should go to a doctor? Slayers don't usually get sick." She paused. "Well, I don't."

Faith's eye roll displayed her irritation. "Yeah, B, you're just about perfect, aren't you?"

The blonde slayer started walking again, biting back her snide response. She tried again, "Just wanna make sure you're okay, _F_." She smiled as she spotted three vampires ahead of them, moving through the graveyard. "I don't wanna lose my other half."

Faith glanced at her quickly, her face startled but pleased. But Buffy was already picking up her pace, her hand reaching in her jacket to clutch her stake. "Giles'll kill me if you get eaten on patrol."

The dark slayer scowled, pulling out her own stake. "Don't worry, B." She replied, forcing her tired muscles to move faster than Buffy's. "Not plannin' on getting eaten til later."

Buffy's mouth fell open as the other slayer darted in front of her, running at full speed toward the vampires ahead of them. "Do you ever NOT think about sex?"

"Nope," Faith replied. She had reached the surprised vampires and was sailing through the air. Her left foot connected solidly with the closest demon's chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Buffy barreled in behind her, making quick work of the first vampire and focusing her energy on the third member of the trio.

"So when are you planning on doing that?" Buffy called in Faith's general direction, trading blows with the vampire in front of her.

"Doin' what?" Faith inquired, just before catching a hard cross to her cheekbone. She stumbled slightly before righting herself and throwing out a kick that should have shattered his knee. But it hardly seemed to slow him down, and Faith quickly threw out a flurry of punches to his chest.

"Getting eaten." Buffy yelled back, embarrassed that she was following this conversation anywhere. "You're not getting out of girls' night!"

The vampire hissed and reached for Buffy's throat as she was waiting for Faith's response. "Slayer," He growled. "I can't wait to taste your bl--"

"Do you mind?" Buffy cried, stopping his speech with an accompanying punch to his solar plexus. "We're having a private conversation here."

Several feet away Faith evaded an ill planned dive from her vampire, and watched as he stumbled to the ground. "Well, B, I've seen movies. I know all about these girls' nights." She grinned over to Buffy as her demon climbed unsteadily to his feet and prepared to relaunch himself at her. "Thought you and me'd wait for Red to pass out. Work out some of the post slay jitters." Her eyebrows waggled.

Buffy cleanly staked her vampire and smiled as his shocked face disintegrated. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

As she looked up, Faith stepped through the dust of her own vampire and stopped inches from Buffy's face. "Oh I won't, B." She purred. "I'm sure you smell, and taste, just fine."

Buffy flushed a horrified red, her mouth hanging open.

Faith sheathed her stake in the pocket of her tight black jeans. "Gonna take your silence as a 'yes'." She smirked.

Shaking her head indignantly, Buffy found her voice. "Well, then you're gonna be a little disappointed tonight, Faith."

Shrugging, Faith started to walk toward the cemetery's open gates. "We'll see about that." Once Buffy was behind her, Faith let her shoulders sag forward. She was tired. That fight had taken more out of her than it should have. She flexed her fingers experimentally. Even her hands felt kind of worn out. Suddenly, she stumbled on the pathway and reached out her hands reflexively to catch her fall. Strong hands with freshly chipped pink nail polish caught her under her elbows and righted her into a vertical position.

"Are you okay?" Buffy's brow was creased in concern. One hand dropped but the other remained on Faith's right arm as if afraid she would fall over without the assistance.

"Fine, B." The brunette slayer glanced pointedly at Buffy's hand on her arm. "If you couldn't wait til we got back to the house, why didn't you just say so?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored Faith's statement. "I think we should get you checked out Faith, you don't seem yourself."

Irritably, the dark slayer tried to shake off Buffy's lingering grip. "Told you, B. I'm five by five. Now let's get back to your place. Red's probably waiting for us."

Buffy frowned but obligingly released Faith's arm. The brunette slayer started walking again in the general direction of Revello Drive.

"Faith?" Buffy's hand was warm as she reached out to grab Faith's fingers.

"B?" Faith gave her an exasperated look.

"Can we at least mention it to Giles?" Buffy smiled at her cajolingly. "You did say you were a little tired."

"Fine, B. Whatever. Can we get moving now?"

"Sure." Buffy said, happy to have gotten her way. She didn't immediately release Faith's hand, which the brunette slayer found odd.

"I know the way," She said pointedly, lifting their joined hands and then allowing them to drop back between them.

"I know," Buffy replied, walking beside her now. She gave Faith's hand a gentle squeeze. "I just—I meant what I said the other day, Faith." She looked at the other slayer carefully. "About being on your side." When Faith didn't reply, she sighed and loosened her grip. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Now Faith was the one not letting go of Buffy's hand. She squeezed it for a moment, hesitantly, looking down at where their fingers knotted together. Buffy's little pink nails looked so innocent next to Faith's jagged blood red ones. "Okay." She said simply. The two walked in companionable silence for a few minutes and then, "I _am_ feelin' a little hungry, B. How about that late night snack we talked about?"

Buffy laughed and pulled her hand free to smack Faith's arm. The brunette grinned back, and their laughter echoed quietly down the sleeping street.

----

Quite a bit later, the two slayers sat with Willow on the couch in Buffy's living room. The credits had begun rolling on the romantic comedy playing on television, but no one was paying much attention. Buffy and Willow sat on one half of the couch, the latter smooshed comfortably into the former's side, the two of them wrapped in a blanket. Faith was slumped on the other end of the couch, snoring softly with her head resting against the arm of the sofa. Her thick-soled boots jerked against the coffee table top as she dreamt. Willow snaked her hand into the popcorn bucket sitting on Buffy's lap. "Should we wake her up?" She whispered loudly before tossing the handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I guess so." Buffy replied uncertainly. The two girls stared at the sleeping slayer. Faith's mouth gaped open slightly and her face was free of lines or tension. Only her eyes moved, shifting rapidly under her closed lids.

"She looks so… normal."

Buffy glanced back at her. "I know. I've never seen her so--" She was interrupted by a mumbled moan coming from Faith's mouth. The brunette's lips perked in a wistful smile.

They both flushed, afraid Faith was waking up. When she didn't stir for another moment, Willow offered, "Relaxed?"

"Yeah," The slayer agreed. "Relaxed."

"Maybe we should leave her here."

Buffy hesitated. "She'd probably be more comfortable in my room."

Willow frowned despondently. "Why is she so tired anyway? She doesn't do anything all day, except probably sleep."

"I don't know, Will." The redhead didn't miss the look of concern on her friend's face. "She said she's been feeling tired, and she seemed a little off. I told her we should talk to Giles. It's not normal for a slayer to get sick. Or at least I don't think it is."

Willow didn't reply and the two girls continued watching the slumbering slayer for several more minutes. "I guess we should clean up." Buffy said finally, kicking the blanket off her legs and standing up. She reached out a hand to Willow and hauled her off the couch as well. Faith didn't stir as the two girls began filling their arms with glasses and empty bowls. Buffy padded quietly into the kitchen, with Willow following behind her. "So," she asked, as they settled their dishes into the sink. "Any change on the Oz sitch?"

Willow's redhead shook back and forth. "No. He says he needs space."

"Well, that's probably good." Buffy started the tap running and set about to rinsing their dishes. "Space can be good when it leads to… Less space."

"What if he doesn't ever want to talk to me again?" Willow slumped sadly against the breakfast bar, dropping herself despondently onto a stool. "I mean, he shouldn't talk to me again. I'm bad. I'm a, a…" She paused. "I'm a shameless hussy!" She finished guiltily.

Buffy glanced back at Willow as she continued moving the dishes into the dishwasher next to her. "Oh Will, that's not true. You made a mistake that's all."

"Yeah." The other girl huffed. "A mistake that got Cordelia impaled and hurt Oz and now mine and Xander's friendship is even weird."

"Well, as mistakes go, it wasn't the smallest one." Buffy smiled supportively to take the sting out of her words. "But it wasn't the biggest one either. Oz loves you and he'll want to talk to you again. He just needs a little time."

"Maybe." Willow replied, unconvinced. Trying to change the subject she studied Buffy's back. "How are you doing? With the whole Angel thing?"

Buffy's shoulders stiffened but she answered her friend in a bright voice. "I'm okay. I mean, I told him we couldn't see each other anymore and now we won't." She finished quietly, "He only gave me what I asked for."

"Yeah," Willow said gently. "But was it really what you wanted?"

"I don't know, Will." Turning the sink off, Buffy wiped her hands on her jeans and turned toward her friend. "I think it's for the best either way."

Willow nodded enthusiastically, eager to support Buffy in her seeming calm. "Maybe sometime later, when everything isn't so fresh." She smiled gently. "I know Angel loves you, Buffy."

The slayer nodded sadly, not meeting her friend's eyes. Footfall could be heard approaching the kitchen and then Faith appeared in the doorway, blinking groggily. "What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Well, most of the movie." Buffy teased.

The brunette rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Sorry. Was it any good?"

"Not really." Buffy said at the same time as Willow replied, "It was okay." Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, it was okay. Nothing to write home about."

"Good." Faith nodded. "So what now, we braid each other's hair or some girly crap?"

Willow looked vaguely horrified at the idea of touching Faith or having the dark slayer touch her. Buffy chuckled. "I'm actually pretty tired." She glanced at her friend. "Unless you wanna stay up Will?" She cocked her head slightly in Faith's direction, widening her eyes at the pale girl.

"Well, I--" Willow paused, catching the hint. "Have never been so tired in my life!" She finished dramatically, awkwardly pulling off a fake yawn. "Yep, that movie, wow, it really took a lot out of me."

Faith looked at her weirdly before nodding. "Yeah, okay, I'm kind of tired, too."

Buffy pushed off the counter and led the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Entering, she flicked on the light and walked to her dresser. Willow entered behind her and started rifling through her overnight bag for her pajamas. Pulling them out, she grabbed her toothbrush and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Buffy pulled out her favorite pajamas and turned back to face Faith. The other slayer was standing next to Buffy's bed, shimmying out of her jeans. Once they were on the floor she quickly stepped out of them and peeled off her socks. "Uh, Faith?"

The dark slayer looked up, standing in a tank top and skimpy black panties. "What?"

"Didn't you pack pajamas?" Buffy asked, flustered and staring at the ground.

The other slayer shrugged. "Don't have pajamas, B." She grinned at Buffy's obvious discomfort.

"Oh, uh…" Buffy tossed her pajamas in Faith's general direction. They landed with a soft thud at the slayer's feet. "You can borrow these."

She looked up as Faith bent to retrieve them. The dark slayer wrinkled her nose. "You want me to wear these? They have dancing bananas on them."

Buffy folded her arms defensively across her chest. "So?"

"So they ain't really me."

"Just wear them." The blonde barked, turning back to her dresser to find pajamas for herself. She heard Faith's low chuckle and the sounds of fabric sliding on. Once she thought it was reasonably safe, Buffy turned back to face her counterpart, clutching another set of pajamas to her chest. Faith glared at her from the other side of the room, now clad in cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top with dancing bananas on it. Buffy smiled at her, somehow resisting the urge to laugh.

"Well, let's see how much better that pair is." Faith gestured toward the pair Buffy held.

The blonde slayer glanced helplessly toward the door, but Willow had not returned yet. Not wanting to appear embarrassed she set her bundle down on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans. Glancing up, she noticed that Faith was watching her, an interested look apparent on her face. Blushing, Buffy forced herself to lower the zipper and slide the jeans down her legs. Faith's eyes moved slowly from Buffy's face down over her torso to caress her uncovered hips and thighs. The slow smirk on her face let the other slayer know she was enjoying what she was seeing. Buffy quickly picked up her pajama pants and all but jumped into them.

Faith swallowed hard and then forced a salacious grin. "Pink panties, B. I'm not surprised." She cocked an eyebrow at the other slayer. "Got a matchin' bra?"

Determined now not to let Faith get the best of her, Buffy peeled off her long sleeved white t-shirt, and then the tank top underneath it. She was indeed wearing a pink bra, although this undergarment had white polka dots on it. Faith chortled to herself, moving now to settle on the sleeping bag laid out on Buffy's bedroom floor. She gazed up at Buffy, watching the blonde slayer's cheeks flush redder.

Buffy pulled her pajama top on, finally feeling more comfortable now that she was fully clothed again. Willow returned to the room, looking surprised to see the two slayers both changed in her absence. She placed her neatly folded clothing on top of her overnight bag and sat down cross legged on Buffy's bed. Buffy pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. "I'll just go brush my teeth." She said, and made a quick escape into the hallway. She stalked toward the bathroom feeling jittery. Faith's sexual innuendos were one thing, but the way she sometimes looked at Buffy made it seem, well, a little too real. The blonde slayer felt wound up, irritated and uncomfortable. But also confused. Was Faith playing her usual games or did she actually, kind of, maybe find Buffy attractive? Shaking her head as if to clear it, Buffy pulled her pink toothbrush from the stand on the sink and squirted some toothpaste on. As she was finishing brushing and leaning over to spit, she felt someone enter the room behind her. She looked up abruptly, catching Faith's gaze in the mirror when she felt the other slayer place her hands on her hips and brush against her from behind. Faith let go as she moved past Buffy, settling herself next to her at the sink.

"Forgot my toothbrush." She shrugged innocently.

Wordlessly, Buffy rinsed out her mouth and then opened the cabinet. There was a new toothbrush still in the package sitting on the shelf, and she grabbed it for Faith. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Faith seemed genuinely surprised, as if she had been expecting Buffy to order her to use her finger. Buffy nodded in response and left the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom, Willow was propped against the headboard of Buffy's bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "Everything okay?" She asked curiously.

Buffy beamed at her. "Fine, Will." Walking to her dresser, she pulled her ponytail holder out and quickly ran a brush through her long hair.

Faith returned as she was finishing, and dropped herself unceremoniously to the floor, atop the sleeping bag.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed?" Buffy offered generously, forgetting her irritation at Faith's wandering eyes. The other slayer had looked pretty exhausted after patrol, and Buffy was concerned that something might seriously be wrong with her.

Faith again looked surprised, but she climbed to her feet anyway. "Thanks, B." She muttered, climbing onto the bed next to Willow.

The redhead flushed and looked uncomfortable. "Uh, Buffy," She said, standing up quickly. "I can sleep on the floor."

Buffy smiled. "Don't be silly, Will. You're a guest."

"Oh no," Willow shook her head vehemently. "You know my mom always says you're only a guest the first time you come over and after that you're just, umm, not. A guest, that is." Off Buffy's confused look, "And plus! I'm sure you're tired. I mean patrolling right? Whew. I bet that was something!" She smiled nervously at Buffy, glancing toward the bed where Faith was watching her with a smirk in place.

"Okay, Will." Buffy replied slowly. "Thanks I guess." She settled herself into Willow's recently vacated spot, reaching onto the bedside table to flick off the light. "Goodnight guys."

The room was quiet for a long time, and during that time, Buffy could hear Willow's heart beat slow down and her breathing deepen. On the other hand, she could feel Faith was still awake. The brunette slayer lay unmoving beside her, but Buffy could hear that her breathing was too regulated to be genuine. As she was thinking about asking whether the other girl was alright, Buffy felt a warm hand skate onto her hip. She startled, but didn't say anything. The hand remained largely in the same place, although she gradually became aware that two of Faith's fingers were under her shirt, touching her side lightly. Slowly, Faith's hand meandered fully under Buffy's top and onto her stomach. The blonde whipped her head around to face Faith in the darkness.

The other girl grinned. "I'm feelin' a little hungry, B, how 'bout you?" She shifted closer to Buffy, bringing their faces within a few inches from each other.

"Faith." Buffy whispered back dangerously. "If you want to use that hand ever again, you'll get it off me."

Faith laughed quietly, but she removed her hand. Her fingertips trailed across Buffy's tensed stomach until she dropped her hand at her side. "Night, B." She said, exhaling comfortably, back on her own side.

"Night." Buffy replied, closing her eyes and thinking about what a long night this would be.

----

Buffy woke up early the next morning. The light coming through her window was bright, and she cautiously opened her eyes. Soft snoring came from the floor, where Willow's red hair was spread out over her pillow, shining in the sun beams. Faith lay beside her, curled on her side towards Buffy. Her knees were curled upward, resting against Buffy's thigh. Her left arm disappeared underneath Buffy's pillow, her right palm resting on her upper arm. Buffy smiled slightly to herself. Faith looked better than she had the night before. The bags under her eyes had all but disappeared, and the brunette looked quite peaceful. "Faith," Buffy whispered, turning on her side to face the other slayer.

The dark slayer's eyes snapped open abruptly, and her right fist was suddenly flying toward Buffy's face. The blonde reacted on instinct, reaching up to catch Faith's fist in her hand. They stared at each other for a moment. Faith looked surprised that she had tried to clean Buffy's clock, but the blonde had already forgotten about that and was surprised at how easily she'd stopped Faith's hand from connecting with her face. "Sorry, B." Faith said sheepishly, trying to pull her hand back from Buffy's grip. Buffy didn't immediately let go and Faith frowned, pulling harder. "What the hell?" She demanded, suddenly sitting upright, although her hand was still immobilized.

Buffy sat up too, as did a dazed Willow, whose sleepy eyes appeared over the side of the bed. "You can't get your hand back?" Buffy asked gently.

Faith pulled hard but she wasn't able to disentangle herself. "What the hell, B?" She repeated, struggling angrily.

Buffy released her fingers, and the dark slayer nearly tumbled off the bed as her struggling paid off. Catching the bedspread, she dragged herself into a sitting position. Buffy gnawed her lip worriedly. "Something's wrong." She said, looking at the other slayer in concern.

"What're you talking about? What's going on?"

"Hit me." Buffy ordered.

"What?" Willow cried from the floor, but Faith was just looking at the blonde slayer incredulously.

"Seriously," Buffy offered. "Hit me, as hard as you can."

Faith shrugged, not about to pass up a chance to display her skill, even if Buffy was acting strangely. She cocked her right fist and aimed for Buffy's shoulder. Her hand nearly sailed by, but managed to clip the edge of Buffy's shoulder, although the slayer wasn't moved in the slightest.

Faith grimaced in pain, pulling her hand back against her body. Buffy watched her, wide eyed. "Something's wrong." She repeated. "We have to talk to Giles. Now."


	2. Part 1: Saturday

Part 1: Saturday

After a hurried phone call to Giles and some frantic changing of clothes, the three girls trooped into Sunnydale High's library. Xander was already seated at the table. "On a Saturday?" He cried accusingly, upon setting eyes on them. "Is it the end of the world? Because that's the only reason we should be in school on Saturday." Beside him, Giles sighed and rubbed his forehead vigorously. He had clearly been subjected to Xander's opinion on Saturday meetings for too long.

The librarian gazed up at them and addressed Buffy. "I'm afraid Xander is correct in his assumption that it would be the end of the world before you'd give up your Saturday. You said it was a matter of some urgency?"

"Actually what I said was 'Giles! Meeting! Now! Bring donuts!'" Buffy repeated her earlier statement.

Willow peered over her shoulder. "I don't see any donuts." She whined.

Giles gestured vaguely toward the counter, where a box of donuts sat open, minus two jellies which had mysteriously disappeared. Faith snagged a glazed, and settled next to Xander at the table. She chewed her first bite with less than her usual enthusiasm before answering Giles's inquiry. "Something's wrong with me."

Giles looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Buffy interrupted, her face concerned. "She was tired on patrol, and kind of clumsy. This morning she tried to hit me and it might as well have been Xander for how much effect it had."

The aforementioned male frowned at her. "Thanks, Buff."

She waived at him apologetically. "Something's wrong with Faith's powers, Giles. We have to figure out what it is."

"Yes, well." The watcher cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm sure it'll work itself out."

Faith's chewing slowed, and she turned her gaze toward the tabletop. Why had she let Buffy talk her into coming to see Giles? He didn't give a damn about what was going wrong with her. If it were Buffy, then he'd care. Would probably call an immediate research meeting and lay her on his couch fluffed up on pillows.

"What?" Buffy cried incredulously. "Giles, you're not listening to me. Faith's strength is gone. It's like she's a normal human."

"She's probably just a little sick, Buffy." He said reassuringly.

"Thought slayers don't get sick." Faith interjected, trying but not quite succeeding to mask the concern in her voice.

Giles again looked unconcerned, rising from the table to help himself to a donut. "Usually that's the case, but of course slayers are still human; it's possible to become ill. It's likely just a case of the flu. Buffy, you remember you had the flu once."

"Yeah," Buffy conceded reluctantly. "But this is different than with Der Kerouac."

"Der Kindestod." Giles corrected absently.

Ignoring her mistake, the slayer stared at her watcher in concern. "Giles, this is serious. Faith doesn't have a fever and a sore throat. Her power is gone. She isn't sick. It's something else."

Faith nodded in agreement. "I still feel like me, I guess. But my strength is gone and even my balance is shot."

"Something's draining your mojo!" Willow offered sympathetically. "A slayer mojo draining… flu." She paused. "Oh! Or demon." Looking at Giles, "Could it be a demon?"

Giles nodded reluctantly. "I guess it's possible."

"Research?" To her credit, Buffy managed to keep the utter lack of enthusiasm from being overly obvious.

"No, that's alright!" Giles assured them quickly. "I'll tell you what; I will reach out to some contacts in the council, see if they've heard of anything like this before. Give me a few days and I'll have an answer for you."

"Thank you!" Buffy said, relieved.

"Yeah," Faith muttered angrily. "A few days doesn't matter, right? Some vamp guts me, who cares? I'm just the backup slayer, right?"

Giles frowned. "Of course not, Faith."

Buffy gaped at her fellow slayer in dismay before walking over to stand behind her chair in solidarity. "No one thinks that." She murmured quietly. "Giles will find out what's going on."

"I will." The librarian vowed. "In the meantime, be very careful on patrol. In fact, Faith, you may want to skip patrol all together." He smiled kindly. "Stay home and get some rest."

Faith's boots hit the floor hard as she ungracefully stood up to protest. "Not happenin', G."

Buffy looked at her sympathetically. She couldn't imagine how it must feel to suddenly be normal again, after having experienced being a slayer. "It's okay, Giles. We'll be fine."

"Will and I will go too," Xander offered. "Give you some extra back up."

Faith arched her eyebrow skeptically. "Sure, we need somebody to hide until it's over, you're our man."

"I'm your man." Xander nodded happily. "Hey, wait!"

Smiling at them, Buffy turned back to her watcher. "See Giles, we've got it covered."

"Alright." He said worriedly.

"Now that that's settled, maybe Faith should stay with someone until this is sorted out?" Xander suggested, obviously thinking of his own house.

"No need." Faith replied coolly. "I've been on my own before, even without slayer powers. Don't need a babysitter."

Buffy stepped a little closer to Faith. "You sure? Because you could stay with me."

"Yeah, B. I'll be fine." Faith glowered.

"Xander may be right." Giles looked as though this admission pained him grievously.

"Thank you!" Xander beamed.

Inclining his head to Xander, the watcher continued. "Better play it smart and stick together in case this is the work of a demon." He turned to a displeased Faith, who was glaring at Buffy. "Faith, err, would that be alright?"

Shaking her head already, the dark slayer released a long suffering sigh. "Whatever."

"Good!" Buffy chirped brightly. "Then it's settled. Faith, let's go by your place and grab some stuff. Like pajamas." She finished pointedly. The blonde slayer's face fell when her counterpart gave her a half hearted smirk and made a quick exit from the library.

Buffy watched her go, and then turned her watcher. "We have to find out what's going on, Giles. You know Faith; she won't back down from a fight. She's going to get hurt."

Giles looked uncomfortable but quickly agreed. "I will do some checking with the council, Buffy. I'm sure by next week Faith will be just fine."

"Okay," Buffy said, unconvinced, but managed to smile at her two best friends. "See you guys tonight?"

"Yep, we'll be there." Xander confirmed.

"And ready to slay!" Willow agreed.

Smiling indulgently back at them, Buffy clarified, "Well, maybe just ready to run away in case of baddies."

"That too." The redhead smiled. She walked over and linked her arm with Buffy's. "Come on, let's see where Faith got to."

"Actually, Will," Buffy smiled apologetically. "Do you mind if I handle this alone, and just meet you guys later?"

"Oh," Willow said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Sure, it's kind of a slayer thing anyway. We'll meet you later."

"Thanks." Buffy patted her arm and then headed out of the library. She picked up her pace into a light jog as she left the main school building. Faith, of course, had not gotten very far. Buffy dropped into a walk beside her, leaning over to casually bump her shoulder against the other girl's. "Hey," She murmured.

The brunette gave her a head dip and continued in the direction of her apartment. They walked in silence for a while. Buffy wasn't sure what she could possibly say that was going to make Faith feel any better. The other slayer was always excited to go on patrol. She seemed to have an innate love of the hunt that Buffy wasn't sure she herself had experienced. To her, slaying was a chore. Something to fit in between school, friends, and sneaking away for smoochies with Angel. _Angel_. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to stop the tightness she felt deep in her chest. This was not a good time to think about Angel and start wallowing. Faith was dealing with… Whatever it was they were dealing with.

Buffy glanced at Faith's solemn expression from the corner of her eye. "You're not the back-up slayer, you know." When the brunette didn't respond, she cleared her throat nervously. "I, umm, I can't even begin to imagine what you're dealing with here. But whatever is causing this, we'll figure it out. You're one of us now, Faith." In lieu of a response, the dark slayer kept plodding along, her face blank. Buffy sighed. "Which of course you would know from how I've been such a great friend since you got here." She muttered under her breath. "But what I'm trying to say is that I wanna be here now. If you wanna talk or anything." When she finished, Buffy reached out to grab Faith's arm impatiently. "So do you?" She asked, as Faith stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Do I what?"

"Want to talk."

"About what?"

Exasperated, Buffy sighed. "About you know, what's going on." She gestured loosely into the air between them and looked earnestly into the other girl's eyes. "I know you probably think I don't care about you. Because of everything with Angel and well… I don't know, just everything. But, Faith, I do. I guess I was just… Surprised maybe. By you coming here and by you being so… Faith." Buffy smiled gently. "But I think once we deal with all of this stuff, well, we could have a really great thing going on here. I mean, two slayers, how awesome is that?" The blonde slayer stopped rambling and beamed at her counterpart, satisfied that she had gotten her point across.

The confusion in Faith's face slowly melted into a look of surprised excitement. She stepped a little closer to the shorter girl and tentatively brought her hands up to rest on Buffy's biceps. Faith squeezed tentatively. "B, I, uh," She stammered. "Shit. I don't really know if I can do that. I mean I've never really tried." She bit her lip and a small smile escaped around her gleaming white teeth.

"Oh," Buffy's smile faltered. Faith didn't have friends wherever she came from? And wasn't sure if she could have one now?

"Don't look like that," Faith said quietly. "Didn't know you wanted it to be like that, B…" She trailed off, unsure how to finish. Instead she cursed softly under her breath, and yanked Buffy in close to her. The stunned slayer let out a small grunt of surprise when Faith's mouth suddenly covered hers in a tentative kiss.

Buffy was not immediately clear on what was happening. Instead her brain took a long moment to process the event. She was being kissed. By Faith. Who was a slayer. And also a girl. A girl was kissing her. _Faith_ was kissing her. And Buffy was kissing back? She opened her eyes in alarm and gently put her hands to Faith's hips, planning to push her away.

When Faith felt Buffy's small hands land clumsily against her sides, she smiled against the other girl's lips and stepped closer. One hand slid around to the back of her waist and pulled their hips flush together. The other snaked upward to cup Buffy's cheek carefully.

_Shit,_ Buffy thought, as her stomach pressed into Faith's. What was happening here? She gripped Faith's waist harder, intending to pull away from her. Before she could, Faith released her, her right hand joining its mate at Buffy's hips. Their faces remained closed together, Buffy's surprised hazel eyes staring back into Faith's pleased brown gaze. "Been wanting to do that for a long time," Faith quietly confessed, her flushed cheeks glowing.

"Oh," Said Buffy awkwardly.

"Yeah," Muttered Faith, starting to realize something wasn't right about this situation. She took a large step back from Buffy, who quickly averted her eyes and started walking again.

"Guess we should keep moving." The blonde mumbled.

Flushing angrily, Faith put some speed into her walk and tried bypassing the other slayer. "Look, I'll just meet you on patrol later."

"Huh?" Buffy matched pace with her easily. "Are you sure?"

The dark slayer rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I need a little break from movie watching and powwows with the A Team."

"Oh," Replied Buffy, hurt. "Okay."

"See ya." Faith jerked her head in Buffy's direction and then kept moving toward her motel as the other slayer slowed to a halt behind her. As she neared the motel, the brunette could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. What the fuck had she been thinking, kissing Buffy? Yeah, B had said she wanted Faith. Had said they'd had something great even. But then as soon as she acted on it, the prim and proper little slayer acted embarrassed it had even happened. She should have known Buffy wouldn't handle this shit. _Probably thinking about her fucking vampire the whole time,_ Faith thought bitterly. Buffy could give it up to a dead demon, but just kissing Faith was enough to completely repulse her. The slayer rolled her eyes as she strode up to her door, angrily jamming the key into the flimsy lock. Once the door was safely closed behind her, she raked frustrated fingers through her messy hair. _I can't believe I have to spend the whole night with her._

_----_

_I can't believe I have to spend the night with her._ Buffy thought anxiously, as she and Faith walked into her house later that night. As promised, Faith had been aggressively stomping around their first cemetery of the night when Buffy arrived with the Scoobs in tow. Willow and Xander had been clearly uncomfortable with the tense silence between the slayers, and the patrol was heavier on the danger, lighter on the banter than it usually was when the gang was together. Now patrol was finished and the two slayers were retiring to Buffy's house, much to Faith's obvious resentment.

They climbed the stairs together in silence and Buffy paused as they entered her room. She eyed her double bed speculatively. "I can sleep on the floor," She offered feebly, her cheeks flushing red.

"Don't worry, B." The other slayer sneered back at her cruelly. "I won't touch you."

"I wasn't saying that." Buffy stammered. _Great job, Buffy. Make her feel like a freak._

Rolling her eyes, Faith crossed the room and put her bag down to begin rifling through it.

Feeling upset herself, Buffy huffed and grabbed her pajamas from where she'd discarded them this morning, stomping out of her room and to the bathroom. Who did Faith think she was? Out of nowhere, the other slayer had grabbed and kissed her and then she acted put out that Buffy wasn't into it? And she'd said she didn't even want to be friends either!

Buffy stripped off her clothes angrily, leaving a thin coating of vampire dust over the bathroom rug. Suddenly she froze, one leg still tangled in her jeans. Oh, God. Faith had thought she was saying—Oh, God. _Oh, God._ The other slayer thought Buffy was _hitting on_ her! The air seemed to move around her and she grabbed the countertop as she realized she was falling sideways over her crumpled pile of denim. Struggling out of her pants, the slayer began pulling on her pajamas robotically. She paused again, this time while pasting her toothbrush. Faith thought Buffy was hitting on her, and her reaction was to kiss her. So…

Oh.

_Oh._

Faith _liked_ her? Like a light bulb had suddenly illuminated her brain, Buffy's memories started to fit together in a now complete puzzle. Faith asking her to go to Homecoming together. Faith's fingers entwining with hers on the dance floor at the Bronze. Faith's eyes flicking her up and down when they met for patrol at night. The quick tempo of her heartbeat whenever Buffy pinned her during sparring.

A light knock on the bathroom door startled her and she squeezed a huge glob of toothpaste out onto the counter. "Crap!" She muttered. "Uh, yeah? I mean, come in."

Joyce peered through the doorframe at her. "Hi, honey."

"Oh." Buffy smiled. "Hey, mom. Did we wake you up?"

"No, just wanted a drink of water." Her mother entered and smiled softly while smoothing her hand over Buffy's rumpled hair. "How was patrol?"

"Okay." Buffy shrugged noncommittally, grabbing some tissues to wipe up the streak of toothpaste she'd left behind.

"And Faith's sleeping over?"

"Mhmm." Buffy pasted her brush again, more carefully this time.

"No fooling around tonight, okay?"

The tube jerked in her hand and a line of toothpaste bypassed her brush to land in the sink. "What?" Buffy stammered. "Mom, we're not—I mean, it's not like that."

Joyce finished filling her glass with cool water and gave her daughter a long suffering look. "Every time you girls start sparring in the house, something gets broken! I'd like to just go one week without replacing any of the furniture."

"Oh," Buffy was relieved. "Sure, no sparring."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Buffy smiled broadly when her mother patted her arm affectionately.

"Okay. Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Mom." Closing the door behind her mom, Buffy quickly ran through the rest of her before bed routine. She would talk to Faith when she got back to the bedroom. They'd straighten this out and then get back to, well, whatever they usually did. Buffy gathered her dirty clothes into her arms and tossed them into the hamper. She made her way quietly back to her bedroom, careful not to disturb Joyce.

Inside, Faith lay curled on one side of the bed. She wore the pajamas Buffy had leant her the night before. The anger simmering in her blood all night had faded. Truth be told, she wasn't even thinking about Buffy Summers and the mind fuck she'd pulled on her earlier that night. Something was very seriously wrong with her, she knew that now. Patrol had been slow, but even with that, she felt exhausted. The cuts on her knuckles she'd gotten from waling on some newbie in Restfield had already healed, but her thoughts lingered on how much her hands had hurt when she was doing the punching. And it had barely affected the vamp! If Xander hadn't chosen that moment to appear behind him with a stake and miraculously pierce the demon's heart, he would probably have overpowered her.

Faith loved being a slayer. She loved feeling strong and kicking ass. And she loved that, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was doing something. Like all the times teachers had seen her unwashed face or her too small clothing and looked at her with pity were behind her. She didn't care anymore about the times the cops would show up and chase her and the other kids like her off the corners at night, whipping out at their thin limbs with their nightclubs and telling them to get lost like so much trash. She was better than that now. There was one slayer in the world, and she was it. Until of course she found out there were two. Still, two was not such a bad number. Depending on who your number two was.

But what if whoever picked the slayers realized they got it wrong with her? This could just be them fixing their mistake. If she wasn't a slayer, she'd go back to being some forgotten kid with an absentee parent whose cocky mouth had gotten her into more scraps than she cared to remember.

The bed dipped behind her as Buffy settled herself in on the other side of the bed. The blonde sighed heavily like maybe she wanted to start a conversation. Faith realized in dim horror that hot tears had started to slide down her cheeks. She froze, willing her breath steady and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to keep any and all moisture from escaping. Faith absolutely hated to cry. Whenever she felt even the slightest prick of tears under her eyelids, she'd head right out and find a distraction. A man, a fight, a bottle of Jack, whatever it took to take her away from herself. But here she was, trapped in Buffy fucking Summers's bed and starting to cry like a fucking girl. The dark slayer forced herself to calm down. She'd be damned if she'd let Buffy know she was crying. The day had been bad enough without adding this to it. Unfortunately, she discovered that her shoulder had betrayed her and was trembling when she heard the blonde's startled intake of breath behind her.

"Faith," Buffy called gently and scooted closer to into her personal space. Buffy's warm palm skated hesitantly onto her shoulder. Faith ignored her and ordered herself to stop crying. Her chest swelled with anger when she felt a low sob start to build in her throat. "Oh, Faith," Buffy whispered, "Com'ere." The dark slayer tried to resist, but Buffy's strength pulled hard against her shoulder until she had to relent and drop onto her back. Firm fingers reached for her right shoulder and tried to pull her forward so the two slayers would face together. Faith let her body go dead weight. She didn't need Buffy's pity.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

Buffy looked pained and she stopped trying to pull the other girl toward her. "I can't do that." She replied quietly. But she didn't resume her struggle to turn the brunette's body. Instead she settled for leaving her left hand tucked in the crook of Faith's elbow. Letting her head drop onto the pillow next to the other girl's, she laid there silently.

Faith desperately wished she were anywhere else in the world. As a child, she'd learned quickly that crying solved nothing. Her mother never came to hold her, never cradled her or rocked her or even told her she was okay. No hands ever reached to push her damp hair from her face or smooth down her back comfortingly. So she'd learned not to bother crying. She'd learned that the less you expect from people the better off you'd be. They were by and large assholes who were only interested in themselves, and the less weakness you showed in front of them, the better.

Diana had been different. Her general British stuffiness was there, like with any watcher, but when Faith had done a particularly skilled move in training, or had said something that amused her, Diana's delicate hand would briefly land on her shoulder, each squeeze a congratulation, each pat a sign of her pride in Faith. The time she'd lived with Diana had been the only time in her life that Faith had ever felt like she'd belonged anywhere. Or that anyone cared for her. But now Diana was gone. She'd been ripped to pieces by Kakistos while the terrified new slayer could not save her. Diana was gone and Faith was left with nothing, all over again.

Thinking about her failure to save her watcher really wasn't helping the situation. The sounds of Faith's muffled crying filled the room and she brushed off Buffy's hand to impatiently wipe the tears off her face. It was then that she saw in the moonlight the glint of tears tracking down Buffy's face. Faith covered her face with both palms. She didn't know how to do this. If Diana had been the one witnessing this pathetic breakdown maybe it would be different…

_She's dead. _Faith's inner monologue was furious. _You let her die. _Her chest ached as she swallowed hard over the lump in her throat. She had no watcher, no family, _not one fucking person in the entire fucking world who gave a shit _about her. Even the council who should have cared hadn't bothered to assign her a new watcher. And it was so obvious that Giles thought of her as the expendable slayer. It was like she was right back where she was before Diana had found her. Except… Now she lay in the darkness with Buffy crying quietly into wayward strands of Faith's hair. The other slayer was holding onto her arm and she was _crying_, because Faith was hurt. Maybe B wasn't just blowing smoke up her ass with all that talk about being able to trust her. The brunette felt a louder sob bubble in her throat, and this time when Buffy's strong arm snaked across her and pulled forward, Faith let herself be moved. As the blonde slid both arms around her and pulled her in close, the dark slayer's sobs increased to the point where they were almost screams. Her arms folded around Buffy's tiny waist, fists knotting in her pajama top.

"Okay," Buffy whispered, smoothing her hair back from her hot face. "It's okay, Faith, it's okay."

Faith's headshake was frantic, her tears soaking into Buffy's shirt and leaving her skin hot and sticky.

Unsure what to do, Buffy just held on as the other girl shook in her arms. Faith's broken cries eventually trailed off, but she remained in Buffy's arms, her head tucked beneath the blonde's chin. "Gotta get 'em back." She muttered finally, as if to herself.

"We will."

"Gotta get 'em back." Faith repeated, her voice hoarse. "If I'm not a slayer anymore, I'm just… Nothing."

"That's not true." Buffy protested, shocked.

"Yes, it is."

"Faith," The blonde said, and she pulled back so she could peer into the other girl's face. "We will get your powers back. I promise you."

The brunette gave an unconvinced nod and pulled backward out of Buffy's hold. Once free she rolled to face the wall, putting more distance between the two of them.

Buffy stared at Faith's back. The other girl was taking deep, calming breaths now. This was obviously not the time to talk about what had happened earlier, no matter how much Buffy suddenly wanted to. But maybe Faith wouldn't mind answering just a few questions… _No. Faith's upset. This can wait._ But the blonde was so curious now, even though she wasn't sure she was ready to face the answers Faith would give._ I'm not going to bring it up. I won't bring it up._ "Faith?" She asked. _Maybe just one question._

"What?"

"Today when you, uh, kissed me--"

"Look, it won't happen again. Can you just drop it?" Faith coughed to hide the fact that she was still sniffling.

Buffy flushed. "I didn't know you were gay."

Faith muttered darkly. "I'm not."

"But you kissed me." Buffy repeated vacantly.

"Look, it's just you, okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Faith began loudly, then paused and lowered her voice. "It means you just make it like this for me, okay?"

"Oh," Said Buffy, not really understanding. Faith didn't like girls? Because she'd definitely seemed to like girls earlier. The other slayer's hands had been confident as they pulled her in closer, holding her back like they were made to fit there. "Faith?"

"What?" She practically barked.

Buffy gazed timidly at the back of her bedmate's head. "I just wanted to know how long."

Faith rolled to face her, irritation plain in her movements. "How long what?"

"How long you wanted to do it for?"

The dark slayer sighed. "I don't know. Maybe since Kakistos."

"Oh." _Very intelligent reply, Buffy._ She scolded herself. This conversation was not going as smoothly as she'd planned. Somehow she had to tell Faith that she wasn't interested. Flattered yes, interested no. The other slayer had pointedly closed her eyes now but even as she feigned sleep, her face was guarded. Tension was evident in her brow and her shoulders were stiff. The dark slayer almost always looked defensive, Buffy realized. Except for earlier today. That had been the only time she'd ever seen Faith look truly open or relaxed. The expression on her face after they'd kissed. Faith had been… Well, happy. The brunette's usual smile was bold and sharp, beautiful but cold. The one tonight had been different. It wasn't so wide as usual, more like a soft sweep of her lips upward. Only a bare hint of her teeth were displayed and her eyes were wide with undisguised pleasure. Buffy liked that smile. It seemed like maybe that was the real Faith, hidden under layers of eyeliner and diamond smiles.

And it wasn't as though the kiss had been _bad_ exactly. "How about now?" She blurted out, surprising herself.

Faith lazily opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Do you want to kiss me now?" Buffy clarified, suddenly feeling nervous. _What am I doing?_

Faith stared back at her for a long moment. Then she nodded, a muscle in her jaw ticking.

"Okay," Buffy breathed out, and she slid a little closer to where the dark slayer was lying.

Lying perfectly still, Faith felt her heartbeat start to speed up. She wondered if Buffy's slayer senses could pick that up. Probably. _Fuck. Be cool, Lehane. She's just a chick._ The other slayer's soft mouth pressed in on hers experimentally. Faith's eyes fluttered shut as she sank forward, trying to keep her movements slow enough not to alarm the other girl.

_Oh my God_. Buffy was experiencing a surge of butterflies in her belly as she leaned in, pressing more confidently into Faith's full lips. Maybe not butterflies. It was something bigger, like maybe pelicans. Pelicans setting off for a transatlantic flight in her stomach.

Her palms practically itched to slide over Buffy's soft skin and meet on the smooth muscle of her back but Faith managed to keep still. She had no idea why she was letting this happen again. In the morning B would probably act all goody goody hetero super slayer and Faith would be just as pissed as she'd been earlier that day. But Jesus, it was _Buffy_ and what else could she do? Her patience was rewarded when the other slayer's warm fingers slid into the gap between Faith's arm and her side, and rested lightly against her back. With a muffled moan, the dark slayer grabbed the other girl and pulled their bodies flush. She was expecting to vie for dominance with Buffy, but was pleasantly surprised when her peach lips parted under Faith's gently probing tongue.

She exhaled hard when Faith's quick tongue darted against hers, faint traces of cherry lip gloss flavoring the kiss. Buffy's free hand made its way to Faith's dark hair, winding in and pulling the other girl closer. The slayer realized with surprise that she was smiling against Faith's mouth. She liked this. A lot. The thought might have been more alarming, but simultaneously she became aware that her breasts were pressing into Faith's scantily covered chest. "Mmm." She tugged hard on the other girl's hips, bringing them into hard contact with hers.

"Wow." Faith gasped, pulling back a little bit. "Trying to start something, B?"

"No." Buffy assured her nervously. _Like what? _No,_ no._ She wasn't trying to _start_ something. An hour ago she had been thinking of how to let Faith down easily. And now they were making out somewhat frantically in her bed. Faith thought she was ready to start something? "No." She repeated firmly.

The flicker of panic across her fellow slayer's face made Faith's stomach clench in disappointment. _Stupid. Fucking stupid._ Again, for the second time in one day she'd let Buffy play games with her. "Yeah," She muttered, extracted herself fully from the other girl. "Okay."

Watching her retreat, Buffy felt hurt. Apparently Faith didn't wanna kiss her unless she was going to get something more out of it. Angel had never been like that. Her heart seized. _Angel_. He'd hardly left Sunnydale and here she was making out with Faith. Faith of all people, who'd tried to kill him. She blinked hard, wiped her palm down her suddenly tired face. This was a disaster. Rolling away, she turned her back to face Faith's. It was a long time before she could fall asleep.


	3. Part 1: Sunday

Part 1: Sunday

Dawn was just beginning to creep through the gossamer curtains when Faith blinked slowly and entered wakefulness. She flexed her arms experimentally, hoping to feel stronger now than she had the day before. Nothing. Eyes squeezed shut in sudden anger and frustration, she clenched her fists tightly. Beside her, the other slayer gave a sleepy sigh and shifted in her sleep, bringing the back of her hand into Faith's side. Her brown eyes opened again to look at Buffy. The blonde didn't seem to be on the verge of waking any time soon. As silently as possible, the dark slayer slid from the bed and stripped off the borrowed pajamas she was wearing. Her black leather pants slid up her thighs like a second skin and she pulled her top on carelessly. Without a glance to Buffy, she picked her boots up and slipped out the door.

_Fucking heater's screwed up again._Faith huffed in agitation when she stepped into the motel room. Nothing in this dump ever worked the way it was supposed to. The heat was too high or it shut off altogether. In the summer, the AC spewed out lukewarm air and the shower stung like needles as it drummed out hot water for no longer than four minutes at a time. She dropped her keys on the rickety table by the door and toed her boots off. Flopping fully clothed on the bed, she pulled one of the musty pillows in under her head. It was probably time to think about heading out of Sunnydale. Maybe she'd go up to LA for a while. Boston was out. She'd never go back to that place again. But there was no sense in staying in Sunnydale if she wasn't a slayer anymore. Buffy barely tolerated her as a slayer.

_Buffy._ Faith felt sick just thinking about the night before. Bad enough to cry in front of her but to let herself kiss the other slayer again? She was an idiot. An idiot for letting Buffy mess with her head like this. She didn't even blame the other girl really. _Probably just felt sorry for me._Poor little Faith, stupid and weak and crying. B was just the type to go in for that shit. The girl was a sucker for a tragic headcase. The heat in the room was becoming less tolerable by the moment, and she sat up abruptly, flinging the pillow away from her. Screw this. She'd go get a shower and get out of here. Go check the bus schedules maybe. From there it was a simple matter of scraping together some cash for a ticket. Or if she got really desperate, hitching.

A knock at the door made her pause on the way to the tiny bathroom. "Yeah?" She called out, wondering who could be at the door.

"Faith?" Giles was calling, as she swung the door open. "Oh," He said, at normal volume. "Faith. I was going to see you at Buffy's but I happened to see you walking this way."

She nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"May I come in?" The watcher asked formally.

She shrugged and released the door, stepping inside and seating herself at the end of her bed.

Giles looked around uncomfortably, taking in the clothes tossed haphazardly and the scarred furniture.

"What's up, G?" The girl asked impatiently, wondering what could have made Giles show up at her residence for the first time.

"I was thinking perhaps we could do a little more meditation." He jiggled the paper bag in his hand.

Eyebrows arched skeptically, Faith shrugged. "Not really in the mood right now. Got a lot going on."

Giles flushed. "Of course. But centering oneself through meditation can be a useful technique for self discovery. You may have something internally working to block your powers."

"Really?" She asked, brow furrowed.

Giles swallowed hard and forced a reassuring smile. "It's quite possible."

"Okay." Faith agreed quickly, thoughts of her shower already forgotten.

"May I?" Giles pulled out a chair tucked under the table and shifted a couple magazines from it. Clearing a small space on the cluttered tabletop, he quickly arranged the grounding crystal. "Now, just like we did before, Faith. Look for the imperfection in its center."

Faith blinked to clear her head and then leaned in, studying the crystal. Was that the imperfection? It was tiny, shaped like a stake. Hmm.

Watching her slack jaw, Giles spoke quietly, "Faith?" Satisfied when she didn't reply, and he quickly reached into the bag for a small case. Inside was a pre-filled syringe. His steady fingers picked it up, along with an alcohol swab. He grasped Faith's slender arm and quickly swabbed a spot near her inner elbow. A few quick taps rid the needle of any air bubbles and he efficiently pressed it into her skin then depressed the plunger. When all the yellow fluid was gone, he removed the syringe and packed it away in the case. After stowing it back in the bag, Giles cleared his throat and waved a hand in front of Faith's face.

Blinking hard, she glanced to him. "What happened?"

The librarian shrugged cluelessly. "I thought you had gone into deep meditation."

Faith frowned. "I don't think so."

"Well," Said Giles quietly as he began to pack up the crystal. "We can always try again later. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Sure," The slayer muttered.

"Why don't you come to the library tomorrow around 10?" He suggested.

"Okay."

"Excellent. I should be going now."

"Yeah." Faith stood as he reached for the door. "Wait!" She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Umm, have you heard anything from the council?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." Giles frowned apologetically. "Try not to worry. I'm sure I'll hear something soon."

Faith nodded in response and Giles stepped out, letting the door close firmly behind him. The moment he was out of the room, his shoulders slumped. By tomorrow evening, this would be over one way or another. As he ducked inside his car, he glanced in distaste toward his passenger. "She's coming to the library tomorrow and I'll inject her with the last dose."

"Good." The man agreed in a British accent. As Giles began backing out of the small parking lot, the Brit flipped open his cell phone and pushed a button for speed dial. "Hobson here." He said when it was answered. "It's in motion. The slayer will be ready for the test tomorrow." The council member called Hobson clicked his phone shut and placed it back in his inside jacket pocket. "That was Blair." He said conversationally. "Everything is proceeding as planned."

"Swell." Grunted the librarian.

"Oh, chin up, Rupert!" The other councilman teased.

Giles glared. "That girl is going to die. And it will be on our hands."

Shrugging easily, Hobson studied the passing landscape. "Then a new slayer will be called." Off Giles's disgusted look, "You know as well as I do that a slayer must have other skills aside from strength. She must be cunning and resourceful. The cruciamentum allows us to determine whether she is."

"At the expense of her life!"

The other councilman shook his head, unconcerned. "Possibly. While the loss of Faith would of course be regrettable, the council cannot afford to coddle the slayer. She is a weapon for the side of good. And a weapon is only useful when it functions correctly."

Giles gripped the steering wheel hard. "If anyone from the council actually maintained contact with the slayers anymore—"

"We've read your reports. I think some of your descriptions were "reckless" and "undisciplined," correct?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then we cannot allow that kind of behavior to continue unchecked. The fate of the world very often rests on the shoulders of the slayer, and she needs to be up to the task of saving it. If the girl pulls through this, she'll be a better slayer for it."

Giles considered for a moment, as he pulled to a stop in front of the decrepit Sunnydale Arms boarding house. "Or we'll have made murderers of ourselves."

The two men stared at one another in tense silence for a moment, before Giles noticed a thin bespectacled man stepping lightly down the cracked front stairs. "Blair?" He asked, jutting his chin toward the man.

Hobson glanced. "Oh, no. Come on out, I'll introduce you." The two men climbed from Giles's tiny car and the watcher stepped around the front to meet the two councilmen standing side by side. "Well," Said Hobson with a reserved smile. "It's about time for you two to meet. If all goes well with the test, you'll be working closely together, at least for a time. Giles, the council has assigned a watcher for Faith, to allow you to concentrate your efforts more narrowly on your slayer."

The man smiled nervously and extended his well-manicured hand. "Wesley Wyndham-Price. Pleasure to meet you."

----

Buffy had begun padding dejectedly down to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast when the phone began to ring. "I've got it, Mom!" She yelled, jumping the last three stairs and darting into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Joyce shouted affirmatively from the basement, where she was currently doing laundry.

Snatching up the handset, the slayer pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Morning, Buffster." Xander's cheerful tone filled her ear.

"Hey, Xander."

"Just wanted to call and see how things were. Patrol last night was…"

"Nice?" Buffy supplied.

"If by nice you mean soul crushingly awkward, then yes."

She sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"So? How are things now?"

"Uh," Buffy moved to the cabinet, retrieving a bowl. "Faith's not exactly here."

"What do you mean 'exactly?'"

"She ducked out this morning."

"What happened?"

"It's kind of complicated." Buffy reached deep into the pantry, searching out the Lucky Charms she knew were stashed somewhere.

"Well lay it on me. Complicated is my middle name."

"I thought it was Lavelle."

"And I thought we spoke about how we were never to speak of that again."

Buffy laughed, finally acquiring the hidden cereal box.

On the other end of the line, Xander was chewing his breakfast gustily. "So? What's the what?"

"Uh, I don't really want to get into it right now. It's just…"

"Complicated. I know. You said."

Buffy shook the box then peered inside sadly. Empty! "I'm sorry, Xand. I promise when I want to talk about it, you'll be the first person I call."

"Okay," He replied, mollified. "So are you going to look for her?"

"Xander, she snuck out of my house while I was sleeping. I may not be the big brain like Will, but I'm thinking that's a hint."

"Yeah," He conceded slowly. "But what if she goes out patrolling without you? She could get hurt."

"I know." Buffy sighed.

"How would you feel if you were the one losing your power?" Xander asked curiously, as the sound of a running tap filled the line.

Buffy considered, frowning. "I don't know. I mean, when I think of all the shoes I've ruined with demon's blood. And that vampire who scratched my brand new leather jacket, not to mentioned how long it takes to get the stink of sewer out of your hair—"

"Buff. Focus."

"Right. I'm focus girl." She paused. "I'd be wigged."

"So, you're going to look for her?" He prodded.

"Yeah. If she doesn't come by before patrol, I'll look for her tonight."

"You want some back-up?"

Buffy leaned against the counter, staring forlornly at her empty cereal bowl. "Always. I'll meet you and Will tonight at her place." The two friends said their goodbyes and Buffy gently clicked off the phone and set it down. She hoped Faith would come by sometime today but that didn't seem likely. What the hell was Faith mad about anyway? She was the one who only wanted to get in Buffy's pants after all. Really Buffy was still trying to come to grips with the fact that she had kissed Faith. She liked boys, in a pretty much exclusive way. But then there was Faith walking around all cleavagey and 'five by five-ing' and talking about the color of Buffy's undies. This was all Faith's fault!

Her mother's entry into the kitchen interrupted her train of thought. "Whew." Exhaled Joyce with a smile. "You wear a lot of clothing for someone so small."

Buffy rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Yeah, yeah." Tossing the empty cereal box into the garbage can, the slayer retreated back to her bedroom. She had homework to finish. She would _not_ be thinking about Faith.

----

The passage of an hour found her schoolbooks still sitting in a messy pile on her unmade bed. Not thinking about the situation with Faith was harder than she'd imagined it would be. Sighing quietly, she slumped on her belly and propped her chin in her hands. How had everything gotten so crazy so quickly? She'd only meant to reach out to Faith and try to include her more with the gang. Clearly Faith had some sort of maxi-crush on her and was waiting for the slightest encouragement to act on it. That wasn't Buffy's fault. _Whoa. Conceited much?_Buffy frowned. Okay, maybe it wasn't a maxi-crush. But either way it didn't really matter did it? Buffy was straight. And not just a little straight. A lot straight. There had been boys before Sunnydale. Being popular, she'd pretty much had her pick. At least until everything had changed with her calling. Her friends abandoned her, not wanting anything to do with the freak who'd set fire to the gym. Her parents divorced, and although they wouldn't come right out and say it was her fault, it so obviously was. Then her mom dragged her to Sunnydale, and instead of being a fresh start, to her surprise she'd found another watcher and the Hellmouth. Just what every girl wanted from a new school. Thankfully she'd met Willow and Xander. And they were great friends, they really were. But they couldn't really _get it_, because they were normal. And Buffy wasn't.

But then there was Angel. Sure, okay, him being a vampire was kind of a drawback given that she was a Vampire Slayer. But to have someone who she could squeeze without hurting, who could watch her back, and understand when she showed up for a date with fresh dirt on her clothes and wooden stakes in her pocket… It meant something. Angel quickly meant a lot of somethings to her. And if she could be that in love with Angel, she had to be straight, right? And combined with the other guys she'd dated painted a pretty straight picture. Boys were definitely of the good in Buffyland.

She found herself gently touching the pillow on the other side of the bed where Faith had been sleeping just hours before. Boys _were_good. But Faith was kinda good too. The slayer's cheeks flushed when she thought about the way Faith's hips had pressed hard into hers, while the other slayer swept Buffy's mouth with her tongue, kissing her so well she'd felt her toes tingle. Kissage with Faith was definitely in the good column. What happened after, not so much. She felt like an idiot for even going as far as kissing Faith now. Hadn't the other slayer told her many times about her 'get some and get gone' policy? Obviously she was looking to do the same now. And if Buffy wasn't willing, Faith wasn't interested.

Irritable now, she sat back up and reached for one of her books at random. Forget Faith. She'd track the other girl down later on and make sure she was alright. If she was still angry, then she'd go her own way. If not, she could come back here and stay over and they could put this whole thing behind them. Either way, Buffy really needed to get some work done. That troll Snyder was practically salivating at the thought of expelling her again. Determined now, she flipped open her Spanish textbook. "I'm the slayer." She informed it sternly. "I can handle you." Smiling, she started to read the assigned exercise, pen poised confidently above her notebook. Her smile faded over the next ten seconds as the Spanish phrases made absolutely no sense to her. Sighing, she reached into the pile for her Spanish/English dictionary. "Buffy no gusta. No gusta at all."

----

Willow and Xander were seated on the front steps of her house, carefully spaced apart. The porchlight illuminated them from behind as the last glint of sunlight slowly vanished over the horizon. "Hey, guys." Buffy greeted, strolling up the walkway to meet them.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow hopped eagerly to her feet, clearly anxious not to be alone with Xander any longer.

"Buff." Xander nodded in her direction.

"Ready?" Buffy asked, and the three back toward the street. "I'd thought we'd start with Shady Hill and work our way over to Restfield. Hopefully come across Faith on the way."

"How come Faith isn't with you?" Willow asked curiously.

"Long story."

Xander interrupted, "A bad thing happened, Faith bailed."

"Apparently not that long." Buffy frowned at him.

"A thing?" Willow's green eyes were concerned. "What kind of thing?"

"Just a… stupid thing." The slayer clearly didn't wish to elaborate further. Willow pursed her lips thoughtfully but let it drop. If Buffy wanted to tell her, she would.

"So anything going on with you?" Buffy tried to change topics, while idly flipping her stake around her fingers.

"Well," Xander informed them, "Mom asked me to run to the store. I saw Cordelia there and she almost ran me down in the parking lot."

The two girls winced sympathetically. "Yikes." Willow murmured.

"Nah, she meant to miss. I could tell." He puffed his chest out in mock assurance. "She loves me."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah. Well, if you see Cordelia in a car again, you should probably make with the running."

Xander nodded in resignation. "Maybe I should let her run me over. Cordy's kind of the 'eye for an eye' type."

The three fell into a depressed silence that continued as they gradually neared Shady Hill cemetery. Located on the northeastern edge of town, it was one of Sunnydale's oldest cemeteries. There weren't usually many fresh graves to check out, but its hulking masoleoms made it an attractive stomping ground for vampires seeking out more permant dwellings. On their way they passed the long driveway leading to the Sunnydale Zoo where a few final cars were trickling from the parking lot. Xander shuddered involuntarily and looked away.

"Look at us," Buffy sighed as they entered the final block before the cemetery. "This is awful!"

Her two friends glanced at each other, looking for anything awful occurring with the other. "What's awful?" Willow asked.

"We're in a rut!" Buffy informed them dramatically. "We need to cheer up!"

Xander's and Willow's answering stares were skeptical and apologetic, respectively.

"I'm serious!" Buffy trotted a few paces in front of them and turned to walk backwards, easily avoiding disturbances in the pavement and maintaining her footing. "We're young! We're exciting! We should be out doing exciting things!"

"We are." Xander pointed out. "What could be more exciting than patrolling for the undead?"

"That's not exciting." Buffy corrected as they marched through the rusty arch of Shady Hill Cemetary. "We do this all the time."

"We make our own fun." Willow said with a pout.

"I'm just saying we need to drag ourselves out of this funk and really—" Buffy quickly shut up as she spotted a pair of large red skinned demons, concentrating deeply on the grave they were currently digging in. The slayer motioned silently for her friends to step behind the closest mausoleum, their footsteps disguised by the grunts of exertion falling from the demons' bloated purple lips.

The slayer's face was set in business mode now, and she shrugged off the backpack she'd been carrying with a whisper of cloth. "Okay," She murmured just loud enough for her friends to make out. "You two are going to _stay here_." She held up her hand as Xander started to protest. "I mean it, stay here." She slid open the zipper and unearthed some extra stakes. Handing one each to Willow and Xander, she reached in again and unearthed a hand held cross bow. Buffy handed it gently to Willow, whose eyes widened. "Don't shoot unless you have to."

The redhead nodded, her face drawn tight with worry. Buffy glanced at Xander for his confirmation nod and then crept silently around the side of the crypt. She was banking on the element of surprise and hoped that would turn the tide in her favor when taking on two large demons alone. She winced as she stepped on a particularly crackly twig and the closer beast's head darted up. "Orgut!" It growled to the other, who began to dig even faster. The first demon's seven fingered hands gripped the muddy graveside and it began to haul its huge body up.

"That's okay!" Buffy called, breaking into a sprint. "No need to get up; I'll come to you." She ran hard, arms smoothly cutting through the air as she cleared the distance between herself and the demons with breathtaking speed. Two yards from the grave's edge she kicked off into the air, the bottom of her boot connecting solidly with the thing's wide chin. Its head snapped backward and it let out a groan of protest. The other demon didn't pause in his efforts, confident that the first could handle this distraction.

Buffy whipped out the dagger she had stashed in her pantleg and frowned as the first demon recovered with hardly a delay. In seconds it was grasping the earth in his thick paws and hauling its red form up onto solid ground. Buffy waited until its first leg had cleared and it planted its second to stretch to its full height before making her move. She darted forward and brought her foot into its ribs, skewing its balance so that is crashed onto its side. Dropping to her knees, she held her knife in both hands and brought it down quickly, piercing the rough red skin of the beast's chest. Its wounded cry was high pitched and pained. She tried to yank her dagger backward to plunge it in a second place, but it was too firmly embedded and the handle broke off, leaving the jagged end of blade protruding from the demon's chest. Something whipped her in the face as the creature rolled away quickly, stumbling wearily to its feet. She realized with distaste that it had five long tentacles hanging down its back.

"Hate it when they have tentacles." She muttered to herself as she too quickly climbed to her feet. Thick black blood streamed from the wound, but the demon seemed unaware of that fact, as it gripped the blade's edge in its strong hand and yanked it out.

"Wavgr!" The other demon shouted and it sounded like a warning.

To Buffy's surprise, the moment the blade was free of its scaly skin, the demon dropped to its knees. The blood flow stopped completely and its form began to shake. Harder and harder trembled the fallen demon, until finally it stopped, its beady eyes rolling back in its wrinkled head. "Huh." Buffy said in surprised glee. "Didn't see that coming."

Her ankle was abruptly yanked from under her, and she found herself staring at the remaining demon, who appeared considerably angry. It grunted at her and tried slashing at her face with its black claws. Rolling away, she jumped to her feet. "Sorry," She shrugged, "Was that your brother? You guys kind of look alike." The demon roared and charged toward her.

"Okay," She admitted, easily dodging his girth with her speed. "He was a little better looking." As the demon swung around, the tentacles on its back came to life, lashing out in a cloud around the beast's face.

"Maybe a lot better looking." Buffy said in dismay, dodging the first thick appendage that reached desperately for her arms. She backed up several feet, putting the disturbed grave between them. A mental inventory revealed no further weapons save for a few stakes stashed in various pockets. The demon lunged for her quickly and she gritted her teeth when its claws tore into her shoulder. Tentacles were flying everywhere and she struggled to evade them while the beast threw punches toward her. She ducked to evade a direct hit and attempted to kick its legs out from under it. It seemed to anticipate her movement and darted right, away from her kick. The slayer bounced back onto the balls of her feet, hands raised warily in front of her body. She clutched a stake in her left hand, but couldn't get close enough to ram it into its chest with the tentacles whirling through the air.

It came at her again, and she took a hard blow to her cheek. Her face whipped to the side but she held her ground, hoping it would get close enough for her to plunge her stake into its chest. The demon grunted, and Buffy found that its tentacles were discreetly creeping around her. Abandoning her plan to stab it, she executed a back flip that planted her boot under the beast's chin. It stumbled back. Landed hard on its back in the defiled grave. Already it was grabbing exposed roots in the soil to haul itself back to its feet. Buffy's eyes fell on the grave marker. She darted to it and planted her palms firmly on its backside. "Sorry," She murmured, casting a guilty glance upward, and then she heaved the large stone into the grave. It tumbled, landing face down into the startled face of the red demon. Its arms moved weakly as it found itself pinned in the ground by the stone. She knew it was only stunned and had the strength to throw the stone off and come back after her. She leapt into the grave, landing with a resounding thud on its scaly stomach, and quickly jammed her stake into its chest. She yanked with all her might and the stake came free, leaving a gush of black blood in its wake. The demon under her began to shake violently. By the time she'd climbed from the hole, its body was still.

The slayer brushed the dirt from her clothes, irritated. At least Xander and Willow had stayed put like she'd told them to. Still brushing off, she jogged toward the mausoleum she'd left them behind. As she got closer, she could make out the faint sounds of a struggle. Breaking into a run, she rounded the edge of the tomb and took in the sight before her. A vampire in acid wash jeans clutched Xander to his chest. He was trying to go in for a killing bite but was currently being thwarted by frantic head butting by Xander. The vamp was also distracted by an irate Willow, bashing him over the head repeatedly with her empty crossbow. "Will!" Buffy called, moving toward them quickly. Willow looked up and Buffy made a clean "staking" motion with her hand. Wide eyed, Willow dropped the cross bow and pulled a stake from her pocket. Clumsily she rammed it into the vampire's back.

The vamp hissed and released Xander, who stumbled away. "You missed!" He growled through his clenched teeth and moved toward Willow.

"But I won't." Buffy called tauntingly, and seconds later a stake sailed through the air and lodged in his heart.

He looked at his chest and then back up to glare at her. Then he disintegrated and Willow was left alone, coughing.

"You guys okay?" Buffy asked, reaching down a hand to help Xander from where he'd landed on the ground.

"Oh yeah," Xander said casually, as Buffy hauled him up effortlessly. "No problem."

"We so had that." Willow echoed.

Buffy grinned back at them. "You guys _were_ pretty tough."

Xander puffed out his chest. "Vampires everywhere cower when they see us coming."

"Well, the force of Willow's 'resolve face' alone…"

"Exactly." Xander agreed, slinging his arm around Buffy's shoulders casually. "Where to now?"

----

They'd been through half of Sunnydale with no sign of Faith. From Shady Hill, they'd done an obligatory pass through the ground of Miss Porter's School and the convent conveniently positioned next door (three vamps for Buffy and one done in by Xander and Willow—vampires were oddly attracted to nuns). A backtrack through the mostly residential area near Willow's and Cordelia's houses was quiet, but some newbies were stalking teens as they walked through the woods affectionately named makeout park (two vamps for Buffy, one skinned palm for Willow when the slayer had to knock her aside to avoid catastrophe). Criss-crossing the town led them through the cemetery across from Sunnydale High, which was unusually empty, and the Mansion loomed huge and dark as it had since Angel had left Sunnydale last week. A particularly weird vamp was skulking outside the mental hospital, wearing the pajamas he'd been in when turned somewhat recently (accidentally dusted by Xander when the former patient ran without hesitation into his upturned stake).

They ran into Jonathan after that, coming out of a house nearby with a dark haired boy in tow. "Hey, guys!" He called, as the two came closer. A chorus of greetings was exchanged and then two groups parted ways.

"Who was that other guy?" Buffy asked curiously, as they headed down the street.

"Warren Mears." Willow told her. "He went to our school for like half a year, and then transferred out.

"I heard he tested out and went right to college." Xander interjected.

Willow nodded in agreement as they neared the opening gates to St. Michael's school. "Yeah, some tech school I think."

Buffy paused in her step as they passed the school's gates and cocked her head to the right.

"You want to check the graveyard back there?" Xander suggested.

"It's usually deserted." Buffy answered absently, but she still appeared to be waiting. Her friends waited expectantly for her to begin moving again. The small Catholic cemetery behind St. Michael's had run out of space for new graves quite some time ago and it lacked the ornate familial tombs that made some of the older cemeteries popular to vamps. Buffy almost never bothered to pass through but still… She had a nagging feeling that something was wrong here tonight. The slayer frowned, shook her head as if to clear it. She took one step forward, smiled sheepishly at Willow and Xander, and then she felt it. Her senses went wild, the tingling in her spine informing her another slayer was nearby. Faith was here. And she wasn't alone.

"Faith's here." Buffy said, turning on heel to jog through the school's gates. "There are two," She concentrated. "Three vamps with her."

Her friends flanked her and the three hurried through the shadowy schoolyard. The graveyard was behind the school, fenced in with tilted wrought iron gates. Buffy vaulted easily over, and didn't wait while her friends climbed over more carefully. St. Michael's lacked much cover, with the exception of some old trees and a small shed for supplies. The three were coming from behind the shed, their view of the shadows beyond partially obscured. As they rounded the dilapidated building, they stopped in their tracks.

Faith was several yards away and being held by two vampires. A third, obviously their ringleader, stood apart from the others, watching as Faith struggled against his lackeys' hold. Xander glanced at Buffy impatiently but she shook her head and held up a hand, signaling him to wait.

Three vampires against one slayer and three humans wasn't terrible odds, but they were starting off in the vamps' favor given that they were holding Faith captive. If they waited a few moments, maybe one of them would at least step away from the other slayer, giving Buffy a better opportunity to free her without injury. Or rather, without further injury. Faith was obviously running out of energy to keep on fighting the group of vampires. Blood was clotted under her bruised nose, and her clothes were filthy, as though she'd been rolling in the dirt. Although vamps held both arms, her left dangled uselessly beside her, obviously dislocated. She'd tried forcibly bouncing the weight of her body onto their toes and jamming her good elbow into their sides, but the two had held her arms unrelentingly, and now she stood between them, her shoulders squared in forced calm. Even from this distance, Buffy could see her rapid breathing and the tension in her face.

The lead vampire was wearing leather pants and a button down silk shirt, looking like every vampire cliché known to man. He folded his arms across his chest and stared amusedly into Faith's face. "That all you got?"

"Tell your buddies to get off me and I'll show you what I got." She shot back. Her grin was sickening, blood coating her teeth.

Leather pants smirked and put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "What do you think, boys?" He asked of his companions. "Should we let her wear herself out a little more before we show her what we've got planned?"

The one to Faith's left grinned back, merely shrugging. The one on her right laughed. "I dunno," He smiled. "Joey likes it when they struggle."

The vamp to the left, apparently called Joey, shrugged again and smiled wolfishly. "I do." He confessed to Faith.

"Ah hell," Leather pants answered, "So do I." Suddenly he lunged forward, stopping inches from Faith. "Something tells me this one is going to struggle a lot." He lifted a pale hand to her neck, cupping it lightly before letting it trailed suggestively down her body. He lingered at her belt buckle, tucking his thumb in the waist band of her pants.

Faith's bravado faltered for a moment and she flinched, pulling her hips away. Leather pants motioned for Joey to grip her hips, and brought his hands back to her waist. "You can scream." He offered to Faith. "Won't bother us a bit."

The situation was even worse now with all three of them crowding Faith, but they obviously couldn't wait any longer to approach. Buffy met Xander's eyes and jerked her head in the direction of the vamps. He understood and ran around the shed, coming out on the other side and already yelling. "Hey! Get the hell away from her!"

The lead vamp stepped away from Faith in irritation. "Mind your own business, kid, and get out of here."

"No." Xander clutched a bottle of holy water concealed in his hand. "I said let her go."

Leather pants laughed, and looked at his flunkeys. "Can you believe this kid?" He asked, incredulously. Snarling, he turned back to Xander, his game face bared. "Who's gonna make me, kid, you?"

"That'd be me." Buffy stated coldly from where she'd snuck up behind the other vampires. Her stake found Joey's heart and he took a last startled gasp. As he disintegrated she stepped in behind her fellow slayer. Buffy's arm slid around Faith's waist and she jerked her from the remaining vampire's hold. The brunette cried out as her arm wrenched painfully from his grasp. Buffy didn't pause, just practically threw the dark slayer behind her into Willow's waiting arms. She advanced now toward the empty handed vamp.

He rushed her, teeth bared and swung out in a vicious cross toward her cheek. His fist sailed through empty air as Buffy dropped to a crouch and knocked his feet from under him. He landed hard on his ass and she was astride him instantly, stake poised to kill. The vamps' hands wrapped around her wrist, stopping the downward motion. He bucked wildly, knocking her into a roll.

Leather pants watched these new developments with great displeasure. His dinner was being herded away by a redheaded girl, limping. He growled angrily in his throat and turned furiously to the boy who had interrupted them. Xander had made it to the bookbag with their weapons and was hurriedly loading a new bolt into the crossbow. The vampire stalked over to him and batted him away from the bag easily. Xander stumbled and fell, his arm throbbing as it broke his fall. Wasting no time, the vamp grabbed the front of his shirt and hefted him into the air, throwing him several feet away. Xander's head hit the ground with a dull thunk, and his eyes slid shut.

Satisfied that the boy would remain there until he was ready to eat him, Leather pants turned back to his friend and the blonde girl, who were grappling on the ground, dead leaves crackling under their bodies. The blonde had gotten the upper hand on the other vampire again, and was crouched over him, punching him repeatedly in the face. The leader strode over to them quickly. He gripped her hard around the waist and yanked her up.

Crying out in anger, she reached back and gripped behind his neck. Buffy yanked forward, forcing him to bend and allow her feet back on the ground. She twisted into a crouch, pulling him over her shoulder so he landed at her feet. She stomped on his chest. Hard. Leather pants gasped for unneeded breath and rolled to avoid her next kick.

Buffy was faster and as he rolled onto his knees, her boot flew between his legs and connected with his genitals solidly. He screamed in horrific pain and dropped to his side, clutching his crotch. Buffy whipped a new stake from inside her jacket and leaned over him. "You can scream." She sneered at him. "Doesn't bother me a bit." Her face was a mask of cold fury as her kick connected with the side of his face. The vampire rolled reflexively onto his back. He blinked in surprise as she dusted him.

She stood, eyes darting around for the last vampire. To her horror, he was almost to Xander's prone form. "No!" She muttered, breaking into a sprint. Before she could reach him, a cross bolt sailed through the air and landed with deadly accuracy in his heart. His ashes fell gently onto Xander. The slayer looked behind them in surprise. Willow stood gripping the crossbow, her face surprised.

"I got him!" She cried.

Buffy grinned back. "You were great, Will."

"Will?" Xander coughed from the ground. "What about Xander?"

Willow and Faith shuffled closer, the latter wiping blood from her bruised face. Still, she managed a weak smile. "He tossed you around like a doll, X."

"Thereby leaving Buffy free to get to you." Xander replied sensibly.

Buffy smiled and reached out to assist him to his feet. "You okay?" Her voice was concerned.

Xander touched the back of his head and winced, but his fingers came away blood free. "I think so."

"Then let's get out of here." Buffy suggested.

----

After leaving Willow and Xander at the readhead's front steps, Faith and Buffy started down the street together. Faith watched the other slayer surreptitiously. Buffy had barely looked at her since they'd left the cemetery. Faith was favoring her right ankle, and Buffy's pace had slowed to match her counterpart's, so their progress was agonizingly slow. This silence was starting to get on Faith's nerves. She could see the tension practically radiating off the blonde slayer. She'd known Buffy was freaked out about the kiss, well, the _multiple_ kisses they'd shared, but this silent treatment was so old. "How long you gonna keep doing this?" She blurted out.

"Doing what?"

"Ignoring me. Acting like I'm some bad puppy you gotta teach a lesson to." Buffy opened her mouth indignantly to respond but Faith shook her head and finished. "Jesus, Buffy. _You_ kissed _me_. Not like I forced you."

Stopping abruptly in her steps, the blonde slayer laughed suddenly. It wasn't her usual bright and airy laugh, instead it was cold. "_That's_ what you think this is?" She covered her face wearily with her hands.

Faith cocked her brow challengingly. "Ain't it?"

"No!" Buffy cried, dropping her hands. "No, that is not it!" She stepped close to Faith for the first time since they'd started walking from Willow's. "This is about what the hell you were thinking when you decided to go out patrolling tonight."

Faith frowned angrily. "I was thinking I'm a slayer, B, that's kind of the job description. What, like I need your permission now?"

"You don't need my permission, but how about my help? Something's going on with your powers, Faith. But you're so damned stubborn that you'd rather go out and get killed and who knows what else just so you don't have to take help from me."

"'Cause you've been so helpful so far." Faith muttered.

Buffy flinched and dropped her eyes from Faith's face. Instead of being happy she'd finally shut the other girl up, Faith felt the hurt on Buffy's face like a punch to the gut. The feeling quickly faded when Buffy squared her shoulders and replied, "It felt pretty helpful to me when I came looking for you tonight and saved you from those vamps."

"I coulda handled it." Faith retorted, but her voice lacked conviction.

"Fine." Buffy said, noticing that people were starting to peek from their windows at the two of them. "Can we get out of here please? We can finish screaming at each other when we get home."

"I'm going to the motel." Faith informed her, starting to walk away.

"Fine." Buffy retorted, clearly angry. "Leave like you always do when something doesn't go your way."

Freezing midstep, Faith turned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that when Giles wants you to train more on something, you take off. I call you out on being reckless when we're slaying and you ditch me for the rest of the night." She paused, then glared back at the brunette. "I kiss you, which was a huge deal for me, by the way, and when I'm not ready to I don't know, jump into bed with you right away, you sneak out in the morning."

"What?" Faith practically roared. "You think I left because you didn't put out?"

Buffy shrugged bitterly.

"Screw you, B." Faith turned and started walking again.

Buffy hesitated a moment and then scurried to catch up. "Tell me why you left then."

Faith shook her head angrily. "Forget it. Doesn't fucking matter."

"Stop!" Buffy demanded, quickly moving in front of the other girl. "Stop walking away and talk to me."

"There's no point. You just think whatever you want anyway."

Buffy put her hands out to block the other girl's movement but stopped short of actually touching her. Faith rolled her eyes but stopped, fidgeting angrily.

The two girls glared at one another for a moment. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Buffy finally said. "Just let me help you. What about your arm? You can't get it back in the socket by yourself."

"I'll manage."

Buffy huffed in exasperation. Why did Faith always make everything so much harder than it needed to be? She'd been completely reckless and selfish tonight, going out looking for vamps when she knew damned well she couldn't protect herself right now. She wasn't concerned about how anyone else would feel if she got killed. Or worse yet, turned. She didn't care how _Buffy_ would feel. But trying to reason with her after the fact was clearly not working. Maybe it was time for a different tactic. "Can I come with you?" Buffy asked quietly.

Faith glanced over in irritation and surprise, which was quickly hidden under a mask of indifference. "I guess if you want to." She frowned. "But it ain't exactly the Four Seasons. I'd be surprised if there was even hot water for you to get a shower."

Buffy just nodded and kept her face blank. But secretly, she was pleased. If Faith was too stubborn to come to Buffy's where she'd be safe, Buffy would just bring the safety to her.

----

Faith hesitantly opened the door to her motel room. After Giles's surprise visit earlier, she'd straightened up a little, at least piled most of the dirty clothes in one corner and thrown out the pizza boxes. She was relieved to see the place looked mostly presentable and the temperature had settled somewhere shy of Hell for a change. She left the gritty overhead lighting off, instead flicking on the bedside light and plugging in the Christmas lights she'd strung around the room.

"I like the lights." Buffy offered quietly. Her mood had calmed considerately on the way over. Now she was thinking about how screwed up things were quickly becoming between the two of them. And what she could do to fix it.

"Yeah," Faith raked a hand through her matted hair. "Tis the season or whatever." She started shrugging her jacket off slowly.

"Here," Buffy stepped forward quickly and slid her hands over the jacket's shoulders. "Let me." The brunette stilled and allowed the other slayer to peel the denim carefully from her injured arm. Buffy draped the garment carefully across one of the rickety chairs. Turning back to Faith she spied her now uncovered shoulder. The bulge of her humerus was clearly obvious and looked intensely uncomfortable. Buffy offered a sympathetic wince. "You ready to do the shoulder?"

Faith nodded, seating herself in the chair with her injured arm facing Buffy. The blonde gently grasped her arm and bent her forearm upward at the elbow. Steadying it at a 90 degree angle, she began slowly rotating Faith's bent arm outward from her body until she judged she'd gone far enough. "Ready?" She repeated. Off Faith's nod she gripped the arm firmly around the elbow and pushed upward, allowing the humerus to pop back into its normal location.

Faith released the breath she'd been holding. "Thanks." She murmured.

"Sure." Buffy looked at her bloody face. "You have a first aid kit?"

Gesturing behind her, Faith said, "Bathroom."

Buffy found the kit easily, sitting in easy access on the small bathroom counter. It was stocked with antibiotics, peroxide, bandages of different sizes, gauze, tape, and pretty much everything someone enduring nightly injuries might need. A washcloth was folded over the towel ring, and Buffy ran warm water over it and then brought both her finds back into the main room. Perching on the edge of the bed across from the still seated Faith, she raised the wash cloth. The other slayer allowed Buffy to carefully wipe the dried blood from her face and unearth a gash in her lip and a still swollen nose. Buffy carefully applied antiseptic to the lip as well as a deeper cut by Faith's hairline. The cuts looked to be healing quickly, so she left them uncovered and packed away the supplies.

Faith had been silent through this activity and Buffy glanced at her, puzzled. The other slayer's eyes had closed and she'd fallen asleep sitting up in her chair. Her face looked strained, dark bruises under her eyes from the beating her face had taken. Still leaning forward, Buffy watched the steady rise and fall of the other slayer's chest. Thinking about how close Faith had come to losing her life tonight, she swallowed hard and gently pushed a few strands of hair away from the other girl's face. Standing up silently, she glanced around the room until she spotted an older model phone tucked on the bedside table. She dialed home quickly, hoping her mom hadn't already gone to sleep.

"Hello?" Answered Joyce.

"Hey, Mom." Buffy cupped the receiver and tried to keep her voice down. "It's me."

"Buffy? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you on your way home soon?"

"Uh, I was hoping it would be okay if I stay at Faith's tonight. She got hurt on patrol and I kinda wanna keep an eye on her."

"Is she alright?" The concern was evident in Joyce's voice.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. Slayers heal fast."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come pick you up? Both of you? I don't like you girls being over there by yourselves."

"I'm sure, Mom. Faith's already asleep. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, honey. If you're sure… What about school tomorrow? Will you be home in the morning?"

"Yeah, I need to get changed and get my stuff."

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning. Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Buffy gently replaced the receiver in its cradle. Faith was still slumped slightly forward, her body in a light sleep. She approached her carefully and shook her right shoulder. "Faith."

Faith snapped awake. "Huh?"

"You fell asleep." Buffy fidgeted beside her.

"Oh. Uh, sorry."

"That's okay." The blonde shrugged. "I told my mom I was gonna stay here tonight."

Faith looked at her curiously, then feigned nonchalance. "Yeah, okay." She kicked off her boots before climbing to her feet. "I don't have any pajamas, so…"

"Oh." Buffy said, blushing. "Right. That's okay. Uhh, do you have a t-shirt or something?"

Faith turned to rummage through the small amount of clean clothes tucked away in drawers, unearthing two t-shirts and handing one to Buffy.

Buffy accepted it in dismay. She'd been thinking of something larger.

"Sorry, B." Faith shrugged, watching her. "S'all I've got."

"It's fine." She smiled. Stepping around to the other side of the bed, she quickly stripped off her own dirty clothes and pulled Faith's clean shirt over her head. Without glancing at Faith, she slid under the covers on one side of the bed.

Faith's shoulder was still sore and she moved more slowly, peeling her stained and bloody tank top off and reaching her left hand behind her to unsnap her bra. She heard Buffy's sharp intake of breath behind her and smiled to herself.

"Faith!" Buffy cried, but not because she was impressed like Faith had been expecting. "Your back, does it hurt?"

"It's a little tender, why?" Faith tried glancing over her own shoulder to see her back.

Buffy moved across the bed, climbing to her knees on the edge, so her face was level with Faith's back. Her light touch skittered across the bruises marring Faith's back and the other slayer tensed. "You have some pretty bad bruises."

"Landed on a tombstone." Faith answered lightly. "Thought the shoulder broke the fall."

The two fell into silence as Buffy's fingertips traced the yellow and purple marks over the other girl's slim back. Faith stared straight ahead, struggling to keep her breathing even. The Christmas lights twinkled merrily around the room, and she absently reached out to flip off the table lamp, leaving shadows broken only by soft colored light. Buffy's touch became firmer, and her palms slid up over the angles of the brunette's shoulder blades, to cup her soft shoulders.

Swallowing hard, Faith noticed with some alarm that her own right hand slid over her exposed chest to touch Buffy's left hand on her shoulder. The world felt curiously surreal as their hands rested together and Faith watched the blinking lights form patterns on the smooth curves of her own body. Behind her, Buffy's breath hitched and then her cool cheek was pressed into the hollow between Faith's shoulders. The dark slayer's eyes slid shut, completely focusing on that one small sensation of the other girl's cheek lying on her battered skin. There was there the tiniest feeling of movement, and then… The edge of Buffy's mouth skated across her back. Faith trembled, still held in position by the other slayer's firm hands. The blonde's lips pressed fully against her, warm and soft for a moment over her spine.

Through her eyelids she saw only indistinct blinking and she imagined what Buffy's lips looked like, pink and soft and ghosting across her back. She exhaled roughly when the blonde pulled away, just enough so that when she whispered, Faith felt her breath tickling her. "You scared me tonight."

Surprised, Faith's fingers tightened where they lay atop Buffy's. "I'm sorry." She murmured back, still processing the other girl's words. Almost nothing scared Buffy.

Buffy was quiet for a moment, and she let her forehead press into the spot her lips had vacated. "I umm," Her fingers tightened over Faith's shoulders. "I don't want to lose you."

Faith's chest felt tight. She was saved from a response by Buffy moving. The hand on her left shoulder released while Buffy's grip slid lightly down her bare right arm, slipping into Faith's hand. She pulled, trying to turn the brunette toward her.

Faith allowed Buffy to tug her around and the two were facing each other. Buffy's wide eyes were fixed on their joined hands. Slowly, she let her gaze move up, lingering on Faith's deceptively soft abdomen. Faith took a deep breath as the other girl kept looking upward, her gaze sweeping across her breasts, before Buffy looked up into her eyes. Faith stared back, wide eyed. She blinked unsteadily as Buffy's free hand settled against her bare hip. "Please," The blonde started quietly. "Don't do anything like that again."

Faith dipped her head in agreement and the hand at her hip pulled her forward so her knees bumped the bed and she moved shakily into the same position Buffy was in. The blonde's arm at her waist steadied her. They stared at one another for a moment, and then Buffy smiled softly and nodded her head as Faith had.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl, tucking her face into Faith's unruly hair. She still smelled peculiarly of dirt and copper, but her pulse beat steadily in her neck which was all that really mattered right now. Buffy smiled as Faith's arms folded against her waist, drawing them closer together, and she felt the other girl's warm breath against her neck.

Faith struggled to keep breathing normally, even though Buffy's hands were softly climbing and stroking her bare back. "Come on," She said quietly, before things could get too out of control. "Let's lay down."

They pulled apart slowly, and Faith noticed the way Buffy's eyes flicked over her breasts as the blonde lay back. Faith stood up for a moment to strip off her pants, still watching Buffy watching her. She climbed back in, and Buffy drew the coverlet over both of them. They lay facing into each other, and after a moment's deliberation, Buffy moved forward to lay closer to Faith. Her hand landed hesitantly on the dark slayer's hip.

"What are we doing, B?" Faith murmured, taking in the way the tiny Christmas lights illuminated Buffy's skin.

"I don't know." Buffy admitted. "You want me to move back to my side?"

Faith considered, and then sighed. "No, I want you over here with me, B. But I'm not so sure that's what you want."

"I want to be over here too." Buffy whispered.

"Okay," Faith said, exhausted. That was obviously not what she'd been getting at but she was too damned tired to force the issue tonight. "Stay here then."

Buffy moved closer when Faith's reached out and stroked her arm lightly. Her own grasp on Faith's extended so that her hand lay lightly against the small of the brunette's back. "Goodnight, Faith."

"Night, B."

* * *

There will be a bit of a delay before the next chapter--real life getting in the way again. In the meantime, if you like the story or have any thoughts or constructive criticism, please leave a review!


	4. Part 1: Monday

Part 1: Monday

Second period had only just ended, and Cordelia was already practically beside herself with irritation. That moron Harmony just wouldn't quit with the Xander Harris's castoff jokes. She'd always thought of Harmony as a sheep, but it was obvious to her that the bimbo had upgraded. She was the head sheep now, and her cronies laughed at whatever she said. Cordelia was getting through it day by day. She was Cordelia fucking Chase after all. The world had been her oyster. And it would be again. But just for today, she'd duck away for a while. She had to research that paper on Bosnia anyway. She ditched her third period and headed through the library doors. The place looked unusually deserted, and she stepped into the stacks where the history books were kept, nose wrinkling at the book smell. A casual scan of the shelf revealed a few books related to Bosnia and she dropped her bag with a sigh. Maybe it wasn't worth it to avoid Harmony for a while. As she was pulling the first book out, Giles's office door swung open and voices flooded into the main library room. Rolling her eyes, Cordelia stepped further back into the stacks. She was not in the mood for greetings.

"Are we straight on the plan then?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes," Giles sighed.

"It's very important that you not deviate from the course we've outlined." The other man reminded him. "The girl can never know the council had any role in this."

"I understand." Giles replied, impatiently. "Now please, Faith will be here any moment."

"Right." The man agreed. "If all goes well, I won't be seeing you again."

"Pity." The librarian deadpanned.

The man chuckled, and his moving back entered the space she could see from the stacks. He disappeared through the doors and she heard Giles moving back into his office. Cordelia stared vacantly at the text in her hands. What the hell was going on here?

"Yo, Giles, you here?" Faith sailed through the library's swinging doors, quickly moving from Cordelia's sight towards Giles's office.

"Yes," He replied. "How are you feeling, Faith?"

The slayer sighed. "About the same."

"Yes, well," He sighed. "Shall we try the exercise again?"

"You're the boss, G." Chairs scraped the floor. Cordelia was feeling quite curious now, and she inched forward, peeking out from behind the shelves.

Giles and Faith sat across from one another at the library table, with a huge blue crystal placed in front of Faith.

"Just concentrate." Giles instructed. "Look for the flaw… Do you see it?"

"I think so…" Faith trailed off, and Cordelia waited expectantly. The slayer did not resume speaking, and appeared to be staring at the crystal in awe.

"Faith?" Asked Giles gently, already rummaging through a small bag he'd placed on the table. He drew out a needle and quickly prepped it for injection. Cordelia's eyes widened. "Faith?" Giles called again, and then he pressed the yellow filled syringe into her arm.

When the syringe was empty, he replaced the empty instrument in his carrying case and brushed his hands together. Clearing his throat, he waved his hand between Faith and the crystal.

"Huh?" Faith sat back, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I fall asleep on you?"

The librarian smiled indulgently. "That's quite alright. I know you've got a lot on your plate at the moment." He picked up the crystal and slipped it into the bag he'd placed the needle into. "Buffy tells me you had a difficult time on patrol last night?"

"I'm fine." She replied shortly.

Giles nodded as if he'd expected as much. "Well listen, I have good news for you. I've been in contact with someone from the council about your, err, predicament. They've sent over someone to work with us. I've arranged for us to meet him this evening after school."

"Okay," Faith quickly agreed. "Do they have any idea what's going on?"

"He said he had a few thoughts on the subject." Giles responded evasively.

"Okay," Faith sounded relieved. "That's great."

"Indeed." Giles smiled pleasantly. "Shall I pick you up around 4:30 then?"

Faith nodded. "How about B, is she coming too?"

Giles didn't falter. "Of course, I'll speak to her about it this afternoon."

The slayer climbed to her feet, pushing her hands in her pockets. "See ya tonight then."

"Alright." Giles got up too, tucking his bag under his arm and moving toward his office.

"Giles?" Faith called. He turned back to face her. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're welcome, Faith." He turned with a smile and walked into his office. Faith left the library as well.

Cordelia stood in the stacks, still clutching the text on Bosnia in her hand. What she'd just witnessed didn't make any sense. Giles was so… _Giles_. He wouldn't be doing anything to _hurt_ Faith, right? Still, she'd seen Giles putting Faith in some type of weird trance and then sticking her with a needle full of something. At the very least she could mention it to Buffy. As much as she wanted to avoid that freak show. Cordelia shelved her books quietly. It was _so_ hard being so concerned for others all the time. Carefully peering around the edge of the row, she could see that Giles's office door was closed. Cordelia picked up her bag and crept down the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief as she made it through the library doors without confrontation. Now, to find Buffy…

"Well," Cordelia looked down several inches to see Principal Snyder smiling cruelly at her. "Do you have a pass to be out of class, Chase?"

"Uh," Cordelia smiled brightly. "I just had to stop for a moment-"

He held up a small hand. "I don't care. No pass, no excuses. Detention."

"What?" She cried. "But I-"

"Detention!" He barked again. "Now get to your class."

Fuming, she slung her backpack onto her shoulder and started down the hall. _This is what happens when you try to be nice!_

_----  
_

The last period of the day seemed to go on forever. Buffy was anxious for it to end so she could get to the library. Faith usually dropped by after school was over, and Buffy wanted to see Giles and find out if he had any new information about what was going on with Faith's powers. The clock seemed to move in reverse as she waited for the last five minutes to wind down. Finally the bell rang and she practically leapt out of her seat, almost knocking down someone who had stepped in front of her.

"Sorry!" Buffy said sheepishly, grabbing his arm to steady them both.

Oz shrugged her apology off, smiling slightly at her. "How's it going, Buffy?"

"Good!" She said automatically. "I mean, Faith's lost her powers and we don't know why, but other than that, things are good."

"Research party?" He asked, moving up the aisle so the two of them could file out of the room.

"Not really." She admitted with a frown. "Giles said not to worry and that he'd check on it with the council."

"Hmm," Oz hummed.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of weird." Buffy noticed they were now in the hall, being jostled by kids rushing around to make their buses and escape from the school. "So," She said gently. "How've you been?"

Oz shrugged and offered her a gentle smile. "I've been alright." He looked around the hall for a moment then turned to meet Buffy's eyes. "How's Will?"

"She misses you." Buffy responded, eyeing him sympathetically.

Oz nodded as they fell into step among the throngs of students.

"I'm heading to the library now. She'll probably stop by, if you want to come with me?"

He considered for a moment. "Soon. I gotta do a thing right now."

"Okay." Buffy said and bumped his arm gently with hers. "See you soon then."

----

Buffy paced the empty library, wondering where the hell Giles was. He practically lived in the library. Why wouldn't he be here? Willow and Xander had headed for home on her urging. The slayer had elected to stick around a while longer, using training as her excuse, but really just hoping Giles or Faith would appear. It was actually kind of worrying that neither of them were around. She'd tried calling the motel, but Faith wasn't picking up the phone in her room. Buffy had waited still longer, hoping that meant the other slayer was en route, but the sun was starting to go down and she was still the only occupant of the library. Frustrated, she slipped on her coat and picked up her bookbag. She'd try calling Faith again when she got home, or she could always ask her Mom to swing her by there. There was no reason to panic. Yet.

Outside the air was cool, and she pulled her coat closed, nimbly buttoning up while starting toward her house. A van pulled over ahead of her, and as she walked by, a voice called out to her. "Buffy?"

It was Oz again, gazing curiously out at her. "You want a ride home?"

"Thanks," She accepted, hopping into his passenger seat.

"No problem," He said genially, pulling away from the curb again. "I was just on my way back from practice."

Buffy nodded and the two fell into silence for the rest of the drive. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but for a talker like Buffy, it didn't exactly put her at ease either. She smiled as Oz pulled up in front of her house. "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded back and then gripped the wheel loosely. "I was thinking I might stop and see Willow before I head home."

Buffy couldn't restrain the grin overtaking her face. "Oz, that's great!"

He smiled a little too. "Yeah."

Buffy started to say something else but was interrupted by insistent honking originating from behind the van. Oz furrowed his brow and checked his rearview. "Cordelia's back there." He informed Buffy. "She looks mad."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, that's new." Hopping out of the van, she walked back to where Cordelia was climbing from her car. "Cordelia." She greeted cautiously.

"Finally!" The taller girl spat. "I've only been following you since Main. Didn't you see me?"

There was a soft slam and then Oz joined them behind the van, holding out Buffy's bag to her. "I didn't notice." He replied to Cordelia.

"So what's up?" Buffy redirected, accepting her bag from Oz.

"Well," Said Cordelia, feeling both pleased to have knowledge Buffy didn't and anxious about what she'd seen. "I don't even know why I'm trying to help you really. My life has been one humiliation after another since you got here."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordelia. Point?"

The brunette sighed. "The point is that I was in the library today and-"

"Willingly?" Buffy perked an eyebrow at Oz, who dutifully shrugged.

Shooting them a death glare, Cordy continued. "As I was _saying_, I was in the library today and I saw Faith come by. I was back in stacks so she didn't notice me and neither did Giles." She frowned, remembering the scene she'd witnessed. "He asked her to look into some crystal thing and then it was like she went into a trance or something. And then Giles took out a needle and injected her with something."

"What?" Buffy shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. What would Giles be injecting Faith with?"

Exasperated, the brunette shook her head. "How should I know? I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Was that it?"

"Actually, no. When I first came in, some guy was in Giles's office. He was English, stuffy. He asked if Giles knew the plan and said the girl couldn't know the council had been involved."

Pieces were clicking together in Buffy's head and she definitely did not like the picture they were forming. _Giles?_ Giles was doing something to Faith?

"You said Faith was having problems with her powers?" Oz asked, concerned.

"It's like they're totally gone." Buffy admitted.

"So you think whatever Giles is giving her screwed them up?" Cordelia frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Buffy admitted, feeling sick. "But he wasn't at the library after school. And I haven't been able to get Faith on the phone." She turned worried eyes to Oz. "Do you think you could take me to her place?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure."

They turned to get back in his van, Cordelia behind them. "I'm coming." She said defensively when Buffy looked back. "You wouldn't even know about this if it weren't for me."

"Whatever. Get in then."

"Ew. You want me to sit in the back?"

"Cordelia. Get. In. The van."

"Okay, okay." The three climbed in, and Oz pulled off, driving quickly toward the motel.

----

Faith felt tense as she glanced at the silent watcher in the driver's seat. Giles had been right on time to pick her up. He'd said Buffy had promised her mom she'd be home for dinner, and Giles had offered to drop Faith off there after their meeting with the council representatives. It seemed weird that Buffy wouldn't have come with them. Since when did she care about being home for dinner anyway? Giles cleared his throat and Faith subtly rolled her eyes. Her skin was crawling. Rolling her shoulders back, she tried to force herself to relax. They were going to meet with the council. They'd fix this problem and she'd grab Buffy and be kicking vamp ass by tonight.

"So, Faith," Giles said conversationally. "Any change since I saw you earlier?"

The slayer shook her head impatiently. "Same as it's been."

Giles pressed his lips together for a moment. "Well, I'm sure the council will be able to assist us. In fact," He glanced at her, smiling quietly. "I think they may be assigning you a new watcher." _Finally_. He finished internally.

"Yeah?" She sat up straighter, more engaged now. If they were giving her another watcher, then it must not be something going wrong with the calling. There was another explanation and the council could figure out a way to fix it. She smiled broadly back. "It's about time."

Giles snorted in agreement.

Her grin was sharp and quick. "Not that I wanna get rid of you, G-man."

"Of course not." He replied dryly.

"Just that you're B's watcher."

"I understand, Faith." He guided them carefully out of the business district, turning toward the long stretch of road headed toward the university. "But I do want you to know if you should ever need my assistance," He cleared his throat faintly. "Well, I'll still consider you my slayer."

"Thanks." Faith muttered, surprised. The two rode in a not uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "So where are these council guys anyway?"

"They're at the Sunspot Motel."

"Passed up the chance to stay at the SunnyD Motor Inn?" She shook her head. "Thought you British types had good taste."

The watcher smiled slightly. "I'm surprised they agreed to stay anywhere in Sunnydale. The council spares no expense when making travel arrangements."

Faith frowned. The watchers were living it up while she was staying in some flea bag motel a day away from eviction? Figured.

Suddenly the car jerked and Giles braked sharply. Faith glanced around them in alarm as he began slowly guiding the car to the roadside. "Uh, G? I dunno if this is the best place to stop." The brunette said nervously. Ahead, a boarded over building loomed, the last light of day fading quickly behind its broad frame. Shrubbery surrounded it, with overgrown tendrils creeping over its broken porch rails and snaking up the building's sides. A faded board sign sat out from the place, advertising rooms for let at the Sunnydale Arms.

"We'll be moving again in a moment." Giles replied confidently, putting the engine in park. "I expect it's just a flat tire."

Faith nodded tensely as Giles stepped from the car and pulled his coat tighter to his chest. He walked quickly around the car, checking each tire. Frowning as he reached the front driver's side wheel, he met Faith's eyes through the windshield. "A flat!" He called loudly. "We'll have to put the spare on. Can you pull the trunk release?" He headed for the back of the car as Faith bent over his seat to pop the trunk.

"Great." She muttered darkly. "So much for being out on patrol tonight."

----

At the Sunnydale Motor Inn, Buffy hammered on the flimsy door to Room 3 in frustration. Cordelia and Oz peered from the van's windows, wearing matching expressions of concern. "She's not here." Buffy sighed unnecessarily, slumping back into the passenger seat. She squeezed her fingers together helplessly. Where the hell was Faith? Had Giles taken her? Why? Why would Giles want to hurt the other slayer?

"We should check Giles's apartment." Cordelia suggested. Buffy and Oz both looked back at her in surprise. "What?" She said defensively.

"Nothing." Buffy replied. "You're right." Cordelia sniffed in agreement and Buffy turned toward the guitarist. "Oz?"

He nodded and the van lumbered through the parking lot. He turned left, heading further into town.

Buffy watched the passing scenery blankly. Worry gnawed at her insides. Had it really only been this morning when she'd woken up next to Faith?

_The other slayer had already been awake when Buffy slowly blinked her eyes and yawned. "Morning, B." She'd whispered guardedly. _

"_Hey," Buffy murmured back, taking in Faith's bare shoulders just peeking out from under the thin sheet. "How's your back?"_

_The brunette shrugged. "Feels okay."_

"_Let me see?"_

_When Faith rolled closer, settling on her stomach, the slim expanse of her back was unmarred. Buffy reached out, sliding her hand lightly over the other girl's smooth skin. "Yeah," She agreed. "Looks good."_

_Faith shifted onto her side, propping her head up on her left palm. "How's my face?" She asked, for something to say. She could tell the cuts and scrapes had knitted themselves back together. _

_Buffy gazed up at her, laying on her back. The other girl's dark hair escaped over her propped arm haphazardly. The off-white sheet draped low over the tops of her breasts, leaving slightly less to the imagination than some of Faith's less modest shirts. Worn thin from years of washing, the fabric did little to cover the shape of her body. Buffy's eyes found their way back up to Faith's face. Their eyes met. "Beautiful." The blonde murmured back._

_Faith's smile was small and pleased. Tentatively, her free hand slid across the blankets to rest on Buffy's stomach. "Yeah?"_

"_Yeah." The blonde confirmed, settling her hand on top of Faith's. "What time is it?"_

_Faith glanced over her shoulder to see the plastic alarm clock resting there. The sheet came perilously close to sliding down her torso completely. "Almost seven."_

_Buffy sighed. "I gotta get going."_

"_Okay."_

_Buffy slid reluctantly out of the bed, finding her jeans and slipping into them. She frowned at the caked streak of blood down the left leg. Faith settled onto her back, watching unabashedly as Buffy yanked the borrowed t-shirt over her head and slid her own messy top back on. The blonde picked up her boots and came to sit on the edge of the bed by Faith. Lacing up, she glanced over her shoulder. "So, I'll see you later?"_

"_Sure." The brunette nodded._

"_Okay." The blonde slayer finished knotting up her boots and tucked her pant legs down over them. Turning around, she leaned toward Faith. "I'll see you then."_

_Faith started to nod but was interrupted by the other slayer suddenly pressing into her arms. Buffy's mouth was quick but soft against hers and then the blonde was retreating, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. "Bye!" She called, and was out the door before the surprised Faith could reply._

"Do you think he killed her?" Cordelia asked suddenly, ripping Buffy sharply out of her musings.

Appalled, she wheeled around to stare at Cordelia. "No!"

The brunette shrugged innocently. "Well he was stabbing her with needles a few hours ago, excuse me for thinking Giles is up to something!"

Oz winced but stayed out of the argument.

"Look," Buffy growled. "We don't know what you saw; we can't just jump to conclusions."

"Denial, much?" Cordelia shot back. "I know what I saw. He injected Faith with something."

Buffy wiped her hand down her face tiredly. "Which is why we're looking for them."

"Whatever." The cheerleader settled back into the van's seat, rolling her eyes.

"We're here." Oz piped in, and Buffy turned forward. The lights in Giles's apartments were off. "Doesn't look like he's here."

Buffy agreed, but got out of the van to knock anyway. When Giles didn't come to the door, she started back to the van in despair. They'd have to search the whole town now, and who knew if they'd even find them?

"What should we do now?" Cordelia asked as soon as Buffy got back in.

"I don't know." The slayer admitted, frustrated. "He could have taken her anywhere."

"Well, so we look everywhere." The brunette said firmly.

"Guys, his car isn't here." Oz pointed out. "He must have it wherever he is."

"Right," Buffy rallied. "Then let's go, everybody look out for Giles's car."

"We'll find her." Oz assured her. The van took off down the street with a squeal of tires, and an indignant shriek as Cordelia was displaced from her seat.

----

The spare tire was propped against the car's side, while Giles fumbled through an extremely disorganized trunk. Faith leaned against the driver's side rear door, arms folded angrily across her chest. "I know it's in here somewhere." Giles repeated for the tenth time, rummaging around for a wrench that would allow him to remove the lug nuts.

Faith kicked off from the door with an impatient sigh. If she had her slayer strength, she'd have ripped the lug nuts right off his damned tire. _And then his little British head right off his neck._ Kicking small rocks from her path, she walked a few paces away from the car. If Buffy were here at least she'd have gotten the tire off and they could have been meeting with the council guys and figuring out what was going on by now. She pursed her lips bitterly. _We'll get your powers back, Faith. I promise, Faith._ But now when they actually had a chance to do something about it, where was B? At home eating dinner.

A surprised cry sounded behind her, and Faith wheeled around. A vampire was clutching Giles around the throat, dragging him backward toward the old boarding house. "Giles!" She shouted, already forgetting her irritation. The slayer took off after them. The vampire noticed her and increased his pace, lifting Giles from his feet and racing toward the building.

"Stop!" She screamed uselessly, cursing her slow speed as she pushed her legs as hard as she could to close the distance between them. The vampire cleared the porch several yards ahead of her and disappeared into the dark house. Faith paused in the doorway, a sudden bloom of terror expanding through her chest. If she went in this house, they would probably both be killed. But if she didn't… _Shit_. She peered forward into the darkness. The hallway was draped in shadow, with looming doorways running into it on both sides. Behind her a car sped by on the main roadway. She could leave. There was nothing she could do after all except get eaten with him. And he wasn't her watcher; he was Buffy's. _Buffy_. The blonde would be devastated if anything happened to the librarian. Her fingers gripped the doorjamb. "Giles!" She called again, a touch of hysteria coloring her voice. _Fuck_. She fumbled in the back of her tight pants for the stake she always kept tucked there. Holding it defensively, Faith crept into the darkness.

----

The vampire paused in the front parlor, his hold on Giles loosening. The freed watcher fell to the floor, gasping for air. A rectangle of light fell over him, and Hobson stepped to him, extending a hand. Glaring, and still choking, the watcher grasped it and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. "Sorry about that." Hobson grinned, not seeming apologetic whatsoever. "Have to make it real for the slayer, you know."

Giles freed his hand and raised it to the fabric burns forming on his neck. "Of course." He muttered angrily.

Hobson perked an eyebrow at the vampire still standing beside them. "Go on, Demitri. Don't you have a slayer to kill?"

The vampire gazed at him coldly for a moment and then turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadowy hall.

"In here," Hobson gestured and Giles followed him into a small dimly lit room. Another councilman closed the door behind the two and locked it firmly. "Blair." Hobson waved his hand in the man's direction and Blair nodded at Giles in greeting.

"What is this?" Giles managed, his voice hoarse.

"The old sewing room." Hobson seated himself behind a wall of television screens. "We've set up the house so that we can monitor her progress through the test, no matter which room she goes into." Blair took another chair and settled in to watch the monitors intently.

"And the vampire? How do you get him to play your little game?"

Shrugging, the councilman gestured for Giles to take a seat. "He has been a prisoner in our London office. We offered him his freedom in exchange for his assistance."

"You mean in exchange for killing Faith."

The two Englishmen exchanged amused glances. "Pull up over here, Rupert. We're about to see what your girl's made of."

On screen, Faith crept down the hallway, holding her stake aloft, not knowing Demitri waited in the nearest doorway. Giles closed his eyes against the sight as the vampire smiled and stepped into the hall.

----

"Damn it!" Buffy muttered as Oz turned and started down yet another street. They'd covered most of Sunnydale over the last hour. Cordelia was hunched forward in her seat so her face was between the two in the front seat, and all three were concentrating on scanning the streets for any sign of Giles, Faith, or Giles's little car. The shops beside them fell away to reveal the wide expanse of Rugg's field. In the darkness it was oddly deserted, devoid of the university students usually lounging or playing sports on its grassy surface. The long field flew by. They'd be at the Sunspot Motel in a minute and still there was no sign of them anywhere. What if he'd taken Faith out of town somewhere? She'd never find them.

"We're running out of town." Oz mentioned gently, as they stopped at the light of the next intersection. He turned on his left turn signal.

"I know." Buffy said tightly.

"That's it!" Cordelia cried, as soon as Oz began the turn.

Parked haphazardly on the road ahead was Giles's little yellow car. It leaned pathetically to the side with its front tire completely flat. The trunk stood open and there was no sign of Giles or Faith. Just ahead of the car loomed a huge abandoned building. Oz pulled quickly onto the shoulder and threw the van in park.

Buffy was out and running before he finished taking the keys out. She bounded up the stairs and slowed at the open doorway. Unearthing a stake from her pocket, she held its slight weight securely in her hand. If Faith was in here, she'd find her. And if Giles had done something to her… Well, she didn't know what to do about that yet. But something would be done!

Cordelia and Oz ran up behind her as she stood in the doorway listening for any noises to indicate where Faith and Giles might be. The slayer held up a palm toward them, slowing their approach. They finished the journey silently, both clutching makeshift weapons. Oz held a tire iron and Cordelia clutched an aluminum baseball bat in both hands. "Stay behind me." Buffy whispered, eyes hard. The two Scoobs nodded and the trio entered the hallway.

---

Faith was in the basement, crouched underneath the stairs. Doubled over, she panted hard, holding her aching side. The vampire had broken a rib or two with a solid kick to her side. She'd lost her stake somewhere along the way and now she found herself defenseless. She could hear him lurking elsewhere in the basement. Fucker was playing with her. Twice upstairs and once down here, he'd cornered her and she'd fought furiously against him, kicking and punching as hard as she could although she knew it wasn't really hurting him that badly. All three times he'd left a hole she could slip through, or flew backward harder than her kick warranted, allowing her to escape. She'd run all over this damned house, there was hardly anything that could be used as a real weapon. The knives were gone from the kitchen. The furniture could be broken into stakes, but she'd already had one of those.

Footsteps sounded closer to her hiding spot and she slid quietly into a crouch, her hand touching the floor for support. Something cool and metal moved under her fingers and she wrapped her hand around it reflexively to keep it from making noise. The object was cylindrical, and when she pulled upward it came easily. Some kind of pipe probably, about the length of her forearm, and heavy. It would do. A muffled laugh filled the air, very close by. Almost right above her head. She tensed, both hands wrapped around the pipe. Another step closer… She swung out with all her might, the pipe smashing solidly into the vampire's kneecap. His scream was strangely muffled, as though cotton filled his mouth, and then he was falling beside her. Faith raised the pipe and brought it down toward his windpipe.

Demitri caught her wrist with an enraged hiss, and twisted sharply. Gasping as white hot pain shot up her arm, Faith was forced to release the pipe and watch in horror as it clattered uselessly to the floor. The vampire yanked her closer, struggling to his feet again. "Get off me!" She shouted, kicking out at him. Her balance was impaired with the rest of her slayer abilities and a misplaced kick tilted her forward. The grip on her arm didn't move and she heard audible snapping as the bones in her wrist were crushed. She screamed so loudly that Demitri stepped back, dropping her arm. Faith pulled it against her side and swung out with her other arm, catching him across the cheekbone. He took the hit well, instantly snapping back toward her, this time driving a fist into her mouth. Her teeth ached and she clenched her jaw shut as stars swam in her vision.

Forcing herself to focus, Faith bent and darted forward, driving her shoulder into his abdomen. He sprawled backward, his head thudding against the concrete floor. An enraged growl sprang from his lips and he hissed open mouthed at her. To her horror, there was only a dark cavity where his tongue should have been. Faith recoiled momentarily, and the vampire used that to his advantage, leaping forward to pin her against the wall. His cold hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing harder and harder. The slayer struggled, her unbroken arm against his throat, trying to force him away from her. But it was useless. He was too strong. She felt hot. The strength in her limbs was fading.

Suddenly he was yanked forcefully backward, and his fingers dug into her throat as he tried to hold on to Faith. She fell from his grasp, dropping to her knees on the floor. Clutching her neck, she looked up to see what had interrupted her imminent death. Her vision was kind of fuzzy, but she was sure that vaguely blonde blob in front of her was Buffy. _I'd recognize that ass anywhere._ The other slayer was blocking Demitri's path to Faith, her slim form practically shaking with suppressed aggression. "B-Buffy?" Faith gritted out, her voice mangled.

Buffy didn't turn, her focus solely on Demitri, who had climbed to his feet. The vampire looked puzzled, and grunted at the interloper, starting to shift back and forth as though looking for a hole in her defenses.

The slayer maintained her ground, feet spaced widely apart for maximum balance. She smiled at the surprised vampire condescendingly. "What? Nobody told you there were two slayers in this town?"

Demitri's eyes widened and his face twisted in anger. Without warning he charged at Buffy, tackling her to the ground.

From the top of the stairs, Oz motioned for Cordelia to follow him, hoping to grab the injured slayer and get her out of the basement while the vampire was distracted. The duo crept cautiously down the stairs before the brunette grabbed Oz's arm, pulling him back up a step as Buffy and the demon crashed into the landing.

Demitri cursed himself for having played with the other slayer for so long. He could have eaten her and been free by now. But instead the blonde one was on his back, her forearm pressed across his throat like lead. He struggled frantically to remove her before coming up with a better solution. The girl was strong, but she was also small, and he would use that to his advantage now. He ran straight at the concrete basement wall, turning as he got close, so that the two of them sailed through the air and impacted hard enough to crack the cement. Buffy was stunned but her grip stayed sharp, and if anything she pulled back tighter against his throat. Enraged, he slammed them both backward into the wall repeatedly, Buffy's body taking the brunt of the impact each time. Finally her arm released and she dropped to the ground behind him with a groan.

Satisfied, he cracked his sore neck and spotted his quarry still under the stairs where he'd left her. Two additional humans crouched on the stairs. He'd eat them later. His prize was moving now, climbing shakily onto her knees. She froze when she saw him free of her friend's hold and Demitri smiled wolfishly. He took one step before Buffy's leg swept into the back of his knees, knocking him soundly onto his ass on the floor. She leapt on him, fists pummeling his face at a frenzied pace. There was no way to dodge the blows raining on his head, but he bucked wildly underneath her, disturbing her balance enough to knock her backward. She landed with her butt between his knees, and he pulled back and kicked her in the chest with both legs before she could escape.

Buffy was winded but she rolled quickly away and jumped back to her feet. The vampire was single minded, again trying to move toward Faith. Darting again in front of Faith, Buffy squared her shoulders. "You're starting to tick me off a bit." She volunteered to the approaching vamp. He stopped inches away, staring hungrily past her at the brunette. His vision was blocked when Buffy moved directly into his line of sight. "I'm going to kill you either way." She promised. "But if you touch her again, I'll make sure it _hurts_." Abruptly she tilted forward onto her hands, bringing her feet over her head and into his face and sending him flying across the room. She was moving as she landed, retrieving her fallen stake and going in for the kill shot.

But the vampire wasn't as injured as she'd thought and as she jumped astride him to drive it home, he brought his palm up into her chin. Buffy's head snapped back painfully and he followed it with a back hand, then kicked her off of him. Dazed, she couldn't move away before he was up on his feet and gripping her arm. In one swift motion, he'd spun her to the side and flung her face first into the nearest wall. Her hands extended defensively in front of her, but she still connected solidly into the concrete.

Demitri wheeled around, desperate now to finish this job and make his escape. He was met with a face full of burning holy water thrown by Cordelia. The tall girl screamed as Demitri's flailing arms almost clutched her and Oz lifted her off her feet to swing her out of range. He struck the vampire with the tire iron once, twice, and then a third time before the screaming vamp fell to his knees.

Faith had slowly been getting her breath back this whole time. And now she crawled along the floor until she reached Buffy's forgotten stake. She grasped it unsteadily, and pulled herself to her feet. Her legs felt like jello underneath her as she crossed to where Oz and Cordelia were scrambling to keep the vampire on the floor. Oz was smashing the tire iron down into the vamp's back while Cordelia was assaulting his sides with sloppy kicks. Faith practically fell onto Demitri's back, raised the stake above her head and brought it down as hard as she could with a guttural scream.

The three teens panted in the silence as vampire ash swirled in the air around them. The tire iron fell from Oz's exhausted fingers and clattered hollowly against the floor. He crossed the room to where Buffy was slowly coming around, and helped her sit up.

"Faith?" She asked, looking around frantically.

Cordelia helped Faith over and she slumped down next to Buffy. "Right here, B."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Faith's smile turned into a grimace as she moved her wrist the wrong way. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled tiredly up at Cordelia and Oz. "Let's get out of here."


	5. Part 2, Chapter 1

A super special thanks to my BFF who beta'ed this chapter for me even though her only Buffy knowledge comes from Wikipedia. :)

------

Previously in Chutes & Ladders...

_The three teens panted in the silence as vampire ash swirled in the air around them. The tire iron fell from Oz's exhausted fingers and clattered hollowly against the floor. He crossed the room to where Buffy was slowly coming around, and helped her sit up. _

"_Faith?" She asked, looking around frantically. _

_Cordelia helped Faith over and she slumped down next to Buffy. "Right here, B."_

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah." Faith's smile turned into a grimace as she moved her wrist the wrong way. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah." Buffy smiled tiredly up at Cordelia and Oz. "Let's get out of here."_

Part 2, Chapter 1

Sunnydale General was bustling with activity. Although the incidence of injuries with barbecue forks had dropped off sharply since Fall of 1997, the holidays always brought in a host of interesting calamities. Ahead of Faith in the waiting room were a woman who'd shocked herself putting up holiday lights, a pair of men who'd been into a fistfight in a toy store, and an entire group of people who were periodically vomiting into bags dispensed by a nurse. When at last it was Faith's turn to be seen, Buffy, Oz, and Cordelia pressed themselves against the wall of Faith's triage cube and let the nurse get to work. The slayer was diagnosed with a fractured radius, which upon her very gruff insistence was splinted and wrapped instead of placed in a cast, and two cracked ribs. She lay uncomfortably on the narrow triage cot, Oz's button down shirt covering her after her own was regrettably cut away by hospital staff.

Faith huffed for the third time in as many minutes. "How much longer are we gonna be stuck here?"

Buffy settled into the only seat in the room and leaned toward her, gently touching the immobilized fingers of her right hand. "I'm sure they'll be back soon to let you go."

Faith's response was an irritated eye roll. She looked around the room in agitation before turning back to Buffy and asking quietly, "Do you think Giles is okay? I didn't see him anywhere in the house…"

Buffy looked down and Cordelia and Oz exchanged nervous glances.

"What?" Faith asked, alarmed.

"Uh, guys," Buffy glanced at the other Scoobies, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," Oz said and grabbed Cordelia's arm as she was starting to protest. "We'll be out in the waiting room."

"What's going on, B?" Faith asked once the other two teens had left.

Buffy grimaced, unsure how to begin.

"Just spit it out."

"Okay," Buffy agreed. "We, umm, we know what made you lose your powers."

"What was it?"

"It was Giles." Buffy squeezed the other girl's fingers. "Cordelia was in the library when you came in this morning. She said he put you in a trance with the crystal and then he injected you with something. And she saw another guy there, who was from the council."

Faith carefully pulled her splinted arm back, letting Buffy's fingers drop. "Why?" She asked, her jaw clenched angrily.

"I don't know." Buffy watched the other slayer's face with concern, clasping her own hands together in her lap. "I was worried when I didn't see you after school, and Cordelia came to my house to tell me what happened. We drove around looking for you until we saw Giles's car at the boarding house."

Faith's eyes glittered angrily. "He said we were going to meet someone from the council who could help." She looked up to meet Buffy's eyes. "He said you had to go home for dinner and that's why you weren't coming with us."

The blonde shook her head gently. "I was looking for you the whole time."

Faith started to reply, but the curtained entrance to the room was pulled open abruptly. Giles stood there, his hair disheveled and a dark bruise forming on his forehead. "Faith!" He gasped, rushing toward the bed. "You're alright!"

Both slayers stared up at him, their expressions hostile.

Swallowing hard, the watcher looked back at the dark slayer. "I woke up in the woods behind the house. I-I must have crawled out after you came in."

"Why?" Faith asked emotionlessly.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what? I don't understand. Faith--"

"I know!" She growled, sitting forward suddenly. "What you did. Just tell me _why_."

Giles looked confusedly to Buffy. Her face was hard. "Cordelia saw you injecting something into Faith. And she saw someone from the council here."

"Well, Cordelia must be mistaken. And of course someone from the council was here. Faith, I told you he was here." His brown eyes blinked earnestly back at the two girls.

"Stop!" Buffy demanded. "Just stop. Cordelia saw you. She _saw_ you, Giles." Her voice broke and she looked away. "I can't believe you're lying right to my face." Her stomach felt twisted, and she swallowed hard, worried she might throw up. Giles. _Giles_, her watcher, had done this to Faith.

Giles sighed brokenly and pulled his glasses from his face to rub his tired eyes. "It's called the cruciamentum. It is a test performed on every slayer on her eighteenth birthday—should she make it that far."

"Why?" Faith demanded, while Buffy merely stared at Giles in horror.

"The council believes a slayer should not rely merely on her physical strength. She should be cunning and resourceful. So they weaken her and they set a vampire on her." Giles hung his head. "I am truly sorry, Faith. It was not my decision."

"But you knew." Buffy's eyes glittered as she finally spoke. "You knew and you _helped_ them! Giles, you poisoned her."

"Buffy," He said softly, swallowing a lump. "Please try to understand. I have no real say in matters determined by the council. I-"

"So you'd do it to me then."

He faltered, gazing at her sadly. "I… No, of course I couldn't."

Faith snorted loudly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course not. I'm the expendable one."

"That's not what I think." Giles insisted.

The dark slayer shook her head. Finally she looked away, staring past him to the wall. "You should leave."

The librarian deflated. "Faith, please-" He stepped closer and reached to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." She growled.

He turned his eyes to Buffy, imploringly.

"Get out." She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The blonde slayer turned her back to the curtain as her watcher slid regretfully from the room. She felt Faith's fingers intertwine with hers again and swallowed hard. Blinking away her tears, she forced a watery smile. The corners of Faith's mouth tilted upward in response.

The two sat in heavy silence until the curtain was yanked open once more and a tired looking nurse entered. "Well," She announced. "I think we're all set here."

"I can go?" Faith asked, brightening slightly.

"You're free." The nurse affirmed. "Here's your paperwork. Just stop at the desk on your way out to discuss payment, okay?"

"Sure." The brunette agreed, accepting the papers the nurse held out to her. She struggled out of bed, shrugging off Buffy's hands when the smaller slayer tried to help her up. "I got it, B."

Buffy followed her quietly out of the room. When they reached the waiting room, Oz and Cordelia met them and the four filed out. "Faith, weren't you supposed to talk to someone before you left?" Buffy asked, as they were emerging from the hospital doors.

Faith shrugged. "Didn't give 'em my real name anyway. Let's go."

Relinquishing the front seat, Buffy climbed into the back of Oz's van with Faith. "You wanna stay at my place?" She whispered to the other girl.

"I should probably go home." Faith responded, looking over to Buffy.

"Oh." The blonde said. "Okay."

The older slayer heard the obvious disappointment in the other girl's voice, but she turned to stare out the window. After the day she'd had, she really wanted to be alone. It wasn't exactly like the council's involvement in her losing her power was really a surprise. Her basic outlook on life was to trust no one. But somehow it still hurt. The council. The fucking council. If there was anyone in the world who should be on her side, it was Giles and the rest of them. She was the slayer. Out there every night risking her neck and what did that earn her? They'd tried to kill her! The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

Buffy's hand was soft on her forearm and Faith realized that the van had come to a stop in front of her motel. Oz glanced over his shoulder and the dark slayer gave him a tilt of her chin. "Thanks." She muttered, clamoring out of the side door. Buffy's fingers fell away from her skin and Faith made the mistake of looking back at her face before closing the door.

The blonde's eyes were large and concerned. "Faith," She started.

The brunette stared back, her throat starting to burn uncomfortably. She shifted under Buffy's anxious gaze.

"Happy Birthday." The other slayer said quietly, managing a tremulous smile.

Faith swallowed hard and nodded. She slid the door closed and fished her key out of her pocket. Once she was inside, she locked the flimsy hardware and leaned her back into the wood, listening to the hum of Oz's engine moving farther and farther away.

----

"So let me get this straight. _Giles_ was stealing Faith's powers. And _Cordelia_ helped you find this out."

Buffy nodded patiently at the slack-jawed Xander.

"I can't believe it." The teen repeated for perhaps the fifth time. "Are we in an alternate dimension? Would we know if we were?"

"I wish we were." Willow interjected morosely. "I can't believe Giles would do something like this. It's so un-Gilesy."

"I know." Buffy agreed sadly. The trio of friends was seated on a bench in front of the school. Buffy hadn't wanted to go to the library.

Xander waved his hand dismissively. "Giles? Okay. But Cordelia? Helping others?"

"She's not _all_ bad." The slayer protested weakly.

Cocking a skeptical eyebrow, Xander shook his head. "Yeah, on a scale from one to eating puppies, she's about a seven."

"And on a scale from one to loser, you're just a loser." Cordelia interrupted nastily, while passing the group in the courtyard of Sunnydale High.

Xander grimaced, but Buffy sent a tolerant smile after the cheerleader. "Morning, Cordy."

"'Cordy?'" Xander mouthed incredulously to Willow, who gave him a helpless shrug in return.

The tall girl paused a few steps away, glanced dismissively over Willow and Xander and focused on the slayer. "How's Faith?"

Buffy frowned. "I haven't talked to her."

Cordelia rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I know you don't understand normal social practices, since you're like the head freak in the freak squad and all, but usually when someone almost dies, you call later."

"Your observation of human customs is starting to pay off." The slayer replied dryly.

Smiling slyly, the brunette turned to go. "I'm just saying, you guys are such _close_ friends, you should probably check on her."

Buffy paled visibly but before she could respond, Willow laughed. "Are we talking about the same Faith?"

Cordelia merely shrugged, eyes twinkling amusedly at Buffy, before turning and disappearing down the hall.

"That was weird." The redhead glanced at Buffy.

Buffy flashed a strained smile, "Well, that's Cordelia. Not exactly in touch with reality girl."

"It's hard to be in touch with the little people when you're so far above everyone else." Xander added distastefully.

Suddenly, Buffy was climbing to her feet. "Xander, walk me to my locker."

"Huh?"

She grabbed his arm. "I need your help. Somewhere that is else. Now."

Confused, he glanced in the direction Buffy was looking and then snapped to attention. "Oh, yeah. We have to do that thing. With the locker." Catching Buffy's wide eyes, he fumbled. "And the… Corn Flakes."

The blonde sighed in defeat, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her.

Willow took in her departing friends with a furrowed brow. "Uh, I'll see you guys later then!" She called.

"Hey," Came a soft voice from behind her.

She turned to find Oz approaching on her left. "Oz. Hey." She bit her lip anxiously.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure, yeah. Sit." Willow shoved her backpack from the bench next to her.

"I thought we could talk."

"Talk? Uh-huh. Talking's good." She looked at Oz nervously.

"Yeah." He agreed, seating himself next to her.

"Oz, before you say anything, can I just tell you again how sorry I—oomf."

His callused fingers covered her mouth gently. "You don't have to say anything, Will." He looked down, letting his hand fall away from her face. "I just… I miss you."

"I miss you too!"

"I know." Oz said quietly, looking back up to meet her concerned eyes. "You say you wanna be with me and I want to believe you.... but… seeing you with Xander was…"

Willow watched with stricken eyes as her former boyfriend trailed off, unable to put the feeling into words. Cautiously, she reached for his hand. "Oz, nothing I say can change what happened. But please, please believe me, you're what I want."

They stared at one another for a moment. Finally, Oz nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I think we can try again."

"Really?" Willow practically leapt into his arms, squeezing him hard.

"Really." He said, threading his fingers into her hair. Oz closed his eyes as his face pressed into her neck. The final bell rang, and he pulled back, letting his arms linger around her waist. "We should get to class."

Willow nodded and climbed to her feet. Hesitantly, she held out her hand. Oz took it and they walked toward the school together.

-----

The sun shone brilliantly over the lawns of Sunnydale High as Wesley Wyndham-Price moved up the front walk with a spring in his step. He could already tell he was going to like California. It was sunny all the time, and even in December the weather was temperate and mild. He'd been informed last night that the girl had passed the test. Thrilled, he'd spent the morning searching out a small apartment to start himself out. Now that he knew he was to stay in Sunnydale, the council would provide him a small stipend he could use to furnish his space and tide himself over until he established more permanent employment. Reaching the front doors, he grinned widely and stepped into the empty front hallway. Glancing around, he decided to head left, hoping that way would lead to the library where he was to meet Rupert Giles.

When Wesley had been informed he was assigned to be the watcher to an active slayer, he couldn't believe his luck. He was newly graduated from the Watcher Academy. An assignment like this was a boon usually given to an older, more experienced watcher who had put in time with at least one potential slayer. Still, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was here now and he was determined to live up to the faith bestowed in him with this assignment.

Finding the library with little trouble, Wesley slid nervously through the swinging doors. He was greeted by the vaguely musty odor of hundreds of books housed together on the battered library shelves. He took a solid breath, feeling comforted by the familiarity of that smell. "Hello?" He called out. "Mr. Giles?"

The older man's bespectacled face poked out of an office to the right. "Mr. Pryce?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, hello there." Wesley stepped forward, smiling and extending his hand. "Lovely to see you again, Mr. Giles."

"Rupert, please." Giles remarked absently, taking Wesley's hand in a cool palm.

"Rupert." The younger man agreed, beaming. Releasing Giles's palm he clasped his hands together in anticipation. "Well, I expect the slayers will be here soon? I was told classes let out around 3PM."

The librarian's brow furrowed. "Well, yes…"

"Excellent! I was able to read some of your reports, of course, and I'm anxious to meet Faith and get started with some proper training."

Giles pursed his lips.

Catching the other man's look, Wesley blushed faintly. "No offense intended. I understand Faith has only recently arrived and any failings in her training rest with Diana Dormer."

"The council found her methods lacking?"

"Her training reports were… adequate. But from your reports to the council, it seems as though the girl is reckless and in desperate need of more structured training and self discipline."

Giles stifled a smile. "Yes, well, best of luck to you accomplishing that."

The younger man looked up, surprised. "You think she'll be uncooperative?"

Removing his glasses, the librarian began to polish them with the handkerchief he found in his pocket. "I think managing Faith requires a lot of patience. She does not take orders easily and it's difficult to earn her trust." He reseated his glasses on his nose and looked to Wesley with a critical eye. "The cruciamentum may well have ruined whatever ground you may have had to start with."

Shrugging lightly, Wesley glanced around the library. "Have you received any boxes for me?"

Giles gestured to where several boxes were stacked behind the counter.

"Thank you." Wesley moved to open each box and verify the contents had arrived in adequate condition. "Surely the girl understands that the slayer is responsible to the council and must follow our orders."

Smirking at the new watcher, Giles shook his head. "I think you'll find it won't be that easy with her."

"And your slayer? How is she?" He retrieved a book from one of the boxes and flipped through it. "I wasn't privy to your field reports on Buffy, of course."

"Buffy is an excellent slayer. Extremely resourceful, determined. Fiercely loyal with a dedication to her calling that is truly remarkable." His faint smile faded. "I'm afraid this cruciamentum business will affect her relationship with the council as well."

"Well," Said Wesley breezily. "I'm sure they can both be made to understand that the test wasn't personal. It is simply the way things are done."

"You think Faith shouldn't take it personally that I drugged her and lured her to face a vampire in the council's employ?"

"Not at all. After all, watchers these days are facing vampires ourselves as part of our Academy training." He dusted off his clothes, rising to his feet. "There's much more field testing than in your day."

Giles cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply. Wesley closed the box he'd removed his journal from and moved to seat himself at the table. Checking his watch, he read the time as 2:55PM. Smiling, he flipped open his journal and jotted down the date in his careful cursive script. His slayer would be arriving any moment and he was anxious to get down to business.

-----

For the first time in a long, long time, Buffy arrived home from school before her mother was even finished working. She shrugged off her coat, draping it gently over a bench in the hallway. Kicking off her shoes, she headed into the kitchen to get a snack. She'd debated on going to the library after school, but in the end she wasn't ready to face Giles yet. It was so hard to believe that this person who she'd spent the last two years getting to know, trusting, allowing into her life and into her heart, was capable of doing this kind of thing. And regardless of what he'd said, Buffy knew if he could do this to Faith, he could do it to her.

The fridge was stocked. Joyce had obviously already done the shopping for Christmas dinner. Buffy selected some sandwich ingredients and closed the door with her foot. Robotically, she began assembling her snack. She got as far as adding the cheese before she began to fall apart. Dropping the slice of cheddar hastily, she covered her mouth with her hands. A reluctant sob bubbled from her throat. It wasn't just what Giles did. It was that she couldn't see any way of moving beyond it. His actions hurt her. And they hurt Faith. Of everyone Buffy knew and loved, Faith was probably the person she was least close to. But… Faith was a slayer. The two of them fought the same battles night after night. Faith was the only person who would ever be able to understand the pressure and the _helplessness_ she felt when she wasn't quick enough or strong enough to save someone. Her friends wouldn't be able to understand the rush she felt when she was slaying. They wouldn't understand feeling scared by how _good_ it felt to kill things. It was the same power running through both the slayers, drawing them to hunt, but also drawing them to each other.

Consciously, Buffy hadn't gotten very close to the other slayer. On the surface they were complete opposites. But there was something that existed between them, almost on a cellular level. A primal recognition that they were both cut from the same cloth. She knew it in the way her spine tingled whenever Faith was close by. And the way her gut ached when she saw the other girl crushed by the loss of her slayer abilities. They _dreamed_ together, for God's sake. Every slayer before her had been forced to fight and die alone. And Buffy had too. But that all changed, because now Faith was here. And she was new. She hardly meant anything to Buffy yet. She might not be worth losing a relationship with Giles over. But at the same time, Faith was everything. So Buffy could not forgive Giles. Not for betraying them both. Not for leaving Faith's life up to chance. And not for almost taking Faith from her.

She leaned against the counter precariously, angrily wiping hot tears from her face. Abandoning her sandwich, she walked upstairs to the bathroom, sniffling. She would jump in the shower and then go over to the motel and see how Faith was doing. Maybe her powers would have recovered completely and they could go patrolling.

------

After she'd gotten back to the motel the night before, Faith had yanked off her clothes and climbed beneath the covers with most of a handle of vodka. By the time she felt like crying, she was too drunk to move and instead she fell asleep. She woke up just as the sun was going down the next day, surprised to find she'd been knocked out for so long. The dark slayer kicked the covers off, still radiating anger at what the council had done to her. As she climbed to her feet, she grinned sharply in relief. Her legs felt strong. Reaching down, she gripped the bed frame and lifted it easily from the floor. She let it drop with a decrepit creak. Her power was back! A few impulsive back flips later, she accidentally slayed a table lamp and decided it was time to get a shower.

Standing under the lukewarm water, Faith contemplated her next move. Sunnydale had never really oozed with charm but now the thought of staying here made her skin crawl. She couldn't trust Giles and the council. And Buffy… well, whatever was going on between them, B was never going to pick her over Giles. And why should she? She was the good slayer, the trustworthy one. They wouldn't have jabbed her full of junk and thrown her to a vampire. Buffy would probably be better off too, once Faith was gone. She'd made it this long on her own after all.

Plopping some generic motel issue shampoo into her palm, she massaged it through her tangled hair gently. Her soapy fingers slid down, cupping the sides of her neck. The bruises left by the vampire's fingers had already faded, but her breath tightened in her chest when she thought of his strong hands gripping her. The brunette dropped her hands and forced herself to take deep breaths. Her anger at the council was like a snake coiling in her stomach. She could feel it winding tighter and tighter. She wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling like she could come apart at any moment. Since her calling, she'd never viewed being a slayer as a burden, the way it sometimes seemed like Buffy did. For Faith, it was empowering and freeing. But if she had to look over her shoulder all the time and even the watchers were out to get her, maybe sacred duty wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Faith flipped the water off and drew open the curtain to step out. The mirror had barely begun to fog, given the temperature the shower ran at, and she looked at her reflection seriously. Dripping, unkempt dark hair in need of a trim and some good conditioner. Smooth, unlined skin and the same bone structure that had made her mother beautiful before she'd gotten knocked up and aged well beyond her years. She smiled tentatively, her even teeth glinting dangerously even when she was going for benign. No doubt about it. She was young, hot, and strong as fuck. There was no sense in sticking around this sorry excuse for a town and taking orders from a bunch of pricks who'd tried to kill her.

While toweling her hair off distractedly, she started formulating a plan. She could pack up what little she had and be gone the next day. She only had until Friday before that beady eyed little manager was going to be knocking at her door looking for his next payment anyway. She'd hitch, head for LA. After that, she'd get by. Living in Boston had taught her well how to get by on her looks and her quick fingers. Nudging open the bathroom door with her hip, Faith strode naked into her meager home, momentarily grateful that the heat had reached sauna temperatures. She unearthed some chocolate pants that had only been worn once and slid them up her legs, jumping up and down a few times to pull the tight material over her thighs. She pulled a white tank over her bare breasts before spying a flimsy satin bra she'd acquired on impulse while exercising her five finger discount at April Fools the week before. It wasn't really her style. It was delicate and sexy in a way that reminded her of the old time movie stars she watched on late night TV when she couldn't sleep. Tugging the tank top back over her head, she clipped the bra clasp closed and slid the thin straps over her toned arms. She rubbed her fingers across the silky fabric, looking at herself in the mirror. It looked like something Buffy would wear, all soft and white and virginal. Shrugging irritatedly, she tossed the tank top back on. There, that was a little more Faith. Now all she needed was some makeup and she'd be all set. If she was leaving Sunnydale, she might as well go out for one last hurrah.

Once her eyes were rimmed with kohl and her lips painted deep red, she snagged a denim jacket from the chair by the door, looking around the room apathetically. She was getting out of Sunnydale. And if she had any regrets about it, they didn't show on her face as she threw open her motel room and stepped out into the night.

-------

Buffy was aggravated by the time she made it to Faith's motel. She'd been waylaid by some vampires who were out looking for prey as soon as the sun dropped below the horizon. Her carefully constructed updo had been ruined and her blonde hair was falling in messy waves over her shoulders. She also suspected she smelled less like warm vanilla sugar than she had upon leaving the house. Still, she was here now and hopefully Faith was home. She rounded the corner that put her in the parking lot and paused, confused. Faith was standing outside the door to her room, arms crossed in front of her. A man stood in front of her wearing a suit and glasses. The other slayer didn't look pleased. Breaking into a jog, Buffy cleared the distance to the duo and planted herself firmly at Faith's side.

The man looked surprised momentarily and then his face cleared. "Buffy, I presume?" He asked genially, extending his hand to her.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the other girl. Who was this guy?

"New watcher." Faith responded tonelessly to the unasked question.

Immediately, Buffy's face hardened.

"Uh yes," The man said, allowing his unshaken hand to drop. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Pleased to meet you both."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual." Buffy muttered.

If the young watcher was taken aback, he didn't allow it to show. "I was surprised when you didn't stop by the library this afternoon." He said to Faith. "I had thought that was your usual method of reporting in."

"I don't really… report." Faith gritted out. Buffy smiled to herself. That was an understatement.

His brow rose. "Mr. Giles didn't require you to report your patrol activities to him?" He pulled a small notepad from his suit jacket pocket and jotted something down. "That is most unusual."

The two slayers exchanged incredulous glances but neither responded.

"Well, obviously how Mr. Giles chooses to manage you, Buffy, is his business. But Faith, as I've been assigned to be your watcher, I think it best if we set up a regular schedule for you to report in. We'll also need to schedule dedicated training sessions."

The throaty laugh that emerged from Faith's mouth was anything but kind. Wesley stepped back involuntarily, but Buffy placed a firm hand on the other girl's forearm and Faith didn't move closer to him. Instead she shook her head. "You people try to kill me and then you have the balls to show up here and think I'm going to work for you?"

"I understand your feelings about the--"

"Do you?"

"Well, I believe I can empathize with--"

"Do you spend every night going out and fighting vampires and saving the world just so a bunch of stick in the ass British assholes can stab you in the back and poison you?" The dark slayer practically growled.

Wesley's wide eyed look to Buffy was met with silent agreement. "I'm afraid I can't say I do." He smiled in what he hoped was a sympathetic manner. "But Faith, the council was not trying to kill you, as you say. The Cruciamentum is a tradition performed on every slayer's eighteenth birthday. It was not personal."

In spite of Buffy's hand remaining on her arm, Faith stepped forward, making Wesley cower back another step. "Not personal?" She shook her head disgustedly. "I could have died!"

"But you didn't! You passed the test, although the circumstances were less than ideal." He glanced pointedly at the blonde slayer. "And the council is thrilled. Now, if you will need another day to recover from the effects of the Cruciamentum, that will be acceptable. We can start training on Wednesday."

"You're not hearing me, English. I'm saying I'm done. I don't work for the council anymore and I ain't taking orders from you or anyone else."

Buffy glanced sharply at Faith's stoic face. Faith was quitting the council? Was that even possible?

"I'm afraid I don't understand." The councilman was baffled. "You are the slayer. You can't quit."

Faith's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Try and stop me." When the watcher seemed at a loss for words, she exhaled roughly and shook off Buffy's restraining hand on her arm. "Let's get out of here."

Buffy nodded wordlessly and turned to walk away at Faith's side. Once they were at the edge of the lot, she glanced at her counterpart. "You're quitting?"

Faith shrugged, her agitation with the meeting clear. Ignoring the question, she gave Buffy a careless smile. "So what were you on your way to see me for, B?"

"Oh." Buffy had to mentally regroup. "I wanted to see if you were up for some Bronzing."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"You wanna patrol first?" It was clear that Faith was worked up by the council guy's visit. Patrolling would be a good way to work off some excess energy before heading to the Bronze.

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "Let's do it."

-----

"Hey," Buffy said later, as they started for the Bronze. She bumped her shoulder gently against Faith's. "It's good to see you back at full strength." Their patrol had been fast and furious. The two slayers had taken out 9 vamps between them, their senses honed together beautifully, their movements synchronized. By the end, Buffy was grinning from ear to ear. It was so good to see the other girl back in action, flying through the cemetery and staking vampires without breaking a sweat. Every movement was flawlessly executed. Watching her slay was like watching a professional dancer. It was beautiful.

"Good to be back." Faith agreed, pushing back harder.

Buffy had to step to the side to maintain her footing. "Hey!" She grumbled. "Just because you got your powers back doesn't mean you have to beat me up."

Faith cocked a threatening eyebrow in the blonde's direction. "Oh, you think that was beating you up?"

Buffy smiled and shrugged.

"That was nothing."

"How about this?" Buffy asked, and hip checked the dark slayer hard. Faith landed on her butt on a neighboring lawn.

The dark slayer jumped easily to her feet. "You wanna go?" Her lips twitched, trying to hold down a smile.

"If you think you can catch me!" Buffy called, already running before she finished the sentence.

"Cheater!" Faith laughed and raced behind her, trying to close the distance between them.

The two girls tore through the darkened Sunnydale streets. At times Buffy slowed and Faith would come almost close enough to touch her, but then the blonde would plow ahead harder, fists pumping beside her, feet hardly seeming to touch the ground. By the time they neared the Bronze, her lungs were burning. Gratefully, she slowed as they entered the alley beside the club, laughing as Faith's arms enveloped her from behind.

"Got ya." The brunette's breath was hot in her ear as she maneuvered Buffy against the rough brick side of the Bronze, pressing into her from behind.

"I let you." The smaller slayer insisted, turning so that she was facing the other girl.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I coulda caught you any time I wanted."

"Then why didn't you?" Buffy challenged.

Faith looked down into her eyes and rubbed soft circles into Buffy's hips, where her hands were resting. "Was waiting til you wanted me to."

"I want you to now?" Buffy's hands slid up the other girl's forearms, resting on the rough fabric of her shoulders.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah," The blonde agreed, grasping Faith's neck and pulling her closer. "I guess I do." Their lips met and Buffy exhaled roughly when the brunette's arms pulled her in closer. Faith's lipstick was mostly worn away from numerous hits to the face during patrol, but Buffy detected a faint taste of almonds when the other girl's lips parted and their tongues met.

"Mmm," Faith growled into her mouth and Buffy giggled.

"You laughing at me?" The taller girl whispered, in between short kisses she was dropping on Buffy's mouth.

"Mhmm." Buffy breathed back, letting her hands wind into Faith's windblown hair. She drew the other girl's mouth back against hers, sucking Faith's bottom lip gently into her mouth.

The tingle that Faith usually felt in the base of her neck whenever Buffy was nearby liquefied and ran down her spine, pooling in her lower back and expanding. The blonde's nails scraped against her scalp as Buffy tried to pull her even closer. Faith obliged, pressing the other slayer's back into the wall and crushing their hips together. The smaller girl's mouth was completely pliable, her lips soft and open to Faith's eager exploration.

Buffy's hand snaked out of the dark locks and cupped Faith's neck again. The dark slayer hissed when the blonde's small palm unexpectedly slid down her arm, grazing her right breast, before gripping her waist to hold her close. Her fingers slipped under the hem of Buffy's top, stroking her lower back languidly. The blonde arched in her arms and Faith stifled the moan in her throat as Buffy's small breasts pressed into hers. With a last little nip of the blonde's lip, Faith pulled away and the two stared at one another.

Smiling shyly, Buffy reached for her fingers. "I guess we should go in."

Faith started to reply, but became aware of someone approaching. Someone whose heels were clacking loudly on the concrete. Cordelia drew near to the two girls, and Faith backed from Buffy's space.

"I see you're feeling better." Cordelia smirked.

"Yeah," Faith smiled back lazily. "Guess I am." Beside her, Buffy looked nervously at Cordelia, who had obviously seen the spectacle the two slayers had been making.

"You coming in or are you going to make out in the alley all night?" Cordelia shook her head at Buffy. "It's a little déclassé, even for you."

The blonde finally regained some composure. "Next time we'll be sure to look for a broom closet."

The cheerleader leveled an approving smirk at her. "See you in there then." She tossed a sincere smile to the dark slayer. "Glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Faith managed, surprised. Once Cordelia was out of sight, she raised her eyebrows at her sister slayer.

"I have no idea." Buffy replied. "Cordelia is beyond human comprehension." Together they started for the door. Buffy stepped in first, quickly scanning the room for the Scooby gang. She smiled, looking back at Faith.

Faith's eyes too found the table where Willow, Xander, and Oz were seated. The three were wearing party hats and a chocolate cupcake sat on the table before them, complete with a candle Xander was hurriedly lighting. The surprised slayer glanced over at the grinning blonde. "What's up, B?"

"It's your birthday!" Buffy chirped, grabbing Faith's arm and hustling her toward the table. "It's a big deal."

"Not really." Faith protested, but she was smiling now.

"Yes, really." Buffy insisted as they arrived in front of the group.

"Happy Birthday!" The Scoobies chorused.

"Thanks, guys." The dark slayer responded, but her eyes remained on Buffy.

"You're welcome." The blonde said, cheeks flushed. "Now make a wish!"

Her biggest wish had already started coming true. But a little luck never hurt anyone. So Faith leaned down to blow out her candle and concentrated on her wish. _Buffy. Just Buffy._

-----

Giles had just poured himself a hearty three finger serving of a delicious single malt scotch when the knock sounded on his apartment door. Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly set down his drink and smoothed his palms down his rumpled dress shirt. Wesley stood on the other side of the door. "May I come in?" He asked.

Giles stepped aside with a sigh. "Let me guess, it didn't go well?"

The younger man was tugging his scarf free from his coat with great frustration. "She told me she quit! She refuses to work for the council!"

Wincing, Giles gestured for Wesley to seat himself, then took a neighboring chair. "I did warn you, Faith is difficult to deal with under the most ideal circumstances."

"This was beyond my expectations! The girl shows no regard for the council whatsoever."

"She may come around in time." Giles offered, although he didn't sincerely believe that.

"Well, I certainly hope she'll come around soon." Wesley removed his glasses and cleaned them enthusiastically with a handkerchief he unearthed from his pocket. "Quinton Travers himself told me what the next step will be if I am unable to convince her to work under us."

"And what might that be?" Giles asked uninterestedly, already wondering how quickly could he get this fool out of his apartment. He hardly cared what difficulties Wesley was experiencing with Faith when he had no idea how to go about repairing his own relationship with Buffy.

"I thought you were aware…" Wesley responded, startled. "Of course it's hardly ever been employed because slayers usually do not become aware of the Cruciamentum. But there have been cases--"

"Of what?"

The young councilman smiled grimly. "If the slayer doesn't fall in line, she will be eliminated. The council cannot afford to have rogue slayers running about."

----

Comments loved, looked forward to, and appreciated!


	6. Part 2, Chapter 2

A special thanks to Retz whose wonderful insights helped me immensely. :)

Previously in Chutes & Ladders... __

"I thought you were aware…" Wesley responded, startled. "Of course it's hardly ever been employed because slayers usually do not become aware of the Cruciamentum. But there have been cases--"

"Of what?"

The young councilman smiled grimly. "If the slayer doesn't fall in line, she will be eliminated. The council cannot afford to have rogue slayers running about."

Part 2, Chapter 2

The girl ran until her legs felt numb and then she ran some more. Her tangled red hair flew behind her and her face was marred by a series of shallow cuts she'd obtained while running through the whipping tree branches. Ahead there was a break in the trees and she forced herself to run faster, cutting through it and practically diving into the forest cover on the other side. Throwing herself behind the nearest tree, she crouched down. The dress shoes she'd been wearing had been lost somewhere during the chase and her bloody feet left small prints in the moist earth. A dry leaf cracked somewhere close by and she almost screamed, clapping her hands desperately against her mouth to keep from emitting any noise. Her glittering eyes darted frantically around, trying to catch a glimpse of her pursuer. Another cracking sound, closer this time. Terrified, she leapt to her feet and tore through the forest, the sounds of pursuit growing closer and closer.

----

Faith sat comfortably atop a tombstone, her booted feet kicking out a tuneless rhythm against the rough stone. Four days had passed and against her better judgment she was still in Sunnydale. She'd planned to leave, really she had. But the problem was a certain slayer who kept showing up at her motel night and night, a smile on her face and a stake in her hand. Buffy's eyes were tired and sometimes red-rimmed but she never brought it up and neither did Faith. The brunette knew what the problem was though: Giles. Buffy hadn't spoken to him since the night of Faith's birthday.

Some little ugly part of her was pleased about that. She hadn't expected the blonde slayer to cut her watcher off so completely. But Buffy has surprised her there. Every night since, the two had been out together, kicking ass on their terms. No watchers needed. It was everything Faith had been hoping for when she came to Sunnydale two months earlier. Stilling her bouncing feet, Faith frowned into the rapidly darkening cemetery. They'd agreed to meet at sunset in Cyprus Wood cemetery to start patrol. Well sunset had come and gone and she was still biding her time sitting on a grave marker. Irritated, she resumed kicking the tombstone. She'd give Buffy five more minutes and then—abruptly, she froze. Something was running toward her. Fast. Without jumping down, Faith tensed her muscles, ready to pounce.

Ahead to her right, a figure was sprinting from the forest, barefoot and clearly running out of steam. She spotted Faith when she was 50 yards off and froze, glancing behind her desperately. Buffy soared from the trees, the moonlight glinting off her loose blonde hair. Her pace was restrained. It was obvious to Faith she hadn't really been trying to catch the still figure standing between the two slayers. Realizing her quarry had stopped, the blonde slayer slowed to a halt as well. "Sorry I'm late!" She called cheerfully.

The brunette chuckled and jumped lazily from the tombstone, moving toward the two of them. "Aww," She replied with a predatory smile. "You brought me a present?"

"Kind of a belated birthday gift." Buffy confirmed, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"Thanks," The taller girl grinned back, watching as the redhead trapped between them inched skittishly back and forth, trying to find an escape route.

Suddenly, the small girl darted to the right, attempting to run between them and get back to the tree line. Faith was in front of her almost instantly, blocking her escape.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Buffy remarked as she and Faith fell into a tight circle, moving around the girl. "Vampires have no manners."

The little redhead let out a shrill growl, her face transforming into her demonic visage. She charged directly at Faith, intent on bowling her over. The brunette sidestepped and threw a rigid arm out, clothes lining the fleeing vamp.

She flipped over Faith's arm and landed hard. She recovered swiftly, rolling to the side to avoid the boot sailing toward her head. The vampire jumped to her feet, her teeth bared. The slayer waited, muscles coiled, reflexes poised for action. Her inner dialogue was rapidly devolving as her instincts took over. _Come on, bitch, let's go. Hit me. Take a shot. ComeoncomeoncomeonCOMEon. HIT ME. _

The vamp's punch was wild but connected. Hard. _Yeah_. Faith smiled in satisfaction as heat exploded from the point of impact on her stomach. The slayer let the momentum of the punch redistribute her weight. She counted _1, 2,_ and then her side kick was crunching into the vampire's face. The redhead cried out and staggered backward.

Faith straightened up, plowed forward, smashed her right elbow into the vamp's nose. The creature howled and lashed out with an open palm toward Faith's face.

The slayer caught her hand and shoved backward. Her body thrilled from the action, heart racing joyously in her chest.

The vampire stumbled, regained her footing, darted forward to tackle the slayer. Faith anticipated the move and jumped upward, kicking off the vampire's thigh. Her knee drove into the demon's neck. The vamp went down hard, hands clutching her crushed throat.

Buffy rewarded this move with enthusiastic applause. As always, the older slayer in action was a sight to behold. Her dark hair flew around her, shining in the moonlight. Her body contorted in almost inhuman ways as she ducked and wove around her opponent. Every move was an extension of the last, like a magnificently violent ballet. Faith allowed herself a little grandstanding and curtsied sloppily at Buffy. Still grinning, she began to circle the fallen vampire, waiting for her to climb back to her feet. The redhead did so, glaring at Faith warily.

"C'mon." Faith made a come hither motion with her defensively positioned hand and perked an eyebrow. "That all you got?" The dark slayer tilted her head to the left, calling back to her counter part. "Think this present's a dud, B."

Taking advantage of her opponent's distraction, the vamp raced forward, lashing out with a flurry of punches that hit Faith's raised forearms and face.

Pain. Searing. Hot. Throbbing in her arms. She pivoted out of the vamp's range. The next punch hit her shoulder and then she was behind the vamp. _Bitch hits hard._

Gritting her throbbing teeth, she rammed her elbow down on the center of the vampire's back. The girl folded backward, her shoulders rotating toward the source of the pain. Faith smiled while driving her forearm into the girl's prone neck.

The demon crumpled and Faith leapt on her, smashing a fist into her exposed face. _Left, _slam_, right, _crunch_, breathe._ Her pulse throbbed. Breath quickened. Clit twitched. Faith's fingers knotted in the vamp's hair and she yanked upward. She drove the vamp's head down into the earth.

The vampire groaned and the slayer reached for her stake.

The redhead veered up, slamming her skull into Faith's chin. The slayer fell backward, dropping her stake. Both opponents scrambled up, looking for openings in each other's defenses. Buffy moved a few paces backward and settled cross legged on the ground, leaning back on a tombstone to take in the show.

Around and around Faith and the vampire circled. The slayer spit a thin trail of blood and glared in irritation. Tired of waiting, she executed a sharp crescent kick, skewing the vampire sideways.

Without hesitation, Faith kicked the vampire's legs from under her.

A crunch sounded as the vamp landed on her arm. Enraged, she grabbed Faith's ankle and flipped upward, knocking the slayer on her ass.

The vamp climbed astride Faith, her small hands latching onto the slayer's throat. Faith brought the heel of her hand up, snapping the vampire's chin back.

The redhead fell backward and Faith threw her right leg over the vampire, her boot connecting with the side of the vamp's head. The dazed vamp rolled and got to her feet, trying again to make a run for it.

Buffy climbed to her feet in alarm and stepped closer, but Faith was standing up instantly. She kicked the fleeing vampire in the back.

The small demon fell forward almost into Buffy, her arms outstretched in front of her. Buffy easily caught one arm and flung her back around toward Faith.

Faith rolled onto her back and tucked her feet up so they met the demon's abdomen. The redhead sailed over Faith's body. The vampire was stunned and hesitated a moment too long before trying to roll to her feet. Buffy's stake met the vampire's unbeating heart and the redhead exploded.

Dusting off her top, Buffy pocketed her stake and extended a hand to help her fellow slayer up. "Dud?" She asked as she hauled Faith to her feet.

"Eh," The dark slayer shrugged. "She wasn't that bad." She shook some leaves from her hair. "Hey."

"Hey." Buffy said. The blonde's smile was strained. The two fell into silence as they started patrolling the cemetery.

"So, what's up?" Faith asked, after a while.

The blonde shrugged, eyes scanning their surroundings. "Not much. What's up with you?"

Hopping easily over a large fallen tree branch, the dark slayer shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Nada." She glanced at the other girl uneasily. "You okay, B?"

"Five by five."

Faith glanced over to see Buffy's sly smile. "Sounds kinda weird when you say it."

"Sounds weird when you say it too." The blonde said dryly.

"You talk to Giles?" Faith asked abruptly.

Buffy stilled momentarily but then continued walking along. "No."

"He called you?"

"No."

"You called him?"

"No. Why would I?"

Faith paused and Buffy was forced to stop too. "He's your watcher, B. You don't gotta stop talking to him on my account."

Buffy considered this for a moment, looking out into the shadows of the cemetery. "I know I don't." She replied.

"So," Faith asked with forced casualness. "You gonna talk to him? Bet the council's freaking out about their #1 going all Lone Ranger."

"I'm not going Lone Ranger. I've got you."

"Yeah." Faith agreed then paused. "Wait, you're saying I'm Tonto?"

"What's wrong with Tonto?"

Faith started to reply but Buffy raised a warning palm and jerked her head to the right. The brunette spotted the vampire walking at a leisurely pace toward two oblivious teenagers out for a stroll. Faith smiled and nodded. As one, they turned and darted toward their new prey.

-----

"Walk you home?" Faith offered, after they'd made a good patrol of the town.

"Sure." Buffy agreed. Sunnydale was oddly devoid of things going bump in the night and they were finished pretty early. Christmas lights twinkled merrily from the homes they passed and Buffy reached out for the other slayer's hand.

Faith let her take it and gave the blonde's hand a hesitant squeeze. "So, B, look. About Giles--"

"Faith." Buffy interrupted. "We don't need to talk about this, okay?"

"Yeah." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Okay."

The blonde frowned. "I just mean… I'm not ready yet… To think about talking to him."

"I'm pissed too. But B, you don't gotta stop talking to him. He did it to me. Not you."

"I know." Buffy drifted closer so their inner arms pressed together. "I'm not saying I don't ever wanna talk to Giles. I just can't even process this right now." She glanced at Faith. "Anyway, even though it wasn't me the council decided to test, don't you think I care that they did that to you?"

Faith shrugged uncomfortably.

Confused, the blonde frowned. "Well, I do. We're friends. Of course I care."

"Friends." Faith nodded and pursed her lips.

Buffy stopped walking, forcing Faith to stop. Was friends the wrong thing to say? Did Faith think of them as a couple? Sure, they'd been making out all over Sunnydale… but sometimes they hung out and they didn't even kiss. So really, if they were more then friends who randomly kissed sometimes, how was she supposed to know? _Faith needs to stop being cryptic girl and let me know what's going on._ Deciding to play it cautious and let Faith spell it out if the brunette was thinking of them in terms of coupliness, Buffy looked at the other slayer. "Yeah, friends. What's with you? You're being so weird."

"Nothing."

"Faith, come on."

The dark slayer sighed and tugged on Buffy's hand so she'd start walking again. "Just don't want you cutting off G for me. I'm not worth it."

Surprised, Buffy glanced over. "You are to me."

Faith didn't reply but a few seconds later, she squeezed the other slayer's fingers and shot her a small smile. "Guess this is goodnight."

They were standing in front of her house now, and Buffy turned so the two girls were facing each other. "So hey," She said. "Christmas is next week and… I was thinking you could spend it here. If you want to."

Taken aback, Faith blinked. "I dunno, B. That's a family thing, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah, but we want you to come."

"I dunno…"

"Come on." Buffy cajoled.

"Okay," The brunette exhaled. "Sure."

"Really?" Buffy squeaked. "Great! We can make cookies and you can help us decorate the tree, oh and every year Xander does the Snoopy dance from Charlie Brown's Christmas and--"

"You're really into Christmas, huh?"

Blushing, Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"It's cute." Faith murmured, sidling a little closer to the other slayer. "You're cute when you get all excited like that."

"You know it's not wise to make fun of someone who can kick your ass." The smaller slayer warned, but she was smiling.

"Can think of things I'd rather do to your ass than kick it." The brunette's mouth was inches from Buffy's.

"You have such a dirty mind."

"It's a gift."

"The gift that keeps on giving." Buffy said dryly.

Smirking, Faith leaned close enough that their lips were almost touching. "Night, B." She whispered, and then turned to go.

"Night, Faith." Buffy stuttered. She watched for a few moments until Faith disappeared up the block, then walked into her darkened house.

----

Faith sighed noisily as she traversed the path back home. _Home._ She thought, chortling to herself. A rat trap motel with a nineteen inch television. Literally on top of the mouth of hell. The only reason she was still in this craphole was that she couldn't seem to bring herself to tell Buffy she was going to leave. She could imagine already the disappointment on the other girl's face. The cute little line between her eyebrows, the way her lips would part slightly as if begging to be kissed. Buffy would probably try to talk her out of going too. And if she was being honest with herself, which she rarely was, Faith knew she didn't really want to leave as long as the blonde slayer still wanted her here.

And, shocking though it was, it seemed like the other girl did. The dark slayer stepped up her pace as she thought back over the last few nights. Buffy against the wall of the Bronze, her fingers twisting into Faith's hair roughly. Her little hand in Faith's as they walked home at night after patrol. The way the blonde's face flushed when Faith had caught her checking her out. Buffy's cotton candy lip gloss lingering on her lips for hours. The way her eyes fluttered shut as Faith leaned in to kiss her. The little quirk of her lips after they broke apart. _Fuck_. She was starting to get wet just thinking about it. She was usually hungry and horny after some slaying, but it was getting to the point that solo action just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Shaking her head, Faith decided to jog the rest of the way home. Maybe she'd burn off some of the tension flowing through her body. But even the increased pace couldn't distract her from the only thing she ever seemed to think about. What had Buffy meant when she'd called them friends? Was she trying to let Faith know that she only considered them friends? B was affectionate, but she didn't make out with her other friends, as far as Faith knew, so this was definitely not friendly behavior. Then again, Buffy vacillated between nervousness and confidence with touching or kissing her fellow slayer. So what did that mean?

Faith reached her block and slowed to a normal walk. She sighed. It was anybody's guess what was going on with the two of them. The cracked concrete lot of the Motor Inn loomed nearly empty in front of her and she cut across the expanse, heading toward her room. A newer model red Chrysler sat parked nearby, looking out of place among the peeling dusty gray exterior of the Motor Inn. Faith's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to the wall, skirting the lot carefully. The car was so glaringly out of place that she was immediately on guard. It was only when she got close enough to read the license plate that she relaxed. Walking up beside the car, she tapped none too gently on the driver's side window. The occupant jumped, splashing some amber liquid from the bottle she was clutching. Opening the door, she stepped out.

"'Queen C?'" Faith deadpanned, as the two stood staring at one another.

Cordelia shrugged belligerently and clutched the bottle of liquor tighter in her hand. "Not anymore." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Look, can I come in?" The taller girl asked abruptly.

"Uh, yeah." Faith goggled at her as though they'd never met. "I'm over here." She offered, and led the way to her room.

"You gonna tell me what you're doing here, Cordelia?" Faith asked at length, after they'd entered the room and been seated for a few minutes.

The cheerleader looked around at the general state of disarray Faith was living in and wrinkled her nose. Taking a long swig from the bottle of Southern Comfort, she held it out to Faith. The slayer accepted it and took a long pull, watching the other girl. Finally, Cordelia sighed. "The IRS is investigating my father." She laughed acidly. "For tax evasion. We're going to lose everything."

Faith frowned. "So what, you wanted to see how the other half lives before you gotta do it?"

"No." Cordy glared. After a moment she lowered her eyes and sucked her lips into a thin line. "I didn't have anywhere to go."

Faith said nothing, understanding exactly how it felt to have no one to turn to. She took another long drink of the bottle and handed it back to Cordelia. "You wanna watch TV?"

"…Yeah."

"Cool."

----

Buffy's room looked like it had been made into a nest by a Nordstrom demon. Clothing was strewn across the bed, piled on the floor, falling from open dresser drawers, and even thrown haphazardly over the bedside lamp. Currently Buffy was seated on the floor in front of her closet, pulling on pair after pair of shoes. She liked dressing up for the holidays and this year was no exception. With Faith and the gang arriving any minute for Christmas Eve festivities, Buffy had precious few moments left to choose the perfect shoes to complete her outfit. She'd already curled her hair and arranged it carefully behind her head. She'd chosen dark jeans and a red silk tank top so she wouldn't look like she was trying _too_ hard. Simple silver studs nestled in her ear lobes and her neck was bare. She hadn't consciously chosen to stop wearing Angel's cross, but somehow it had lain forgotten in the bottom of her jewelry box for the last few weeks.

"Buffy!" Her mother's voice echoed up the stairs. "Faith is here!"

_Shit._ The slayer grabbed a pair of bright red pumps and jammed her feet carelessly into them, scrambling upright. Looking around her room in dismay, she started scooping clothing up and dumping it into the closet, in drawers, and kicking it under the bed.

"Buffy?" Joyce called again.

"Coming, Mom!" She shouted back, giving the room one more hasty glance. It would have to do. Buffy bounced down the steps to where her mother and Faith were standing awkwardly in the foyer. "Hey!" Buffy greeted with a festive grin. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, B." Faith replied dutifully before having the wind knocked out of her as Buffy captured her in a bone crushing hug. Wrapping her arms loosely around the clingy slayer, Faith perked an eyebrow at Mrs. Summers.

"She's always like this at the holidays." Joyce whispered conspiratorially. "I'm going to go finish getting these snacks ready. You girls relax."

"Thanks, Mom." The blonde slayer said, and then turned back to Faith. "Take your coat?"

The brunette shrugged off her light jacket, revealing a conservative button down blouse. Of course, it was paired with a tight black mini skirt and black stockings tucked into her usual heavy boots, so even the lack of cleavage didn't detract from Faith's signature style.

"You look good." The blonde's eyes twinkled as she looked the other slayer up and down.

Faith grinned and slid her hand up and down the blonde's bare arm. "You too."

Flushing, Buffy captured Faith's hand and stepped away. She tugged the brunette, walking backwards, into the living room. Purposely, she stopped in the middle of the room and pulled Faith the rest of the way toward her, until they were standing toe to toe.

"Looks like you got a little mistletoe hanging there, B." Faith raised her eyes above them. "Xander gonna be getting lucky tonight?"

"Very funny." Buffy growled, licking her lips. "I won't be kissing Xander."

"Willow?" Faith asked in mock shock.

"Faith? Shut up." Buffy muttered, and tilted her lips up to Faith's before the other girl could say anything else.

The brunette forgot whatever she was going to say and sank into Buffy's embrace. Her hands trailed over the blonde's slight hips and stroked softly when they reached her bare upper back. In her arms, the blonde shuddered, letting her own hands slide under the sides of Faith's shirt so she was touching warm, soft skin.

Faith's lips parted over hers and Buffy felt her heartbeat speeding in her chest. Every nerve ending in her body felt alive all at once. She quietly moaned her disappointment when the brunette pulled her mouth away. But rather than move away, Faith's fingers slid down her spine and her warm mouth flitted across Buffy's collar bone. Thrilled, the blonde grasped the back of her counterpart's neck and turned her head to give Faith better access.

Buffy always smelled good. Faith's sense of smell was pretty keen and she could pick up every new perfume or change in shampoo the other slayer used. But now, with her nose ghosting across the other girl's shoulder, the blonde smelled heavenly. She never wanted to stop touching Buffy. Never wanted to stop laying slow, hot, open mouthed kisses against the girl's exposed neck. Her left hand ran up and down the soft silk of Buffy's blouse, feeling the muscles in the blonde's deceptively slim back moving with her fingers. Taking a chance, Faith let her hand leave the blouse and slide down to cup Buffy's hot little ass. A sharp intake of breath was her reward.

"Faith." The blonde murmured throatily into her ear.

The brunette seized Buffy around the waist with her free hand, squeezing her close, and crushed her mouth back to the other girl's. The smaller girl's arms wound around her shoulders, pulling against her equally as hard. Faith's tongue swept against Buffy's lips the other slayer opened her mouth agreeably.

Buffy felt herself bent back slightly. In the back of her mind she knew her mother could walk back in at any moment and they really needed to wrap this up, but _oh, God._ All she could concentrate were Faith's strong hand squeezing her ass, and Faith's arm around her, Faith's fingers just barely caressing the side of her breast. The scarcely restrained strength of the other girl's mouth plundering hers. The sound of glass breaking. Wait. _What?_

Faith's arms released her slowly and they both turned to the doorway to the living room. Xander's and Willow's jaws were hanging open, while Oz stood beside them, his face typically blank.

"Uh," Xander managed. "I'm guessing we're early."

Buffy's cheek flushed bright red. "Guys, uh, I can explain."

Willow still appeared horrified. Oz gave her a supportive upraised corner of his mouth, while Xander's eyes still goggled.

Buffy looked to Faith searchingly before blurting out, "Faith and I, we're together."

"Together." Xander repeated and Buffy focused her attention on him, missing the surprised look on Faith's face.

"Yeah," Buffy began, but stopped abruptly when Willow turned and fled back into the foyer. "Will!" She called, immediately charging after her.

"Oh, hey, kids, I—Buffy, what--" Joyce sputtered out as her daughter rushed past were and she was left in the doorway to the living room with three red faced teens and a tray full of snacks. "What was that about?"

---

"Will! Willow, please stop." Buffy slid her arms into her jacket as she rushed down the front walk after her friend.

Reaching the end of the walkway, Willow turned abruptly. Tears streamed down her pale face. "What?"

"Will," Buffy repeated, reaching for the other girl.

"Don't!" Willow sobbed. "I guess now I know why you've been spending all your time with Faith."

"It's not like that." The slayer let her hands fall to her sides.

"Were you even going to tell me, Buffy?"

"Of course I--"

"I know I'm not as," She hiccupped, "As cool as Faith. I'm not part of this new slayer club you two have formed. But I'm your best friend, Buffy! Or at least I thought I was."

"You are, Will." Reaching out, she rested her hand on Willow's forearm. She was encouraged when the other girl didn't try to shake her off. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how."

"Why?" The redhead sniffled, wiping her nose indelicately on her sleeve. "Why did you think you couldn't? I tell you everything."

"I know, Will." Buffy smiled apologetically. "Things only started becoming, uh, different between us last week. I guess I just wanted to know what it was before I told you."

Wiping tears from her face, Willow blinked wearily at her friend. "And what is it?"

"It's…" Buffy smiled gently. "It's good, Will."

"Are you sure about this, Buffy?"

Buffy nodded.

"Okay." Willow sniffled one final time.

The slayer drew a little closer to her friend, grasping Willow's other arm too. "What's really going on, Will? I don't think you're this upset just because I'm dating Faith."

"Well, it is _Faith_." Off Buffy's exasperated face, Willow dropped her eyes to her shoes. "I'm sorry. I just miss the way it used to be. Before she came. Us and Xander, we used to do everything together."

Squeezing her friend's arms gently, Buffy pulled her into a tight hug. "I know. I'm sorry I've been kind of distracted lately. I miss you too."

"Really?" The redhead asked hopefully.

"Really." The slayer smiled. "Of course I do."

"Okay." Willow released the other girl from their hug.

"We okay?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah." Willow still didn't look like her usual self.

"You sure? You have frowny face."

"I don't have frowny face."

"You do. It's like Frownville, population: Willow."

Smiling in spite of herself, Willow nodded. "Before we came over, something kind of weird happened with Oz."

"What happened?"

"Uh," The witch flushed. "I kind of tried to… seduce him."

"What!" Buffy shrieked.

"It was unsuccessful." Willow confessed in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said he wasn't ready."

Buffy was confused. "Well, Will, if he's not ready, you can't make him."

"I know. It's not that… It's just that, well, Oz isn't a virgin. So if he's not ready, he's just not ready to do it with _me_."

"Willow," Buffy began sternly. "I know I don't know Oz as well as you do, but I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you. He probably just wants it to be special between you."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure that's it."

"Thanks, Buffy." Willow smiled her first real smile since they'd begun their conversation.

"Ahem, am I interrupting?"

"Uh, no." Replied Willow nervously, as she and Buffy both turned to find Giles standing nearby. "I'll be inside." The redhead said quietly, leaving the slayer and her watcher standing awkwardly on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here, Giles?" Buffy pushed her hands deep in her pockets.

"You haven't been by the library." Giles responded. His words hung in the air between them for several long seconds before he continued speaking. "I was hoping we could talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Buffy," The watcher faltered for a moment. "I'd just like you to know how truly, incredibly sorry I am for the ordeal that the council and I were responsible for."

The slayer nodded. "Okay."

Giles drifted a little closer to her, extending his hand as if to touch her. "Might you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Pulling her arms tighter to her body to ward off Giles's gesture, Buffy took a deep breath. "I want to... I'm just not sure how to yet."

Disappointed, he nodded. "I understand."

"I don't understand how you could do this to Faith."

The librarian hesitated for a long moment before he began speaking. "You have to understand, Buffy, that being a watcher is a calling, similar to yours. My continued employment by the council demands that I remain loyal to them and I uphold their decisions. I tried my utmost to sway them from their decision to put Faith through the cruciamentum, but they were quite firm and it was my duty to carry out the task."

"But we're talking about Faith's life!" She practically shouted.

"I know that, Buffy."

"Do you? Because we're supposed to be the good guys. And being willing to sacrifice someone's life, especially for some stupid test some watchers made up a thousand years ago? Giles, that's insane."

"It's completely barbaric. I agree with you. But my hands were tied."

The slayer gazed up at him sadly. "Well, now mine are. I don't know how I can trust you again after this."

Nodding, Giles, turned away in defeat. "I understand."

"Can you tell me one thing? Honestly?" Buffy asked and her voice was suddenly choked.

"Of course. What is it?" The watcher turned to face her again.

"I need to know… If my birthday was before Faith's, would you have done the same thing?"

He exhaled slowly. "The only reason I care about maintaining a position with the council is so that I can remain in Sunnydale as your watcher… If your cruciamentum had come up first, I wouldn't have allowed it to happen. You're my slayer and as long as I am able, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Buffy sniffled slightly and looked away. "The council makes you swear to protect the slayer?"

"No," Giles murmured gently, looking at her with tenderness plain in his expression. "They don't."

"Oh." The slayer's eyes were shining with unshed tears. In spite of herself, she felt her anger start to subside.

"I truly am sorry, Buffy."

"I know." She said. "But I'm not the one who needs to hear this."

Giles nodded agreeably. "I intend to speak with Faith."

"Good."

They looked at one another for a moment before Giles awkwardly shuffled his hands, reaching in his pocket for a small box. He held it out uncertainly to her. "Merry Christmas, Buffy."

The slayer gingerly accepted the box. "What is it?"

Smiling faintly, the librarian gestured for her to open it. Buffy peeled the paper back to reveal the box. Sliding it open, she unearthed a pair of antique sterling hair combs, created in intricate patterns of entwining knots, wrapped around tiny pearls.

Giles pulled his glasses off and began to clean them with a handkerchief he took from his inside jacket pocket. "I know they're rather old-fashioned. I just thought with the holidays… you might have use for them."

"They're beautiful." Buffy breathed, pulling them gently from the box and tucking them in her upswept hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Giles beamed. "They belonged to my grandmother. My father didn't have any daughters so he passed them on to me to give to mine someday."

"Don't you want to keep them in case you have kids?"

"No," He assured her. "I can't think of anyone more fitting to give them to."

"Thank you." Buffy repeated, quietly taken aback.

"Of course." Giles said, placing his glasses back and tucking his handkerchief away. "I should be going. I don't want to keep you from your friends."

The slayer nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Will you stop by the library?" Giles asked cautiously. "Perhaps next week?"

"Sure." She agreed.

"Alright. Goodnight, Buffy."

"Goodnight, Giles. Merry Christmas."

Buffy stood at the end of the walk for a moment, watching as Giles walked to his car which was parked a few yards away. Her heart feeling a little lighter, she hurried back toward the warmth inside.

---

"Goodnight, Xander." Buffy said into her friend's shoulder as she hugged him goodbye. She, Joyce, and Faith crowded in the front door, pulling close together to ward off the cold as they bid their visitors a goodnight.

"Alright, girls." Joyce informed the two young women. "Off to bed. Santa needs to get these presents under the tree so she can get to sleep."

Buffy laughed. "Okay. Goodnight, Mom."

"Night, Buffy." Joyce replied, rubbing her daughter's back affectionately. "Goodnight, Faith."

"Night, Mrs. S."

---

Tucked inside Buffy's bedroom, the two slayers sat down on the bed. "You want your present now?" Buffy asked, still feeling the Christmas cheer.

"Sure." Faith agreed.

"Yay!" Buffy bounced over to her closet and pulled out a carefully wrapped silver and red box. She handed it to Faith and accepted the gift the other slayer handed her.

"It's pretty crappy." The brunette warned, watching as Buffy ripped open the box with abandon.

Looking inside, the blonde slayer laughed out loud. "Oh, Faith, I love him!" She lifted up the gift, turning it around to study it. In essence it was an inexpensive white teddy bear of medium size. The bear had been upgraded so that it was wearing a ripped t-shirt. Two jagged fangs cut from sheet metal protruded from the corners of its upturned generic grin. Felt eyeballs were glued over the teddy's normal eyes, complete with "X"'s that indicated the toy was deceased. The method of death was easily attributable to the tiny wooden stake protruding from its chest. A tag was looped around its furry ankle, proclaiming simply, "B was here."

"Well, I was kinda broke so…"

Buffy grinned. "So you made me the most awesome gift ever."

"I guess so." Faith said, cracking a small smile.

"I shall call him… Fangworth." Buffy shifted around the magazines cluttering her nightstand to give Fangworth a place of honor next to her alarm clock. "Thank you." Gingerly, she pulled the hairpins from her hair and released it so it fell against her shoulders. She smiled, turning back to her counterpart. "Now open yours!"

"Sure." Faith picked up the box and shook it. "Where'd you get those?" She asked casually, tilting her chin toward the pins Buffy was placing in her jewelry box.

The blonde's smile faded. "Giles gave them to me. He stopped by earlier when I was outside with Will."

"Huh."

"Yeah," Buffy fumbled, feeling guilty for some reason. "He seems really sorry."

"He's really sorry?" Faith laughed mirthlessly.

"I think so." The blonde replied defensively.

"Well, that's just great." Putting down the unopened gift, Faith climbed to her feet and started to pace the small space. "The fucking council tries to kill _me_ and they apologize to _you_."

"I'm sure Giles--"

"Doesn't matter what I do. All anyone cares about is _you_."

"Faith," Buffy said, taken aback. "That's not true."

"Like hell it ain't, B." Faith was getting angry now, yanking her fingers through her hair roughly and stomping as she paced. "Don't even know why I'm still in this shithole town."

"What? You wanna leave?"

"Why would I stay here? This is your town. Long as I'm here I'm always gonna be the second rate slayer."

"That's not true. We're a team."

"Yeah, and I'm the half the council experiments on." Her glittering brown eyes focused on Buffy's. "You tell me, B, if we're a team how come I'm the one your pal Giles drugged while you were walking around with your powers still fine?"

Hurt and getting angry, Buffy jumped to her feet. "Because you're older than me! God, I'm sorry we didn't both get drugged so we'd be dead now, Faith."

Huffing, Faith rolled her eyes. "Didn't say I wished they did it to you, B. You gonna make this about you too?"

"No!" Buffy cried. "You're trying to make it about me." She crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "What they did to you was awful. And I'm sorry it happened. But none of this is my fault."

"It's not your fault. And nobody tried to kill you so it doesn't matter, is that right? You're just gonna kiss and make up with G."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy grabbed the other girl's arm roughly. "You told me I should talk to Giles! And it matters to me, you know it does."

"And why is that?" Faith ripped her arm from the blonde's grasp. "Ever since I got here you didn't give a crap about me and now you're bringing me home for Christmas?"

"Look," The blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I had my own stuff going on and I'm sorry it sucked when you came, but I thought we were past that now."

"You thought we were 'past that?'"

"Well, we've been, you know…"

"Together?" Faith asked, echoing Buffy's announcement to the Scooby gang earlier.

"Yeah."

"Nice of you to ask me about that before you told the superfriends." Ignoring the surprise and hurt plainly displayed on Buffy's face, Faith continued. "You really only think about yourself, you know that?" She shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I thought the frequent sleepovers and all the kissing meant something. I guess I forgot who I was dealing with." Buffy shot back, blinking at the tears blurring her vision.

"I guess you did." Faith replied calmly and slammed open Buffy's bedroom door. "Merry Christmas, Buffy." She tossed back bitterly and then disappeared down the hall.

Staring unhappily at the open doorway, Buffy sighed. She moved Faith's unopened present onto the floor and lay back on her bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them tightly. She blinked hard, determined not to cry over this. If Faith didn't want her, fine. She wasn't about to stick around and be the other slayer's punching bag. None of this was Buffy's fault. And hadn't she saved Faith's ass when she was stubbornly going out slaying even though she couldn't defend herself? Hadn't she searched all over Sunnydale, desperate to find the other slayer? Hadn't she run right into that old hotel to save her?

Gentle movement outside her bedroom window caught her attention and the slayer uncurled her limbs. Incredulously, she pulled the window open and plunged her hand outside. Tiny snowflakes landed in her palm, melting against the heat of her skin. Buffy stood in the open window for several moments, watching as the snow fell and began to coat the yard with a white dusting. Across the street, her neighbors spilled from their front door, turning their faces into the falling snow and laughing. Abruptly, she pulled her arms inside and closed the window. She carelessly pulled off the outfit she'd chosen so painstakingly a few hours before. Leaving it discarded on the floor, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

----

Giles adjusted his sweater vest just as the doorbell sounded. Forcing a smile, he opened the door. "Ah, Wesley. Come in."

"Thank you." The younger councilman stepped inside, handing Giles a bottle of brandy with a little ribbon tied around its neck. "A little Christmas gift."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Giles said, accepting the bottle. Turning, he walked into the kitchen. "Can I pour you a glass?"

"Please." Wesley seated himself on one of the bar stools, peering across the kitchen countertop as Giles carefully poured them each a drink. "Oh," He said. "I almost forgot; I've brought your book back."

"Already?" Giles asked, surprised. "I just leant it to you on Wednesday."

"Well, I must say it was fascinating." Wesley accepted the snifter gratefully. "To think that as recently as 10 years ago it was believed that the Thesulac demon was extinct."

Giles shook his head, taking a full sip of his brandy. "This is very good." He jiggled his glass with a ghost of a smile. "Well, it's difficult to prove the existence of something that's incorporeal."

"Quite true."

"It's rumored that a Thesulac is residing in Los Angles actually. A hotel there has had an unusual amount of murder/suicides over recent decades."

"I shudder to think what an unusual amount in _that_ city would be." Wesley remarked, taking a long sip of his beverage.

In spite of himself, Giles chuckled. "Quite right. But spend enough time in California and… no, you'll just long for home all the more."

"I already am. Does it ever rain in this god forsaken place?"

Coming around the hall, Giles motioned for the younger man to join him in the living room. "Hardly ever. But you'll get used to the dry."

"Well, I may not have to if Faith doesn't come around."

Giles pursed his lips and placed his drink carefully on the coffee table, seating himself on the couch. "Actually, now that you mention it, I must admit I had ulterior motives when I invited you round for Christmas Eve."

Wesley raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I am concerned that we may be acting a bit," He groped for the right word, "Hastily, in regard to the Faith situation."

"Rupert," The younger man leaned forward to place his glass down and crossed his legs with forced casualness. "You know as well as I do that this isn't my policy. It's the council's. And you and I have both pledged our allegiance to them."

"Of course." Giles agreed. "I'm merely suggesting that we give the girl a little more time."

Wesley looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure we can, Rupert. The council will be expecting a full report on my activities here by New Year at the latest."

Giles considered him for a moment. "I have something I'd like you to see." He said, standing and moving to his desk. Pulling his key ring from his pocket, he unlocked his top drawer and peered inside. The watcher hesitated for a moment and then pulled out a slim green folder before closing the drawer. Retaking his seat, he handed the folder to his companion.

"What's this?" Wesley asked, starting to flip it open.

"That," Giles replied quietly, "Is all the information I was able to collect about Faith Lehane."

"I've seen the council's dossier." Wesley informed him with a skeptical note in his voice.

"I think you'll find mine is a little more detailed." The older man picked up his snifter and finished his brandy with a deep swallow.

Wesley closed the folder and smoothed his palm over its face. "Why are you showing this to me?"

"I just think you ought to understand who she is before you make any decisions."

"All I need to know is that she's obstinate and she refuses to maintain her position within the council."

"Please," Giles insisted. "Just read it over before you speak with the council."

"Alright." The young watcher agreed. "I will."

"Thank you." Giles exhaled and clasped his hands together. "More brandy?"


	7. Part 2, Chapter 3

Chutes & Ladders

Part 2, Chapter 3

Her bare feet remained clean despite the dusty beach she was standing on. The night was alive around her with the sounds of battle. Men fought furiously in hand to hand combat, wearing body armor and carrying spears and clubs. Buffy didn't have much time to be alarmed because almost immediately, a pair of dueling men fell _through_ her. The feeling was curious, like a crawling under her skin; then the two were rolling away, beating one another's faces furiously. She sighed and looked up at stars shining more brilliantly in the dark sky than she'd ever seen in her life. A girl ran by, her face pale and covered in a sheen of sweat. Buffy's eyes tracked her. This had all the marks of a slayer dream and there went a slayer.

Following the girl was easy enough, given that none of the falling, swinging, frenetic bodies could touch her. She was at once part of the scene and outside of it. She matched the girl's pace and followed her to the shoreline where the she paused, doubling over in pain. Still, she held a torch aloft in her hand. The dark skinned girl wiped her arm across her clammy brow and dragged herself upright. Plunging into the water, she began swimming toward several huge ships anchored off-shore.

"Seriously?" Buffy asked aloud, looking upward toward the sky. "I didn't even bring a bathing suit!"

"It comes for Thessily now." A voice intoned close to her ear and the slayer stepped back, startled.

Turning toward the voice, her eyes widened. "Kendra?"

The former slayer smiled benevolently and tilted her head toward Buffy in acknowledgement.

"Kendra." The blonde repeated sadly, remembering the last time she'd seen the other slayer. The girl had been dead on the library floor, her throat cut by Drusilla.

"Buffy." The former slayer greeted, her accent as thick as it had been in life.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked, watching as the swimming girl reached the closest ship and began to haul herself up a rope she'd located.

"We are in the place between times."

"Right." Buffy frowned. "Silly me."

Kendra's thick braid bobbed as she stepped closer and urgently looked into Buffy's eyes. "He lives outside. But you can catch him, if you're clever."

Trying to follow along, Buffy nodded. "I'm clever. Kind of. How can I catch him?"

"Watch." Kendra said with sudden intensity. The slayer was leaping gracefully from the ship's side. Her feet disappeared under the waves just as flames began to lick the sides of the boat. Screaming men dove from all sides of the deck. Fire raced across the water's surface, which was slick with oil. Buffy watched anxiously until the girl finally dragged herself from the waves. She was running again instantly. Buffy moved to follow her, but Kendra's cool hand on her arm stopped her. Without any effort on their part, the two 20th century slayers followed in the girl's wake. Finally, the slayer arrived at a modest house and stumbled through the doorway. A man sitting at the table jumped to his feet. "Thessily!" He cried, as she collapsed in his arms.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," He muttered fervently and although his language was foreign to her, Buffy found she understood him all the same. "Please." He sank to the ground, holding her to his chest.

"Thaos?" Her whispered word was almost drowned by the sounds of the man crying.

"Why are we watching this?" Buffy asked quietly.

Kendra held up a warning palm and the world seemed to freeze. All sound ceased and the weeping man on the ground was unmoving. The girl too was frozen, her blue lips unmoving.

"What did you do?" The blonde asked in alarm. As she spoke the scene began to change rapidly. The stars shifted in their positions. The house fell away, being replaced by an uphill winding path. The girl floated free of the man's grasp and her body changed rapidly. The lines in her face melted away and her form became thicker and stronger. Her hair grew longer until it fell down her back in tangled locks. She was younger now and she wasn't alone, as more bodies appeared near her. Abruptly, the world began to move again and suddenly the girl was fighting, futilely trying to fend off the nine vampires crowded around her. The fight was short lived and ended when one of the vampires got a lucky hold around the slayer's torso. With a snort of pleasure, he sunk his teeth into her throat and ripped. The slayer collapsed as her life's blood pounded from her torn throat.

Buffy watched in horror as the rest of the vampires leapt on the fallen girl, sinking their teeth into any part of her they could reach. She turned her back on the scene, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Do you see?" Kendra asked, stepping into her line of sight.

"See them ripping her apart? Yeah, I got it." The blonde was disgusted.

Kendra shook her head, her face curiously blank. "It comes and you are blind to it. It will destroy them all." Her gaze sharpened on Buffy's. "Until it comes for you."

"You know," The blonde pointed out, "When Faith invites herself into my dreams, at least she sometimes makes sense."

The ghost of the smile that crossed Kendra's face squeezed Buffy's heart. She reached forward, cupping Buffy's face in her cool palms. The Jamaican girl took a deep breath as though about to impart some important information, when they were interrupted by a third party.

"Don't mean to interrupt what looks like it'll be a really interesting make out session," Faith growled rudely as she appeared at Buffy's side. "But what the hell's going on?"

Kendra dropped her hands from Buffy, regaining her stoic expression. "It is finished here."

"Kind of looks like it's still going on." Faith grimaced as she watched the rabid vampires feasting on the now deceased slayer.

"He is gone." Kendra replied. "She is the first. But she will not be the last." She narrowed her gaze to just Buffy. "Their books cannot help you."

"What _will_ help me then?" The blonde asked.

Suddenly Buffy opened her eyes to early morning sunlight. She was awake, she realized with a start. She looked around wildly for a moment, not remembering quite where she was. Spotting the person slumbering next to her, she relaxed back against her pillow. It was cold, and she drew the covers up further to cover his shoulders. Xander mumbled incoherently, burrowing his face into his pillow.

Buffy wondered what Faith was thinking of the dream they'd just shared. She had no idea what the hell Kendra had been talking about. Seeing an ancient slayer die was awful, but it wasn't exactly newsworthy here in the present. Maybe Faith had some ideas… Catching herself, Buffy paused. She had to stop thinking about Faith. She'd wasted enough time pursuing what she thought was the start of something with the other slayer. Only to have it thrown back in her face on Christmas Eve. No, she was not going to think about Faith.

Beside her, Xander slowly drifted into consciousness. "Hey," He whispered when he saw that she was awake.

"Morning." Buffy murmured back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She looked down. "Just a slayer dream."

"This is just a wild guess, but I'm thinking it didn't include a bunch of slayers eating ice cream and getting pedicures."

"And you would be correct." The blonde affirmed. "It was more of the vampires feasting on her dead body variety."

"Well," Xander frowned. "At least now I've lost the urge to eat breakfast."

"Sorry." She smiled slightly. "Next time I'll dream of pancakes."

"Please do." The boy agreed.

"Pancakes?" Willow's rumpled red hair appeared over Buffy's shoulder. "Are there pancakes?"

"Metaphorical cakes, Will." Xander replied.

"Oh." The witch pouted.

Buffy sat up, pulling her arms around herself for warmth. "Let's go find some pancakes. It's freezing in this tent."

"It was your idea to camp out." Willow pointed out.

"That's because I didn't want to patrol."

Understanding, Xander nodded. "So, uh, was Faith in the dream?"

Buffy nodded. "And Kendra."

"Weird." The redhead interjected, poking her feet from under the blanket and fumbling to put her sneakers on. "Do you know what it meant?"

The slayer shrugged helplessly.

"So I guess we're library bound?"

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. It looked like she was going to be meeting with Giles sooner than expected.

---

"Is anyone else disturbed by the fact that Giles was already at school, during Christmas vacation, before we called him?" Xander looked around at the others seated in the library. "Just me?"

"I received some new books last week and I thought I'd make good use of this time to catalogue them." Giles informed them. "There are some rather interesting texts on the Old Ones, pure demons, in particular I…" He trailed off, taking in the three blank faces before him. "Umm, yes, what was it you needed to speak to me about?"

"Slayer dream." Buffy replied, filling him in quickly on the gist of the dream.

"You say Kendra was there?" Giles asked, already scanning the shelf under the counter for the tome he wanted.

"Uh-huh. I got the feeling she wanted to tell me something else, but Faith showed up and then I woke up."

"Well perhaps Faith can shed some further insight into the rest of the dream." Giles's cheeks flushed guiltily. "Ah, it would probably be best if you brought it up to her."

The slayer shook her head. "I'm persona au gratin right now, too."

"Persona non grata." Willow correctly gently as Giles looked pained.

"Whatever. The point is we're not exactly making with the speaking these days."

"Possibly because you've been camping in my backyard to make sure she can't find you." Xander chimed in.

Buffy's responding look was murderous.

"Here we are." Giles muttered. He was holding a cracked leather book. "Thessily of Thessilonikki was a Greek slayer, called in 507 B.C. She was the slayer for seven years and by her watcher's accounts she showed tremendous potential. Unfortunately she was attacked and killed by a mob of vampires."

"Thaos was her watcher?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand." The slayer shook her head. "I saw her running through this huge battle. She set those ships on fire."

"It sounds like you're describing the Battle of Marathon. But Thessily couldn't have been there." Giles frowned. "She'd been dead for ten years."

"Why would I see her there?" Buffy asked.

"I've no idea." The librarian admitted.

"Maybe it's an alternate universe thing?" Willow suggested. "Like in a different universe she was there."

"It's possible." Giles agreed, having no better suggestions. "I'll do a little research. In the meanwhile, Buffy, if you do speak to Faith, see if she has any more to add to your account."

"Okay." She agreed. Standing up, she looked at her friends. "Let's get out of here before Giles realizes we're bailing on the research."

Her watcher smiled patiently at the trio as they pulled their coats on. "Enjoy your break."

---

When the knock sounded at her door, Faith was sprawled miserably across her bed channel surfing. It had been four days since she'd stormed out of Buffy's room, and the blonde girl had pretty much been avoiding her ever since. Not that Faith had really gone looking for her. The older slayer had gone out patrolling every night and she suspected Buffy had done the same. She hadn't seen the blonde, but a few of the cemeteries were emptier than they usually were, which led her to believe someone else had gotten there before her. Faith had tried each of the graveyards she knew Buffy was most likely to hit, and she'd even gone through the Bronze in hopes of running into the other girl accidentally. But she'd been unsuccessful.

She knew she could just go over to Buffy's house and catch her there, but she hadn't really figured out what to say yet. After spending Christmas day in her motel room eating ding dongs and watching a repeating loop of "A Christmas Story," Faith could admit she hadn't exactly meant what she'd said to the other slayer. Hopping up from bed, she brushed off her pants. That was probably Buffy at the door now. Or the manager to kick her out for nonpayment. Either way, she had to face the music sometime.

She fixed a neutral look on her face and swung open the door. To her great displeasure, the newest Watcher's Council stiff was standing on the other side. Wesley gave her a tentative smile and wiggled the pizza he was carrying enticingly. Faith frowned, weighing the cost of listening to the guy prattle on against her love of pizza and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything substantial in the last day. She spotted the motel manager making his way across the lot and made up her mind hastily. Grabbing Wesley's arm, she yanked him into the room. He let out a gasp of surprise upon finding himself dragged into her room.

"Hey! Lehane!" The manager's shout reached her just before the door could close and Faith sighed irritably.

"Look, I told you I'll be paid up by the end of the week." She growled as he reached her door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, panting and gripping his paunch. "You're paid through the end of the month. I came to tell you I had a plumber by to look at the pipes. So you can quit complaining about the water pressure in your room."

"Gee," Faith chirped, trying to mask her ignorance of where the rent payment had come from. "It only took you two months."

The man rubbed his palm over his balding head. "Well, whatever. It's done now."

"Thanks a bunch." She flashed a fake smile and stepped inside, closing the door hard in his face. Turning, she found Wesley awkwardly holding the pizza and looking around the room. "I'll take that." Faith relieved the watcher of his package and set it on the table, immediately pulling it open and helping herself to a slice. She settled in the only chair, leaving Wesley to seat himself awkwardly on the edge of her unmade bed.

"Faith," he began uncertainly. "I was hoping we could talk."

She eyed him indifferently while polishing off her first slice of pizza. "So talk."

"Alright." Wesley agreed, folding his hands in his lap. "I've come to give you another opportunity to work with the council."

Faith paused in her pursuit of a second slice. "You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding? No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, in that case, I already told you. I'm done with the council."

"You are the slayer." Wesley reminded her indignantly. "You don't have the option of being 'done with' your calling. The world needs the slayer."

"Maybe." The brunette shrugged. "But I haven't noticed any of you council guys fighting next to me in the cemetery. So not really clear on why the slayer needs the council."

The young watcher blinked back at her in disbelief. "Because every slayer since the very first has worked under the council."

Faith paused in her voracious chewing to bark out a laugh. "Except the ones you murdered, I guess."

Wesley grimaced. "No one was trying to _murder_ you. The cruciamentum is a merely a test to--"

"Look," Faith interrupted, leaning forward in her seat so Wesley cowered backward. "I'm gonna tell you this _one_ more time. I'm a free agent. I slay when I wanna slay. I go where I wanna go. And I don't take orders from you or anyone else."

"But--"

The savage glare the slayer shot him was enough to halt Wesley's sentence. Faith climbed to her feet and yanked open the door hard enough that it creaked on its hinges. "We're done talking. And next time I see someone from the council, I might have a couple 'tests' of my own. You got that?"

"Yes." The watcher informed her, climbing to his feet. He stepped through the door onto the pavement outside. "You know how to contact me should you come to your senses."

Faith's eyes nearly rolled out of her head. "Thanks for the pizza." She smirked, before she slammed the door in his face.

---

"Are you sure you feel up to going out tonight?" Willow asked in concern for perhaps the fifth time since she'd arrived at Buffy's house.

The slayer momentarily paused where she stood at the dresser, applying mascara liberally to her lashes. "Will, I told you, I'm good."

"Okay… it's just that you've been kinda hiding out in your house since Christmas, so…"

"I was not hiding!" Buffy huffed. "Okay, so maybe I was a little Daria-esque. But I'm fine now, okay?"

Her best friend looked back earnestly.

"I mean it." The blonde insisted. She finished with her mascara and reached for some pink gloss. "I misread the situation with Faith. That's all. I'm over it now."

"Okay." The other girl murmured. "Well, I'm glad you wanted to come. The Dingoes are playing and I wanted to go and be supportive girl."

"Supporting is good." Buffy agreed, beginning to rummage through her closet for something suitable to wear.

Willow flipped absently through a magazine while the slayer got dressed. She looked up as she heard Buffy clearing her throat. "Oh," She sputtered, taking in the blonde's skintight jeans and skimpy top. "You look nice." She looked down at her fuzzy blue sweater in dismay. "Are we going for fancy? I didn't know we were doing fancy."

Buffy gazed into the mirror innocently. "I don't know what you mean, Will." In truth, she was not going to risk running into Faith without looking hot. Let the other slayer see what she was throwing away. Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Buffy took one last approving look in the mirror, mentally congratulating herself on her newest push-up bra, then held out a hand to drag Willow up from the bed. "That must be Xander. You ready?"

---

Faith sat in the darkest corner of the Bronze, watching as Cordelia danced with a couple of guys she didn't recognize. She'd come here hoping to run into Buffy, although she still wasn't sure what she was going to say when she saw the other slayer. If B would even listen, that was. Well, that was one reason. Cordelia showing up at the motel and complaining until Faith had agreed to come with her was the other. Faith liked Cordelia, she was interesting and gave as good as she got when verbally sparring, but listening to the cheerleader bitch and moan could really wear a person down. Her only options had been to accompany the other girl or to bodily throw her out of the room. Option #2 hadn't seemed like an entirely bad idea, but unfortunately with the rest of the Scoobies definitely on Team Buffy, she wasn't winning any popularity contests.

So, she found herself seated alone on a couch that had been worn threadbare by thousands of asses, nursing a Jack and coke she'd procured. She was contemplating slipping out while Cordy was occupied when a blonde entering the Bronze caught her attention. Buffy's hair was pulled back loosely, leaving her toned shoulders bare to Faith's gaze. She looked good. Really good, Faith decided. Her usual entourage flanked her, and the trio quickly found a table near the stage, where the Dingoes were just starting to set up. Buffy didn't glance over to see her, but Faith knew the other slayer could tell she was here. The minute the blonde had entered the club, her spine tingled. There were no surprise entrances with the slayer connection thrumming between them.

As the brunette observed, Buffy smiled playfully at her friends, pulling them toward the packed dance floor. Willow and Xander followed her and the three began to dance in a loose group. Even if she hadn't known B was a slayer, she'd still have known there was something special lurking under the other girl's tiny exterior. Buffy's hips moved in perfect rhythm, her body perfectly at home with any kind of dancing the beat required. She exuded a confidence and a sensuality that most of the other dancers lacked. Which was why it was only moments before a guy muscled his way between her and Xander, giving the boy a dismissive smile. Xander took the hint, moving closer to Willow (although not _too_ close). Buffy smiled dazzlingly up at the tall dark haired man who was now wrapping his hands around her hips.

Faith had been bored a few minutes ago but now she sat up straighter in her seat. Buffy was writhing slowly in the other dancer's hold, letting her pelvis bump his and allowing him to run his hands over her body. Anger flared deep in the older slayer's stomach, beginning a slow smolder that forced her to clench her hand tighter around her glass. As she kept watch on the dance floor, her frustration only increased, until she felt ready to storm out there and rip the asshole's arms from his body. The flood of adrenaline pumping in her veins was exactly the same as when she was slaying. She had to move.

Heading for Cordelia, she saw an average looking guy who would suit her purposes, and grabbed his collar, dragging him along after her. "Hey!" He protested. Faith ignored him, pulling until she reached her friend's side. Once there, she released his shirt, dancing close to him. "What the hell?" He asked, irritated.

"Look," Faith growled, licking her lips. "Shut up and dance." A little extra swing in her movements ground her hips into his. The guy quit protesting and grabbed her waist.

Cordelia observed Faith's entrance onto the floor with a knowing smirk. "I see Buffy's here."

"What's your point?" The slayer muttered, wrapping her palm around her partner's neck and pulling his face down so he was breathing right on her neck.

Cordy shrugged, continuing to dance. "Just that it's obvious what you're doing. Just like it's obvious what she's doing."

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna do it better."

And she certainly gave it her best shot. The man she'd drawn into the game with her had no complaints as the slayer basically used him as a pole. While Buffy's dancing was sensual, Faith's style was a little more overt. She moved around her delighted partner, shoving her breasts into his chest, turning around and backing her butt into his crotch, raising her leg around his hip so she could feel his semi-erect cock poking against her. She kept a slight smile on her face, acting like she was enjoying the way the man's hands ran up her sides, brushing against her breasts. Her real purpose was both to keep her eye on the other slayer and to make sure Buffy saw what she was doing.

"What's your name?" Her dancing partner asked casually, while basically dry humping her in full view of the entire club.

"Faith."

The guy waited a moment then frowned. "Mine's James." He offered.

"Great." She muttered back, obviously unconcerned. Buffy's new friend, who looked disconcertingly like Angel, was whispering something to her. The blonde was laughing and smacking his bicep coquettishly, as if she couldn't break him in two with one hand. Faith narrowed her eyes, eager to know what the hell was so funny. Now the blonde was throwing her head back, letting the guy support her weight while she swayed in his arms. The older slayer couldn't help imagining trailing her mouth down Buffy's soft white neck. Sliding her fingertips over that exposed patch of abdomen showing when the other girl's tank top rode up. Why was Buffy even bothering with this creep? _Probably just tryin' to get me jealous. _Faith told herself. _Well two can play this game, B._ "Want to go somewhere?" She asked a startled James.

"Uh, sure." This chick was a little weird, even for a Sunnydale girl, but James wasn't about to pass up free pussy, no matter how strange she was.

"Great." Faith spat, taking his hand and yanking him after her.

"Uh, Faith?" Cordelia called to her friend's back.

The slayer ignored her, shoving her way through the crowd so that she dragged James right by Buffy and the Scoobs. As she passed the smaller girl, she glared down at her heatedly. Buffy narrowed her hazel eyes back for a moment and then turned her attention back to dancing.

Fuming now, Faith headed for the exit, with James struggling to keep pace with her. "Whoa," He said as they reached the door. "Slow down, baby."

The slayer charged through the door and dropped his sweaty palm as soon as they were clear. Before she could tell him to get lost, the door burst open behind her, and Cordy spilled out. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"What's it look like?" James butted in, rudely.

Cordelia spared him a withering glance. "It looks like my friend is about to catch Chlamydia. Get the hell out of here."

James's face darkened and he stepped closer to the tall girl. "Watch it, bitch."

"Why don't you watch your fuckin' mouth." Faith hissed back at him, taking a step away.

He reached out to grab the slayer's arm. "Let's just get out of here."

"Get your hands off her!" The taller girl barked.

"Cordy, I got this." Faith cut in. With little effort she removed her arm from his grasping hand. "Changed my mind." She informed him with little interest.

"Excuse me?" He laughed incredulously. "Is this some kind of game with you two? You lure some guy in and get him all hot and bothered and then tell him to fuck off?"

"That's exactly the kind of game she likes." A new voice remarked, and Faith looked up to find Buffy standing nearby with her arms folded across her chest. Xander was standing next to her, looking awkwardly at the trio they'd stumbled upon.

"Must be a slayer thing." The brunette slayer shot back.

Looking back and forth between the two angry girls, Cordelia sighed. "I can't believe these words are about to come out of my mouth, but Xander! Let's go talk. Inside." She pushed past him, taking his arm and pulling him behind her.

As their friends disappeared back inside, Faith shot an irritated look at her former dancing partner. "What are you still doing here?"

Turning on his heel, James disappeared down the alley.

"Ending your date so soon?" Buffy asked, as he walked away.

"Wasn't really my type. Not like your guy in there."

"What about him?"

"Just looks an awful lot like your ex, that's all."

The blonde paled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What's your point?"

"Nothing." Faith raised her palms in surrender. "This one's alive right? At least you're making progress."

"Screw you." Buffy muttered. "At least I didn't look like I was trying out for a porn in the middle of the Bronze."

"No, you looked like you were letting some guy put his hands all over you to make me jealous."

"Why would you care? You made it crystal clear we're not together." When Faith didn't reply, Buffy shrugged with forced nonchalance. "So I guess it doesn't matter what I do."

Faith turned so her face was in shadow. "Guess it don't."

"Great." Buffy turned back toward the club, intent on getting Xander.

"Ask you something?" Faith muttered, stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"What?" The other girl stopped, but didn't turn back around.

"What'd you come out here for?"

"We were ready to leave."

"Beefstick wasn't doing it for you?"

"What do you care, Faith?"

The brunette fidgeted for a moment. Brought her fingertips to her mouth as if to chew her nail. Dropped them again, smoothed her hand over her hip. "Thought maybe you came out after me." She mumbled honestly.

Buffy turned to face her. She took a deep breath, searching for something to say. She seemed to come up empty.

"I'm sorry, B." Faith's admission was blurted.

"For what?"

Faith groaned inwardly. She should have known Buffy wasn't going to let her off the hook easily. "Tonight. The Angel comments."

"Oh," Buffy said, obviously still upset. "I thought you were apologizing for flipping out on me and ditching me on Christmas Eve."

"Uh," The brunette muttered. "Yeah, that too."

The smaller girl wrapped her arms around herself. "What happened, Faith?"

Shrugging, the older slayer studied the concrete under her feet. "Just pissed about this shit with the council, I guess."

"So you took it out on me."

"Yeah." Faith stepped closer. "Look, B, I know it ain't your fault. Shouldn't have said all that crap."

"Yeah." Buffy softened slightly. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Only thinking about myself." She said, echoing Faith's accusation to her.

"I didn't really mean that." The brunette mumbled.

"Yeah, you did. But you were right."

Faith let that sink in for a few minutes before tentatively looking over at the other girl. "So…we're okay?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied. A few laughing teens left the Bronze, walking between them and down the alley. The blonde watched their retreating forms quietly. Faith stepped closer, as if to touch her and Buffy looked back up to her, finishing her thought quietly. "We're friends."

"Good." Faith said with a forced smile. She dropped her hand as if she hadn't been intending to touch the other slayer. _Friends?_

_---_

_If you're reading, please leave a comment! I'd love to know what you think, where you're hoping the plot is headed, suggestions, anything... :)_


	8. Part 2, Interlude: December 29, 1998

Chutes & Ladders

_Faith let that sink in for a few minutes before tentatively looking over at the other girl. "So…we're okay?"_

"_Yeah," Buffy replied. A few laughing teens left the Bronze, walking between them and down the alley. The blonde watched their retreating forms quietly. Faith stepped closer, as if to touch her and Buffy looked back up to her, finishing her thought quietly. "We're friends."_

"_Good." Faith said with a forced smile. She dropped her hand as if she hadn't been intending to touch the other slayer. _Friends_?_

Part 2

Interlude 1: December 29th

As a rule, Faith was not cool with people waking her up. It didn't much matter who was doing the waking or what time of day or night it happened to be. If she was asleep, there was no good reason for disrupting that. So when a particularly loud knock sounded on her door and roused her, the slayer kicked her covers off indignantly and tried to decide between punching the visitor in the face and smashing their head into the doorjamb. She didn't bother putting anything over her skimpy underwear before stomping to the door and yanking it open.

Cordelia stood on the other side, holding two insulated cups in her gloved hands. "I brought caffeinated goodness." She said cheerfully, waving one cup under Faith's nose.

Glaring, Faith snatched the proffered cup and stepped into her room.

"Would you like to come in, Cordelia?" Cordelia mimicked a deep voice that was presumably supposed to be Faith. "Why yes, I would! Thank you for offering." She responded to herself in her normal voice.

The slayer flopped backward on her rickety bed, managing to keep all the liquid in her cup, before taking a sip and raising an aggravated eyebrow. "There a reason you woke me up, Princess?"

The other girl shoved one of Faith's bare legs aside indelicately, and seated herself. She took a slow sip from her cup. "Well, I know you've been hit in the head a lot, so I'm guessing you just forgot that we went to the Bronze together last night."

Faith stared back in confusion.

"After I willingly spoke to Xander Harris _for you_, you just took off and I had no idea where you went!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' I don't know what it's like where you come from, but in civilized society, we usually let our friends know if we're bagging on an outing half way through."

"Sorry, Mom. Next time I'll be sure to ask your permission." Faith dragged her cover back over herself, closing her eyes and laying down with her coffee.

Cordelia sighed loudly.

"You wanna know what happened after you went inside." The slayer said knowingly.

"Yes, please." The cheerleader turned to face the supine slayer.

"You're such a fucking chick."

"So are you." The taller girl reminded her. "You may be confused because you spend your time killing things and trying to get in Buffy's pants…"

Faith opened one eye to glare. "Fuck off."

"Somebody's grouchy." Cordy sing-songed.

Sighing, the slayer propped herself up on one elbow and sipped her drink. "You're not leaving anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Faith stared at her cup, running her nail over the lip of the lid. "We fought; I told her I was sorry; she said okay. We're friends. The end."

"You're friends?"

"Yeah." Faith replied and batted her eyelashes in what she thought was a feminine way. "Tomorrow I'm gonna go over there and paint her toenails."

Cordy snickered. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What?" Faith asked defensively.

"You know what. You're fighting. Then you're making out in alleys. Then you're fighting. Then you're friends."

The slayer shrugged indifferently.

Cordelia decided to go with a very direct approach. "Why don't you try just talking to her? Tell her how you feel."

Tell Buffy how she felt? That sounded about as awesome as stuffing bamboo shoots under her fingernails. Besides, what the hell did Cordelia know about it? _Faith_ didn't even know how she felt about the other slayer. Faith's eyes narrowed. "I feel like I wanna get some and Buffy's hot."

Unimpressed, the cheerleader shook her head. "Please. We both know that's not all it is."

"It _really_ is. Just looking for a little action." Leering now, she leaned toward the other girl. "Maybe you could save me some hassle here."

"Ew." Cordelia sniffed indignantly. "I prefer my dates to be a little more… hygienic."

"Didn't say anything about a date."

"Well in that case, I prefer them to have penises." The cheerleader rolled her eyes and smacked Faith's leg through the blanket. "Now, get up and put on some pants."

Grumbling, Faith did as instructed.

"So what are you going to do?" Cordy asked as the slayer was hunting down a clean shirt to change into.

"About what?"

"About Buffy." The girl's glance was withering. "Try to keep up."

"Nothing."

"Is it like in the slayer handbook that all slayers must be morons?"

"Cordy…" Faith growled warningly.

"No, I'm just wondering because she's all 'Dances with Nerds' and you're pretending not to be in love with like the only person who can stand you, so… I'm just saying, it seems to be a trend."

"Nobody said nothing about love." Faith hissed, getting close enough to Cordelia that the other girl leaned away. "I told you what this is. Can you just try to keep your trap shut for once?"

"Fine." The other girl huffed. "If you wanna spend your nights braiding her hair and watching her date vampires with souls or whatever, that's your problem."

"Great." The slayer gritted out. "Can we get out of here now? I'm starving."

---

Buffy frowned slightly at her fellow slayer, who was eating her third cheeseburger from the Happy Burger bag she was carrying. "Hungry much?" She asked, scanning the street for any signs of the supernatural.

Faith paused mid-chew. "You want one?" She asked around a mouthful of burger.

"You have more?" The blonde replied incredulously.

Behind the two slayers trailed their friends. Cordelia rolled her eyes while Xander and Willow exchanged long-suffering looks. Oz strolled along at his girlfriend's side, indifferent to the goings on ahead of them.

"They were having a special." The brunette slayer told her defensively.

"Buy ten burgers and the heart attack's free?" Buffy guessed.

"Doubt a heart attack's gonna have time to get me." Faith shrugged.

"No, it'll probably be a vampire because we can't hear anything over you inhaling those burgers."

"What's your problem, B?"

"Nothing. What's _your_ problem, _F_?"

"I don't _have_ a problem."

"Good." Buffy raised her voice.

"Great!"

"Uh, guys?" Willow piped up.

"What!" They both shouted, looking behind them.

The redhead stared at them for a moment, then pointed ahead to the left where a shifty looking form was darting through the gates at the Sunnydale Cemetery.

"Shit." Faith swore, and quickly downed the rest of her burger. Buffy was already darting toward the graveyard, her footfall practically silent. "Hold this for me." The brunette shoved her bag into a surprised Xander's chest and then took off after the other slayer. She ran hard but Buffy was faster and Faith passed through the gates several strides behind her. She saw the vampire running from the side. He was going to intercept Buffy. Before she could shout a warning, the vamp stepped in front of the blonde slayer. In his hand he held a long piece of pipe.

Faith saw the way it would play out with sickening certainty. But she was powerless to stop it. Buffy was running too fast; she couldn't pull back in time.

The blonde slayer plowed straight into the pipe the vampire extended. It clipped her in the chest and she somersaulted in the air before landing hard on her back. She lay unmoving on the ground.

Her attacker hefted the pipe over his head, intent on bringing it down on the prone girl. Faith pushed herself harder, tackling the gleeful vampire before he had time to bring his weapon down.

The vamp hit the ground hard and lay momentarily dazed. The slayer scrambled away from him on her hands and knees, stopping next to Buffy. "B!" She shouted urgently. Her hands felt the blonde's head, looking for any injuries. An ugly welt was already forming across her chest. Finding nothing bleeding or swelling under Buffy's hair, Faith gently probed the area around her bruise, feeling for anything broken.

Buffy groaned.

"B, you okay?" The brunette's fingers cupped her neck. "Can you hear me, Buffy?"

The blonde groaned again.

"Damn," Hissed a voice behind her. "I thought I'd killed the bitch."

Faith was on her feet again, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Lucky for you, she's not that easy to kill." She attacked, fists and feet flying at him. The vampire was fast and really strong. She couldn't seem to get the upper hand. Not that she was really giving him her entire focus. While trading blows and evading kicks, her eyes sought out the fallen slayer. Buffy still lay on the ground unmoving. "B!" Faith screamed over at her while hopping over the foot meant to trip her. "C'mon, Buffy, say something!"

The vampire caught her with a vicious punch to the solar plexus. Faith stumbled backward, feeling like a hole had been knocked through her chest. "Mmm," Said the vampire now standing over her. "It's been fun."

"Yeah," Faith rasped. "Well, it ain't over yet."

The vamp shrugged. "Almost over." He leaned closer to her, licking his lips. "And when I'm done with you. I'm gonna eat your little friend."

From the corner of her eye, Faith saw the Scoobies, finally jogging into the cemetery. They took stock of the situation and started running faster toward the two slayers. "Like hell you are." Faith gritted out, dragging herself to her feet. The vampire smiled and then dove at her, knocking her back to the ground. The two began rolling around, each trying to land on top and bash the other's skull into the dirt.

Xander reached Buffy first. He slid next to her on his knees, immediately grasping her arm. "Buffy?"

"Is she okay?" Willow arrived next to them, her voice beginning to have a touch of hysteria.

"I can't tell!" Xander grasped the blonde's shoulders, shaking her lightly. "C'mon, Buff."

Buffy managed a low moan, slowly blinking her eyes open. "Xander?"

"Oh, God!" Willow moaned. "She's not sure! She has amnesia!"

Xander made an impatient shushing gesture with his hand. "Yeah," He smiled gently at Buffy. "It's me."

The slayer tried to sit up, clutching her arms across her chest as she did so.

Cordelia was kneeling in the grass now too, and helped push her up into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"He… hit me… with… a pipe." Buffy grimaced, her chest hurting with every expansion of her lungs. She looked around quickly. "Did Faith get him?"

"Sounds like she's still getting him." Oz remarked, as the sounds of flesh pounding into flesh and muffled grunts of pain reached them. A nearby cluster of trees blocked their view of the fighting duo.

"Gotta help her." The blonde slayer muttered, reaching for Xander's shoulder to push herself up.

"Let Faith handle it!" Willow ordered, pushing back gently on Buffy's shoulders. "You need to sit down for a minute."

"I'm fine." Buffy insisted disagreeably, but pain flickered across her face when she moved.

Suddenly, the vampire came sailing out from behind the trees. He landed on his back, several yards away from them. Faith barreled out after him, leaping in the air to land on his fallen form, feet first. She grasped her stake from inside her jacket and lofted it above her head. Her eyes happened to fall on the group of friends and when she saw Buffy sitting up and alert, the relief in her face was obvious.

She focused on the task at hand and brought the stake down toward the vampire's chest. Before it could make contact, the slayer was tackled from the side by a new vampire and the first one had time to scramble away. The newcomer was female and extremely angry from the looks of things.

Faith was on her feet quickly, facing the two vampires warily. They smiled at one another and charged at their enemy together.

The slayer moved to the side, trying to move out of proximity from at least one of them. She struck the male in the gut.

The vampire curled forward, covering his stomach protectively. Faith saw a lucky shot and she took it, swinging her stake down and into his back.

He exploded into dust and his ashes swirled over the face of his shocked companion. The remaining vamp looked up with hatred in her eyes. "You're going to pay for that, bitch."

Faith shrugged indifferently. "Doubt it." She remarked, as she easily dodged the first blow the vampire attempted.

The furious vamp came again, this time executing a scissor kick that caught the slayer's temple. Faith lurched sideways, her arm coming up to cover her face protectively.

Taking advantage of her unguarded torso, the vamp punched hard. Her first connected with the side of Faith's ribcage and a sickening crack sounded.

Faith was propelled to her knees, almost crashing into the tree they were now beside. The vamp stepped closer and delivered a tremendous blow the slayer's temple.

Pain splintered through the brunette's head and she dropped to her side in the grass. The vampire stood over her, smirking down. "Told ya you'd pay."

Buffy had been watching the fight in concern and now she climbed unsteadily to her feet. She shook off the restraining hands of Willow and Xander and ignored their pleas for her to sit back down. The vamp was clearly getting ready to go for a final blow. Faith lay on the ground clutching her side where several ribs were obviously fractured. The blow to the head had left her disoriented and she had not yet looked up to see the danger looming above her. Maybe Faith would recover her sensibilities and dodge the blow. Maybe she wouldn't. Buffy wasn't going to take that chance.

The blonde slayer's chest burned in agony as she began to run. Buffy clenched her teeth against the pain, forcing herself to move faster and faster. The vampire looked up in annoyance as Buffy got closer. Her fists shot up in front of her defensively. She was expecting the slayer to tackle her. But the blonde leapt gracefully in the air just as she reached the vampire and the injured slayer. Her palms landed perfectly across the lowest tree branch and she grasped it tightly.

Buffy's thighs were wrapped around the vampire's neck before the creature even realized what was happening. Instinctively, she gripped the slayer's legs, trying to pry them from her throat.

Using the vamp's shoulders for support, the blonde released the branch. Buffy's body contorted backward until her outstretched palms met the grass. Pushing off the ground, the blonde curled her body inward, bringing her legs forward and flipping the vamp over her body. The stunned vampire landed on her back, with Buffy astride her, still trapping the vamp's neck in her legs.

"Who's paying now?" She asked cruelly and rolled to the side. The strength in Buffy's legs twisted the vamp's head until it popped right off her neck. The creature had time to make a face of angry surprise before disintegrating into dust.

"Damn, B." Faith whistled from her slumped position in the grass.

Buffy smiled tiredly, their earlier sniping completely forgotten. She flexed her limbs experimentally; her body had really not appreciated those heroics.

The brunette dragged her battered body over to flop beside the other slayer. "Thanks." She mumbled sincerely.

"No problem." Buffy wheezed. "Thanks for not letting her boyfriend eat me."

Faith's chuckle made her wince in pain and clutch her side.

"You okay?"

"I've had worse. You?"

"Well, I did die that one time."

The Scoobies made their way over and extended hands down to pick the two up from the ground. "Wow," Xander remarked as he picked some bits of leaf from Buffy's disheveled hair. "You just dusted her with your legs."

"Yeah," Willow agreed enthusiastically. "Wouldn't want to get stuck in there!"

Xander's snort quickly developed into full on giggling and the rest of the Scoobs goggled at Willow.

Leaning close to Faith's ear, Cordelia whispered, "At least you know you don't have to worry about her trying to steal your girl."

Faith shot her friend a dark look, but if Buffy's enhanced hearing picked up the remark, she ignored it. Instead she was focused on the babbling redhead.

"I didn't—" Willow sputtered. "I meant uh—I wouldn't want to—with the decapitation… and the… uh…"

"It's okay, Will." Buffy patted her arm.

Flushed a horrible red, the young witch tried to turn her statement around. "I just meant because of the death! Not that I wouldn't want to be there otherwise, I mean who wouldn't?" Her eyes widened and she turned to her very surprised best friend. "No! Wait! That's not what I meant."

"Willow," Cordelia cut in helpfully. "Stop talking."

"Right." Agreed Willow, allowing a bemused Oz to take her hand and tug her forward.

Xander was still giggling as he extended his arm toward Buffy. "Help you home, m'lady?"

The blonde looked to Faith, but the brunette had retrieved her Happy Burger bag and was fishing inside for a warm sandwich. Buffy forced a smile and stepped into Xander's wingspan. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist, letting her lean some of her body weight on him. "Thanks, Xander."

"Sure." He replied and grinned. "Now, raise your hand if you wanna hear Will talk more about being trapped between Buffy's legs."

Buffy was injured, but not badly enough that she couldn't elbow him sharply.

"Noted." He winced. "My hands are down."

Faith watched as the duo walked several paces ahead. Xander's hand rested on Buffy's side, closer to her left breast than Faith thought was necessary. Jealousy burned at the back of her throat as she watched the pair with narrowed eyes. She'd forgotten Cordelia was next to her until the tall girl spoke. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Faith began walking, carefully not shifting her upper body.

"Really." Cordy said doubtfully.

"Really." The slayer insisted. "Now are you gonna watch me in pain here or help me find my burger?"

The cheerleader accepted the greasy bag from Faith's outstretched fingers. "Since you asked so nicely." She retrieved a still warm burger and handed it over to Faith, who casually wolfed it down as if there'd been no interruption in her dining. "You realize you could go relieve Xander of his nursemaid duties and walk with Buffy?"

"Yup."

"But you're not going to."

"Nope."

"Okay, then." Cordelia drawled and she and Faith set off after the other Scoobs.

---

Shortly after midnight, Wesley slipped off his lights and retired to his bedroom. The room at the moment consisted of a new mattress and box spring propped on the floor. The whole apartment, in fact, remained sparsely furnished even after nearly three weeks in Sunnydale. There was no reason to unpack, he thought, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. The slayer, Faith, was completely opposed to working with the council in any way. She'd all but laughed in his face when he'd asked her to reconsider. Frankly, Wesley wasn't sure what more he could do here. There was no reasoning with the girl. In a few days, one of the council's specialized teams would arrive to handle the problem. And Wesley would be back to merry old England.

It was a shame. The girl was so young. And, sloppy or not, both her previous watchers' reports indicated she had a passion for slaying. He'd thought perhaps with a little work… Well, it didn't matter. If Faith wasn't amenable to working with council then the matter was closed. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head, the phone began to ring. He frowned, wondering who could be calling at such a late hour. He let the shirt fall on his bed and padded down the hall to retrieve his kitchen phone. "Hello?"

"Wesley. It's your father."

The watcher paled. If there was one person he absolutely did not want to hear from at this particular moment, it was his father. "Hi, Dad." He managed to greet cheerfully. "How are you?"

Clearly not in the mood for pleasantries, Roger Wyndam-Price got straight to the point. "How are things progressing with the slayer?"

"Well," Wesley informed him nervously. "She seems quite resigned to her decision. I'm afraid I haven't been able to sway her."

The ensuing silence was extremely uncomfortable. "I see."

"I've tried speaking with her… This last time she actually threatened to kill me."

His father paused, and then sighed loudly. "We're talking about a child here, Wesley. The girl is still a teenager. She's been a slayer less than a year. And you're telling me you can't rein her in?"

"I've tried. I--"

"You've tried." His father repeated dully.

"Yes." The young watcher quietly agreed.

"Well, fine." Roger's voice was laced with scorn. "You've tried. You've tried your very best and you've failed."

Wesley said nothing.

"We'll be sending a team out by the end of the week."

"Perhaps I can try one more time." Wesley offered.

"Don't bother. We will handle the girl."

"Alright."

"Obviously you're not cut out to be in the field."

The younger man bristled at the insult. "Dad, if you'd met the girl…"

"The slayer has nothing to do with this. It was a mistake to send you over there."

"But-"

"Really, I didn't expect her to make it through the cruciamentum. She's certainly no Samantha Kane." Roger snorted. "If I'd have thought the slayer would survive, I certainly wouldn't have suggested sending you."

Wesley felt his face flush. "I-I know I still have a lot to learn, but I did finish third in the academy."

"Being a watcher isn't all about passing courses, Wesley." The older man harrumphed. "A watcher assigned to an active slayer has to be able to keep her under the council's control. The fate of the world often hangs in the balance. And the watcher is the hand that guides the tool. Face it. You just don't have what it takes."

Angry now, Wesley felt his courage grow. For years he'd ignored the denigration and humiliation his father heaped upon him. This was the final straw. "Like you had what it took, Dad?"

"Pardon me?"

"You've never been assigned an active slayer."

"I _preferred_ to work at headquarters. So I could be near my family. And if I had been assigned an active slayer, you can be sure that I wouldn't have screwed up my assignment the way you have." Roger continued before Wesley could interrupt. "I'll be there in three days. To clean up your mess."

The dial tone echoed in his ear. The young watcher slowly pulled the phone from his face. His hands were nearly shaking in anger and embarrassment. His father had always been a hard man. But to know that he'd only assigned Wesley to Sunnydale with the expectation that the slayer would die… He slumped hard against the counter. He reminded himself firmly that he was a twenty-six year old man and grown men did not cry. Fumbling in a box on the counter, Wesley unearthed some whiskey. He didn't bother with a glass, but took a burning gulp. He exhaled roughly, steeling his nerves.

He was going to convince that girl, somehow. His father was not right about him. His eyes fell across the green folder Giles had pressed upon him on Christmas Eve. He'd yet to open it. But if he stood a chance to win Faith over, it wouldn't do to ignore any additional information to be had. Capping the bottle once more, he picked the folder up and flipped it open. Clipped to the inside cover were two pictures. One was obviously recent. The two slayers stood side by side wearing matching strained smiles. The other photo was older. A thin faced young Faith stood next to an overweight woman. The woman's arm pulled the child against her side. The little girl smiled, displaying two missing teeth. Her hands were tucked in the pockets of her too short jeans, and her shirt hung loosely on her skinny frame. But what Wesley immediately took notice of was the look in the child's eyes. There was a defiance in her young eyes that he'd seen just recently when reviewing the video of the cruciamentum. Faith at eight or nine was already displaying the world weary exterior Faith the slayer would show him ten years later when he showed up on her doorstep. Interested now, Wesley began to read.

---

Sorry for the shorter chapter, folks! Please comment and let me know what you thought. Still hating Wesley? Cordelia? I want your opinions! :D


	9. Part 2, Interlude: December 30, 1998

Previously in Chutes & Ladders...

Wesley was going to convince that girl, somehow. His father was not right about him. His eyes fell across the green folder Giles had pressed upon him on Christmas Eve. He'd yet to open it. But if he stood a chance to win Faith over, it wouldn't do to ignore any additional information to be had.

Part 2: Interlude 2: December 30th

Buffy frowned at the soap suds that seemed to be migrating up her arm. She was starting to rethink her offer to wash their dinner dishes. Of course, she'd scored some brownie points with her mother; but her primary motivation had been to delay leaving for patrol as long as possible. The offer had been made in haste and was obviously a poor choice. Grease was stuck under her fingernails and some sort of scummy residue coated her wrists. She turned on the faucet, quickly dumping some more dishwashing liquid over her hands. And then up her arms for good measure. She wasn't looking forward to spending quality alone time with Faith, but it was still preferable to the disgustingness in this sink. Absently, she began to write her name with her finger in the soap film on her left arm.

"Honey," Joyce popped her head through the kitchen doorway. "Faith's here."

Buffy looked up in alarm to see the other slayer sauntering into the kitchen.

"Yo, B, I--" Faith paused to sweep her eyes over Buffy's soap masterpiece. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"The dishes!" The blonde shoved her arms back under the flowing water, washing away the evidence.

"Huh." The other slayer replied. "Okay then."

Switching off the tap, Buffy began toweling off. The entire front of her shirt had become soaked. Wonderful. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossly.

"Thought we could patrol together." Faith's tone took on a hint of annoyance.

"Oh. Right." Buffy plucked at her wet shirt in disgust. "Let me just get changed first."

The other girl followed her upstairs without an invitation, dropping herself casually across Buffy's bed.

"Don't put your boots on my bed." The brunette made an exaggerated display of holding her feet above the bedspread. Satisfied, Buffy turned to rifle through her dresser. She found a thermal shirt and quickly yanked her wet t-shirt over her head.

"How's the chest?" Faith's husky voice was right beside her and the blonde jumped, startled.

"It's almost gone."

The other slayer's eyes slid across the faint remaining purple line marring Buffy's torso. "Yeah," Faith agreed, raising her fingertip gently to the bruise. The blonde stood silently while Faith cautiously traced the tender mark. A little wrinkle formed between her brown eyes as she studied the line. She looked up to be greeted with Buffy's probing hazel eyes and quickly let her hand fall back to her side. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, doc." Buffy replied sarcastically. "Can I put my shirt on now?"

Shrugging indifferently, Faith sat back down to wait. It was going to be a long night.

---

As a general rule, not a whole lot happened around this time of year. At least it hadn't in the time since Buffy had been called. She wasn't particularly surprised that they hadn't run into much action even though they'd already been through eight of the cemeteries in town. In spite of this, the amount of conversation between them seemed to be at an all-time low. If Faith felt as uncomfortable as Buffy did, the blonde slayer couldn't tell. The other girl was strolling along beside her, stake casually protruding from her waistband. Her shoulders were relaxed; her eyes roaming the empty ninth graveyard disinterestedly. Occasionally she'd sneak a glance at Buffy. But she didn't seem to be on the verge of bursting as Buffy did.

The blonde scrutinized the terrain in front of them, desperately hoping to find some errant vampire or demon in need of slaying. In spite of the break in tension between them the night before when they'd both been injured, she wasn't exactly bubbling over with things to say to Faith. She wasn't mad anymore, but a part of her was still hurt by the other slayer's outburst on Christmas Eve. It wasn't as though Buffy had a great track record when it came to relationships. Angel had been wonderful, really the best first boyfriend a girl could want. Until he'd gone evil and tried to destroy the world. That kind of thing tended to make a girl a little gun shy about hopping into another relationship.

But with Faith, she felt (_had_ felt, she reminded herself) like maybe they could work. There was the obvious fact that the brunette was also a slayer, so there was little chance that sleeping with her would awaken a vicious demon out to ruin Buffy's life. But there was other stuff. Like the little smile she'd get after they kissed. And her incredibly raunchy and inappropriate jokes that Buffy said annoyed her, but secretly kind of amused her. And there was definitely some undeniable sparkage happening between them. It had taken their first awkward kiss for her to realize it, but once she'd seen it… Well, she'd pretty much thrown caution to the wind and let things with Faith progress at their own pace. True, it wasn't exactly the scenario she'd envisioned on the few occasions she'd been able to think about life after Angel. But it felt good. Right even. So much so that she'd told her friends about them. Just so that Faith could throw it back in her face later.

And now Faith was acting like she was perfectly relaxed! Walking along over there like she didn't have a care in the world. While Buffy was feeling vaguely nauseous and awkward and annoyed and kind of like she wanted to kiss Faith and then punch her in the face. She kept trying to tell herself that ending things with Faith now was for the best. She didn't want to get more invested if the other slayer was just going to do something else to hurt her. Only, it was hard to remember that resolution when the brunette was right next to her.

"Alright, B." Faith's sighed words broke into her thoughts. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Buffy replied automatically. "What're you talking about?"

"You haven't said two words all night."

"That's not true! I said 'duck' when that vamp was behind you and later I said 'yeah right' when you said you could have beaten him with one hand tied behind your back."

"You know what I mean." Faith grumbled.

Shrugging, Buffy kept her gaze searching around them, even as they neared the edge of the graveyard.

"You still mad?"

The blonde hesitated. "No."

"Yeah, you are." Faith stopped walking, folding her arms in front of her stomach. "I know you are. Just tell me."

Buffy stopped too, facing her fellow slayer reluctantly. "I'm not mad anymore. Things are just kind of weird right now." She unconsciously mirrored Faith's crossed arms. "We were, uh," Buffy struggled to find the words, her cheeks pinkening. "Doing whatever we were doing… And now we're not. But it'll get less weird."

"Yeah," Faith squeezed her hands against her arms and took a tentative step closer. "Look, B, about that… I—oomph!" The brunette slayer found herself tackled to the ground, her companion lying on top of her. "Buffy, what the he—"

Buffy would have laughed at the shock and outrage obvious in Faith's eyes after she'd slapped her hand over the other girl's mouth, but the situation was a little more serious than that. "Vampires." She whispered urgently, releasing Faith's mouth.

"So what?" The brunette hissed. "You trying to make their job easier by taking me down first?"

Glaring, Buffy rolled into a squat, peering out from behind the bushes. "I repeat, vampires."

Faith sat up, gazing past the blonde. There was a group of at least a dozen vampires stalking across the cemetery in the distance. "Shit." She whistled lowly.

"Maybe there's a nest nearby."

Faith looked over at her. "Still not understanding why you tackled me."

"There's like fifteen of them." Buffy said slowly. "We can't take them all at once."

The brunette slayer snorted. "So you wanna hide in the bushes."

"No," The blonde gritted her teeth. "I want to see where they're going and come back with reinforcements."

The group of vampires was approaching a nearby crypt. The vamp in the lead swung open the heavy door and slipped inside. "Screw this." Faith muttered and quickly got back to her feet. She was able to take one step before the other slayer's arms wrapped around her knees and yanked her back down.

"We're not going to fight them now." Buffy reiterated once Faith was back on the ground.

"You gonna stop me, Twinkie?"

"We both know I can."

"That so?" Faith smiled. "Guess I'll just give up now then. Oh, wait," She kicked out, knocking the other slayer away from her. She tried scrambling back to her feet, but Buffy had already recovered and was coming at her.

The blonde dropped on her from the side, her elbow connecting sharply with Faith's temple. "For once, can you just back off?"

Shaking her head, Faith backhanded her. "For once, can you just grow a pair?"

Buffy was knocked sideways, no longer pinning Faith down. "Get back down here!" She demanded as Faith began to climb to her feet.

"No!" Faith insisted, standing up fully. "Now come with me or don't but I'm gonna—oh crap."

"What?" The blonde hastened to her feet.

"Looks like we've been spotted." Several vampires were now making haste to reach the slayers and more had joined their ranks than before.

"Well this is just great!" Buffy shouted, as she turned and began to run toward the woods bordering the cemetery. "You couldn't just hide with me!"

Faith was at her heels. "Shut up and run! The bastards are chasing us!"

Buffy ran at top speed into the forest ahead. The trees weren't too thick in this area and Faith was able to pull abreast of her. Behind them, she could hear the heavy footfall of the vampires bearing down on them. Pushing her muscles, she ran faster. The other slayer was keeping pace with her, her wild brown hair streaming out behind her. Soon they had run far enough that this area of the woods was unfamiliar, and it was almost too dark for even her enhanced eyes to see. When a fallen tree trunk blocked her path, Buffy was caught off guard. She tried to jump it, but nicked her heel on the trunk and started to fall forward.

The first shiver of unexpected fear ran through Faith's heart as she watched her fellow slayer struggling to regain her footing. Unfortunately, it was a feeling that wasn't unfamiliar to her. Slayers only occasionally had cause to experience real mortal fear, but in her short tenure as one of the chosen two, the brunette had seen her watcher murdered, been chased across the country by an ancient master vampire, and lured powerless into a battle by the Watchers' Council. The feeling of raw, unadulterated fear was growing a little too commonplace for comfort. Desperately, she reached out toward Buffy as the blonde sailed toward the ground. Her hand caught the back of the other girl's shirt and she yanked upward. Back in a vertical position, Buffy quickly regained her speed and shot a grateful, if tense, smile at Faith.

The two raced on. Sensing that they were narrowing in on the girls, the vampires behind them were pushing themselves even harder. "Fuck," Faith gasped out. "Was hoping we would lose them."

Buffy muttered her agreement. She was starting to get worried. They were just beginning to get winded but as strong as the slayers were, even they couldn't hold out forever. They needed to get away somehow. They were running by a rocky hill now, and the trees were starting to grow thicker, making their path more treacherous. From the corner of her eye, Buffy saw a spot where the hill was darker than the majority of its face. Was that some sort of indentation? Somewhere they could hide? Reaching out, she gripped Faith's wrist and yanked her around so they were running almost back in the direction they had come.

"Are you crazy?" The brunette shrieked, starting to slow her pace.

"No! Just trust me!"

Faith looked nervous, but she followed as Buffy darted toward the area she'd seen. Sure enough there was a crevice, barely big enough for someone small to squeeze through. It looked like it expanded further back but she couldn't be sure. Maybe there was only enough room for one.

"Come on, they went this way!" The closest vampire shouted.

"Shit." Buffy grabbed Faith's shoulder and shoved her forward. "Get in."

Faith had obviously come to the same conclusion about their potential hiding spot as Buffy had. "No, you. I'll find something else."

"Faith!" The blonde hissed, shoving her harder. "I'm right behind you, just go."

Faith spared her a worried glance and then ducked down, squeezing into the little space. "You'd better be." She warned.

The blonde slayer followed her, just as the first of their pursuers passed close enough for her to hear his breathing. As she came through the jagged rock opening, a pair of warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her upright. "Think they saw us?" Faith's breath was close to her ear.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Finding the brunette's arms, she gripped one of Faith's sleeves and started to move further into the hollow space. It was mostly dark inside, but she could make out dim shapes. From the echo of their whispers, it seemed to be a fairly large cavern.

Faith peered around them. "Look," She said quietly, "is that light over there?"

The other slayer glanced around. There did seem to be a brighter area to their right.

"Let's check it out." The brunette's fingers found the hand still holding onto her sleeve and she slipped her palm into Buffy's.

Cautiously they crept away from the main cavern toward the less dark area. After several long minutes, the cavern was becoming dramatically lighter. Now they could see some of their surroundings. The top of the space was a few feet above their heads and looked to be made of dark reddish brown mud. The walls were unadorned by any distinguishing features.

"Well, that's kind of creepy." Faith's muttering redirected the blonde's attention.

"What is?"

"That."

Buffy's eyes followed where Faith was pointing, to a large clump of branches and rags. "Uh, that looks like a nest."

"Yep." The dark slayer's voice was trepidatious. "Don't think I wanna know what belongs in it."

"Maybe we should just…" Buffy took a step back, tugging the other slayer after her.

A quiet cry filled the small chamber.

Raising her eyebrow, Faith leaned forward, trying to peer into the nest. "Doesn't sound so big and bad."

"Then why don't you go take a look?"

"Fine." The brunette took a few self-assured steps closer to the pile in the corner. Drawing up next to it, she nudged it none too gently with her shoe.

The bundle shifted slightly, emitting a sharper wail. "Quit crying and get out here so I can kick your ass." Faith ordered it impatiently. When the cries continued, she knelt down and yanked at the crude pile. A chunk of rags peeled back and the slayer's hand stilled. She sat back on her haunches. "Huh." She murmured.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Think you better come over here, B. This looks like more your expertise."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde started over. "What's that mean—oh."

The two slayers stared down at what appeared to be a human baby dressed in a grubby pair of pajamas. "This is not my area of expertise." Buffy stated definitively, as the baby began to fuss again.

"More yours than mine."

"No. Definitely not."

"Come on, B. It looks upset or something, just pick it up."

"No!" Buffy insisted. "My last babysitting experience didn't go so well."

Faith's lips twitched in an effort to keep from smiling. "Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't." She glanced at the infant in concern. "What are we going to do with it?"

"I'm kinda concerned with how it got out here. And when something's coming back for it."

Buffy nodded grimly. The baby had obviously been brought here by something. It was up to them to rescue it before that something came back. It had stopped its little displeased murmurs and had instead rammed its dirty fist into its mouth, sucking delightedly. Wrinkling her nose, Buffy turned to Faith. "The vampires are probably gone. We should get back, talk to Giles."

The idea of talking to the watcher made Faith sneer. "_You_ can talk to Giles."

"Fine," The blonde agreed. "But you're carrying the baby then."

"What!"

"A deal's a deal!" Buffy called delightedly, already disappearing into the darkness of the main cavern.

Looking down at the baby, Faith offered it a tentative smile. It stared back for a moment, and then abruptly stopped sucking its fingers and started sniffling. "Buffy!" Faith called out. "Get back here!"

---

"Can't you carry him for a while?" Faith trudged along behind her counterpart, holding the baby uncomfortably.

"Him?"

"Her? I don't fucking know. It's wearing green."

"That's unisex. You could check, you know."

Faith stared incredulously at the back of Buffy's head. "Junior here doesn't smell too good, B. I ain't looking in there."

Buffy grinned back over her shoulder, leading their way through the moonlit woods. Their trek was silent, aside from Faith's grumbling and the occasional pleased gurgling of the baby. Gradually the trees became fewer and more widely spaced. Buffy dropped back to walk beside the brunette. "Where do you think he came from?" She wondered.

Faith shrugged, twisting her head away from the baby's groping fingers. "Dunno."

"I mean, shouldn't there be people out here looking for him?"

The child's little fingers successfully grasped a handful of Faith's hair, tugging it down toward him. She frowned at him and swatted his arm down gently. "Dunno."

"What if someone abandoned him?"

Undeterred by the slayer's attempts to keep his hands from her, the baby lifted sticky fingers to her face, managing to lodge one chubby digit into her nose. Faith snorted in shock and grabbed his hand. "Maybe." She muttered back.

"We should probably just take him to a police station or something then."

"Uh-huh." Faith frowned at the little tyke who had now hooked his fingers in the neckline of her shirt and pulling on it merrily. Awkwardly, she flipped him around so he was facing outward from her body. His angry cry finally got Buffy's attention.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Me?" Faith glared down at his little melon head. "He's the one who can't keep his hands to himself."

"He's a baby, Faith." The blonde shook her head at her companion.

"He's still handsy."

"Aww," Buffy teased. "He likes you. Little… Joey likes you."

"Joey?"

"Yeah, he looks like a Joey."

"All babies look like Joeys because Joey is like the most boring name ever."

"What do you want to name him then?" The blonde huffed.

Hoisting the baby into the air in front of her, Faith looked at his face curiously. "How about Lucas?"

"Lucas." Buffy repeated, testing it out on her tongue.

"Yeah." The brunette pulled the baby back against her side. "Luke."

"Luke. I like it." Smiling the blonde, laughed. "I hope he's actually a boy."

The brunette watched Buffy from the corner of her eye for several long minutes. Things between them felt pretty good at the moment. The absurdity of finding a baby in a cave after being chased by a group of vamps had broken down the tension. But Faith knew it was only a temporary reprieve. She was starting to seriously consider Cordelia's advice about just telling Buffy how she felt.

The main problem with that was that she wasn't exactly sure what that was. The basic information was there, it was the translation from random thoughts into something that made sense that was eluding her. What she did know for sure was that the less than two weeks that she'd spent with the other slayer, getting to kiss her and hold her, being on the receiving end of Buffy's attention and her concern, had been… well pretty fucking great actually. And in the week since Faith had gone and fucked things up she'd been miserable. As annoying and self-righteous and arrogant as the other slayer could be, there was no denying that there was something about the little blonde that just did it for Faith. Cordy had called it love but that was _not_, Faith told herself sternly, what it was. Faith Lehane didn't do love. She did lust. She did lust a lot. She did one night stands and she did getting some and getting gone.

But damn it, she missed the other slayer. Missed the easy way they'd been beginning to talk to each other. Missed the way Buffy's brow wrinkled in concern as she checked Faith over for obvious wounds. Missed the other girl's eyelashes fluttering against her cheek. And fuck, Buffy was a good kisser. Faith missed kissing her. Missed her twitchy awkwardness and her made up Buffy words.

Buffy glanced curiously over at her. "You okay?"

Faith jiggled the quiet baby in her direction. "Just busy playing nanny."

"Right." The blonde smiled a little as they finally stepped back into the cemetery they'd started out in.

"B… what I wanted to say before..." Faith began.

Buffy raised a warning palm, her body tense as she scanned the surroundings. "We need to get through here fast. We can't exactly fight with Luke here."

Faith sighed internally even as she agreed out loud. So much for telling Buffy how she felt.

---

By the time they arrived at Giles's door, Faith's mood had deteriorated even further. Buffy had practically dragged her the last block, while still refusing to carry the baby. The blonde slayer knocked now, giving Faith a pleading look. "I'll do the talking, okay? Just… try not to hit him."

"No promises." Faith smirked dourly.

Giles opened the door cautiously, his hair rumpled and clad in a t-shirt and lounge pants. Buffy goggled at him for a moment.

"Buffy." He greeted in surprise. "Faith." His gaze wandered curiously over the alert and gurgling Lucas. "Err, come in." The watcher stepped back and Faith reluctantly followed the other slayer inside. She granted the watcher a flash of teeth that qualified more as a threat than a smile.

Giles led the way to his living room and gestured for them to be seated. Buffy immediately launched into the tale of their evening. Already familiar with the circumstances that had led them here, the brunette shifted the baby across her knees, settling him so he could lay in the indentation between her thighs. Luke stared up at her with interest and, having nothing better to do, Faith looked back.

Buffy finished filling the watcher in on how they'd come into possession of the young child, and Giles had begun rifling through some papers on his desk. "Can you describe the err, nest, I believe you called it?"

Shrugging, the blonde frowned. "It was very… nesty."

"Nesty." The librarian deadpanned. "Yes, well, anything else you can tell me?"

Buffy wracked her brain for more detail. "It was mostly branches and leaves, with bits of fabric." Behind them, the baby sneezed.

"Uh, B?" Faith's voice called nervously.

"Do you know what type of branches?" Giles continued, writing down Buffy's information.

"Yeah, I recognized them from all those extra credit hours I spent in the 4-H club."

Giles looked at her expectantly.

"Giles." Buffy was exasperated. "No. Why would I know that?"

"Buffy…" Faith tried again to interrupt.

The watcher pinched the bridge of his nose. "Most people are familiar with at least the trees commonly found in their area."

"Well, I've been a little busy with—"

"Buffy!" The brunette slayer's voice was loud enough that both Buffy and Giles turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

Faith was standing beside the couch and she gestured down to the baby, whom she'd left lying against the back of the sofa.

"Oh…" Was all Giles could manage as all three stared down at the infant. Luke smiled happily, oblivious to the fact that his skin was now green with tiny blue spikes protruding from his chubby face.

---

"I'm sure I've seen it somewhere…" The librarian sat at his desk, muttering to himself while flipping through a particularly ancient looking book.

Buffy sat in an armchair across from the couch, with Faith balancing on the arm. Both slayers were watching the tiny, slumbering demon on the couch with suspicion. "I can't believe we rescued a baby demon." Buffy muttered.

"Got it!" Giles crowed triumphantly and two slayers looked over as he began to read aloud. "The Brachen are a group of nonviolent demons with blue spine covered skin and red eyes. They are greenish in color and usually coexist peacefully with humans, save from an incident in 1564 when a group of villagers came across a Brachen colony and slaughtered most of its inhabitants. Rare instances of inbreeding with humans has been reported, with half-breeds able to assume human or Brachen appearance."

"So Luke is a Brachen demon?" Buffy asked.

Nodding enthusiastically, Giles handed her the book. "He is likely half-Brachen, half-human."

"Some human chick had sex with that?" Faith asked incredulously as she peered over Buffy's shoulder to see the illustrations.

"Well, the list of demons compatible with humans, err, sexually, is actually surprisingly long. In fact..." Giles took in their vaguely horrified looks. "You don't want to hear this." He cleared his throat. "Well, it seems the best course of action would be to return the child where you found him."

Faith didn't even look at the other slayer as she leapt to her feet. "You're carrying him this time, B."

"What? No!" Buffy managed to protest before realizing the other girl had already escaped to the door. "How am I supposed to carry him around when he looks like this?" She asked Giles in irritation.

Before he could respond, the baby sneezed again, prompting his spiky features to recede. He once again beamed up at them with the pale pink face of a human baby. "It's really rather remarkable." Giles mentioned enthusiastically.

The blonde merely glared at him before as she leaned over to scoop the tiny half-demon up. "Faith is so dead when I catch her."

---

"What are we going to do with him when we get back there?" Buffy asked, treading along carefully behind Faith.

The brunette shrugged.

"I don't think we should just leave him. Maybe his parents abandoned him."

"He'll be fine."

"We don't know that."

"Look," Faith sighed without turning around. "We're slayers. It ain't our job to babysit demon babies people leave in caves."

"But he's human, too!" Buffy protested.

"And what do you wanna do with him then? Take him home to Joyce? Enroll him in daycare and pretend he doesn't have blue spikes popping outta his face?"

"Ugh." The blonde grunted. "I don't know. I'm just saying we should make sure he's safe there."

As they got closer to where they had found him, Luke began to cry. He started off quietly but soon moved on to full-fledged wailing that the already aggravated slayers could hardly tolerate. "What the hell are you doing to that thing?" Faith snapped.

"Nothing!" Buffy gritted back.

"Well you gotta shut him up. He'll draw every vamp in a twenty mile radius."

"I told you, you should be carrying him. Children hate me."

"I carried him all the way to Giles's house."

"Yeah, but he likes you."

"Maybe he'd like you too if you weren't carrying him like that."

"Like what?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette stepped over and carefully adjusted Buffy's arms. The baby was now tucked against her chest in a reclining position. Gradually he stopped crying, reducing his protests to mere sniffles of displease. "See?" Faith said, pleased with herself.

Buffy glowered at her.

"Better keep moving." The brunette started walking again, disguising the smile on her face until she was out of Buffy's line of sight. When they reached the narrow crevice that was the entrance to the cave, Faith stepped through first, extending her arms for the baby. Buffy handed him through the gap to the brunette and then stepped through herself. She didn't offer to take back possession of the infant. Faith rolled her eyes but started toward the small cavern where they'd found him. Shouting voices soon reached their ears.

"Just try to calm down!" A masculine voice said sternly.

The reply was in a higher pitch, from a female. "How can I calm down? My baby is missing!"

Faith glanced over at the other slayer with an 'I told you so' smirk. Bending down carefully, she settled the baby on the floor in the main cavern. Immediately he started to whimper and the voices in the distance silenced. Grabbing Buffy's arm, the brunette tugged her backward toward the entrance. Footsteps could be heard heading in their direction, and then, just as they were slipping out the crevice into the cool night air, "Jack? Oh my God! Jack, he's okay!"

"See?" Faith asked, after they were both outside. "He's fine."

Buffy threw exasperated hands in the air. "That's all I wanted to see!"

"Well now you've seen. Can we get outta here before mama demon comes out to kill us for stealing her baby?"

"Giles said they're peaceful." The blonde replied, but began to jog anyway.

"Doubt she'd be so peaceful in this situation."

Buffy sniffed disagreeably, choosing not to respond as the two slayers made their way through the woods. When it became apparent no one was trying to follow them, they slowed to a more natural pace. "Walk you home?" Faith offered quietly.

The blonde glanced to her companion but Faith's face revealed nothing. The other girl had never offered to walk her home before they started becoming more than friends. Did it mean something that she was offering now? "Umm, sure." Buffy responded. _Is this a signal? _She wondered, kind of hoping that it was. Immediately, she stamped that hope down. _Get a grip, Buffy._ She told herself. Hadn't Faith already made it clear she wasn't interested in Buffy? How much clearer did it have to be?

Frowning at Buffy's less than enthusiastic response, Faith pushed her hands into her pockets. "It's on the way home for me anyway." It _was_ on the way home. That part was true. Buffy didn't need to know about the part where Faith was planning to stop being a pussy and just talk to her any moment now.

"Oh." Buffy said flatly. "Right." Faith was just trying to be friendly. Of course it didn't mean anything.

"Yeah." _Fuck_.

The blonde looked like she wanted to say something but closed her mouth instead. She bit her lip, turned again to Faith, and forced a smile. "So are you coming to Will's tomorrow? It's not gonna be a big deal, we'll just watch movies, maybe play a couple games, bang pots and pans at midnight…" _Because those are totally things she wants to do. Way to sell her on it._ "Could be fun."

"You still want me to?" The brunette asked.

The smaller girl nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I invited you… before." True, when she'd made the invite it had been with visions of Faith kissage dancing in her head. And that wasn't happening. But this way she could see the other slayer. With other people involved which made for less awkwardness.

"Right." The brunette chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Uh, yeah, I can probably come."

"Probably?" Buffy repeated, ticked off. Here she was, swallowing her pride and inviting the brunette even though Christmas Eve was like _completely_ humiliating and she had every right to cut her out of further festivities, and Faith's response was 'probably.' Like she was Miss Social Butterfly. "Well, if you're so busy, I wouldn't wanna get in the way of your other plans."

Faith rolled her eyes. "That's not what I said."

"You said you could probably come, like you're doing me a favor or something."

The dark slayer bristled at the other girl's tone. What the fuck was Buffy talking about? They were getting pretty close to her house now and this was not the way Faith had envisioned the rest of the evening going. Her ideal scenario had included herself managing to make some sort of coherent statement of apology to Buffy, followed by the blonde inviting her to her room for some making out. She tried to will herself to be calm, even if the other girl was acting like a total bitch right now. "Look, I'll come, okay? Chill out." If Faith had any doubts that that had been the wrong thing to say, she could tell by Buffy's outraged scowl that it had been.

"Forget it, okay?" The blonde folded her arms across her stomach and sped up her walk. "I don't know why I bother."

Fuming now, Faith picked up her pace as well. "Yeah, I don't know why you do, either. I don't need your pity invites anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy shrieked, stopping in her tracks a few feet from her front walkway. "It's not pity. I wanted you to come! You're the one who said you could 'probably' do it like it would be an inconvenience to hang out with me."

"Jesus." Faith rubbed her hand across her forehead. "I didn't say that. Why do you make everything so much harder than it has to be?" This had really gone horribly wrong and she had no idea how to fix it.

"Sorry that I'm making things so 'hard' by inviting you to hang out with me." Buffy turned on her heel, starting up the walkway. "Won't be making that mistake again."

Faith watched the blonde head into her house incredulously. _What the fuck?_

---

Don't worry... some more pleasant times are coming for our girls in the next chapter. :)

Not too sure how I feel about this chap... Please leave me some feedback because I'd love to know your thoughts!

Also, if any of you are willing to beta some B/F work, please let me know... Thanks for reading!


	10. Part 2, Chapter 4

Thanks to CookiesAreAlwaysFood for proofing this chapter and listening to me bitch about it! Much appreciated. :)

Chutes & Ladders

"_Sorry that I'm making things so 'hard' by inviting you to hang out with me." Buffy turned on her heel, starting up the walkway. "Won't be making that mistake again."_

_Faith watched the blonde head into her house incredulously. _What the fuck?

---

Part 2, Chapter 4

One minute she was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep and the next she was standing on a dirt path, looking at a familiar face. "You again." Faith stated tiredly.

Kendra didn't seem to take offense. She just bobbed her head in greeting.

The two slayers stood in a small town square. Cramped houses with thatched roofs crowded the edges of the open space. People hurried about energetically and Faith wrinkled her nose as someone got too close. The man smelled strongly of wood and his tunic and boots were covered in dirt and grime. Even his skin looked filthy. In the center of the space, a tall wooden pole stood up from the ground with straw and sundry items piled high around it.

"What are we looking at?" Faith stepped up beside the other woman. Kendra didn't respond, but after a moment, the people began shouting.

"_Here she comes!"_

"_Witch!"_

"_Burn the witch!"_

From the left, a woman was being led by a group of men. Her hands were bound and the foremost man held a rope secured around her neck. A viscous substance had been smeared all over her dress.

"Oh," Faith realized what they were witnessing. "No. _No_, come on. Are you serious?"

Kendra looked at her briefly. "They do not understand… what she is."

"So they're burning her at the stake!"

The Jamaican slayer nodded indifferently.

Faith watched in muted horror as the girl was secured to the wooden pole and straw was pushed around her body. Three men each took lighted torches and ignited the material around her.

The slayer maintained her composure as long as possible but as the flames began to lick her dress, a scream erupted from her throat. A few of the men and women surrounding them looked away, but most watched in fascination.

"This is disgusting." Faith muttered, fighting nausea. She stepped quickly to the side to avoid the passage of a monk who seemed to be in a hurry.

"She is not unavenged." The other girl responded, and as the dying slayer's last scream faded away, the first terrified wail erupted behind them. Faith turned, but the world around them was unmoving. Gigantic gates at the back of the square had been thrown open and several vampires had charged through, grabbing the people furthest from the stage.

Gradually the people began to disappear and walls replaced them. The two slayers stood in the center of a dirt road. A blonde girl, obviously this time's slayer at a younger age, was fighting fiercely against a particularly ugly demon. She seemed on the verge of winning. _Good for her_. Faith thought, still bothered by the scene they'd just witnessed. Behind them, a faint popping noise sounded. Buffy appeared, looking aggravated and wearing what were obviously her pajamas. "Again?" She muttered, just as the current slayer let out a shortened cry.

Faith looked over in time to see the demon dropping the lifeless slayer to the ground, her neck bent at an odd angle. The brunette sighed, starting to turn toward Kendra once more, but something caught her eye. Just for a moment there had been a weird shift in the scene before her. _What was that?_ Faith scrutinized the slumped over slayer, waiting for something to happen. When it happened again, she could only blink with horrified eyes. The girl's face changed. Her blue eyes became hazel, her tanned skin replaced with the softer glow of another slayer. They were Buffy's sightless eyes looking past her. Buffy's lips parted in a final breath.

Faith frantically looked over at her sister slayer, but Buffy appeared not to have seen anything alarming. Instead, she was looking to Kendra. "What's happening?"

The Jamaican girl's eyes remained fixed on Faith even as she answered, "He takes away the powerful ones."

"The powerful slayers?" Buffy clarified.

Kendra nodded slightly. Her dark eyes bore into Faith's and for a moment it felt as though she could even hear Kendra's accented voice in her mind. _Do you understand?_

"Why?" The blonde slayer demanded, stepping closer to the duo.

Faith and Kendra remained locked in a stare down until the Bostonian gave a stilted nod. She did understand. Whatever was happening here… it was going to happen to Buffy too if they didn't stop it.

"Who is he?" Buffy's irritated voice broke in again. But Kendra's form was already starting to fade before their eyes. Darkness began to shade the scene until Faith could barely make out Buffy's slim shape. "Faith?" The blonde whispered.

"I'm here, B."

A small hand moved toward her and Faith reached out. Their fingertips touched and then the darkness was total. She was awake.

---

Since this morning, she'd been stalking around the motel room, feeling like she was about to burst from her skin. She needed to figure this out, figure out a way to stop what was happening before it happened to Buffy. Faith had gone over the dream in her mind again and again, looking for clues that might show her where to start. And it was damned frustrating. If they'd been on patrol and some demon was coming at the other slayer, she could step in and take it down without a problem, but this was different. This was going to require research. And help from the one place she really didn't want to get it from.

A tentative knock at her door interrupted her unpleasant train of thought. Wesley Wyndham-Price stood on the other side, staring back at her. "Please," He said immediately. "I know you asked me not to come back…"

Faith arched her eyebrow. She hadn't exactly _asked_, per se.

"But I have to try again." He lifted a bag he'd been holding by his leg. "I brought sandwiches."

Faith stepped inside, gesturing for him to enter. "You got five minutes."

"Thank you." He said primly, and stepped inside. Having learned from his previous trip to the motel, Wesley commandeered the unsteady dining chair close to the door and seated himself. Reaching in the bag, he extracted two packages as well as drinks and potato chips. He offered a sandwich to Faith, who took it with no small amount of suspicion, and began unwrapping the other. His insides felt tense and food was definitely the last thing on his mind, but he took a bite anyway, feigning a calmness that was out of his reach. This was his last opportunity to get through to the slayer. It had to work.

"You got something to say?" Faith inquired, plowing through her own sandwich at great speed. "Or do you just like eating lunch with me?"

"No," Wesley answered. "I mean, yes. Eating lunch with you is fine… But I do have something I wanted to say." The slayer's impatient look urged him to begin. He took a deep breath and the words began to flow from his tongue. "My father is a watcher, as was his father before him. He joined the council before I was born and his entire life has been dedicated to fighting the good fight. He's a senior council member, and he's seen twenty-three slayers called. He's the reason I joined the council."

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about?" Faith interrupted unkindly. "I ain't interested in your life story."

"Please," The watcher responded quietly. "It's important."

She nodded grudgingly for him to continue.

In spite of his best efforts, the young watcher was becoming anxious. "My father is…" He trailed off briefly before finishing his sentence, "Not a kind man. He was single minded in his dedication to the council. For the most part he preferred to pretend I didn't exist. But on the rare occasion when he took notice of me, our interactions were uniformly… unpleasant. He viewed me as an embarrassment. In fact, he told me several times he'd never wanted a child; he merely got tired of my mother's begging." He paused, looking down at his hands. "And those were his more touching sentiments."

Swallowing thickly, Wesley met Faith's cool stare. "As a senior member of the council, my father is one of the deciding votes on which assignment a watcher will be given. So when I learned I had been given an assignment in Sunnydale with an active Slayer, I was surprised." Faith snorted in agreement with the sentiment, and the man flushed slightly. "I've been with the council two years full time, although of course I was being groomed for several years before. My tenure with them hasn't exactly been distinguished." The watcher looked away. "At first, I was thrilled to be given this assignment. But I've had some time to think over the past few weeks I've been here, and my father all but confirmed this when I last spoke to him..."

"What?"

He looked back at her. "There are only two reasons to give charge of the slayer to someone as green as I am: either you believe the slayer won't last, or you believe the watcher won't." There. It was basically out there. All of his humiliating, dirty laundry aired for her to see. Wesley hoped it was enough. God, how he wanted to show his father and all of his arrogant prick friends exactly what he could do.

Faith seemed to consider his words. "Which do you think it is?"

"I'm hoping it's neither." Wesley leaned forward slightly, beginning to feel hopeful. "I know you're angry. You feel betrayed by the council. I can't change that. But I'm asking you to work with me anyway. Let me be your watcher."

"And why would I do that?"

Wesley fought the urge to flinch as she studied him. "Because… I can give you resources. There is a reason your friend Buffy has lasted as long as she has."

The slayer's eyes flashed. "Buffy's lasted because she's strong and nothing can take her down. She died and she's still here. The council had nothing to do with it."

"Fair enough." He acknowledged. "But the fact that she has a watcher working with her doesn't hurt."

"Look," She sighed, leaning back and crossing her arms. "The council doesn't need me. You got Buffy. Let her take your orders. And I don't need the council. Told you already; I'm done."

Wesley sat back as well. His optimism was beginning to fade. The slayer wasn't going to go for it. His father would sweep in tomorrow or the next day. Wesley would go back to England in disgrace and be given some dusty position in the council where he'd never see another living slayer. And Faith would… be disposed of. Desperate now, he threw caution to the wind. What he was going to say next might make the slayer angry. But angry was better than dead. "There is another reason you should accept my assistance."

The girl smirked. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"None of them really think you'll last." He said frankly. "You're right. The council doesn't need you. They've got two slayers now, and if you go out and get killed, they'll have another." Wesley smiled grimly. "They don't care what happens to you... But I'm offering you the opportunity to make them care. They think you're impetuous and that it's only a matter of time until you get yourself killed. Just as they think I'm not up to the task of being your watcher. I think they underestimate you. They underestimate us both." Looking her in the eye, he finished with an exhale. "Am I right?"

Faith clenched her jaw and polished off the last bite of her sandwich. She couldn't think of many things worse than going back to working for the council. She didn't owe them a fucking thing, not after what they'd tried to do to her. But, like it or not, Kendra had popped into her dreams and forced her hand. She needed the council if she wanted to know what was going on and how to stop it before it got to Buffy. She looked back at Wesley's expectant face. Maybe she could deal with him. For Buffy. "I ain't working with Giles."

"That's fine." Wesley agreed quickly. A surge of triumph swept through him. His undershirt was clinging to his chest from the nervous sweating that had begun as soon as he'd parked outside. But the slayer had said _yes!_

"Then I guess you're hired." She held up a hand to stave off his response. "For now."

"Excellent!" Wesley clapped his hands, regaining some of his usual British enthusiasm. "Shall we meet tonight to discuss your patrol?"

"Easy, English." The brunette muttered. "Don't get all carried away."

"If I am to be your watcher, you'll have to work with me. That means checking in after patrol and regular training sessions."

Faith merely cocked a disbelieving eyebrow as Wesley continued on.

"Your formal weapons training has been a little lacking. We'll need to spend time on the quarterstaff, sword fighting, knives, of course--"

"Knives?" Faith interjected excitedly.

"Yes," Said Wesley, pleased that the slayer was taking an interest.

"Huh." Faith smiled internally. Knives? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Gaining control of her galloping imagination, Faith returned her focus to the task at hand. "Uh, yeah, knives. Count me in. But first, I need you to help me with something."

"Absolutely." Wesley said.

---

New Years Eve had dawned crisp and cool over Sunnydale. Strolling over to Willow's at quarter after nine in the evening, Buffy passed houses alive with festiveness and excitement. It seemed everywhere she looked, people were filled with hope and excitement over the New Year. Personally, she wasn't feeling quite as happy as everyone else seemed to be. Giles still didn't have any explanations for the slayer dreams she'd been experiencing and she was really freaking mad about the previous night's argument with Faith. Pulling her coat tighter around herself, Buffy picked up her pace. It seemed like it was always like this with the other slayer. One minute they were getting along perfectly well and the next they were at each other's throats. Only now it was bothering her even more because she'd seen what the two of them together could be like.

She reached Willow's house just as a red car was pulling up to the curb. Buffy paid it no mind, turning to make her way up the walk. "Hey." A low voice called from behind her.

It was Faith, climbing out of the car that Buffy now recognized as Cordelia's. "Hi." Buffy greeted a little coldly.

Faith hurried up the walk until she reached Buffy's side. She glanced behind her at Cordelia, who was touching up her makeup in the car's rearview mirror. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Buffy said without much emotion. "How are you?"

"Five by five." The brunette replied automatically. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, "Is it cool for me to be here?"

The blonde nodded. "Guess you could fit it into your schedule after all."

Faith stiffened, but an enthusiastic voice interrupted them before she could reply. "Buffy!" Willow greeted, swinging open the front door. "You're here." She paused, eyes widening. "And you brought Faith. And Cordelia?"

"Uh," Faith interjected. "I invited her."

"Okay," The redhead held the door open wider. "Sure. It's not New Years Eve without some demonic activity, I guess."

"Will," Buffy chided her gently.

Sighing, Willow forced a smile as Cordy arrived at Faith's elbow. "Hi, Cordelia."

"Willow," The tall girl looked the redhead up and down and then glanced at Faith slyly. "You didn't tell me this was a costume party."

The young witch frowned and looked down at the green dress that had looked so festive earlier. "Come in." She muttered.

Buffy squeezed her friend's arm sympathetically as the four girls stepped into the foyer. "Sorry about this." She murmured. "I didn't know Faith was going to bring her."

Willow led the way into the living room, whispering to her friend. "I didn't know _Faith_ was coming." Her eyes widened in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Buffy assured her. "It'll be fine. Xander's not here yet?"

"Nope. He should be here soon."

"Good," The slayer said cheerfully. "If we have to suffer, so does he."

---

The evening was progressing as well as could be expected, Buffy thought. Xander and Cordelia had spent most of the night sniping at one another. Oz seemed at ease and his arm around Willow was keeping the jittery redhead grounded. The main problem, of course, was Faith. Not that her behavior was problematic. It was actually quite the opposite. The brunette slayer was acting relaxed, laughing at Cordy and Xander's arguments and happily snacking away on the food Willow had put out for them.

Buffy was a little irritated about it. Faith could at least have the decency to be as uncomfortable as the blonde felt. After all, it was only the night before when they'd found themselves once again on the verge of simultaneous attempted murder. Now the two slayers sat on opposing sides of Willow's couch and Faith propped her feet up on the coffee table, looking almost at home. Buffy felt herself flushing angrily and Willow noticed, catching her eye across the table.

'_Okay?'_ The witch mouthed.

Buffy forced herself to nod back, smoothing her hands down over the soft black cotton of her dress. Relax, she ordered herself. Faith obviously wants to forget it ever happened. She could do that. Buffy Summers was the master of pretending to be okay. She'd spent months maintaining a friendship with Angel with nothing more than sheer will holding her shattered heart together. This two week fling with Faith didn't hold a candle to that. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her loose hair away from her neck, holding it up behind her head. She slowly exhaled and let it fall around her shoulders again. She was feeling better already.

Faith reclined back into the couch, covertly watching the other slayer from the corner of her eye. Buffy had been fidgeting all evening long. While Faith watched, Buffy's deceptively small hands smoothed over her lap, running over the short hem of her dress and down her stocking covered thighs to cup her knees. A moment later she was lifting her hair, pulling it up to expose her creamy throat. Swallowing hard, Faith dropped her feet from the coffee table. Buffy glanced over in surprise and Faith allowed their eyes to meet, holding the stare until the blonde looked away in feigned disinterest. "Uh," Faith cleared her throat and looked around the room. "We brought some stuff if you guys wanna take this party up a notch?"

"More like five notches." Cordelia added helpfully.

"What'd you bring?" Xander asked.

The cheerleader turned to rummage in the large purse she'd carried in, producing a bottle of tequila.

"Oh, that kind of 'stuff.'" Willow said dully.

It was Buffy who agreed first, much to Faith's surprise. "Yeah," She said, sitting forward. "Let's do it."

Once each of them had been poured a healthy serving of tequila in a glass, Cordelia motioned for them to form a loose circle around the coffee table. "Let's play "Never Have I Ever."" She suggested.

"How do you play?" Xander dared ask as everyone settled onto the floor near the table.

She shot her former boyfriend a withering look, but began to explain anyway. "You say something you've never done and then whoever has done it has to drink."

"Or you can make it up, and if it's something you've done you just have to drink." Faith added.

"Wait," Buffy interrupted. "So I can something I _did_ do? Then why it is called "Never Have I Ever?""

Faith rolled her eyes. "What are you, the name police? Who cares?"

"I'm just asking." Buffy frowned defensively.

"Everyone good on the rules now?" Cordelia asked and when they nodded she smiled. "Great. I'll give you an example." She flicked her eyes in Xander's direction, "Never have I ever cheated on someone." When everyone stared back at her, she shrugged, unconcerned. "Now you and Willow drink. And anyone else who's done that."

Crimson faced, Xander and Willow both sipped from their cups. Willow grimaced as the alcohol hit her throat and Xander coughed loudly.

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia looked to Faith on her left. "You go."

The slayer nodded. "I've never gotten a pedicure."

"Lame." Cordelia informed her gustily, but took a deep sip of her drink, as did both Buffy and Willow.

Xander was up next. "I've never kissed a guy."

The girls each sipped and Buffy smiled innocently back at her friend. "I've never had a fear of clowns."

Smiling as Xander was forced to sip from his cup, Willow spoke up. "I've never failed a test."

Everyone else sipped from their cups as Oz considered what he would add next. "I never 'accidentally' ate the band's special brownies."

"Hey!" Willow protested. "That _was_ an accident!"

It was Cordelia's turn again. "You guys suck at this." She informed them before pronouncing, "I've never wanted to make out with a slayer."

"Oh, come on!" Xander exclaimed, forced to drink again. Buffy merely smiled at him, sipping from her cup.

Faith took a long gulp from hers. "I've never actually made out with a slayer." She added, watching Buffy. Both slayers drank, but Buffy didn't rise to the bait by looking at the brunette.

"I've never made people cry because I'm evil." Xander said pointedly and the cheerleader willingly took a drink.

"I've never given a hand job in a closet." Willow muttered half under her breath, accidentally skipping Buffy's turn.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow in a "touché" gesture before glaring furiously over at Xander. The boy ducked his head and looked at Oz pleadingly.

"Uh, I've never been able to float a pencil." The werewolf offered, smiling at his girlfriend.

Willow beamed, cuddling into his side. "I do float a mean pencil."

"I've never had wet dreams about my best friend." Cordelia announced to everyone's dismay. She fixed an innocent expression on her face and looked at Xander. "Both of them."

Xander dutifully drank as Faith made no attempt to contain her amusement at this new turn of events. "I've never had sex in public." She looked around at the un-drinking Scooby gang. "Just me?" She tossed back the rest of her drink. "Okay then."

As they progressed through several more turns, Faith surreptitiously watched the other slayer. Buffy was growing more relaxed with each drink she took. Seated on the floor, her tight dress rode up to expose her slim thighs; her hair had become slightly rumpled and her cheeks were flushed pink. The brunette couldn't stop herself from imagining knocking Xander out of the way and kissing those gorgeous pouting lips.

"Faith," Cordy's sharp voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's your turn."

"Oh." The brunette said, caught off guard. "Okay, ummm…" Still gazing at Buffy, she tried to think of something to say. The blonde seemed oblivious to the game and was laughing uproariously at something Willow had said. As Faith watched, she turned to whisper something to Xander, laying her hand on his arm. A vague unpleasant feeling pooled in her stomach. "I've never dated a vampire." She found herself blurting.

Buffy looked up, shocked. Her face became grim as she took a sip from her cup. "I've never slept with someone whose last name I didn't know." She shot back, skipping Xander's turn.

Faith swigged from her drink and glared at Buffy. "I've never had a stick up my ass preventing me from having fun."

"Guys," Willow interrupted nervously. "Come on, let's play something else. It's almost time to watch the ball drop anyway."

Ignoring her friend, Buffy narrowed her eyes back at the other slayer. "I've never defined 'fun' as grinding up on a bunch of strangers in a bar."

Taking a long pull of her drink, Faith stared back. "You never minded when you were the one I was grinding on."

Putting her drink down none to gently, Buffy climbed to her feet. "I'm going to get some air." She said, grabbing her coat from the coat rack on her way out.

Willow stood as well, preparing to go after her friend, but Faith was quicker, hurrying out the door after the other slayer. Willow was torn between going out after Buffy and letting the slayers sort this out themselves. Oz took her hand, tugging her gently back into her seat. "Let them talk." He advised. Then he tilted his head toward Xander. "And don't leave me in here with these two."

---

Buffy's small form was leaning against the column supporting the Rosenberg's porch. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, pulling her coat tightly closed. "Something I said?" Faith asked sardonically as she stepped onto the porch.

The blonde gave no indication that she'd heard the other slayer, facing forward stonily.

Faith joined her at the porch railing, resting her forearms on the rail so she was leaning into the cool night air. Several minutes passed in silence until the brunette started to feel jittery. It felt like shit knowing the other girl was pissed off at her. And each time she tried to fix it, she seemed to just make it worse. To make matters worse, she had to find some way of telling Buffy what she'd seen in their shared dream. She had no idea how to accomplish that when it seemed like every word she said was twisted around by Buffy. Next to her, the other slayer pulled her jacket closer and shivered. Recognizing an opportunity when she saw one, Faith tentatively placed an arm around Buffy's shoulders. "You cold, B?"

Buffy nodded indifferently, but didn't make any attempt to shake the brunette's arm off, which Faith interpreted as a good sign. Eventually, the brunette worked up the courage to begin talking. "Got a little out of hand in there." She managed.

"I guess."

"Didn't mean nothing by it."

Buffy snorted noncommittally. Almost against her will, she found herself relaxing against Faith's side. But she straightened up at the brunette's next statement.

"B," Faith began, then switched to her whole name. "Buffy. I gotta tell you something. And I'm really not sure how to say it…"

Buffy turned, not quite pulling out of Faith's arms, but enough so she could look at her face. "What?" She asked softly. Maybe Faith was about to say this whole thing had been a mistake and she really wanted Buffy after all. _Ugh_. She felt ridiculous as soon as the thought occurred to her.

"I saw something in the dream last night." She began. "When the slayer was… umm, when the demon killed her, I saw your face."

The blonde stared back uncomprehendingly. "What do you mean? You saw my face where?"

"On her. The slayer." Faith's hands tightened around the blonde's waist unconsciously. "I think it means that the thing, whatever it is, is gonna come after you."

Buffy frowned, stepping back out of the other slayer's hold. "Are you sure?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Oh." Buffy took another step away, then slowly sat down on the porch steps.

"Hey," Faith felt awkward, seating herself beside Buffy. "It's gonna be okay."

Sighing, Buffy forced herself to nod. She was quiet, looking out over Willow's yard.

"Really." The brunette hastened to reassure her companion. "We'll figure out how to stop this thing." She slipped her arm carefully around Buffy's back, pulling her closer. "I'll hold it down and you can beat the hell out of it."

In spite of herself, the blonde smiled a little. "That sounds good."

"See? We got this under control. Giles and Wesley will do the research thing, figure out what we're dealing with, and then we'll show up and slay."

"Wesley?"

Faith shrugged. "Figured an extra pair of eyes hitting the books can't hurt."

"So you're gonna work for the council again?"

"Looks that way."

Buffy looked over, her eyes shining a bit in the dark. "Are you doing this because of me?"

"Nah," Faith was sort of lying, and they both knew it. "He offered me knives, so…"

"Right." The blonde laughed. Faith had really thrown her into a tailspin with this latest news. But she'd been prophesied to die before and beaten that. She could do it again. She squared her shoulders. It was New Years Eve, time to party. Not time to worry about impending death in the form of some sort of invisible demon living outside of time. It could wait until tomorrow. "You wanna go back in?" She asked Faith. "Make sure Cordelia hasn't been murdered?"

"In a minute." The brunette said nervously. "I wanna tell you something else."

"Okay…"

She shifted a little so she was looking at the blonde. Mostly it was a stalling tactic while she tried to line up the right words to fix things with Buffy. "Uh," She began nervously, "What I said on Christmas Eve, about us not being a thing?"

"It's okay." Buffy interrupted immediately. "I shouldn't have assumed that we were uh, a couple. You've told me about your 'get some, get gone' policy enough times." She really didn't want to talk about this right now. She actually felt sort of comfortable and Faith was being really sweet and whatever she was about to say was undoubtedly going to spoil it. Better to just nip it in the bud.

"Uh, right…" Faith agreed, nervously. "But I'm trying to say that maybe you're the exception to that policy."

Buffy looked up in surprise. "What's that mean?"

The brunette rolled her eyes in frustration but voice was gentle when she murmured back. "It means maybe it don't have to be that way with us."

"You're giving me a lot of maybes."

"Alright," Faith muttered. She could feel herself getting more anxious as she looked back into the blonde's eyes. "I'm saying if that's what you want, that's what we are."

"A couple?"

"Yeah."

Buffy was pretty much blown away. She wanted to break out in a grin but still felt a little hesitant. "Is that what you want?"

Faith's eyes were wide, obviously a little scared. "Yeah." She responded. _Since the first time I saw you. _

The other slayer's hazel eyes gazed searchingly up at hers, their faces close together. "Are you sure? Because when I said that, you were all shouty and insulty, so I kind of got the idea that maybe you don't want that."

"Look, B," Faith fumbled for something to do with her hands. Settled for running one over Buffy's hair to cup the side of her neck. "That wasn't about… this. I want you." She looked down. "Been wanting you for a while."

"Well, I know you wanna, uh…" Buffy flushed red, and decided to choose a less explicit term, "_kiss_ me, but that's not the same thing."

"I don't just wanna _kiss_ you." The brunette smirked before pulling a serious face on. "I'm sure about it, okay?"

"Okay." Buffy agreed, a huge smile lighting up her face. "Girlfriend." She finished with a slight laugh.

The brunette found herself smiling back. _Girlfriend_. It didn't sound so bad. Not when she had Buffy wrapped in her arms, grinning that cheesy little grin of hers. From inside the house, they heard the combined shouting of their friends beginning to count down. "Ten! Nine!"

"Guys! You're missing the ball!" Xander shouted.

"Come on." Buffy was happy, climbing to her feet and tugging Faith up after her.

"Eight! Seven! Six!"

Faith stood, but her free hand gripped the blonde's wrist and she tugged her backward so Buffy tumbled into her arms.

"Five! Four!"

"We're gonna miss the ball drop!" The shorter girl whined.

"Don't care." Faith mumbled, snaking her hand into Buffy's tousled hair and pulling their mouths together.

"Three! Two!" Up and down the street, people were emerging onto their porches and front lawns, clutching sparklers and pots and pans.

"One! Happy New Year!" Buffy's cold hands were pressed against Faith's back and the brunette shivered happily. Faith squeezed the other slayer in her arms, hard enough to hurt an average human, but Buffy just moaned softly into their joined lips. Behind them, the front door was thrown open and the Scoobies spilled out, cheering drunkenly. Willow threw her arms around the two slayers, forcing them to break apart.

"Happy New Year, Will!" The blonde slayer cried enthusiastically but her eyes were still on Faith. The two girls remained looking at one another as Oz and Xander began to light sparklers for each of them. Buffy accepted hers, giving Faith a parting smile, and she ran with Willow down the steps to the lawn where the two let their firecrackers burn down. Buffy was radiant, smiling from ear to ear with flushed pink cheeks. Faith watched her, smiling softly, until she caught Cordelia staring at her with a knowing look. Dropping the smile, she coughed and cuffed Xander too hard on the shoulder. "It's 1999 and we're alive!" She proclaimed, unconcerned when the boy almost fell over. "Now who's got the tequila?"

----

See, I promised there were happier times ahead! I think you'll be pleased with the next chapter too… Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Part 2, Chapter 5

Chutes and Ladders

Part 2, Chapter 5

It was almost 3AM by the time Cordelia pulled to a stop in front of Faith's motel. The two slayers tumbled from her car, calling back to wish their chauffeur a goodnight and a happy new year. Faith fumbled at the door for her keys while Buffy shifted from foot to foot beside her, trying to ease some of the high heel associated soreness. When she managed to unlock the door, the dark-haired girl shoved it open and held out a chivalrous arm to her companion. "After you."

The blonde smiled and gingerly stepped into the darkened room.

"You don't have to worry," Faith informed her, bending to plug in her holiday lights. "It's clean, you won't trip."

"Ah," The younger slayer smiled, looking around the room. "You just knew I was gonna forgive you and you'd lure me back here tonight, huh?"

Shrugging noncommittally, the brunette toed off her boots and flopped back on the bed. "Maybe."

"Again with the maybes?" Buffy sighed, kicking off her pumps clumsily. Faith patted the space next to her and the other girl crawled up the bed to lie beside her.

"I wasn't sure." Faith confessed. "Hoped you would though."

"It's a New Years Eve miracle."

Faith laughed. "Yeah, Buffy Summers forgiving me without making me grovel? Must be."

"Hey," The girl in question protested. "I don't make people grovel."

"Oh, really? What about that time when Xander ate the last donut? You didn't talk to poor X for like a day."

"Untrue. Patently untrue."

"You told him he had to bring donuts to the next three meetings."

"That's not groveling." Buffy sniffed. "It's bribery."

"Right… I see how you operate. So I don't gotta bribe you to get back in your good graces?"

"Well," Buffy considered, snuggling into Faith's side so her mouth was pressed against the other girl's neck. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Uh, what—what d'ya want?" Faith managed to sputter as the blonde fastened her hot mouth over a spot just below Faith's ear and began to suck.

"Mmm," Buffy breathed, pulling back enough to reply. "How about a kiss?"

"A kiss?" Eagerly flipping onto her side so she could face the other girl, Faith leaned closer so she could brush Buffy's mouth with hers. "That's all you want?"

"You're right." Grinning devilishly, Buffy threw her palm up to block the brunette's trajectory. "That's not enough. How about… a foot rub?"

Dropping her head in mock disappointment, Faith acquiesced. "Alright, B. Give me your foot."

"Yay!" Buffy scrambled around the bed so the two girls were laying head to toe. She wiggled her stockinged feet enticingly at the brunette's face. When the other slayer grasped her foot and began to dig her fingers into it therapeutically, Buffy pulled her foot back. "Don't you wanna take off my stockings first?"

Faith's eyes widened in surprise. "You want me to take your stockings off." She muttered incredulously. "Right. Okay." Somehow she managed to get to her knees beside Buffy without shaking, or drooling, or falling on the blonde like the idiot she felt like. Grasping Buffy's ankle cautiously, she trailed her hands up the blonde's calf, pausing hesitantly at the knee. She looked up to judge the other girl's reaction and found Buffy gazing back at her in anticipation.

She watched her hands as they glided under the skirt of Buffy's dress, inching further up. The other slayer's legs were like warm silk under Faith's nervous palms. The blonde bent her leg at the knee to accommodate the dark slayer's fingers and that little bit of encouragement made Faith more confident. The hem of Buffy's dress slid up her thighs with the help of the brunette's forearms and Faith exhaled roughly when she saw her fingertips were just millimeters from the exposed flesh at the top of Buffy's stockings.

"Huh." She murmured. "These are pretty fancy." She let her hands slide to the top of Buffy's leg, almost but not quite touching the edge of her panties. "So let me guess, you knew you were going to forgive me and let me lure you back here tonight?"

"Maybe." Buffy bit her lip to hold her smile in.

"Hmm." The brunette grumbled playfully.

"I didn't know." Buffy's response was quiet. "I didn't even think you felt like this."

"Like what?" Faith's fingers tapped a nervous rhythm against the other girl's lacy thigh. They'd only just done the whole couple talk a couple hours ago. Now Buffy was moving on to feelings?

Propping herself up so she was looking into Faith's face, Buffy smiled shyly. "Like…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words. _Like I mean something to you. Like you want me…_

Faith stared back silently, unsure what to say.

Sensing her uncertainty, Buffy wiggled her eyebrows comically. "Like you like me."

"Eh, you're okay."

"Oh, I think I'm a little more than okay."

Faith shrugged with feigned nonchalance.

"Oh, really?" Buffy challenged. "Then what was all that 'uh, B, we can uh, be like, uh, a thing, uh, if you want to?' stuff about?"

"I did _not_ sound like that."

"Doesn't matter." The blonde grinned devilishly. "You like me."

Faith considered her seriously. "Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?"

"Only people who reeeeeeeeeally like me." Buffy sing-songed.

"Ugh." Faith leaned over her, trying to silence her with a firm kiss. Buffy allowed the distraction, kissing her back eagerly. One hand wound into Faith's hair, holding her in position, while the other landed on the hand still lingering on her leg. She pushed gently and Faith got the message.

Hooking her fingers under the top of the stocking, she began sliding it down Buffy's leg. When the blonde released her, she sat back again to take off the other. Faith struggled to keep her breathing even as she slowly divested Buffy of the second stocking, watching as her own rough fingertips glided down the other slayer's smooth skin. "So you want that foot rub now?" She asked, while Buffy smoothed her hem back down demurely.

"I'll take a rain check." Buffy replied and sat up. She gently pushed backward on Faith's shoulders until the brunette was leaning back against the headboard. Surprising even herself, Buffy straddled Faith's lap.

Faith's heart started hammering harder even before the blonde began to kiss her. Unsure how much the blonde was comfortable with, she settled her hands around the other girl's slight hips and squeezed, letting Buffy's mouth lead the way. The blonde was kissing her like she had at the Bronze, before they'd spent like three weeks arguing. And _Christ_, it was good. Buffy wasn't someone who just sat back and got kissed. Even when she was letting Faith control their momentum, she was always moving. Her hips pressed downward, making the brunette gasp. She squeezed her arms around Faith, pressing their breasts together. Buffy's thighs tightened around hers, making her hips buck up.

Cautiously, Faith let her hands slide up the outsides of Buffy's parted thighs. The blonde sucked in a deep breath but didn't protest. She just slid her fingers into Faith's long hair and pulled a little. _Good sign,_ Faith thought. Sliding her hands further under the dress, she reached around to grasp Buffy's butt.

"Mmm," Buffy exhaled, leaving Faith's mouth to kiss her neck. _Fuck._ Faith rolled her head to the side to give the other slayer better access. She was almost embarrassed by how wet she was already. And the blonde hadn't done anything but kiss her. She tightened one arm around the other girl's waist, reveling in the heat she could feel radiating from Buffy's pussy against hers. The blonde pressed her hips closer, trying to erase the already miniscule space between them, and Faith groaned.

"You okay?" Buffy asked, smiling against her neck.

_Probably a little too okay_, Faith thought. "Uh-huh." She released Buffy's waist, sliding her hands up her clothed back. The older slayer toyed with the straps holding Buffy's dress at her shoulders for a moment. "This alright?" She mumbled as she began sliding them down.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered, kissing her neck gently as Faith let the straps drop down her arms. The brunette gently disentangled Buffy's arms from around her and brought them back to her sides where she could slide them from the straps of the dress. The top of the dress slid down, exposing the blonde's strapless black bra. Faith could hardly believe that this was actually happening. Buffy Summers was sitting in her lap clad in a bra and half a dress.

Buffy sat up straight now, watching Faith's face as her brown eyes pored over the flushed skin of her neck and chest. Her stomach was doing acrobatics, trying to rival her heart for which internal organ would explode first. It was a mixture of anxiety and thrilled anticipation. The faint hint of a smile lingered on Faith's lips and her fingers were digging into Buffy's back like she was afraid to let go. Why was Faith staring at her like that? Buffy cleared her throat nervously, waiting for the brunette to move. Touch her, kiss her, something. When Faith still seemed hypnotized, she started to shift, moving her arms across her chest self-consciously.

The dark slayer's strong fingers wrapped around Buffy's wrists before she could cover herself. "Don't." She commanded softly, guiding the blonde's arms back down. Confident that Buffy would remain still, she lifted a finger to trace a patch of her skin. "You have freckles."

"Yeah…" Buffy was relieved when the other girl finally looked back up.

Faith's arms slipped around her and she pulled Buffy in closer, so her lips brushed the blonde's shoulder. _'You have freckles?' Jesus._ What the hell was she talking about? It wasn't like the other slayer really needed anything else to be skittish about. Faith was kind of surprised Buffy hadn't backed off yet.

Buffy cradled her arms around Faith's shoulders, dipping her head accommodatingly when the brunette nuzzled into her neck. The skin of her neck and shoulder tingled pleasantly where the other girl's lips were brushing against her. At the same time, she was hyperaware that Faith's fingers were moving across her back at a snail's pace, heading for the clasp of her bra.

Faith was trying to move slowly and it wasn't just for Buffy's sake. Before Sunnydale, she'd never really seriously thought about doing anything like this. It wasn't like there was a shortage of guys willing to go to bed with her. She was hot and aggressive enough that most of them didn't care about her somewhat questionable statutory age status. Sure, there were a couple of chicks from the neighborhood that were _that way_, but she hadn't given it much thought. Then came Buffy. Two days in SunnyD and B was showing up at her room, shoving her out the bathroom window away from Kakistos, stepping in front of Faith's prone body and kicking the vampire away from her. And that's when it had started. Almost every night since, she'd been imagining doing this with the other slayer. And it was finally happening. But those were fantasies, where she could do everything perfectly and Buffy did whatever she wanted. This was the real Buffy and knowing what you were probably supposed to do was different than doing it successfully. Her fingers moved clumsily over the clasp of Buffy's bra, giving them both time to get used to the idea that it was coming off.

Buffy squeezed Faith's shoulders encouragingly as Faith kissed her way to the other side of her neck. Shaky fingers finally took hold of the delicate hooks before pausing. "It's okay." Buffy told her, thinking Faith was waiting for permission.

Faith pulled back, looking up at the blonde's face as she finally unclipped the last piece of clothing covering Buffy's breasts. She pulled the bra free and dropped it over the side of the bed. Swallowing hard, her eyes moved down to the other girl's bare torso. "Wow." She muttered, and was immediately embarrassed. Buffy laughed a little bit and Faith reached for her, trying to cover her nervousness with action. Buffy's breasts were whiter than the rest of her skin and her pale pink nipples hardened beneath Faith's gentle palms.

Buffy's fingers were hooking under Faith's shirt before she'd had much chance to explore. "I wanna see you, too." The blonde said.

The brunette's stomach clenched hard at Buffy's soft request. "You've seen 'em, B." She replied but she shucked her shirt off all the same. The flimsy black bra was discarded without hesitation.

"Not like this." Buffy looked uncertain when she reached for Faith, but her touch was firm as she gently squeezed and stroked the brunette's breasts. Faith tilted her chin back to capture Buffy's lips and the blonde wound her arms back around her counterpart. Faith groaned quietly when the other slayer's small breasts pushed against hers. Buffy's soft lips pressed against Faith's, her tongue darting out to meet the brunette's enthusiastically.

Faith let one of her hands slide under Buffy's bunched up dress and move up her inner thigh slowly. The blonde's breath hitched as Faith's fingers skirted the edge of her underwear. The slayer stopped moving her hand, unsure if that meant the other girl was uncomfortable, and instead left it gently squeezing Buffy's thigh.

She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or disappointed when Faith's hand stilled on her leg. Was she ready for this? With the exception of the one time she preferred not to think about due to the unpleasant aftermath, she'd really never had anyone touch her like this. And things with the other slayer were so new. They'd been dating for about… three hours. So maybe it was rushing it just a little. She kissed the brunette softly and opened her eyes. Faith blinked back at her, her brown eyes wide and pupils dilated. She smiled a little, a real smile, the kind Buffy hadn't seen from her in a while. Buffy found herself smiling back. "Hi."

"Hey." Faith's voice was low, almost breathless.

"Hey."

The brunette's hand slid off Buffy's leg, moving to join its mate at her waist. Faith's fingers traced soft circles on the bare flesh of her back. The blonde shivered, arching her back slightly. Faith's breath came out as a low chuckle and she dropped her forehead against the other slayer's shoulder. "Fuck." She whispered shakily. "I want you so bad right now."

_Mmm._ Faith's words prompted a pleasant jolt in her stomach and Buffy found herself grabbing the brunette's wrist.

She was disappointed for a moment when she felt Buffy gripping her wrist and moving it. But the blonde was guiding Faith's hand back to her leg, letting it slide up her thigh until Faith's fingers bumped the damp material of Buffy's panties. Okay, aggressive Buffy. Aggressive B was good. And _God_. Buffy was so wet for her. Faith's fingers slid up and down the wet material experimentally, loving the way the blonde jolted and moved her hips a little against her fingers.

"Tease." Buffy breathed in her ear, tucking her face against Faith's neck and biting her lightly.

Laughing throatily, Faith moved her hand up, sliding it under the thin material so that she was touching soft, hot skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as soon as her fingers slid into the scorching wetness between Buffy's legs. Her other arm clenched around the blonde slayer hard. Buffy's lips moved against her throat, not really kissing anymore, just breathing hard. The blonde shuddered in her grasp as Faith's fingers moved clumsily down her slit. She just needed to find… oh, _there_ it was. Her searching fingers met the other girl's clit and her reward was a startled little "oh!" and Buffy's arms clasping tighter around her shoulders. Faith buried her face against the blonde's hair, concentrating on the movement of her hand. Buffy's body was hot; her legs had Faith's in a vice grip. She wondered if she could come just from this, without Buffy even touching her.

Buffy's breathing was labored and the muscles in her legs twitched. Faith rubbed and stroked until her wrist started to cramp. Buffy was moaning quietly, but still she hadn't come.

"Am I doing this right?" Faith asked into her hair.

"Yeah." Buffy panted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." The blonde kissed Faith neck. Then she said quietly, "Uh, maybe I could lay down?"

"Okay." Faith agreed, kind of put out. She wasn't good? Buffy seemed like she was into it, so what was the problem? She carefully withdrew her fingers from the other girl's panties.

The blonde swung her legs across Faith's and settled herself in the open space next to them. The dark slayer followed immediately, laying on her side next to Buffy and trailing her open palm down the other girl's chest. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Faith's back, pulling her down into a kiss. Faith was more nervous now. What if she couldn't make Buffy come? Not that she was cocky, but she'd kind of expected to be good… well, great… when she finally got to do this with the other slayer. She'd never had any complaints before. In fact, Faith had had plenty of praise. She even had the same, uh, equipment, so she knew what to do. Right?

Buffy arched her back slightly when Faith's idly stroking fingers reached the underside of her breast. Her palm slid upward pressing down on one pebbled nipple and cupping the blonde gently. Buffy exhaled sharply against the brunette's mouth and Faith grinned, moving her mouth to the other girl's neck. "Mmmm," Buffy sighed as Faith's teeth scraped against her throat gently. Feeling more confident, Faith's hand slid under the dress draped across the blonde's hips and into her panties, cupping her pussy firmly.

Buffy gave a pleased sigh, her eyes sliding shut as her lips parted and her breathing deepened further. Faith found her clit easily this time, tweaking it gently before settling into a circular rhythm. The blonde slayer's legs were taut and Faith maneuvered so she was between them, leaning over Buffy. She stretched above her, reaching to grasp one hard pink nipple in her mouth.

"Uhmmmm," Buffy's head thrashed back and forth and her hands dug into the sheets beside them. Faith's tongue was swirling around her nipple, her free palm reaching to grasp the blonde's other breast. Buffy's hand landed atop hers, forcing Faith's to squeeze harder. Taking the hint, the brunette bit down gently on the small peak in her mouth. Buffy moaned encouragingly, and Faith repeated her actions, switching sides to give the other nipple some attention.

Feeling the other girl's legs starting to tremble, she increased the pace of her fingers. Her touch was lighter than she liked it when she did this to herself, but if Buffy's reactions were any indication, it was good for her. The blonde was panting hard, her thighs unconsciously squeezing in on Faith's steadily moving hand. Faith gave a pleased mumble against Buffy's chest. She let her free hand slip down between Buffy's legs, pushing aside her soaked panties and slipping against the searing heat of the blonde's sex. Carefully, she let one finger slide inside the other girl. Both slayers moaned. The blonde's muscles clenched around Faith's finger as she slowly began working it in and out.

Faith's own pussy was dripping wet and her clit throbbed almost painfully each time she moved her ass and the seam of her pants pressed into her. _Jesus, Buffy was tight._ Of course, that made sense since only one other person had ever gotten into the blonde's pants. The thought of that pissed her off, so Faith pressed her face into Buffy's waist, twisting the finger inside the blonde rhythmically.

"Oh!" Buffy panted. "I like that."

Faith smiled against the sweaty skin of the blonde's abdomen. _Bet Angel didn't make her moan like that._ She trailed open-mouthed kisses across Buffy's salty skin as her hands worked out the perfect combination. The blonde's hips were pressing upward with every inward thrust of Faith's slick finger. Her fingers threaded into the dark hair splayed across her stomach, pulling almost painfully as she felt her body tensing and electrifying with every little perfect circle against her engorged clit.

"Faith…" Buffy breathed.

"Buffy." Faith murmured back.

"I'm… ohhhhh… That feels so good... " Buffy's muscles clamped around Faith's finger as she arched her back. "Oh!" She came hard, with a series of little breathy moans.

Faith kept her hands moving until Buffy pushed her away gently with a final shuddering exhale. Then she kissed the other slayer's stomach lightly a few times and sat up, dropping down beside her.

"Wow," Buffy sighed, rolling over to snuggle against Faith's side.

"Yeah." Faith grinned, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder. She was practically bursting with pride at the moment. She'd made Buffy come. She'd gotten the blonde slayer in her bed, nearly naked, moaning her name while she had what looked like a pretty awesome orgasm. _Oh, yeah. Good night._

Buffy's open lips pressed into her neck and she exhaled with a pleased "mmmm." Her palm lay on Faith's chest where she could feel the other girl's heart racing. She trailed her palm hesitantly over the brunette's bare stomach and Faith's stomach jumped.

"Ticklish." She said by way of explanation.

"Ticklish?" Buffy quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. "You're ticklish."

Faith snorted noncommittally, focused on the slowly moving hand on her stomach. Buffy's fingers reached her belt buckle and toyed with it. The dark-haired girl sucked in a deep breath. _This was it._ Buffy's slim fingers ghosted across the taut skin of her abdomen. Soft lips brushed her jaw, just below her ear. Faith was so ready, so wet. She couldn't remember the throbbing between her legs ever being so insistent. And Buffy's fingers were back at her waistband.

The blonde hesitated again, her hand wiggling Faith's belt back and forth but not moving to unbuckle it. "B?" Faith asked, starting to pick up a vibe.

"Yeah." Buffy's voice was quiet and she sounded a little scared.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Faith waited but the other girl made no move toward removing her pants. Faith sighed, rolling onto her side to look Buffy in the face. "Buffy," She said firmly. "You don't gotta do this, it's okay."

Buffy's wide eyes gazed back at her. "No, I know. I want to…" She looked down. "I'm not sure I'm ready." She confessed.

Inwardly, Faith groaned. "It's no big deal." She forced herself to say. "I can wait."

Buffy gave her a dismayed frown. "But you just… did that for me."

"If you can't say it, you're probably not ready to do it." Faith kissed her upturned face gently. "It's okay."

Burrowing her face into Faith's shoulder, Buffy asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay." She kissed Buffy's hair. "You'll owe me one."

The blonde let out an embarrassed laugh. "Deal." She propped herself up on one elbow, gazing down at the other slayer curiously. "Do you need to—uh, do something?"

"Like what?" Faith asked innocently.

"You know…"

"Buffy. Are you askin' me if I wanna play with myself in front of you?"

"No!" Buffy protested, flushing bright red. "Not in front of me… I could just, umm, I could go outside."

"C'mere." Faith's arms pulled the other girl back down so she was lying against her. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I'm just trying to be considerate." Buffy huffed, biting Faith's lip when the brunette tried to kiss her.

"Tryin' to get a free show, more like." She cut off the blonde's indignant squeal by kissing her. "You perv."

Buffy's slap was hard enough to sting. "I'm not a perv!"

"A violent, abusive perv." Faith covered her arm with her hand, giving the blonde a mock hurt look. "I know I'm new to this whole girlfriend thing, but everyone knows domestic abuse ain't cool."

"Faith!" The smaller girl sighed, exasperated. "I hate you."

"Not what you were saying five minutes ago."

"Go to sleep." Buffy shifted for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable in her arms, before sitting up and yanking her dress over her head. She looked down to find the brunette watching her. "Kind of uncomfy." She explained.

"I ain't complaining." Faith told her, flicking her eyes across the other girl's nearly naked body.

Buffy flushed, obviously pleased, and lay back down, pulling the covers over her.

"Uh, is it okay if I…" Faith gestured toward her still clothed lower half.

"Sure!" Buffy blurted quickly. "I mean, yeah. Jeans aren't good for sleeping." She managed to stop babbling and looked away as Faith got out of bed and unbuckled her pants. But she found her eyes drawn back to the brunette as she shimmied out of her jeans, kicking them off her feet. Clad only in a pair of hip hugger red panties, Faith drew back the blanket and slid under it next to the other slayer.

Turning her body toward the blonde's, she slid her hand over Buffy's bare hip to wrap around her back. The blonde sandwiched her knee between Faith's, eagerly snuggling in closer. Okay, that wasn't really helping the situation between her legs… But she could deal. Laying there in the dark, listening to Buffy breathe, Faith tried to relax her keyed up body. Not a bad New Year's Eve, she thought, even if she didn't end up getting laid for real. She'd gotten something better. It was definitely better than some of the previous years…

"Faith?" Buffy's voice whispered close to her ear, breaking into her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I know you said it's okay that I didn't… you know." Buffy trailed off then cleared her throat. "I'm just… nervous, I guess."

"Told ya, it's fine." The brunette rubbed her knuckles lightly up and down the other girl's spine.

"I know."

Faith closed her eyes again, intent on drifting off to sleep.

"Faith?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanna make sure you know—it's not about you. Tonight was really… I loved it."

"Okay." Faith's brow crinkled thoughtfully, trying to follow Buffy's logic. "It's about something else?"

"Kinda." Buffy's voice was quiet in the shadows. "I don't know how much you know about what happened with me and Angel…"

Faith felt herself stiffening. Of all the places this conversation could have been heading, this was really the last place she'd been expecting. And the last place she _wanted_ it to go.

Aware of the new rigidness in the other slayer's body, the blonde hesitated before starting again. "The first time I had sex, well, the only time, was with him. And it made him lose his soul."

Faith laughed a little. "Pretty sure I'm not gonna lose my soul if you put out."

Wincing, Buffy felt herself getting a little defensive. "That's not what I—" She sighed, irritated. "It's just that afterward, Angelus, he said… things… Like that it wasn't, umm, good."

"Oh."

"So I guess that makes me a little nervous."

Faith was secretly a little pleased to hear that. Whenever Buffy or Willow talked about B's ex, they made him sound like he was on his way to sainthood or something. The only one who ever said anything negative was Xander but he wasn't exactly an unbiased source. Of course she wasn't happy that he'd hurt the other slayer… But it was nice to see the great and wonderful Angel wasn't exactly perfect. She shoved that thought aside and found Buffy's hand with hers. "B…" She frowned, like the words pained her to say. "That wasn't Angel though. That's not what he thought. And hey," The brunette squeezed the other girl's fingers. "It's not gonna be like that with us, okay?"

Buffy nodded but her smile was tremulous.

Faith sighed, clearly a little uncomfortable with their conversation. "You have no idea how many nights I laid here thinking about this, you and me like this…" She swallowed hard. "You can't disappoint me, okay? That's like impossible."

"Really?" Buffy smiled shyly.

The brunette nodded and suddenly found herself wrapped in a slayer strength squeeze. Buffy's hand glided up her arm to slide into her hair and then she was kissing her with a ferociousness that took Faith's breath away.

"Mmm, B," Faith tried to interrupt but Buffy's mouth was relentless and her firm hand in the brunette's hair kept her rooted to the spot. The blonde's knee between hers was slowly creeping up until her leg was flush with Faith's aching center. She moaned into Buffy's mouth, her fingernails digging unconsciously into the other girl's bare back. She knew she had to stop Buffy. This wasn't the time for this. But fuck, that felt good.

The blonde's mouth wandered to Faith's neck as her hand slid down her back and settled on her slim hip. Buffy's thumb traced slow circles into the small of the other slayer's back. She hesitated a moment and then let her hand slide down between them, just brushing over the front of Faith's underwear.

"Stop." Faith's fingers found her wrist and gently pulled Buffy's hand away.

"Why?" Buffy asked, hurt. Now Faith didn't want her?

Releasing the blonde's wrist, Faith folded her arms back around her. "I can wait, B." She planted a gentle kiss on Buffy's frowning mouth. "Doesn't seem like tonight's the night for this."

"But I wanna do something for you." Buffy protested.

Faith sighed, "I know, baby. But you're all worked up and nervous about it and I just wanna wait until it's right."

The moonlight illuminated the huge grin Buffy sent her way. "It's 'baby' now?"

"No good?"

"No, it's good. I like it."

"Alright, good." Faith's fingers pinched the blonde's slides lightly and Buffy wiggled, laughing. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Buffy closed her eyes obediently and she tried to coax herself into sleeping, but she was still wide awake. Her cheek rested against Faith's shoulder and she could hear the slow, rhythmic beating of the other slayer's heart. She smiled to herself. She'd left for Willow's tonight not expecting anything even remotely like this. Yet here she was, laying in Faith's arms. And Faith was her _girlfriend_. Her mind was just blown.

"Can't go to sleep?" The brunette's gravelly voice murmured.

Buffy looked at her. "Not tired, I guess."

Faith exhaled deeply, rubbing her palm up and down Buffy's back. "Just gotta relax."

"You tired?"

"Little bit."

Buffy closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths. She should probably just be quiet and let Faith go to sleep. They were going to have to meet up with gang tomorrow and start researching the dreams they'd been sharing. So really, sleep would be of the good.

Faith could feel Buffy shifting around and hear her still alert breathing. "Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Wanna spar?" She suggested with a smile.

"Nah, wouldn't want your neighbors complaining when they heard me kicking your ass… Do you have neighbors?"

"Not really any regulars. But still, you're right, don't wanna pay have to pay for any of this furniture after I wipe the floor with you."

"Oh, yeah right." Buffy protested. "Like you could take me."

"Took you tonight, didn't I?" Faith punctuated her joke with a soft elbow to the other girl's ribs.

"You're hilarious."

"I know."

Things were quiet for several long moments before Buffy murmured softly, "Faith?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was your first time like?" Faith didn't respond right away and Buffy quickly said, "Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"S'okay." The brunette muttered finally. "Not much to say. Wasn't that memorable."

"Oh."

A beat passed and then, "It was two weeks after my fourteenth birthday. He was sixteen. I didn't come and he didn't know enough to know the difference. I was sore for a week after and I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said sincerely.

Under her head, Faith's shoulder shrugged. "Like I said, wasn't nothing special." Buffy didn't respond and Faith propped her head up on her palm. "This is my _real_ first time." She said, tucking some loose hair behind the blonde's ear. Buffy looked puzzled and she clarified, "It's the only one that counts."

Swallowing hard, Buffy reached for Faith, pulling the other girl's mouth back down against hers. "Come on," She said when they broke apart. "Let's get some sleep."

Faith nodded her agreement and draped her arms loosely around the other girl again. Not a bad New Years Eve at all.

---

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)


	12. Part 3, Chapter 1

Part 3: Chapter 1

She half expected Faith to have disappeared by the time she woke up. Not because the other girl had done anything to make Buffy doubt her, but just because her brain didn't immediately equate sex with morning after cuddles. But when her eyelids fluttered open in the grainy morning light filtering through the motel's ancient curtains, Buffy immediately smiled. The other slayer was still sleeping, facing toward Buffy with one arm tucked casually under her head. Stripped of her lipstick and bravado, with dark eyeliner smudged around her eyes, Faith looked more like a little girl playing in her mother's makeup than the strong, capable almost-but-not-quite adult she was. Faith was kind of amazing, Buffy thought. She'd been so sweet about everything even though it had to have sucked for her to stop where they had. It had taken a little time to find the right spots and get into a good rhythm, but once they had… wow. Faith's hands on her thighs and her mouth on Buffy's neck, and the way she breathed and Faith's dark eyes watching her own hands moving across Buffy's skin… just wow. She hadn't known what it would be like with Faith, but somehow whatever she would have imagined wouldn't have compared to the real thing. The more time they spent together, and the more she was starting to get to know Faith, the more Buffy was realizing she _really_ liked her.

As if sensing she was the subject of scrutiny, Faith blinked blearily into consciousness. "Watching me sleep?"

Buffy shrugged shyly.

"Kinda creepy, B." Faith muttered, but she was smiling when she gripped the blonde's elbow and tugged her gently closer.

Snuggling into Faith's arms, Buffy sighed contentedly. "You're the creep."

"Okay, Freddy Krueger."

"Freddy doesn't watch people, he kills them."

"Maybe you were just warming up?"

"Looking more like that now, yep." Buffy muttered into Faith's shoulder.

The brunette smiled, letting her fingers tangle in the other girl's already rumpled hair. "That's just mean."

"You compared me to a hideous murderer."

"Alright, alright." Faith considered, "You're a freaking Disney princess. Happy now?"

Buffy looked up. "Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Sleeping Beauty, I guess."

The blonde stared back at her. "So I'm a bimbo who falls asleep and waits for some guy to come save her."

"I don't even know what we're talking about anymore." Faith grumbled. "Which one do you wanna be?"

"Ariel!" Buffy replied instantly. "Ariel was the best of the princesses."

"Whatever. Sleeping Beauty was the hottest."

This mollified the irritated slayer slightly. "So you think I'm the hottest."

"Well, only because I'm not one of the princesses—oomf!" Her words were interrupted when Buffy's elbow rammed into her diaphragm.

"Faith," The blonde said sweetly. "Quit while you're ahead." She pecked Faith's frowning lips and began worming backward out of her hold. "I should go home and get changed before we meet the gang."

Watching Buffy slink out bed barely clothed, Faith decided to lay back and enjoy the view. The blonde bent over to retrieve her crumpled dress from the floor, affording her girlfriend a nice view of her ass. Frowning as she tried to shake the wrinkles from her garment, Buffy asked, "Hey, can I borrow—" She glared playfully when she noticed the brunette ogling her. "Right, and I'm the creep. Enjoying the view?"

"Yup." Faith grinned saucily, before being pelted in the face with the dress. "Hey!" She yanked the offending garment from her head, to find Buffy rifling through her dresser drawers. "Can I help you?" She demanded, getting out of bed too.

"I need to borrow some jeans and a t-shirt."

"What, you don't ask?" The brunette's fingers gripped her wrist, stopping Buffy's hands from searching the open drawer.

"Girlfriends don't need to ask." Buffy retorted, obviously making this up on the spot.

"Really?" Faith considered, "So I can borrow something of yours without asking then."

"Yeah…" Buffy's voice was wary. Her suspicions were proven valid when Faith's hands found her hips and pushed her back against the dresser. "What are you doing?"

"Need to borrow something."

"What—" The blonde began but Faith's mouth was on hers, cutting off her words. She forgot what she'd been about to say as the other girl's tongue slid softly against hers. "Mmm," Buffy breathed, her arms coming up to snake around Faith's waist.

But the other slayer's hands caught hers, pulling them down and pinning them against the dresser. "Uh-uh." Faith mumbled against her lips. The brunette's kisses trailed away from her lips, over her jaw, nestling into her neck.

Tilting her head aside accommodatingly, Buffy's eyes fluttered closed. "Faith…"

"Hmmm?" Faith didn't stop nibbling and sucking her way across Buffy's throat.

"You're trying to, mmmm," Buffy panted when the brunette's teeth sank gently into her earlobe. "Uhh," She tried to move her hands again, but Faith's grip on her was ironclad and she just pushed against her harder, pressing her bare breasts into Buffy's.

"What am I trying to do?" Faith whispered in her ear, letting her soft lips brush against the sensitive flesh she found.

"Dis—uhm—distract me."

"Is it working?" Faith asked, managing to maneuver Buffy's wrists behind her so she was gripping both in one hand.

"No." The blonde denied stubbornly.

The other girl's free hand slid quickly to Buffy's chest, grabbing one boob and squeezing gently. "How about now?"

"Oh... Yeah… I mean, no!"

Chuckling, Faith pulled backwards on the blonde's captive hands. Buffy's body tilted backward automatically to avoid straining her arms. "How about now?" The brunette's head dipped and her mouth was on Buffy's nipple, sucking insistently.

A sharp exhale was the only response.

"Thought so." Faith muttered smugly. Her palm left the blonde's chest, sliding down to grasp the edge of her underwear. She smiled when she felt Buffy spreading her legs to accommodate her. "I'm just going to…"

"What?" Buffy panted approvingly, struggling slightly but not making any real effort to free herself from Faith's hold.

"Borrow these." Faith finished with a smirk, yanking the other girl's panties free of her body in one quick tug. She released Buffy's wrists and the blonde stood upright, glaring at her indignantly.

"You're mean."

Faith shrugged, grinning widely. Her eyes trailed down the other girl's totally nude body, as if just now realizing what was exposed to her view. Buffy's breasts were heaving with every quick breath, her nipples damp from Faith's mouth and erect in the cool air. The brunette's eyes swept downward, over the other girl's toned abdomen, to her smooth pussy just barely peeking from between her slender thighs.

Before she could recover her senses, Buffy had plucked a pair of jeans from the drawer and begun sliding them on.

"Wait!" Faith protested.

Buffy smile was teasing. "Nope, you borrowed something of mine. It's my turn."

"You can borrow 'em later!" Faith moved closer to her, dropping the torn panties she'd been gripping and trying to encircle Buffy with her arms. "You can borrow whatever you want, promise."

The blonde laughed and evaded her searching arms. "I have to go home!" She insisted, snagging one of Faith's shirts from the dresser and pulling it over her head. Before she could fully pull it down, the brunette's hands gripped her hips and Buffy found herself being roughly pushed back onto the bed. "Faith!" She whined.

"Yeah?" Faith peered down at her innocently.

"If I don't get home I'm gonna be late for the meeting!"

"Dunno if you've noticed this, B, but we're kinda useless in the research part."

"So?"

"So, what's the rush?" Faith's hands slipped under the bottom of Buffy's borrowed shirt, moving eagerly up her stomach.

"You might have a point." The other slayer conceded, before yanking Faith down on top of her.

Faith was happy to be pulled, especially when Buffy's hands immediately found their way to her ass. A swift smack followed. "Hey!" Faith grunted.

The blonde's palm rubbed soothing circles over the place she'd just slapped. "You so deserved that."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at her before working her hands under Buffy's t-shirt and cupping her breasts. "Didn't know you were into spanking, B."

Gasping as the brunette's fingers pinched her nipples, Buffy smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me, _F_."

"Like what?" Faith's mouth found its way to her neck, sucking hard just below her ear.

Buffy couldn't think of anything specific at that particular moment. This was basically Faith's fault because the quick tempo of her breathing was tickling Buffy's ear and when her lips left Buffy's neck with a wet pop and a low, pleased purr, the blonde's eyes nearly rolled back in her head. As if piloting themselves, her hands pawed at the backs of Faith's thighs, pulling them to either side of Buffy's waist.

"Maybe you're a secret dominatrix?" Faith suggested breathlessly, as she allowed Buffy to push her hips where she wanted them.

"I guess you'll find out." The blonde replied quietly, taking in the view of the almost naked girl straddling her. Faith had _really_ great tits. It didn't hurt that she was wiggling back and forth on Buffy like she was riding a horse, causing them to jiggle enticingly. Her fingers dug into Faith's hips as the other slayer ground her pelvis slowly down into Buffy's.

"So come on then, B." Faith challenged. "Show me whatcha got."

Buffy's creamy skin flushed, her eyes lowering to hide behind her lashes. Relenting in her teasing, Faith laid down over the other girl, kissing her softly.

The blonde surprised her by clasping her arms around Faith and rolling them to the side so she was on top. She smiled at the brunette's raised eyebrows. "What?" Getting no response, Buffy leaned down to kiss the other girl. She captured Faith's lip and rolled it between her teeth, making the brunette's breath catch in her throat.

Not content to let Buffy take control, Faith's hands crept around the other girl's waist, again sliding under her clothes. A knock sounded just as Faith was tugging the borrowed t-shirt up Buffy's smooth back and her fingers dug into the other girl's muscles. "Fuck," She growled, balling the fabric together in her fist. She bit the blonde's neck playfully. "Stay here. Let me just kill whoever that is and I'll be right back." She flipped Buffy into the open space next to her.

Laughing, Buffy swatted her away. "I should get home anyway."

"Damn it." Faith grumbled to herself, striding over to the door. She pulled an errant tank top over her head and yanked it open, prepared to berate her visitor.

Cordelia stood at the threshold. She was dressed impeccably as always, but she looked tired, her eyes red-rimmed. It was obvious to Faith that something was wrong. Swallowing the abuse she'd been about to unleash, she took a calming breath. "Hey."

"Hey." The other girl peered past her into the room, where Buffy was sliding her high heels on. "Am I interrupting something?"

Faith started to say 'yes' but Buffy appeared beside them, her dress stuffed in her purse. "No," She said cheerfully, kissing Faith's frowning mouth. "See you guys at the meeting?"

"Meeting?" Cordelia asked.

"Faith'll fill you in. See you guys later." Buffy breezed out, grinning to herself at Faith's obvious displeasure in seeing her go.

Sighing, Faith pulled a hand through her unkempt hair and jerked her head. "Coming in?" Cordelia did so, closing the door behind her. "So, what's going on?"

Cordelia didn't even bother to sit down. "So I wake up this morning to the sound of my parents screaming at each other which is unusual only because my mother's usually too hung over to be up at this time. And I go downstairs to see what's going on and my dad says-" A furious laugh bubbled from her throat, "That he's 'going on a trip' and not to worry because Mom and I can stay at the house and he'll be back soon. But my mom says that we're probably going to lose our house because of the taxes daddy didn't pay and he won't even be around to deal with it so we'll be out on the streets. And Faith, I can't be homeless. Me, homeless? I like regular bathing! And I have a collection of porcelain dolls. I can't be homeless! Does this look like the hair of a homeless person?" Hefting a handful of her shiny hair, she waved it in Faith's direction. "Well?"

Faith's expression pretty much conveyed her sentiments, but she shook her head dutifully. "No. Definitely not." Cordelia had obviously gone off the deep end. "You hungry?"

The other girl's mouth open and closed a few times incredulously. But, having run out of steam, she finally flopped down onto the unmade bed. "Yes."

"Cool."

"But I can't be seen in public with you like that." Off Faith's indignant look, "The hair… it's just…There are no words."

Faith cocked her eyebrow as she got up to find pants. "People who live in glass bus terminals shouldn't throw stones."

Cordelia glowered. "If you weren't freakishly strong, I'd kick you in the face."

"You can't even get your leg that high."

"Faith, I'm a cheerleader. I can get my legs places even you can't."

Buttoning up her pants and running her fingers through her hair in lieu of real brushing, Faith smiled cheekily. "Doubt that. Just ask Buffy."

Groaning, Cordelia covered her eyes with her hand. "You make me sick."

"You love it." Said Faith, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "C'mon, I'll buy you some gruel."

"Gruel?" The taller girl wrinkled her nose.

Faith stared incredulously at her. "Yeah, you know, Oliver Twist?" Off Cordelia's puzzled face, "Oliver Twist!" She cupped her hands pathetically in front of her. "'Please, sir, I want some more.'" She dropped her hands in defeat and held open the door for Cordy to pass through. "You don't know Oliver Twist. Who _are_ you?"

"Who are _you_? She-Giles!"

Faith locked the flimsy motel door behind them, leading the way toward Cordelia's car. "It's famous! Everyone knows it! What about Dicey Tillerman?"

"Who?"

"The Boxcar Children?"

"Must have missed that one."

"Little Orphan Annie?"

"Yes, but eww."

"I am too cool to be hanging out with you."

"Just get in the car, Faith, and shut the hell up."

xxxxxxxxx

Cordelia had been uncharacteristically quiet during the car ride aside from a few requisite snipes ("The Doublemeat Palace? Are you _serious_?"). Faith wasn't exactly worrying about it, given that her thought process was tending more toward _… _but after they sat down with their food, Cordelia sighed dramatically, twice, which drew her attention. "You want one of these burgers?" Faith offered magnanimously, gesturing to her pile of four burgers.

The other girl wrinkled her nose in clear revulsion and stabbed her plastic fork into her salad. "That's disgusting, Faith."

The slayer took a huge bite and mumbled, "Mmmmmmm!" with exaggerated delight. "Double the meat. Can't beat that."

"Maybe you should get a job here." Cordy suggested dryly. "Maybe we both should." Her eyes glittered and the fork in her hand shook slightly before she dropped it and took a deep breath.

Faith didn't say anything, just watched her with concern before reaching across the table to pat Cordelia's hand awkwardly.

The cheerleader didn't say anything for a long moment, just sniffled and took a deep breath. Then she shook off Faith's hand. "What's your major malfunction?" She asked in a watery voice. "Just because you're a lesbo now doesn't mean you get to grab me."

Faith smirked, taking her hand back. She was used to the other girl's vitriolic personality and had learned that with Cordelia, sometimes her mouth said one thing while her eyes said another. "What're you doing tonight?" She asked, pretending to be interested in the cashier's line while Cordy covertly wiped the dampness from her eyes.

"Nothing, I guess. Maybe Bronzing. Why?"

"Cause I'm coming over."

"Glad you could accept that invitation that I didn't give you."

"Well, I wanna see how the other half lives before you're living in my half."

Cordelia snorted out a laugh. "Faith, I have basic grooming skills. I'll never be in your half."

The other girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at Cordelia. "Those grooming skills must be getting a little rusty. What's up with your hair?"

"What?" Gripping her hair in her fingers, Cordelia frantically examined her ends. When Faith let out an amused snort, she dropped her hands and glared. "Very funny." She resumed eating her salad, watching her friend polish off her second burger. "What am I going to do?" Cordy muttered quietly, as if to herself.

Faith gave her an extremely serious look. "Two words. Motor. Inn."

A chunk of lettuce hit her in the face.

"Come on," The slayer cajoled. "Adjoining rooms?"

Her exaggerated wink brought a smile to Cordelia's face. "I'd rather trade wardrobes with Willow. No offense."

"None taken." Faith smirked. "Seriously, you'll be fine."

"Yeah." Cordy agreed, forcing a bright smile to her face. "Can you hurry up and finish your mystery meat burgers? We're gonna be late."

xxxxxxxxx

Faith and Cordelia were predictably the last to arrive to the Scooby meeting. Wesley, who had been studying a particularly haggard volume, snapped his book shut abruptly and beamed in their general direction. "Faith! Hello."

"Wes." Faith was secretly pleased by his obvious enthusiasm to see her, but she merely smirked in his direction. The dude was kind of like a golden retriever.

The young watcher's eyes had fallen upon Cordelia, who was gazing back with equal interest. "Wow," She practically purred. "When you said you got a new watcher, I was expecting someone all old and stuffy. You know, more like Giles."

Used to these types of remarks, Giles interjected dryly, "Yes, well, putting aside my advanced age, can we get back to the issue at hand?"

"Right." Cordelia took Faith's arm, guiding her toward the table while smiling coquettishly at the flustered Wesley. "Research. I love to help with the research."

The others looked skeptical and Xander laughed incredulously. "Yeah, it's a shame we haven't found out yet which demon species Cordelia is a member of."

"So what you're saying is that even demons don't wanna date you." Faith clarified, while taking the seat next to Buffy.

"Et tu, Faith?" Xander shot her a hurt look.

Faith shrugged, snagging a few Swedish fish from the bag in front of Buffy. The blonde automatically slapped her hand without looking up from the book she was reading.

Catching the other girl's wrist, Faith pulled her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey," She murmured.

Looking away from the book, Buffy smiled. "Hi."

Faith leaned in, eager to kiss her, but the blonde sat back quickly, her eyes darting nervously to their two watchers. Faith frowned. Buffy had been the one who wanted to be a couple, and now she was rejecting Faith's attempt to be coupley?

The other slayer rubbed her thumb across Faith's hand apologetically, under the table where no one else could see. She hadn't had a chance to tell Giles yet, about them. Her and Faith. And their new togetherness. She wouldn't even usually have told him if she had a new boyfriend. So it was probably going to come as a shock if he found out that she was dating someone (and a girl at that, who happened to be Faith) by seeing said person giving her smoochies in the library. It wasn't like she thought Giles would be unsupportive guy. It was just… new and kinda strange and she thought he should find out the old fashioned way. Although in her case that meant that he found out the pertinent details when her honey went evil and tried to kill them all…

Buffy bit her lip anxiously when Faith dropped her hand back in her lap and grabbed one of the books stacked in front of them. Bumping her knee against the other girl's, Buffy tried to meet her eyes. Faith gave her a quick smile but focused on reading. Sighing, the slayer resumed gazing sightlessly at the musty book in front of her. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxx

Faith's stomach began growling at dinner time like clockwork. Flipping the book she'd been studying closed, she set it down. "Think it's about break time."

"Sounds good!" Xander echoed immediately, slamming his book closed.

Giles cast him a withering look, laying his own materials down reluctantly. "Xander, perhaps you can order us a pizza?"

Xander looked around surprised. "Oh God, did he get into the band candy again?"

"Band candy?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia leaned in Wesley's direction. "Giles ate some candy that turned him into a teenager. He was like a total delinquent."

"And he made out with Buffy's mom on a police car." Willow added helpfully. "It was," she caught Giles's stare, "something that we do not talk about! So, uh, pizza?"

Giles had begun a thorough assault on his glasses with his handkerchief. "Yes, thank you, Xander, for bringing that up." He replaced his spectacles. "These dreams Buffy and Faith have been experiencing indicate there may be a serious threat to Buffy's life. It would be best if we continue our search tonight. So yes, I'm suggesting that we call for a pizza."

"Why didn't we get pizza that time when I died?" Buffy pouted.

"Or when Angel almost killed us all?" Xander added, oblivious to Willow's disapproving stare.

"Excuse me," Cordelia interrupted, "What about my pain and suffering? I was kidnapped during Homecoming and had to spend the whole night reenacting scenes from Friday the 13th with Buffy!"

"That sounds horrific—" Wesley began sympathetically, only to be interrupted by Faith.

"Well, Giles tried to get me killed and I didn't get any pizza either. So can we all shut up and order already? I'm starving."

The elder watcher flushed, quickly reaching for a phonebook behind the counter.

Faith looked around at the silent Scoobies. "What? It was a joke. Ha-ha?"

"Uh," Xander broke the ice. "Giles, can you get extra cheese?"

"Maybe you should lay off the fast food." Cordelia suggested brightly, patting her stomach. "I want peppers and olives!"

"Pepperoni!" Buffy demanded.

Giles nodded in response to all their requests and went to his office to make the call.

"Wanna go outside for a minute?" Buffy turned to Faith expectantly.

Faith followed her out and the two stopped in the rapidly darkening courtyard. Buffy immediately stepped close to the other slayer and slipped her arms around Faith's shoulders. "Hey," She said quietly, pecking Faith's lips.

"Hey," Faith's reply was a little less enthusiastic, but she put her hands on Buffy's hips.

Buffy's second kiss was met with a similarly lackluster response. "You mad about something?" She asked.

"No."

"Upset?"

The brunette shrugged and her fingers tapped anxiously against Buffy's sides. "Nah, it's cool."

"It's because I didn't kiss you in the library."

Faith shrugged again before letting her hands fall from Buffy's waist and taking a step back. "It's fine. I just thought you wanted me to do stuff like that. You wanted all this couple stuff, right?"

"I know I did. I mean, I do." Buffy stepped back into Faith's space and cupped her face. "I do, I'm sorry." She kissed her.

Somewhat mollified, Faith asked, "So what was that about then?"

"Maybe it's stupid… but I'm just kind of nervous about telling Giles."

The brunette nodded, looking pensive. "G'll probably have a heart attack when he finds out you're bumping uglies with me."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You're such a romantic."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Faith winked and took her hand, tugging her forward. "Let's go romantically make out on the fountain."

Buffy laughed. "We should get back inside!" She pulled Faith's hand back toward her.

"Pizza's not here yet." Faith tugged her forward.

Buffy pulled back again, managing to yank the brunette a few feet closer to the door.

Surprising Buffy, the brunette quickly maneuvered her palms behind the other girl's legs and scooped her up.

"What are you doing?" Buffy shrieked with laughter, wrapping her legs around Faith's waist.

"Just showing you who's boss." Faith mumbled, already having started kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"Oh really?" The other slayer leaned abruptly backward, putting her palms on the ground and yanking her lower half forward so Faith somersaulted over her.

Only quick reflexes allowed the other girl to meet the pavement with her hands and execute a flawless cartwheel. "I'm so gonna kick your ass for that."

Buffy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "As if you—mmmph." Buffy found herself on the ground with the other slayer on top of her, kissing her forcefully.

The sound of a throat being cleared made them both look up. "Faith," Giles began, red-faced, "I was hoping I could speak with you for a moment."

Buffy scrambled to her feet with Faith following behind at a more leisurely pace. Before the brunette could refuse, the mortified blonde was calling, "I'll be inside!" and darting past her watcher.

Faith sighed, crossing her arms in front of her torso. "What do you want?"

Giles tucked his hands in his pockets, still shocked by what he'd interrupted. He quickly focused on what he'd planned to say to the girl. "Faith… I wanted to speak with you about your cruciamentum." When Faith didn't respond, Giles took a deep breath and continued, "I know that what I did to you is completely… inexcusable. There is nothing I can say—" He looked up when Faith snorted sarcastically. "To-to even begin to earn back your trust."

"You got that right." Faith's tone was bored, but her eyes were cutting across the courtyard, darting left and right. Giles hoped that meant she cared more than she was letting on.

"For what's it worth, I'm truly, very sorry."

Faith said nothing.

Giles moved to sit on one of the nearby benches. "I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of."

"So what was one more?" Faith looked at him now and the fury in her eyes almost took his breath away.

"No. That's not it at all."

"So what then?"

"I've—I've been trying to make amends for my past. I thought joining the council was the best way to do that. I suppose I followed their instructions too blindly." He glanced at his hands and then back at the young girl in front of him. "I thought I was on the right side… But, Faith, I should have been on your side."

Against her better judgment, Faith felt herself growing confused. It was hard to reconcile the Giles who had easily shot her full of drugs with the man who labored with them day after day researching the newest bad guys. It was so tempting to see him again as the awkward, good-natured watcher. But he'd helped them poison her. How could she forgive that?

Giles sighed as he stood, smoothing his palms against the sides of his slacks. "That's all I wanted to say." He slowly walked back inside, leaving Faith standing in the courtyard alone.

xxxxxxxxx

"Buffy!" Faith's voice shattered the relative quiet of the cemetery. The blonde slayer plucked the stake flying toward her from the air and quickly slammed it into the chest of the vampire she'd been grappling with.

"Thanks." She grinned, as Faith jogged up next to her.

The other girl shrugged off her gratitude, bumping their shoulders together. The vamp activity was higher than normal tonight; apparently the vamps were also celebrating the new year. In three graveyards, they'd taken out 11 vampires. "You up for one more?" Faith asked, rummaging in Buffy's backpack for the candy bar she'd stashed there before they'd left for patrol.

"Yeah, I'm good." Buffy was getting a little tired, but wrapping up meant going home to think about the fact that they hadn't gotten anywhere with their research and she was possibly going to die. Again. Besides, more patrolling meant more Faith. She snuck a sideways glance at the brunette as she led the way out of the cemetery with seemingly boundless energy. She was crunching lustily on the Butterfinger she'd unearthed from the bag. Her hair was loose and wild as usual and stray vampire dust floated free with every stomp. Free from the confines of the jacket she'd been wearing, the muscles in her shoulders and arms rolled tantalizingly. Not to mention the fact that the tank top wasn't concealing much at all. The moon was full in the sky above them, illuminating Faith's mostly exposed breasts.

Buffy was shaken from the ardent eye-fucking she was she was giving the other girl when Faith's cool palm enclosed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. The brunette jerked her chin ahead to their left. "Big, nasty, green thing at ten o'clock." She whispered.

The description was pretty much spot on, Buffy thought, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Striding down the street without a care in the world was a grotesquely obese green demon at least two feet taller than either slayer. Its skin was ridged with shining scales and its face was ichthyoidal, rounding into a wide mouth and ringed with large spiky gills. Unfortunately the rest of it was humanoid, with frighteningly large arms and legs. "Plan?" Buffy whispered back.

"I'll take the right. You take the left. We kick its ass."

"Great plan, Faith." The blonde said dourly. "Very complex."

"Don't need to be complex. Just needs to be violent." With that, the dark haired girl darted from their position, moving quickly toward the still oblivious demon.

"Point." Buffy muttered, now talking to herself, and took off after the other slayer.

Faith reached him before she did and let loose a flurry of punches that caught the demon in its chest and face. As Buffy arrived beside her, Faith was halting in her second assault, looking down at her hands strangely. Paying her no heed, Buffy immediately kicked the large demon's knee, forcing it to fall back with a roar.

She brought her knee up into its face and it cried out, grasping its face in its webbed fingers. Before Buffy could deliver the punch to the head she'd planned, Faith began to shriek beside her.

"What's wrong?" Buffy turned to her in alarm. Faith's teeth were clenched and as the blonde watched her body bent backward involuntarily, her chest jutting out painfully. Her hands and a few spots across her chest and face had lit up in shades of neon green and white. "Faith!" The blonde moved toward her.

The glow dimmed and the other slayer sucked in a deep breath.

"What happened?" Buffy cried.

Faith began to frantically rub her fists against her thighs as she opened her mouth to respond. Before she could, she went rigid once more, moaning through her gritted teeth.

Bewildered, Buffy turned back to the kneeling demon. Whatever was going on had something to do with it. The thing's distorted fish-like face was almost smiling as it glowed green and white. Buffy extended a hand toward it and felt the hair on her arm raise. The demon was letting out some kind of electricity? She turned a horrified glance to Faith who was beginning to shake in an unsettling way.

The slayer cast an appraising look over the closest houses. _There_, that would work. She raced toward a nearby tree, leaping up to the lowest branch and grasping it in her palms. She braced her feet against the trunk and yanked downward with all her might. The thick branch snapped off and both she and it fell to the ground. Buffy rolled on impact, immediately snatching the wood up and running back to the demon. Faith had fallen to the ground and was on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. Evidently seeing his assailant approaching again, the demon began to glow, causing the brunette to keel over in convulsions.

Buffy didn't hesitate, drawing up beside it and swinging the branch full force into its face. She winced when shimmering liquid sprayed across her face and torso. The demon collapsed backward, its glow momentarily halted.

Faith let out a frustrated growl as the current once again released her from its lethal grip. "I'm gonna kill that prick." She declared as she climbed shakily to her feet and cracked her neck.

Beside them, the disoriented demon shook its head, rolling to its knees and attempting to stand fully. "I don't think so." The brunette took the long branch from Buffy and swung it viciously into the demon's face. It glowed feebly, trying to muster another jolt of electricity, but Faith smashed the wood into its chest, aborting the attempt. Still, she received a small shock that forced her to drop the weapon. "Fuck!" She swore, shaking out her tingling fingers.

Buffy too was zapped and she cried out as the demon's blood on her skin singed her. Snatching up the fallen branch, the blonde twirled it before stabbing the broken edge into what should have been the demon's heart.

It roared in pain, but merely appeared angry instead of dead as she'd hoped. _Well, crap. This wasn't good. _It closed its eyes as its body lit up once more.

Both slayers fell to the ground as electricity scorched through their bodies. Buffy felt each of her muscles contract as her body went rigid with shock. It was almost excruciating. The glow on her skin faded momentarily as the demon released its hold on them.

"B," Faith managed to cry out, "The ba—" Another short burst of energy hit them both before the injured demon was forced to release them once more. "Fuck," The brunette shook her head, starting to crawl toward her fallen girlfriend. "The bag!"

Buffy gave her a confused look but grabbed the nearby backpack, pulling it to her just as the demon began to emanate light once more. Desperately, she yanked the zipper open before losing coordination of her hands.

Faith was convulsing in the grass behind her, closest to the demon. The creature climbed unsteadily to its feet to loom over the two of them. The thing was regaining its strength. _Fuck._ The energy required to stand seemed to take a lot out of the demon and it swayed, appearing about to collapse. Watching it through unblinking eyes, Faith saw its shining skin flicker. This was probably the only shot they were going to get. Ignoring the white hot pain shooting through her limbs, Faith kicked out, connecting somewhat feebly with its shin.

It was enough. The injured demon stumbled and lost its concentration, releasing the slayers from the current it had been transmitting. Buffy shoved the backpack at the brunette and Faith's shaking hand grasped a large bottle of water. She yanked the cap off and lurched to her knees.

The demon recovered his senses, fixing his wide eyes on them as he fired up his next shock for the two girls. Faith flung her hand out, splashing a stream of water across its chest.

The demon's cry was horrific and high pitched. Faith winced as she stumbled upright but she kept splashing the thing until her bottle was empty and the demon was on the ground, his unmoving corpse smoking and melting under the final drops of water.

Dropping the empty container, she let herself sink back down. "Okay?" Buffy asked from where she was pressing her face into the cool grass under them.

The brunette grunted affirmatively, watching as the spots of blood and shining scales clinging to her skin disintegrated into ash and blew gently away. "You?"

"I think so." Buffy heaved herself onto her back, the tingling in her muscles fading into a dull, fatigued ache. "I just hope I don't look as bad as you do."

Faith glanced over, taking in the bright red spots on Buffy's skin. "Nah, you're alright."

"We should get to the library." The blonde suggested, making no attempt to get off the ground. "You're starting to blister."

"Awesome." Faith muttered. "Just give me a couple hours and then I'm good to walk."

xxxxxxxxx

Xander closed his book with a dejected sigh. It was getting late and they'd made no headway into figuring out who was trying to kill Buffy this time. Cordelia had gone home, citing the danger of letting library dust build up in her pores. He and Willow had remained in the library with the two watchers and each of them was growing more and more frustrated as time went on.

"This book collection is just abysmal." Wesley broke the quiet with his declaration.

Giles's glare went unnoticed as Willow abandoned the old, frayed journal she was reading and joined in the discontent. "This is hopeless."

"It's not." Giles insisted.

"Giles," The girl protested. "Kendra told Buffy we weren't going to be able to find anything."

"It's not as though prophetic dreams are an exact science."

"No, but maybe we should start branching out."

"What do you suggest?" Wesley asked skeptically.

Willow shrugged helplessly and the group sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I have an idea." Xander offered hesitantly.

Giles blinked hard. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Well, there's an issue of X-Men," He paused as Giles groaned. "No, I'm serious! Just listen. There's an issue of X-Men when they're fighting the Brotherhood of Mutants and Kitty Pryde's future self possesses her present self to warn them that they won't win. So basically the future sucks and it's got robot sentinels in power and the mutants are in camps. So after she warns them, they're able to win and avoid that future."

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Of course, when Kitty went back that future still existed as an alternate timeline. So I guess Buffy would still be dead…"

"Xander," Giles pinched his nose in consternation. "How does this help us?"

The boy looked back grimly. "What if instead of someone from the future coming back to help us they're coming back to kill Buffy?"

"What evidence do we have to suggest that?" Wesley asked, troubled.

"It makes sense." Willow's worried gaze met her friend's. "Buffy and Faith saw the slayers from the past doing things we know they couldn't have because they were already dead."

"Of course." Wesley said, understanding dawning on him.

Giles still looked skeptical so Willow continued, "What if what they saw was real, but someone is going back after the fact and killing them so they never get there?"

"My God," Giles breathed. "If someone from the future is killing slayers…"

Xander finished his thought. "Buffy won't be able to fight them."

xxxxxxxxx

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)


	13. Part 3, Chapter 2

Part 3, Chapter 2

Wesley hurried up the steps of the Sunnydale Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology. The council had arranged a post for him as a collections manager, specializing in rare occult artifacts. Aside from the flexibility the position afforded him for his council duties, he found he rather enjoyed the work. Wesley had always been fascinated by demon cultures and now he had his own large office where he could spread out his books and really get into the research. It definitely beat having to meet Giles in the library and use his materials. Waving at the museum's greeting woman, he made his way to the stairwell leading to the basement. Although it was a little dark down there, Wesley was quite pleased by his new arrangement. The museum's director had given him use of two huge rooms adjacent to his office to store the items he acquired. The larger of the two he'd outfitted as a training room for Faith. In spite of her apparent issues with punctuality, the slayer had fallen into a regular training schedule with him, showing up every afternoon to review weapons techniques, spar, and make use of the equipment he'd added to the space.

Stepping into his dimly lit office, Wesley flicked on his desk lamp and set his lunch down. He was expecting Faith to arrive soon and would have just enough time to finish his salad and return a phone call to an interested donor with some particularly rare paintings done by an unfortunate monk who'd been accidentally teleported into a hell dimension sometime in the 17th century.

"Wes?"

Wesley startled, stumbling back into a bookshelf at the unexpected sound of his name.

Faith leaned through the doorway to the training room. "Sorry," she smiled sweetly, letting him know she wasn't apologetic in the slightest.

Brushing himself off, the red-faced watcher righted some fallen books. "You're here early."

The girl shrugged, stepping back through the open doorway into the training room. "Got here a while ago. Had some energy to burn off."

"Oh?" Following her, Wesley paused in the doorway. "Was patrol not very active last night?"

Faith took up position in front of the heavy bag, flexing her shoulders. "Nah, we got six of 'em."

When she didn't elaborate, the watcher spoke again, "But you have pent up energy?"

"I'm five by five." Faith snapped back automatically, punching the heavy bag hard enough to make the beam it was anchored to creak. Catching herself, she threw a lopsided smile his way. "Just this thing with B's on my mind."

Wesley nodded. It had been two weeks since Xander's idea had given them something to go on. Since then, Buffy and Faith had witnessed the deaths of two more past slayers in their dreams. Tensions were running high among the Scooby gang and it was particularly obvious with the slayers. "We'll figure something out soon." Wesley assured her.

Faith didn't respond, but her next kick was hard enough to shake dust from the ceiling.

"I'll leave you to it then." Wesley said, wisely withdrawing from the training room.

Her watcher closed the door behind him and Faith turned her attention back to the bag. She'd been working out hard for half an hour already and the tension thrumming through her muscles showed no signs of abating. It was infuriating, knowing any moment could be the one that this _thing_ came for Buffy. They would have no way of knowing how or when it would come. How was she supposed to fight it?

_Slam_. Her knee rammed into the heavy bag, causing the long suffering beam to groan._ Every day, just sitting around and waiting for something to attack and probably kill her girlfriend._

_Thump_. She shouldered her weight into it, sending the bag swinging away from her body. _While Buffy tried to be brave like she wasn't worrying about it too._

As the bag swung back at her, she leapt, kicking it away again and following, beating into it with both fists pumping in careful precision. Dust shook free from overhead as she wailed on the bag.

"That bag get fresh with you?" A voice behind her asked.

Faith chuckled, letting the bag swing free. Wiping her brow, she turned to face the intruder.

"Hey," Buffy said softly, striding forward to wrap her arms around Faith's torso.

"Hey, birthday girl." The brunette nuzzled her nose into the other girl's hair. "What're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd check out your new digs." Buffy pulled back a little and gave an approving click of her tongue. "Pretty fancy."

Shrugging, Faith smiled. "Yeah, it's not too bad. Wesley does all the work and I get some space to train."

The blonde's responding laugh was faint at best and Faith's hands cupped her bare biceps, squeezing gently. "You okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Sure?" Faith's hand rubbed briskly up and down her girlfriend's arms as Buffy leaned into her.

The blonde sighed softly and squeezed Faith once more before releasing her. "Giles and Will think they've figured something out."

Faith didn't need to ask what she was referring to. "Well, that's good right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"They with you?"

Buffy nodded.

"Alright, well let's see what they've got." She slid her hand down the other girl's arm to lace their fingers together. Together they walked out into Wesley's office. Giles and Willow were seated at the small table Wesley used for research while the other watcher stood by the bookcase.

Faith nodded in greeting to the two Scoobies as the slayers seated themselves.

"You've found something, Giles?" Wesley asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Giles's voice was reluctant. "We haven't been able to find anything conclusive on who might be behind these killings." He looked at the two slayers. "It means Kendra's warning was correct in that regard."

"Waiting for the good news here, Giles." Buffy said.

"Right," He nodded. "Willow and I have been able to create a mystical alarm of sorts, which would let us know when the attack was going to occur."

Faith's forehead creased in confusion. "When you say 'when,' you mean like it's going to tell you the date this thing is attacking? Or it's gonna go off at the moment it's killing her?"

"The latter, I'm afraid." Giles shot an apologetic look at his young charge.

"That's great." Buffy laughed angrily. "I'll get a minute's warning before you all watch me disappear."

"It wouldn't really happen that way," Willow began but stopped when Giles cast her a disapproving look. "Well, Giles, tell her the good part then!"

Buffy perked up. "There's a good part?"

"And you didn't lead with that?" The other slayer glared at her former watcher.

"I was trying to—nevermind." He sighed. "As I was saying, we've put together a charm you're to carry with you."

Willow interrupted him, turning to her best friend excitedly. "It's so cool, Buffy! We used a spell to show us your life force and we'll be able to tell when something disrupts it."

Wesley stepped closer, looking quite interested. "You used the Tangina incantations?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, with a few minor alterations."

"Brilliant!" The younger man enthused. "However did you think of it?"

"Well, it was really Willow…"

The redhead beamed.

"Guys," Buffy cut in. "Not to interrupt the geekfest, but we're still waiting for the good part."

"Right, of course." Her watcher coughed and plucked his glasses off. "There is a ritual we can use to draw the demon to us, when we know it's time."

"Then I lay the slay down." Faith deduced.

"Exactly."

The brunette turned to her counterpart. "So that sounds good, right?"

"I guess so." Buffy nodded reluctantly. "I just don't like the idea of you having to fight this thing alone. It's powerful enough to go back in time to kill off slayers…" She trailed off, unable to say what they were all thinking. "I don't want you getting hurt trying to protect me."

"Part of the gig, B." She lowered her voice so only Buffy could hear. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, okay? Demon'll come; I'll kick ass; we'll go back to my place and…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Stifling a smile, Buffy murmured back, "Okay, but if you die, I am gonna be _so_ mad at you."

"Got no plans on dying anytime soon." Faith turned back to the others. "So where's this thingamabob?"

Willow dug in her backpack and produced a lumpy green stone strung on a long leather cord. She held it out to Buffy, who accepted it gingerly. "So what's it going to do?"

"It'll glow and it'll get warm too, so even if you're asleep, you should notice it."

"Then we'll meet at the library as quickly as possible to complete the ritual." Giles added.

Buffy sighed. "So now all we have to do is wait."

Giles patted her hand sympathetically. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that."

She gave him a resigned smile. "I know."

With nothing else to report, Giles, Buffy, and Willow stood to go. The slayer turned to her girlfriend. "What time do you wanna meet for patrol?"

"Hmm," Faith pretended to think. "Did I forget to tell you? We're not patrolling tonight."

Buffy eyed her suspiciously. "Why not?"

"We have other plans."

"We do?"

Giving her a skeptical look, Faith shook her head. "Like all we're gonna do for your birthday is patrol?"

Buffy waited in vain for her to elaborate. "Are you gonna tell me what these plans are?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." With everything else going on, Faith really wanted to take Buffy's mind off things. She wasn't exactly looking forward to what she'd planned, but she thought the other slayer would love it, so she'd suck it up for the night.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind I'm not gonna answer questions about because it's a surprise."

"Well what time are we going?"

"I'll meet you at your place at 7."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

Faith shrugged, unconcerned. "Whatever you want."

"Fine." Buffy rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. "I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Guess you will." Faith leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Now get out of here before Giles leaves without you."

Her impending doom temporarily forgotten, Buffy headed home. Faith turned back to Wesley, who was sitting behind his desk reviewing some papers. "You wanna spar a little?"

He flushed. "I think I'm still a little sore from yesterday's training."

Faith smirked. "Come on, Wes, I barely tapped you."

"Yes well, your idea of barely tapping is on par with the average man's idea of cold clocking. Besides, I have something to show you." Wesley sniffed, a little put out at her teasing.

Smirking, the slayer crossed her arms. "Aww, but you were wearing pads."

He glared at her from behind his glasses. "Would you like to mock me all afternoon or shall we go see what I wanted to show you?"

She held up her hands. "Okay, English. What's up?"

Wesley unearthed his car keys from under a pile of papers. "I don't have it with me."

Faith gave him a skeptical look. "Last time I got in a car with one of you guys, I ended up locked in a house as somebody's snack."

With a long suffering sigh, her watcher stood up. "Are you going to come with me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

XXXXXXX

"What're we doing here?" Faith asked, as they pulled up in front of an older building with neat garden work.

"I live here."

Faith studied the place. She'd never really wondered where her watcher was when he wasn't at work or with her. But the building looked nice. "So what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously, climbing out of the car and starting up the walkway. Faith followed him, wondering what he was up to. The pair stopped in front of a door on the first floor, marked 104. Wesley fumbled with his key ring for a moment and then unlocked the door. The interior was sparsely furnished with older, but well kept furniture.

"So this is your place." Faith remarked, glancing around the living room. It was kind of bare. No photos or paintings hung anywhere.

"Not exactly." Wesley replied.

She turned to see him holding out the set of keys to her.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Welcome to your new home." Her watcher beamed with excitement.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." He scoffed. "If we're going to stay in Sunnydale, you can't stay in that motel any longer. You should have something more permanent."

Faith glanced around the room once more. This was _hers_?

"It used to be that slayers would live with their watchers. But somehow I didn't think that would work in our case."

Smirking, she nodded in agreement. "Definitely not."

"So, what do you think?"

Faith gave him a flabbergasted smile. "It's great, Wes. But how am I gonna afford this?"

"Well, I've told the council that we need a stipend for your living arrangements. They haven't had to pay anything out for Buffy because she lives with her mother. So it's only fair that they should distribute a little more our way."

She shifted uneasily. Take money from those British bastards?

Wesley continued, "It's enough to pay for the rent with a little extra left over. It might not quite meet all your expenses… Which is why I'd like to work out an arrangement with you."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Faith asked, "What kind of arrangement?"

The watcher could not suppress a small grin. He was obviously quite pleased with himself. "I could use your help at the museum." He noticed Faith curling her lip in distaste. "You don't have to do any research or anything like that. But I could use help with cataloging and storage."

"So, manual labor?" Faith flexed her bicep coquettishly. "I can do that."

"I'm afraid that's not all." He said seriously. "I'd like for you to take the necessary courses and complete your GED."

Faith immediately rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're too intelligent to throw away your future."

Letting her hand fall onto the worn arm of her new couch, Faith picked at the piping along the seam. Without looking up, she answered, "I'm a slayer. We both know that means I ain't got one."

Wesley watched her for a moment and then shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose there's no point in Buffy finishing school either then. After all, statistically speaking, she's past her expiration date."

She looked up, her eyes flashing angrily at him. "B's gonna finish school and then she's gonna go to college."

"I believe that." Nodding, Wesley looked at his slayer seriously. "With two of you here, there's every chance that you could both outlive the average life expectancy of a slayer."

"So if I want this place, I have to do this GED crap." She deduced sourly.

Wesley sighed and sat down on the loveseat across from her. "This apartment is yours, Faith. And you're welcome to the job at the museum as well. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"Wicked." Faith grinned and sat down too, wiggling her butt as if testing out the comfort of the couch.

"But, Faith," Wesley's voice drew her attention once more. "Please seriously consider it."

Smiling brightly, Faith was now flopped down sideways to test the couch's ability to provide sleeping arrangements. "You got it, English."

"I'm serious." He said indignantly, pushing his glasses more firmly onto his nose.

"I hear ya." The slayer confirmed, giving him a serious look. "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Alright." Wesley agreed, letting the matter drop for the moment. "So, would you like to see the rest of the place, or shall I leave you alone with the couch?"

Jumping up gracefully, Faith shot him a hopeful look. "Tell me you stocked the fridge with beer."

"Providing alcohol to minors?" Wesley asked, horrified. "I would never, I—"

"Yeah, yeah." The girl muttered, breezing past him and out of the living room.

Wesley remained in the living room, waiting for Faith to return.

"Queen bed, huh?" Faith asked approvingly as she strolled back into the main room. "Good deal, Wes."

"I'm very glad you like it." He replied sincerely.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Um, well, nothing, I suppose."

"Perfect," Faith began enthusiastically. "We can go get my stuff then."

"Oh," Wesley said, thinking of the Grathnar mask he was planning on authenticating at home. "Well, I-I suppose if you need—"

"Excellent," The slayer grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. "Let's go then. I wanna get over there while the day manager is still on shift. I've been waiting for months to knock that little prick out."

With a resigned exhale, Wesley allowed her to lead the way out.

XXXXXXX

"Buffy?" The slayer looked up to find her mom peeking into her room. "Faith's downstairs."

"Okay." Buffy studied her reflection in the mirror again. Black pants, high heels, nice top. It had been hard to coordinate with the stone Willow had given her, but she thought she looked decent enough. "Do I look okay?" She asked, before Joyce could duck back out.

Her mother gave her a puzzled smile, stepping into the room. "You look beautiful, honey. You always do."

Smiling back, Buffy wrapped her arms around Joyce and squeezed her gently. "Thanks, Mom."

"I like this necklace." Joyce gestured at the stone hanging around her daughter's neck. "It's really pretty."

Buffy thanked her quietly. It hurt sometimes, how frequently she had to leave her mom in the dark. Even now that Joyce was in on the secret, Buffy still couldn't tell her when something big was happening, not if she wanted to keep her safe. If Joyce knew what was going on, she'd just be worried about Buffy all the time. She didn't want to put her mom through that.

Joyce squeezed the slayer's arm once more and then chuckled. "Have a good time on this mystery outing. I tried to pry the info out of Faith, but no luck."

"Mom!"

"Well, I'm curious!" Joyce led the way out of Buffy's room. "I'll see you later, be careful."

"I will." Buffy turned and headed downstairs, leaving her mother on the second floor.

In the entryway, Faith leaned casually against the door, wearing skintight leather pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Her arms were folded under her breasts with a long piece of fabric dangling from one hand. "Hey," She grinned.

"Hi." Buffy mustered a smile for her girlfriend, even though she wasn't in a particularly happy mood.

Faith stepped forward, meeting the other girl in the middle of the foyer. "You all set?"

"Yep."

"You look hot." She looked Buffy up and down with a wolfish smirk designed to make the other slayer smile.

Buffy laughed. "Thanks, so do you."

"Maybe we should skip this thing and go up to your room?" Resting her hands on Buffy's waist, the brunette pulled her in closer, making quick work at destroying the carefully applied lip gloss the other girl was wearing. "Mmm," She murmured, "Strawberry?"

Buffy bit her lip playfully. "Yep."

"Who you wearing that for?"

"My other girlfriend." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Hmm," Her girlfriend purred. "This other chick gonna be at the thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing you're not gonna get any more information about until we get there."

Buffy pouted, dropping her hands from the brunette's shoulders. "You're mean."

"We'll see what you think after we get there." Faith handed her the piece of fabric she was carrying. "Here, put this on."

"You want me to wear a blindfold?" Buffy's voice was skeptical.

Plucking the fabric from the blonde's fingers, Faith straightened it out and then stepped behind her. "Do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Yes." Buffy replied sincerely, adjusting the blindfold as the other girl tied it carefully behind her head.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope."

"Okay, good." Faith's fingers entwined with hers. "Then we're all set."

Buffy allowed herself to be led down her front walk to the curb, where she could hear a car engine rumbling. A door slid open and then she squealed, as Faith's hands abruptly lifted her from the ground and placed her inside the vehicle. The brunette climbed in after her, slammed the door shut, and nudged Buffy over on the seat so they'd both fit. Sniffing experimentally, the blonde detected a musty odor, mixed with Armor All and a faint hint of… pot? "We're in Oz's van." Buffy announced smugly.

Beside her, Faith sighed. Oz smiled silently, concentrating on getting them to their destination. Willow looked back at Faith, giving her an exaggerated disappointed face. The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand, squeezing it harder than necessary. "You're taking all the fun out of this, B."

Buffy sniffed again, moving her blindfolded face back and forth. "I smell Dove soap and a lot of lavender. Willow's here!"

Groaning, Faith glared at the redhead, who shrugged helplessly. "I like lavender! It centers me after I do a spell!"

"It's fine." Faith sighed. "Buffy, you're ruining the surprise."

Pouting, Buffy turned her face in the direction of the other slayer's voice. "Am not! I don't know where we're going."

"You'll probably smell that too." Faith said disagreeably.

"Okay," The blonde leaned into the other girl's side. "I promise to hold my breath when we get there."

Mollified slightly, Faith smiled and wrapped her arm around her fellow slayer. She poked a finger into Buffy's side, making her jump and smack Faith's thigh. "Stop," She murmured softly against the blonde's hair, letting her fingers slide under Buffy's top and glide across her bare hip.

Buffy immediately stilled, biting her bottom lip as the brunette's fingers wandered to across her skin, moving easily up her bare back. She felt Faith's other hand land gently on her thigh. She sucked in her breath as the other girl's fingers moved diagonally across her back, coming to a stop under her arm, with Faith's fingertips just touching the side of her breast. The palm on her leg crept upward slowly, until probing fingers rested lightly against the seam on her inner thigh.

Buffy tilted her head accommodatingly when Faith's lips nudged her jaw upward. "Faith," Buffy began in a whisper, only to cut off abruptly when Faith's warm tongue slid down her neck and the hand on her leg pressed fully against her crotch. _What the hell was Faith doing? Oz and Willow were right there and could turn around at any moment!_ She rested her palm over Faith's, intent on moving her hand. At her touch, Faith's fingers started rubbing rhythmically right where Buffy suddenly wanted her hand to be. "Mmm," She exhaled.

"Shh," The brunette whispered again, kissing the side of her girlfriend's neck. Struggling to keep her breathing even, Buffy found herself parting her legs slightly. _She had to stop Faith. She would stop her. In a moment, she'd stop her. _

"Probably easier to park here." Oz's quiet statement broke into her thoughts and Buffy sat up abruptly as Faith's hand disappeared from her lap.

"Sounds good." The brunette said evenly.

Buffy smoothed her hands down her legs, making sure to elbow Faith's ribs in the process. "Jerk," She hissed from the side of her mouth.

Laughing throatily, Faith's lips found her ear. "Make it up to you later, B. I promise."

Buffy smiled. She was counting on it.

XXXXXXX

"This was so much fun!" Buffy exclaimed, for the third time since they'd left Disney on Ice.

"I know!" Willow agreed enthusiastically, playing with her glowing _Beauty and the Beast_ rose.

Buffy was holding several toys of her own, including the rose, a stuffed Flounder, and a stuffed Dopey.

In the front seat, Faith and Oz shared a bemused smile as the van rolled to a stop in front of Faith's new apartment building. "Hey, man, thanks for driving." Faith said warmly.

"No problem." Oz replied.

Climbing out of the van, Faith opened the back door for her girlfriend.

"Where are we?" Buffy looked curiously at the building as she hopped out, clutching her new toys.

"It's a surprise." Smirking, Faith closed the van door and waved goodbye to their friends.

"Another one?" The blonde asked as Oz and Willow pulled away.

"Yup." The brunette led the way inside, watching Buffy from the corner of her eye as she opened the apartment door and gestured her inside.

Confused, Buffy turned to her. "Whose apartment is this?"

Faith dropped her keys on the hall table and gave her a pleased smile. "It's mine."

The blonde gaped back. "Huh?"

"Yep, Wes worked it out with the council and—" She stumbled back slightly as Buffy hugged her.

"Faith! That's great!"

"I guess so."

Smacking her arm, Buffy cried, "You guess so? This is way better than the Motor Inn."

Nodding her agreement, Faith held out her arms. "So, you want the grand tour?"

The other girl carefully placed her loot on the table. "Sure."

Faith led the way into the small living room. "Here we have the living room… No tv yet. Gotta work on that…. Followed by the kitchen." She gestured Buffy into the tiny kitchen. "Sorry, I don't really have anything to eat or drink yet."

"That's okay." The blonde ran her fingernails distractedly over the countertop. "This is really nice, Faith."

"Yeah…" Faith stepped closer and pulled Buffy against her. "You thinkin' about stuff?"

"Can't help it." Buffy confessed, letting the brunette support her weight.

"B, baby," Her fingers slid up and down the other slayer's spine, "Tonight was supposed to be worry free."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sighing, Buffy let her forehead rest on the other slayer's shoulder.

Faith looked down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple. "You don't gotta be sorry. Just… let me take your mind off it."

Nodding, Buffy squeezed the brunette's waist and pulled out of her embrace. "So," She said slyly. "Aren't you going to show me the bedroom?"

Faith's grin was her answer. "It's back here." Taking the blonde's hand, she led her to the small bedroom and nudged the door open with her toe. "So, here we have the bed. And this concludes our tour."

"It was a good tour." Buffy murmured, pressing her lips to Faith's.

"Mhmm." Faith managed. "I think you gotta try the bed to really get the full effect though."

"Yeah?" Buffy asked, sliding out of the brunette's arms and backing slowly toward the bed. "You want me in your bed?"

Faith followed her footsteps eagerly. "I want you anywhere you wanna be, baby."

Buffy drew their hips together and one hand glided under Faith's shirt. The other slid up her back to twine in her hair. She tugged Faith forward, eagerly kissing her. The brunette melted against her, letting Buffy set the pace of their kiss. She let out a surprised moan when the other slayer yanked her head to the side, bringing her mouth to Faith's neck.

"Mmm, B…" Faith whispered, digging her fingers into Buffy's back as the other girl sucked on her neck.

The hand under her shirt moved slowly across her abdomen, making Faith's skin break into goosebumps. Buffy's palm reached her bra and firmly cupped her left breast. She struggled for a minute to wedge her fingers under Faith's bra before becoming frustrated and yanking upward on the hem of the shirt.

"Guess I should take you to ice shows more often." Faith smirked, lifting her arms so the blonde could tug her shirt off.

"Maybe you should." Buffy's voice was husky as she pulled Faith back into her arms.

The taller girl rubbed her girlfriend's back softly as Buffy trailed kisses across her shoulder and reached for the clasp of her bra.

Faith moved her arms, letting the blonde slide the straps down and off.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Buffy pulled Faith forward to stand between her legs. "God, you're so beautiful." She murmured, looking up into the other girl's face.

Faith's hands landed on Buffy's shoulders as she smiled shyly. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," Buffy laughed. She scooted backward so she was lying on the bed. "You gonna come down here with me?"

Faith climbed onto the mattress next to her, kneeling. Looking down at Buffy's rumpled hair and flushed cheeks, she asked, "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Why are you?" The other slayer countered.

Shrugging, Faith stood again. Watching her girlfriend, she toed off her boots while slowly unbuckling her belt. She pulled it free of her pants and snapped it playfully in the blonde's direction, earning a laugh. Faith's fingers undid her pants and she slid them down her thighs, kicking them off her ankle and across the room. Buffy was watching her with wide and (she hoped) excited eyes. The brunette toyed with the waistband of her panties. "You want these off too?" She asked in a low voice.

Buffy nodded, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Gonna have to trade me your shirt."

Sitting up, the blonde pulled her shirt and the long cord holding Willow's crystal up over her head, followed swiftly by her bra. They landed in a heap on the floor. "Okay, your turn."

Faith tugged the underwear down and stepped out of them, standing naked before Buffy for the first time. "So what about those pants?" She cocked her eyebrow, moving to kneel beside Buffy again.

Buffy didn't really have the presence of mind to respond even as Faith's hands began unzipping her pants. Her eyes were roaming the naked woman currently trying to strip her. Faith's fuller breasts swayed slightly as she manipulated the pants down Buffy's legs. Pert nipples stood erect and waiting to be touched. Her tan stomach gave way to slightly rounded hips and a dark thatch of hair between her muscular legs. Faith seemed totally at ease with her nudity, not shielding anything from Buffy's probing gaze. She looked up and grinned easily when she saw the blonde checking her out. "You wanna help me out here?"

"Huh?"

Faith snapped the waistband of Buffy's still present underwear demonstratively.

"Oh." Buffy lifted her hips cooperatively, blushing now. The room was dim, illuminated only by the light from the hall filtering in the open door, but Faith had enhanced eyesight the same as she did. And they were about to be totally naked to one another. She still wasn't used to having someone else studying her bare body.

Gently, Faith lifted each of the other slayer's ankles to slide her underwear off and drop them next to the bed. Both slayers' eyes ravenously traversed each other's bodies. Faith gazed down at the naked woman before her, drinking in the gorgeous sight of the blonde slayer in her bed. Buffy's hair pillowed around her head, disheveled but still beautiful. She'd spent months imagining getting the other slayer like this. Totally exposed, looking up at Faith with a gaze that was definitely hot and bothered, but also a little nervous. Her legs shaking slightly. Lips flushed and swollen. It was hard to believe it was really happening.

"You coming?" Buffy asked, seeming put off by how long it was taking the brunette to get back to her.

In response, Faith settled in on top of the blonde, immediately groaning as Buffy's legs encased her hips. Their kisses were softer now, both getting used to the feeling of each other. The brunette's hands cupped Buffy's cheeks as she softly pressed her lips to every inch of her face.

Buffy's hands covered hers. "You okay?"

"Perfect." Faith answered, "You okay?"

"Yeah." The blonde's arms folded around the other slayer, her breath hitching as their breasts pressed together. "I have an incredibly hot slayer on top of me, how could I not be?"

Smirking, Faith ran her hand down the blonde's side and clasped her thigh. "Yeah, you pretty much lucked out here." She pressed her hips down against Buffy's, grinding into her.

The blonde sucked in a shaky breath but managed to dig her nails threateningly into Faith's back. "Cocky."

"Ain't cocky if it's true," Faith began smugly, only to cut off when Buffy wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips, pulling her even closer.

"Shut up, Faith."

The slayer did as requested, bringing her mouth hungrily to Buffy's and bumping her hips rhythmically against the other girl. Buffy's legs pulled her in tighter every time their bodies met, grinding her hot wet pussy against Faith's. Buffy felt incredible under her, her hips rolling up to meet Faith's every movement. The blonde's teeth fastened lightly to Faith's shoulder and her fingernails raked random patterns down the brunette's back.

Tension built inside Faith with every downward thrust against the other girl's slick body. She'd done this sort of thing before, with guys, but _fuck_, it hadn't felt like this then. Buffy was so _wet_. Faith's pussy was dripping and her thighs were covered in sweat and a combination of both their juices. She grunted as she ground down between the blonde's legs. She was so close to coming right now. She really needed to pull back and slow down before—_fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! It was too late and she groaned into Buffy's neck as she came hard, jamming her pelvis against the other girl's slippery heat.

They laid there for a moment before Buffy murmured, "Did you…?"

"Yeah," Faith answered, irritated at herself. She'd just had an orgasm from basically nothing, like some horny teenage boy. Two minutes on top of Buffy and she was done. Trying to fight off the complete embarrassment, Faith rolled off of the blonde and sat up.

"What?" Buffy asked, reaching to touch her girlfriend's back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Was it… not good?" Concern had crept into Buffy's voice.

"No," Faith turned back around, feeling like a jackass. She knew Buffy's history and she knew she should be making sure the other girl was reassured about things between them. "It was good." She picked up Buffy's fingers and squeezed. "Just didn't mean to get so carried away."

"I like you carried away." Buffy assured her, sitting up too and putting her arm around Faith's shoulders. "I'd like to get you carried away again, in fact."

Smirking, the brunette turned in her direction, threading her arms around Buffy. "So do it."

Put on the spot, Buffy blushed. She pushed back on Faith's shoulders until the other girl acquiesced and the two lay facing each other. She wiggled closer to her girlfriend, bringing their mouths together while she let her hands wander to the other girl's soft breasts. She rolled one nipple in each hand, pinching them between her thumbs and forefingers. "Too hard?" She whispered, when Faith winced slightly.

"Little bit."

"Sorry." Buffy released her hold immediately.

"S'ok." Faith murmured and brought her hand up to cover Buffy's. Guiding it back to her chest, she moved the blonde's fingers, showing her how she liked to be touched. "Like this." Buffy mimicked the pressure Faith had applied and the brunette let her own hand drift back to the other girl's hip, rubbing her skin encouragingly.

When Buffy moved to her neck, gently licking the side of her throat up to her earlobe, Faith moaned appreciatively. "Mmmm." She could feel Buffy smiling against the sensitive skin of her neck.

Nipping gently on Faith's earlobe, the blonde let her left hand drift lower. She moved over the brunette's deceptively thin chest, letting her fingers trail across Faith's ribs and skate across her taunt abdomen. As her fingers slid below the other girl's belly button, Faith inhaled sharply and her hold on Buffy tightened. Taking this as a good sign, Buffy slid her fingers through the course hair covering Faith's mound.

Faith parted her thighs helpfully. After so many nights spent pretending it was the other slayer's hand sliding down between her legs, she was getting the real thing. She felt like she could come on the spot. Buffy's hand cupped her, finally, and Faith arched her back, thrusting against the other girl's palm.

"Mmmm." Buffy sighed as her thin fingers slowly slid into the slick heat between Faith's thighs.

"God," The brunette panted, trying desperately to keep from grabbing Buffy's wrist and guiding her fingers inside, where she wanted her. The blonde's movements were tentative as she moved her hand up and down, hitting every sensitive spot Faith had. Her neat, short nails scraped lightly against Faith's engorged flesh, sending little jolts of pleasure radiating up her body.

It took a few wide circles of her index finger but Buffy knew she'd found the little bundle of nerves at the top of the other girl's slit when Faith's thighs trembled and she cried out. "That good?" The blonde murmured, feeling her own arousal intensify as she slid her fingers over Faith's clit.

"Uh huh," Faith managed.

Emboldened, Buffy let her fingers glide back down her girlfriend's pussy until they pressed against Faith's opening.

"Yeah," Faith muttered, her hands pulling at Buffy's hips. She groaned as the blonde sank two fingers into her. "Fuck, Buffy!"

Buffy slid herself downward for easier maneuvering and began plunging her fingers slowly in and out of Faith's hole. She pressed her face against the brunette's heaving chest, gently sucking one nipple into her mouth.

Faith's fingers threaded into her hair, tugging excitedly. "Just like that." She whispered throatily.

Buffy clenched her thighs together sharply, making an effort to ignore her own excitement and focus on making Faith come. It didn't help any that her heightened sense of smell could pick up the salty sweetness of Faith's soaking wet cunt. She'd been nervous starting out, but now she felt amazing, in control and obviously good at what she was doing. Letting Faith's nipple slide from her mouth, she sat up quickly, suddenly eager to do _everything_.

"Where you goin'?" Faith whimpered, her hands reaching to pull Buffy back next to her.

"Just down here." The blonde licked her lips, her eyes already focused on her destination.

Faith looked surprised, but she shifted her hips so she was on her back and Buffy could settle between her legs. "You sure about this, B? You-ohhhhhh."

Buffy hadn't waited for the brunette to finish her sentence. Instead she'd lowered her mouth to the other girl's pussy and taken one long lick.

"Okay, so you're sure then." Faith muttered, closing her eyes as Buffy's tongue glided up her slit, finding her clit and lavishing it with soft, circular laps. "Ohhhh, God, B…" Her hips jerked and only Buffy's palm splayed across her belly kept them on the bed.

Slowly moving her fingers in Faith again, the blonde closed her lips around the sensitive nub under her tongue and sucked it softly. "Shit!" The other girl panted, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets and twisting them. "Go deeper."

Buffy managed a grunt that sounded affirmative and pushed her fingers as far into Faith as she could, withdrawing them slowly and then thrusting back again.

Faith cried out, her muscles clenching. Buffy brought her tongue against the other girl's clit, flicking it back and forth quickly as she finger fucked Faith enthusiastically.

Faith's fingers knotted in the blonde's hair and she arched off the bed. "Don't stop, don't stop, _don'tstopdon't—oh! Ohhhhhhh!"_ The blonde moved with her, not moving her mouth or her fingers until Faith went limp and lay there panting.

Incredibly pleased with herself, Buffy sat up, using her clean hand to wipe her mouth. As the black spots faded from her vision, Faith looked up to see Buffy smiling softly down at her. "You've done that before." She accused.

"Never!" Buffy promised. Casually, she brought her wet hand to her mouth and slid one finger between her lips.

Faith's eyes widened as she watched the blonde lick her come off her fingers. Suddenly gaining a second wind, she sat up and grabbed Buffy's wrists, causing the squealing girl to pitch forward onto her. "My turn." She declared.

"I thought that _was_ your turn." Buffy replied cheekily.

"That was your turn."

"Seemed like you had a lot of fun on my turn."

Faith growled, "Well, now you're gonna have some. If you can be quiet for five minutes."

Buffy pantomimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. Excitement was plain in her flushed face and bright eyes. Leaning closer, Faith kissed her gently.

"Mmm," Buffy sighed, tilting her chin up for more, but Faith was already pulling back. Much to Buffy's disappointment, the other slayer sat up, kneeling between her splayed legs. The brunette's strong hands hooked around Buffy's calves and she pulled her lower body forward, so Buffy's butt rested on her thighs.

Wasting no time, Faith's fingers immediately moved to stroke Buffy's soaked sex. The other slayer's breath came out in a hiss as the brunette slid both thumbs along her inner lips. They met at Buffy's clit, rubbing it softly between them. "Touch your tits." Faith ordered her huskily.

The blonde's hands immediately moved to her breasts, cupping them and tweaking her nipples.

"That's so sexy." Faith breathed. Her left thumb slid down Buffy's slit, dipping into the wetness pooling there. Switching to her middle finger, Faith pressed gently against the other girl's sex, feeling her stomach clench in desire as she watched it slide inside Buffy's hot, tight pussy.

Buffy moaned, pressing her pelvis up against Faith's hands.

"Can you take two?" Faith wiggled her finger demonstratively. When the blonde nodded, Faith eased her finger out and then gently inserted both her index and middle fingers. Buffy winced for a moment, but as Faith carefully pulled backward and thrust in her again, her lips parted in pleasure. "You're so tight." Faith marveled, rubbing her thumb against Buffy's clit once more.

The blonde's eyes clenched shut, her hands stilling their ministrations on her breasts. A soft groan escaped her throat. Sensing that Buffy was close to coming, Faith sped up her movement. "That's it, baby. Come for me."

Buffy whimpered and arched her back. Faith's fingers pumped her pussy relentlessly while her thumb circled the other girl's clit at just the right pace. "Faith…" Buffy breathed and then her body spasmed. "Faith!" She cried out again as her climax exploded through her and she literally saw stars.

Satisfied, Faith gently pulled her hand free from Buffy's body and she flopped down beside the panting girl. She extended her arm and Buffy rolled into her embrace. "Happy birthday, B." Faith kissed her cheek gently.

Buffy smiled sleepily. "Best… birthday ever." She mumbled and snuggled in closer.

Smiling softly, Faith groped for the sheet and pulled it over them. She wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl, listening to the reassuring sound of Buffy's deep, even breathing. She'd done her best to keep Buffy from worrying tonight, but Faith was actually much more afraid than she'd let on. She had no idea what this demon was coming after the other slayer or how she'd defeat it. Hell, she didn't know if she'd even get the opportunity. Giles and Willow's plan didn't sound exactly foolproof.

She studied Buffy in the dark, letting her fingertips trace the other girl's skin. Her thick dark eyelashes, fluttering against her creamy cheeks. The place where her neck curved into her shoulder so elegantly. The indentations of her collarbone and the dusting of freckles sprinkled across her chest. Faith was beginning to know these as well as she knew her own body. The thought of losing them, of never seeing Buffy's smile or hearing one of her silly jokes, scared her more than anything she could remember. Faith had respected and cared for her watcher and been devastated at her death. But this would be worse. She couldn't say the words out loud yet, wasn't even sure she would ever be able to, but her feelings for the other slayer were evolving into something deeper than she'd experienced before. And she wasn't sure which thought was more terrifying—losing Buffy, or loving her.

Buffy's sleepy mumbling and rolling over broke into her thoughts. Faith followed the other slayer, fitting her body behind Buffy's and closing her eyes. Kissing the back of Buffy's neck gently, she resolved to get some sleep and worry about everything tomorrow. By the time the green light began to glow softly on the floor, both girls were sleeping peacefully. The stone remained under Buffy's discarded shirt, completely unnoticed.

XXXXXXXX

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! :D


	14. Part 3, Chapter 3

Part 3, Chapter 3

Faith slowly became aware of her surroundings. Buffy's warm bare back pressed into her chest, the crown of her head tucked under the brunette's chin. Unsure why she'd woken up, Faith nuzzled her nose into the other slayer's soft hair, tightening her arm around her. Buffy let out a sleepy sigh and pressed back into her embrace. Faith's body felt well stretched and totally relaxed, but still she couldn't fall back asleep. Confused, she opened her eyes, expecting to see the room dimly lit as it had been before she'd fallen asleep. Instead, there was a peculiar brightness, dull green and emanating from the floor. Faith blinked. _What the hell was that?_

The realization hit her full force and Buffy almost rolled out of bed, propelled off Faith's arm as the slayer leapt to her feet on the bed. "What's going on?" The blonde cried, half asleep.

"Get up!" Faith ordered her hysterically. "That alarm thing is going off!"

"What?" The blonde bolted upright, her horrified gaze settling on the glow that had overtaken the floor.

"Just get dressed!" Faith practically leapt into the leather pants she'd discarded only a few hours earlier.

"Where are you going?" Buffy yelled, struggling into her own clothing.

Faith was halfway out the door, yanking a shirt over her head as she ran. "To get a ride! Meet me outside!"

XXXXX

"So you have no way of knowing how long the stone had been lit before you noticed it?" Giles asked, urgently flipping through one of his books.

"No." Faith confirmed, her body rigid with tension.

Still clothed in the pajamas he'd been wearing when Faith had practically banged his door down, Wesley laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, we're all still here so there's still time."

Faith shrugged his hand off, too primed for a fight to accept his reassurance. Giving him a small nod of apology, she turned to Giles. "How long's this going to take?"

"We just need a few more minutes." Willow told her nervously, helping Giles make a circle of ash in the center of the library floor.

Buffy sat motionless on the stairs to the stacks, her arms across her stomach. She watched their preparations with little interest, her usually animated face blank. To the casual observer, she appeared unmoved by the palpable anxiety in the room. But Faith could see the way her fingernails bit into her biceps. She recognized the rigidness of her girlfriend's posture and the stillness of her frame for the signs of distress they were. Leaving the watchers and Willow to their work, she sat down beside the other slayer. "Hey," She murmured, bumping Buffy's shoulder with hers.

Buffy nodded in greeting, watching Giles and Willow review the incantations they were going to say.

Casually, the brunette draped her arm on the stair behind her girlfriend. "So, what do you think, we got time for a quickie?"

Letting out a started laugh, Buffy slapped the other girl's thigh with an open palm. "Is that all you think about?"

"No," Faith's hand snaked onto her hip, pulling the blonde against her side. "Got ya to laugh though, didn't I?"

Buffy laced their fingers together and attempted to smile. "You ever think I'm laughing _at_ you?"

"Don't care, so long as you're laughing."

It looked like the others were almost ready to begin. Buffy turned to look at the other slayer. "I hate this."

"I know you do." Faith stood up, as Wesley gestured for them to come closer. "But it's gonna be fine. You just be ready to patch me up when it's over. Maybe shower me with sexual gratitude…"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy followed her to the center of the room. "I'll keep that suggestion in mind."

"Ready?" Giles asked, giving them both an encouraging glance.

Buffy hesitated, glancing at Faith before looking back at her watcher. She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Buffy," Willow frowned, "We're kinda out of time."

"I know that. I don't want her to do this." Buffy said. "I'll fight him myself."

"He wants to kill you." Giles replied gently.

"That's my point. This is my fight!"

Beside her, Faith took a step back. "You think I can't handle one crappy demon on my own?"

"That's not it!" The smaller girl protested, turning to face Faith.

The other girl shook her head angrily. "I'm a slayer too, B."

"Faith, I know." Buffy reached out to touch her, but the brunette shrugged her hand off.

"If you did then this wouldn't be an issue." The two slayers stared at one another in tense silence before Faith spoke again. "You know I did manage to keep myself alive for several months before I even met you."

"Technically you were on the run from Kakistos," Buffy began, knowing she had said the wrong thing when she saw her girlfriend flinch. "Wait, that came out wrong."

"Think it finally came out right." Faith muttered, turning on her heel and moving to stand at the library counter.

Buffy's face crumpled but before she could follow, Giles stepped into her path. "I'm afraid we've tailored the spell to draw the demon together with Faith. We don't have time for a change of plans."

The slayer stared past him for a moment at Faith's rigid back. She wanted to go around Giles and explain herself to her girlfriend. It wasn't that she didn't trust Faith. She just didn't want her getting hurt! What was so wrong about wanting to protect her?

"Buffy," Giles's stern voice drew her gaze back to him.

The blonde sighed. "What do I have to do?"

Willow held out the still glowing crystal. "Take this. You're going to sit in the circle."

"We'll be able to focus in on your life force." Giles added, gesturing for her to enter the circle. "Then we'll read the ritual incantations, drawing the demon to Faith."

Buffy looked back at the other slayer but the brunette wouldn't meet her eyes. Sighing, she stepped over the ash and sat down on the floor.

"Whatever happens," Giles warned, "You cannot leave this circle."

"What happens if I do?"

Wesley stepped forward, waving some foul smelling herbs over the now seated blonde slayer. "The ritual will end, allowing the demon to return to wherever it was when we called it here."

"Are we ready then?" Giles looked to each of them for confirmation. "Alright. Willow, if you'll begin."

The young witch began to chant in an ancient language neither of the slayers could understand. Giles joined her and the two began walking around the circle of ash. Wesley joined a moment later, their three voices rising and falling together in what might have sounded like a soothing melody under different circumstances.

Faith drifted closer. She was angry that Buffy didn't think she could handle this on her own. Wasn't she out every night, patrolling and kicking undead ass? Hadn't she been the one who slayed Kakistos? She'd even had her power taken away by a bunch of British pricks and kept on patrolling without dying. Faith hadn't been slaying as long as Buffy had, but she had the same slayer line flowing through her veins. She was every bit as good as Buffy! It hurt, knowing that the other slayer doubted her. But… it was Buffy's life on the line right now, Buffy who'd be snuffed out of existence if this went wrong. She forced herself to look at the other slayer.

Buffy stared back at her, clearly upset and wishing they had time to talk. Faith couldn't bring herself to smile, but she shrugged a little, pulling her stake out and gripping its reassuring weight.

The blonde nodded back in what she hoped was a supportive manner.

Between them, their friends continued around walking around the circle. Wesley's voice faded, then Willow's, until finally only Giles remained speaking. The glowing crystal in Buffy's grasp became warmer, until it was almost unbearable to hold. Light filled the room, leaving them straining to see one another until finally, Giles spoke the final word of the incantation.

A ripping sound roared through the library, forcing them to cover their ears in a futile attempt to block it out. Willow fell to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut against the blinding light, her screaming lost in the deafening roar.

As suddenly as it began, it ended. Willow struggled back to her feet, reaching out for Giles as he sat up from his prone position. "Buffy," She pointed toward the circle, frightened. The blonde slayer was slumped over, the softly lit stone on the floor next to her open hand.

From their left, Wesley muttered a curse.

"What is it?" Giles asked, struggling to focus his dazed thoughts.

"It's Faith." The younger man said grimly. "She's gone."

XXXXX

Given the ferocity of the incident in the library, Faith had reasonably expected that there was a world of pain coming her way. In reality, the feeling was more of a bone deep numbing. She was completely senseless, unconnected to any part of her body, but disturbingly conscious of the lack of sensation. She was a mind without a body, floating free, aware that she was moving although she couldn't hear, see, or feel anything. Mercifully, this lasted only seconds before she was abruptly reacquainted with her own body as she toppled backward onto her ass.

Leaping gracefully to her feet, the slayer tensed for an attack. The demon must have stunned her when he arrived, she thought. But where were the others? She whirled in a frantic circle. Where the fuck was Buffy?

"I'll get it." A female voice surprised her and Faith wheeled in the direction of Giles's office. A thin woman with dark hair and eyes looked back at her, startled. "Oh, umm, can I help you?"

Bewildered, Faith shook her head and darted through the library doors. "Jenny? Who are you talking to?" Giles's familiar voice asked from behind her before the library doors swung shut.

"Just a student I guess." The woman's voice drifted through the door as Faith stood in the hall. Peeking around the corner, she watched as Giles strode from his office toward the weapons cage. He looked slightly off. Faith narrowed her eyes. What was it?

"Okay," Jenny said, as she drifted after Giles. "So this Master guy tried to open the Hellmouth. But he got stuck in it, and now all the signs are reading that he's gonna get out, which opens the Hellmouth, which brings the demons, which ends the world."

"Yes," Giles agreed, collecting various weapons in his arms. "That about sums it up, yes."

The Master? Faith leaned back against the wall, struggling to figure out what was going on. The Master was dead, wasn't he? Buffy had killed him. Buffy had killed him and she'd died in the process… Faith's brown eyes widened. That had to be what was going on! Buffy had died fighting the Master and their demon was going to make sure it stuck this time.

Giles and his companion were still talking, but Faith completely tuned them out. Instead she was studying the surrounding library, trying to match it against what she knew the library should look like. The pieces were starting to slip into place for her, but they did not make a pretty picture. The spell had gone wrong. Instead of bringing the demon to Faith, they had somehow brought her to the demon. Which put her almost two years in the past. But that couldn't be, could it? Her gaze fixed on the table and chairs she spent so much time sitting at. There were eight chairs. Just last week she and Buffy had broken one of them sparring. There should only have been seven of them!

_Jesus_. Faith felt dizzy. She was in the past. Shoving her hair out of her face with both hands, she took a deep breath. _Focus, Lehane._ The first thing she had to do was find Buffy. Turning on her heel, she hurried down the hall, her mind still racing. Rounding the corner, she slammed into a warm body and found herself tumbling to the floor.

The other girl went stumbling backward, smashing her back into a row of locker. "Ouch," A familiar voice groaned.

Faith stared up, stunned. The face was a little fuller, the hips and shoulders less defined, but there was no mistaking her identity. Standing over her in a beautiful white dress and her usual leather jacket was her girlfriend. Or at least, a younger Buffy who would someday become her girlfriend. "I'm sorry!" The blonde winced, extending a hand down toward Faith. "Are you okay?"

"Five by five." She muttered, letting Buffy yank her to her feet. She felt the slayer connection between them spike in intensity at the physical contact and quickly released the other girl's hand. Buffy looked down at their palms, taken aback. "Damned static electricity," Faith blurted, "Sorry." Quickly, she maneuvered around Buffy and darted down the hall.

A moment later, Buffy's heels began clicking once more as she hurried around the corner toward the library. Faith doubled back, resuming her post outside the library door. She had no idea what this demon's plan of attack was or what it was capable of. Trailing Buffy seemed to be her only option at this point. Carefully, she peeked back through the window into the library.

Buffy stood with her hands on her hips, her back to the doors. "So, I'm looking for a kid, huh? And he'll lead me to the Master?"

Giles immediately protested, "Buffy, I'm not gonna send you out there to die. Now, you were right. I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. I-it's time I found out."

The young girl's voice was gentle. "You're still not going up against the Master."

"I've made up my mind."

"So have I." Faith didn't need to see her face to know Buffy was giving her watcher a stubborn look. It was amazing really, seeing this younger version of her girlfriend. She had so many of the same mannerisms and yet she wasn't quite _Faith's_ Buffy either.

"I made up my mine first!" The watcher exclaimed, agitated. "I'm older and wiser than you, and just... just do what you're told for once! Alright?"

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer."

Giles leaned closer, his eyes wild. "I don't care what the books say. I _defy_ prophecy, and I am going. There's nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I know." Buffy agreed, turning to go. Faith's brow furrowed in confusion as she watched. Suddenly, the blonde whirled around, decking her watcher in the face. Giles landed on the floor unconscious and Jenny immediately moved to his side. In spite of the gravity of the situation, Faith stifled a smile.

The young slayer plucked a necklace off the table and quickly placed it around her neck. Looking down at her watcher's prone form, she reached for the crossbow. "When he wakes up tell him... I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it."

The woman looked back at her, still cradling Giles's head. "You fight the Master, and you'll die."

"Maybe," Buffy agreed, checking the bolt in the crossbow. "Maybe I'll take him with me."

She turned toward the doors and Faith slipped into a neighboring classroom, easing out of sight just as Buffy entered the hallway. She waited until the blonde had gotten several yards away before quietly following her. Faith couldn't follow too closely or Buffy would catch on. At the same time, she was afraid to fall too far behind. Who knew how this demon could manipulate the situation? Maybe he'd attack Buffy now, wounding her so the Master stood a better shot at finishing her off.

On the lawn in front of the high school, Buffy allowed a child to take her hand. From the unpleasant buzz in her skull, Faith knew the boy was a vampire. She wasn't sure how he fit into the story and she mentally cursed future Buffy for being so tight-lipped about her past. The slayer and her small guide gradually made their way across the town as Faith trailed half a block behind, trying to stay out of sight. They came to the sewer's entrance and the brunette was forced to stay further back, relying only on their slayer connection to let her know which direction the blonde had gone in. It was harder down here. Her senses could detect demons and vamps, some close by and some at greater distance. It was like several songs were playing at once and she was trying to concentrate and follow just one of them. Luckily, Faith had plenty of practice being tuned in to Buffy. She walked silently, her boots carefully avoiding debris as she followed turns seemingly at random. As she rounded a final corner, she was surprised to see the vampire child standing before her.

"You're already too late." He intoned, staring up at her with his deceptively innocent face.

Faith broke into a run as light flooded the tunnels. Her slayer senses were going wild; three vampires were suddenly very close by in addition to one she'd already detected. Behind her, shouting began, accompanied by the sounds of fighting. She knew that Buffy had drowned, resuscitated by Xander after only a few moments in the water. She hesitated, expecting to see Angel and Xander arriving any moment. Where the hell were they? This wasn't supposed to happen. She ran backward, looking down the tunnel until she spotted them. Angel was furiously grappling against two vampires while Xander was perilously close to losing his fight with a third. On the sidelines stood an imposing figure with long hair and pale, disfigured skin. There was the demon she was after, and it looked like his method of choice was preventing Buffy's friends from reaching her.

"There's nothing you can do." The child said gleefully, slipping up beside her soundlessly.

"We'll see about that." Faith spared a moment to backhand his small form, sending him toppling into the sewer wall.

At the noise, one of the vampires glanced her way. Their eyes met and Faith's breath hitched in shock. He still wore the same wire-rimmed glasses although he'd lost his trademark three piece suit. His movements were fluid, lacking the clumsiness he so frequently exhibited in their training sessions. The recognition was obvious on his ridged face as it transformed into a malicious grin. Wesley took a step in her direction. Taking advantage of his distraction, Angel rammed a stake cleanly into his back.

Faith swallowed hard, shaking off her shock. Somewhere in the sewer, Buffy needed her. Turning from the scene of her watcher disintegrating, she ran toward the source of the light. It led her to a large cavern, full of dimly glowing candles. She spotted Buffy's small form lying face down in a puddle of dirty water. Her discarded jacket lay several feet away.

"B!" Faith called desperately, dropping to her knees beside the prone girl. Grasping Buffy's shoulders, she rolled the young slayer over, pulling her into her lap. Blood oozed from a rough bite mark in the blonde's neck. Her carefully curled hair fell away from her face in a wet mess. Faith glanced toward the cavern's entrance. Still no sign of Xander or Angel. She gently pulled Buffy, stretching her limp body out on the floor.

Looking down at her pale face, Faith felt a rush of anger. She was not going to let Buffy die like this! She wouldn't let some demon come back here and snuff out the other slayer's life before she'd even begun to live it. Carefully, she tilted the blonde's chin upward and pinched her nose. She pressed her mouth down over Buffy's lips and forced a deep breath to pass between them. She inhaled and breathed again.

Releasing Buffy's face, the brunette placed her palm flat between the other girl's breasts and interlocked her other hand atop it. She gently compressed, counting off each compression desperately. "Come on, B!" She said pleadingly. "You can do this!" She had so much still to live for! Buffy was only sixteen. She hadn't been to a prom; hadn't learned to drive. She hadn't had time to really become the amazing slayer she was meant to be. And she hadn't met Faith.

Switching back to breathing, she again pressed her mouth over Buffy's cool, unmoving lips. "Come on, B. You ain't leaving me yet. We didn't even finish our last fight!"

Her hands began compressions again_. Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty, breathe, breathe again. Come on, Buffy! Please, please let her wake up._ Another thirty compressions and then she was cradling Buffy's face, blinking back tears. _One breath. Two. Breathe, B, damn it! __**Breathe**__. _The sound of running steps in the tunnels alerted her to the fact that Angel and Xander were making their way in. Taking one last look at the younger Buffy, Faith climbed to her feet and ducked into the shadows. Seconds later, Angel and Xander entered the chamber, immediately darting toward Buffy. Xander began CPR while the vampire looked on helplessly.

From her position, Faith watched as the demon from the tunnels drifted in behind them, seemingly invisible to the two men. He wore an almost gleeful smile as he watched the scene in front of him. A pained moan drew her attention back to the trio on the ground. Xander had stopped CPR and the two men were kneeling over Buffy's still form. This wasn't right! They were supposed to save her! Faith took a step from the wall, ready to throw herself on Buffy and keep breathing for her forever, if that was what it took. But the blonde suddenly sucked in a deep breath.

"Buffy!" Xander cried joyfully.

The slayer hunched to her left and coughed up a stream of dirty water.

Faith's attention was drawn again to the intruding demon as the thing let out a guttural wail of disgust. Before her eyes, the demon began to shake rapidly, before finally bursting into flames and disappearing altogether. She felt a familiar numbness sink into her body and turned for one last look at the people from the past. Buffy was climbing to her feet with Xander's assistance. Her dress and hair were dripping wet but she had a look of determination that Faith knew well. Moments ago she'd drowned and come back to life, leaving enough room for the next slayer to be called.

Faith's vision went black as the sounds of the world faded. Free of her body, she flew through time, headed for the present.

XXXXX

"Giles! She's waking up!" Buffy's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry. What the hell was going on?

"Buffy?" Giles was calling to her. "Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" She croaked, blinking again as her eyesight cleared. Giles, Wesley, and Willow crouched a few feet away, all staring at her in concern. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid you passed out." Wesley replied.

"Oh," The slayer pressed a hand to her temple. She had one hell of a headache. "Did we get him? Is it over?" When she got no response, Buffy looked at her watcher. "Giles?"

He shook his head gently. "We're not sure."

"What do you mean?" Ignoring her headache, the blonde climbed to her feet quickly. She glanced around the library as dread centered in her stomach. "Where's Faith?"

Her three companions exchanged glances before Willow answered her softly, "We don't know."

Buffy stared back incredulously. "You lost Faith?"

"Well, only in the… technical sense." Wesley moved to the table, picking up an open book.

"Explain. Now."

"It appears we may have misinterpreted the incantation." Giles winced as Buffy's furious gaze landed on him. "Instead of bringing the demon to Faith, we may have sent Faith to the demon."

"What?" Buffy shouted, rushing toward him.

Outside the circle, Willow flung her arms open. "No! Buffy, you can't leave the circle!"

The slayer stopped moving. "Why?"

Still frantically flipping through the book he held, Wesley frowned sympathetically. "We're still not sure where Faith is exactly. If she is in fact in the past, breaking the spell could have disastrous consequences."

"Such as?" Buffy gritted her teeth.

"Permanently trapping her there." Giles replied despondently, picking up another book and joining Wesley at the table.

Buffy wavered at the edge of the circle for a moment before dropping back to the ground, defeated. Faith was stuck somewhere in the past and it was all because of her! Who even knew where Faith was? She could be anywhere from 1981 to 1999! Maybe she and four year old Buffy were getting hit by a truck right now. Or she could have traveled to last year and become a snack for Angelus. Sharp tears stung the slayer's eyes and she turned her back to the watchers, folding her arms around her legs. If only she had insisted on facing the demon herself! This was her fight, not Faith's. And now the other slayer was probably being mauled by hyena possessed students or attacked by twenty kids turned into demons by Ethan Rayne's costume shop. Faith could be killed in Buffy's past. _Buffy_ had been killed in her past!

Her mind raced through the endless possibilities for her girlfriend's demise. Trapped in the burning Hemery gym; eaten by the Sunnydale swim team; taken out by Drusilla alongside Kendra; attacked by Amy's mom or possessed by baby demons in eggs. If Faith got eaten by the swim team, she was going to _destroy_ this demon. Brushing the gathering tears from her eyes, Buffy concentrated on the anger instead of the wild panic blossoming in her chest. She'd find the demon and tear it limb from limb… assuming it had limbs. And then she'd beat it with its own arms until it agreed to send her into the past to get Faith back.

"Buffy?" Willow called gently.

The slayer looked back at her friend, still plotting her revenge internally.

The redhead smiled gently and cocked her head toward the door. Faith strolled into the library, smelling like sewer and shaking bits of sludge off her person. "Hey, B." She grinned.

Leaping to her feet, Buffy bolted from the circle and hurled herself at the brunette, almost knocking Faith over as they collided. "You're alive!" She cried happily.

"So are you!" Faith teased, but her arms tightened around the blonde all the same. Her hands moved over Buffy's back, reassuring herself that she was really looking at _her_ Buffy. Everything appeared to be as it should be, she thought gladly, smiling into Buffy's hair as the blonde squeezed her hard enough to make her ribs ache.

A throat cleared from over Buffy's shoulder and Faith looked over at the Watchers. "You were able to defeat the demon?" Giles asked.

"Something like that." Faith managed to answer as her gaze landed on a beaming Wesley. She'd defeated the demon trying to kill her girlfriend. She just hoped she could save her watcher too.

XXXXX

"Gosh," The mayor said mildly, glancing at the man bound to the chair across from him. "That didn't go at all as you predicted." He clasped his hands together, turning a warm smile to one of his associates. "Mr. Trick, I thought we had explained to our guest how important it is that everything go according to plan."

The slim vampire stepped up behind their prisoner, squeezing his shoulder hard enough to make the man wince. "We did, Mr. Mayor."

Making a soft tsk tsk sound, Mayor Wilkins pulled some hand sanitizer free of his pocket and rubbed it over his hands liberally. "You see, Allen," He glanced over, "May I call you Allen?" When the man didn't respond, he continued, "The thing is that I simply cannot have two slayers running all over town, mucking up my plans. Not when I'm so close to the big day."

The man struggled in Mr. Trick's grip until the vampire released his hold.

Standing now, the mayor walked over to his window to gaze out into the bright morning sun. "I have a lot of preparations to complete during these last few months. I need every member of this team to be working to his full potential. Now, I've put a lot of faith in you, Allen-"

"Gettin' visions from the powers that be ain't really an exact science!" The prisoner spat with an angry Irish accent. "And I don't recall signin' up to join your team. I guess bein' kidnapped's made my memory a little hazy. And don't call me 'Allen!'"

"My goodness!" Chuckled the mayor. "He's feisty!"

The man glowered back.

"Well, I appreciate your candor." The mayor said thoughtfully. "I was a little concerned that you might be less than cooperative. Fortunately, we've got a few ideas on how to make your visions a little more reliable."

The prisoner rolled his eyes. "You can't make the powers send me more visions."

"Of course not." Mayor Wilkins agreed. He turned from the window and seated himself behind the desk once more. "Did you know that there are hundreds of seers, all across the country? Each one sees just a little bit, through a narrow connection to the powers." He smiled broadly. "What we can do is widen your connection, so you'll be tapped in to the feed a little more."

"Like a TV," Trick interrupted pleasantly. "Just constantly playing visions."

"Now, don't worry." The mayor hastened to reassure their captive. "I'm told that after the fourth or fifth day, it won't even hurt anymore."

The man began struggling violently against his bounds.

"Oh, dear." The mayor tutted. "Mr. Trick, it looks like our guest is a little upset."

Still struggling, the man's human face distorted to reveal blue skin and long spikes.

The mayor looked at his watch then back at his henchman. "My goodness, it's nearly time for the ribbon cutting ceremony! The zoo is finally done remodeling the hyena exhibit after all that nasty business…" He trailed off, noticing that neither Mr. Trick nor their captive had moved. "Well, never mind that. Mr. Trick, can you please escort Mr. Doyle back to his room?"

Licking his lips affirmatively, the vampire wrangled the frantically kicking Doyle up and out of the office.

XXXXX

Thanks for reading and please leave some feedback!


	15. Part 4, Chapter 1

*A/N: Thanks to cookiesarefood for her beta skills. I'm sure it won't surprise you if I say I wasn't motivated to work on this story for a long time. During the year and almost eight months this story wasn't updated, there were still people asking me about it, reviewing my chapters, and well, nagging me about it. :) Chutes wouldn't be finished now if it weren't for those people. Thank you so much for your continued encouragement, and for caring enough about my little story to ask and/or demand more of it. The biggest thank you goes to Ms. Tina Topak, whose nagging skills are without competition. Topak, you are a big pain in my butt, and I thank you so much for that. I hope ya'll enjoy the rest of the story.

**Chutes & Ladders**

_The mayor looked at his watch then back at his henchman. "My goodness, it's nearly time for the ribbon cutting ceremony! The zoo is finally done remodeling the hyena exhibit after all that nasty business…" He trailed off, noticing that neither Mr. Trick nor their captive had moved. "Well, never mind that. Mr. Trick, can you please escort Mr. Doyle back to his room?"_

_Licking his lips affirmatively, the vampire wrangled the frantically kicking Doyle up and out of the office._

Part 4, Chapter 1

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Buffy tried to mask her frustration as she watched her girlfriend toying with a newly risen vampire. The newest undead resident of Sunnydale tripped over her funeral dress as she rushed at the brunette slayer.

Faith laughed as she kicked the vampire in the butt, further hindering its uncoordinated attempts to climb to its feet. "Talk about what?"

"I know you're still mad at me." From her perch on a nearby headstone, Buffy watched the fight without joining in.

"Why am I mad exactly?" Faith skipped out of reach as the vampire lumbered to its feet.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." The dead girl hissed in annoyance and managed to get a lucky tackle in.

"I don't," Faith insisted, rolling herself and her opponent so that she was on top.

The vampire frantically bucked, trying to dislodge the slayer.

"Sure you don't want a turn with this one, B? She's fun!" The slayer grinned at the infuriated newborn.

"Faith," gritting her teeth, the blonde conveyed all her annoyance with that one word.

"Fine." Faith rolled her eyes and cleanly brought her stake into the vampire's heart. "Way to ruin all my fun."

Buffy slid off the gravestone and approached the other slayer. "We haven't talked about our argument in the library. I know you're still upset."

Shrugging, Faith pocketed her stake. "We're five by five, baby."

"No," the smaller girl put her hand on her girlfriend's arm. "We're not."

Sighing, Faith extricated herself from Buffy's grip and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, we're not. What do you want me to say, Buffy? We're both slayers, but when it's serious ass kicking time, you don't trust me to handle the job."

"Faith…"

"It just sucks, that's all." Without waiting for Buffy's response, the brunette stalked further into the graveyard. There had to be something evil around that she could pound on.

"Damn it, Faith, wait up!" Charging after the quickly moving girl, Buffy tried to think of the right thing to say. She trusted Faith, of course she did! But Buffy had been the slayer all alone for a long time; letting someone else fight her battles didn't come easily to her. Especially when that someone else was Faith.

The dark slayer paused to allow her girlfriend to catch up. "Vamps to stake; people to save. You know how it goes."

"Girlfriends to avoid; grudges to hold," Buffy snarked in response.

"Only had one girlfriend to avoid, last I checked."

"Nice, Faith. Really nice."

"Look," the brunette sighed in exasperation, "I told you why I'm mad. Now can we just get done with patrol?"

"No!" Buffy shouted, her voice echoing through the empty cemetery. "We need to talk about this."

With an angry huff, Faith folded her arms. "Fine, talk."

"Thank you!" Buffy paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I…" Her eyes swept across Faith's face as she struggled to find the right words. "I just found you. And we had so many misunderstandings and screw ups to get here. I finally have you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"B…"

"I couldn't live with it if you got killed fighting a demon that was after me." Buffy looked away, her eyes shining.

"Okay," Faith stepped forward to draw the blonde into her arms, "I get that. I'm not going anywhere, okay? You don't have to worry about this." She gently rubbed her palms up and down Buffy's upper arms.

"You can't promise that," Buffy mumbled against Faith's hair.

The brunette sighed, squeezing Buffy to her gently. "You're right, I can't. Neither can you."

"I know."

Faith stepped a little backward, peering into Buffy's eyes. "We both know the risks here. But, B, I'm a slayer, too. I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines when I could be fighting." She cupped the blonde's neck gently. "You're my girl, right? I gotta throw down for you."

Her words gained her a soft smile from Buffy. "Okay, you're right."

The older girl feigned a stagger, clutching her chest. "Come again?"

"I said you're right!" Buffy laughed, smacking her arm. "Let's finish this patrol, I wanna get home."

"Got big plans?" Faith righted her stance and began trekking further into the cemetery.

"Not really. Maybe a nice, hot bath. Some body lotion that I'm gonna rub _all over…_" She let her words trail off suggestively.

Faith paused, staring dreamily into space.

With a bemused smile, Buffy sailed by her, rounding a mausoleum.

"Wait, you were inviting me, right?" Faith suddenly looked around for her girlfriend. "Buffy?" With visions of naked, soapy Buffy in her mind, Faith took off into the night.

XXXXX

Standing under the hot spray of the shower, Buffy let her head drop as the tension melted from her muscles. Behind her, Faith's strong, soapy fingers moved across her back, massaging out the kinks she encountered. They'd opted to skip the bath and get right to the rubbing on of lotion, with smoochies hopefully to follow. It was a school night, and since Buffy liked to think she was a least somewhat responsible, they were trying to get to sleep early. Faith's fingers started to get more exploratory, tracing over Buffy's ribs and veering off into breast territory.

Smiling, the blonde turned in her girlfriend's arms. "Behave," she commanded sternly.

"Can't," the other slayer dipped her head to nibble at the collarbone currently on display in front of her. "You're too distracting."

Reaching behind Faith, the blonde delivered a stinging slap to her butt.

"Hey!" Faith practically yelped, pulling away in surprise.

"I told you to behave."

Pouting, Faith shook her head. "It's not my fault. You're naked, B!"

"I know." Buffy squirted a little body wash on her loofah and motioned for the other girl to turn around. "But if you behave now, you'll be rewarded later."

There was a tense stand off as Faith considered this proposal. Finally, she turned her back as instructed. "Rewarded how?"

Before Buffy could answer, a light knock sounded against the bathroom door. "Buffy?" Her mother called, as she cracked open the door.

The two slayers froze. Buffy gripped Faith's waist in terror. Had Joyce heard Faith talking? Few things could petrify a slayer, but the idea of her mother finding the two of them in the shower together was one of them. Joyce didn't even know they were dating, and Buffy couldn't think of a worse way for her find out.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked again, slightly concerned now.

Faith's elbow connected harshly with the blonde's rib, knocking her out of her stupor. "Ow! Um, yeah?"

"How was patrol?"

"Good," Buffy said, trying to will her voice to sound normal.

"Are you okay?" Her mom asked, sensing something amiss. "Did you get hurt?"

Faith silently turned toward Buffy shaking her head frantically. Why was the blonde such a terrible liar? She pulled a series of frantic faces, which were answered with frantic faces of Buffy's.

"No, I'm fine," the blonde managed to call out. "Just a little tired."

"Well, okay," Joyce said doubtfully, "if you're sure."

"Yep, definitely," Buffy responded, "totally sure."

Joyce lingered in the doorway for a moment, clearly suspecting something was up. Finally she said, "Well, goodnight then."

"Night, Mom!"

Once the door closed behind her mother, Buffy sagged dramatically into Faith's arms. "Oh my God," she moaned quietly.

Faith gave her a bemused pat on the back. "It's okay, we're in the clear."

"She _so_ knew something was up!"

Chuckling, Faith kissed her girlfriend's frowning mouth. "Trust me, she wasn't suspecting this."

Buffy silently worried for several more minutes, as Faith finished washing up. Not even the sight of Faith rubbing soap all over herself could break her out of her funk. "I think I have to tell her," she finally declared.

Turning off the faucet, Faith stepped out of the shower. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"No," the blonde admitted, accepting the towel held out to her. "But it doesn't feel good sneaking around like this."

Faith was skeptical. In her mind, the less Mrs. S knew about their relationship the better. For sure she was going to curtail their frequent sleepovers. Plus Faith sincerely doubted any parent would want their daughter dating her. It wasn't like she had a lot going for her. The more she thought about it, the more she thought this was definitely a bad idea.

The two dressed in silence after sneaking down the hall to Buffy's room. The playful mood of earlier was gone as both girls were lost in their own thoughts.

In the bedroom, they each pulled back a side of the bed covers and slipped in. Buffy smiled when she noticed it. They hadn't been together for very long yet, and already they were so domestic together. Under the covers, she wiggled toward the center of the bed, expecting to bump into her girlfriend's warm side. But Faith was still on her side of the small bed, showing no signs of moving.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing," Faith said. She was clearly lying. For all her tough girl bravado, Faith didn't miss an opportunity to snuggle.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Buffy looked down at the other slayer. "I know you too well to believe that."

Faith merely shrugged in response.

Knowing the brunette would elaborate if given the space to collect her thoughts, Buffy ran her fingers lightly through Faith's hair. The other girl's eyes slid closed, her head turning to accommodate more touching. Buffy snuggled in closer, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's temple as she let her hand roam down to Faith's belly. She loved the softness of Faith's skin, so smooth and feminine in spite of the raw strength hiding within her slim form.

As Buffy ran light fingertips over her stomach, Faith finally admitted, "Just a little nervous about your mom finding out, is all." As if to cut off further discussion, she turned her face against Buffy's neck, pressing light kisses there.

The blonde made a faint hmm sound in her throat, trying to stay on point and not be distracted by Faith's lips. "I'm sure it'll be okay," she said, as much to convince herself as to convince Faith. "My mom's not one of _those_ people."

"What people?" The dark slayer removed her mouth from Buffy's skin long enough to ask. "Homophobes?"

"Yeah."

Faith's chuckle was strained. "I was more nervous about her finding out about the you dating _me_ part."

Buffy wrapped strong arms around Faith, turning her so they were pressed belly to belly. Giving her girlfriend a tender look, she assured her, "My mom likes you. She's gonna be cool about it."

Faith was still uncertain. Some days she was surprised _Buffy_ liked her. Joyce's seal of approval didn't seem to be in the bag quite yet. "Can we wait like a couple days at least?"

"Sure," Buffy agreed reluctantly. She ran her hands up and down Faith's back, trying to give her the reassurance that wasn't coming across with words. The brunette settled against her, head tucked into her shoulder, and allowed herself to be cuddled. Buffy held her, wondering why Faith was so nervous about this. Her mom had always tried her best to make the other slayer feel welcome in their house. She was going to take the news just fine. Wasn't she?

XXXXX

"I don't get it," Cordelia lay on the couch, flipping through the magazine she had brought with her. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know," Faith shrugged. She was busy rearranging her living room to maximize viewing pleasure on the slightly used TV she'd acquired. The little apartment was beginning to feel more homey, thanks in large part to gifts that come turning up. Joyce had given her a print from the gallery, a watercolor snow scene. It reminded her of one of the few things she liked about Boston. Although Wesley had already more than done his part by getting the apartment for her, he'd shown up with a small charcoal grill he'd deposited on her patio. Faith had watched him carefully arranging all the grill utensils, really more than one needed for such a small grill. It seemed he had purchased it for himself but discovered grilling was not his forte. His singed left eyebrow was a testament to that fact.

Willow and Oz had shown up with an older model stereo Oz promised was still in great working condition. Music was essential for the soul, he assured her. Willow had pressed an herb packet into her hand, telling her to hang it above her doorway for protection and chakra cleansing, whatever that was. Xander had given her dirty magnets, which were currently spelling out a variety of colorful phrases on her fridge. Cordelia had provided quite a lot of things, including throw pillows, curtains, a tablecloth, and several sets of bedding. Apparently, there were more textiles than Faith would have imagined. She didn't really need all this stuff, but it she knew it made Cordy happy to give it to her. Even Giles had sent a gift, although it had been dropped off by Buffy. The book of slayer diaries was clearly old and well-loved. It came with a small house plant in a bright container, which was seated on her window sill at the moment.

Buffy had brought candles and bubble bath, which they'd promptly used together. She'd also brought some of her own clothes and toiletries, which were laying around Faith's bedroom and bathroom now. This was actually the best gift, as far as Faith was concerned. Some people would be freaked out by their girlfriend nesting in their place, but Faith loved it. The more Buffy, the better, as far as she's concerned.

Cordelia's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "You really think Joyce would mind you guys dating? Hello, Buffy's last boyfriend was like 400 years old." She shook her head at Faith's mental deficiency. "Total beefcake though."

Faith shot Cordelia her most dangerous look. She did _not_ want to hear anyone lusting after Angel.

"What?" Cordy shrugged. "Just because you've entered the land of Birkenstocks and flannel doesn't mean I have." She flipped through her pages, illustrating her heterosexuality by lingering longest on the topless men she found.

"I sure hope B's mom has as enlightened ideas about gay people as you do," the slayer replied, with exaggerated pep.

Rolling her eyes, the cheerleader tossed her magazine on the couch beside her and sat up. "Look, what's not to like about you?"

Faith gave her a look as if to say it was obvious, still fiddling with the TV.

"Okay," Cordy admitted, "so your makeup tends toward hooker chic. And who knows when the last time you were in a school for actual learning? And okay, fine, your table manners are on par with someone raised by wolves. But so what?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"So what?" Faith repeated, incredulously. "_You_ can't even find something nice to say about me. You really think Mrs. S is going to be down for me dating her daughter?"

"My point is that none of that matters. You're crazy about Buffy. Anyone can see that. Plus, you have a job now. You're almost brushing respectability."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Cordelia."

The other girl beamed widely. "You're welcome."

Faith stepped back to admire her handiwork in the living room. It looked really nice, like a place you would want to come home to. Faith couldn't say that about anywhere else she'd ever lived. It was safe, and clean, and hers. She loved walking into her apartment every night, just knowing that. "What do you think?" She asked.

Her friend gave an approving nod. "Better than my place these days."

Making some final, unnecessary movements to her coffee table, Faith asked, "Your mom doing any better?"

"No," Cordelia said wearily. "She's been in a Prozac haze for the last week."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's great. No one to bug me about curfew anymore."

They both knew it wasn't great, but Faith also knew Cordelia wasn't the type of person who would accept sympathy, so she let it drop. "Cool. So you wanna get a couple movies and break curfew then? I gotta try this bad boy out." She tapped the TV top demonstratively.

"Yeah," the cheerleader agreed.

Sometimes Faith wondered why the two of them were friends. She was sure other people did too. They made an odd couple—the dethroned queen of Sunnydale High and the juvenile delinquent who hung around the library for no apparent reason. The fact was that the two of them just got each other. Faith knew what it was like to have the adults in your life check out, and she knew Cordelia didn't want her pity. For her part, Cordy had latched on to the only person in Sunnydale who felt like more of an outcast than she did. They teased a lot, but there was real understanding underneath it.

"Alright," the slayer said, "but no action movies this time."

The other girl's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she stood up. "The Die Hard franchise is classic. You have no taste."

"My life is an action movie," Faith protested. "I can see every trick they do to avoid doing the real thing." She opened the door to the apartment, waiting until Cordelia stomped through to close it.

"You are such a killjoy."

"And you're a bitch." Faith patted her shoulder. "Get the car, princess."

XXXXX

The mayor stood in his office, gazing out the window into the bright afternoon sun. "What do you have for me?" He asked, without turning.

Standing in the shadows, Mr. Trick held a piece of paper. "The seer's been spitting out visions all morning, and we've got Franklin working overtime interpreting them." He stepped forward, offering the sheet of paper to his boss.

Mayor Wilkins closed the blinds with a flick of his wrist. It wouldn't do to have his employees bursting into flames in his office. Especially not ones as valuable as Mr. Trick had been so far. He accepted the paper, taking a seat at his desk.

"This one looks promising," the vampire said. "Franklin identified the demon depicted."

The Mayor glanced up from the crude drawing on the sheet. "And?"

"It's an Althesia. Nasty little suckers."

Studying the drawing again, the Mayor was not very impressed. The demon was diminutive, even pictured next to the dark haired slayer. "What do they do?"

Mr. Trick grinned broadly. "They fixate on a host to feed off that person's paranoia."

Now the Mayor was starting to understand. "This has potential."

"That's what I thought."

"Make sure the other one doesn't interfere," he ordered, still studying the drawing.

"Will do," the vampire assured him. He thought he might take care of this job himself.

XXXXX

Wesley couldn't exactly pinpoint when he'd lost all feeling in the palms of his hands. He truly did appreciate his slayer's enthusiasm for her training. It was the training with _him_ that he found slightly less enjoyable. "Did Buffy say she was coming right after school?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

Faith gave him a shrug as she delivered a spinning kick in his direction.

The watcher blocked it with one numb hand.

"Hey," Buffy entered their workout room, waving a greeting.

"Oh, thank God," Wesley muttered, immediately dropping his padded hands to his sides. He'd never been so happy to see the other slayer in his life.

The two slayers exchanged a smirk. "You okay, Wesley?" Buffy asked.

"Hmm?" He was pulling the mitts from his hands. "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine. Faith and I were just doing some training."

"Mind if I cut in for a bit?" The younger girl asked.

"No," Wesley assured her. "Not at all! Not unless, Faith, you wanted to continue?" He prayed the answer was no.

"Thanks, Wes," Faith threw her arm around his shoulders, "but somebody's gotta hand B's ass to her."

"Of course," the relieved watcher said, scurrying from the room as soon as she released him. He was in dire need of some ice. Maybe some co-codamol.

As the door closed behind the watcher, Buffy bridged the gap between them. Smirk firmly in place she asked, "So you think you can take me?"

"Taken you before," Faith replied, raising one eyebrow. Her hand trailed suggestively down her girlfriend's hip.

"That's true," Buffy admitted, leaning in closer.

Faith didn't move as the blonde leaned into her space. Buffy tilted her chin up, parting her lips for a kiss. As always, the older slayer found herself mesmerized by the other girl. Not only was Buffy beautiful, the way she looked at Faith made her practically melt. Forgetting all about her threats of winning their spar, the brunette closed her eyes, leaning in to capture her kiss.

Abruptly, she felt herself losing balance, landing butt first on the mat.

Buffy stood over her surprised form, not even attempting to stifle a smile. "Hmm," she said gleefully, "my ass seems to be firmly attached. Yours however, has been handed to you."

Faith's hand shot out, gripping the blonde's ankle and flipping her into the air.

Buffy came down with a squeal, landing on her back. Instantly, Faith was on top of her. Leaning down, she gave Buffy a bruising kiss. When Buffy was panting for air beneath her, she pulled back and said, "You're such a smart ass."

"You love it," the blonde challenged.

Faith considered this for a moment, looking at the happy, squirming girl beneath her. "Yeah," she responded finally, "I do."

XXXXX

Buffy was tired. Patrol had been heavy on the vamps and they'd sparred really hard before coming out. She was ready to head home, get a yogurt and a shower, then pass out.

Seeing that Buffy was worn out, Faith suggested, "Let's do Shady Hill and then head home."

"Sounds good," the blonde agreed.

The two walked through the graveyard, hand in hand, alert for threats but not expecting much.

They were heading for the exit when Faith started to get the uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched. "B," she said quietly, and Buffy nodded in response. She felt it too.

The slayers strolled on, pretending not to have noticed anything. They were waiting for whatever was lurking in the dark to make its move. They didn't have to wait long. A small form stepped onto the path ahead of them. It wore a hooded robe, obscuring its face. The only skin showing were pale hands with disturbingly long fingers. It didn't move to engage them.

"Well, this is new," Buffy remarked.

Faith nodded. The feeling of unease was intensifying within her. She was sure the little demon was doing something.

"We don't have all night," Buffy called out, oblivious to the nervousness the other slayer was feeling. "Wanna skip to the part where I kill you?"

As she finished speaking, Buffy was roughly tackled from behind. Faith glanced down, startled to see the other slayer grappling with a vampire in a suit.

"Go," Buffy said, before head butting the vampire viciously. "I've got this."

Confident Buffy could handle things, Faith moved toward the short demon.

The blonde slayer followed her head butt with an elbow to the temple, knocking the vampire askew. He rolled away, climbing to his feet.

Buffy executed a rising handspring, landing neatly on her feet. When the vampire made no move to attack her, she rushed toward him.

He ducked her first punch. The slayer blocked his return cross, while shooting a clenched fist toward his abdomen.

He caught her arm, spinning them both around. Buffy went sprawling away from the vampire as he released her arm.

Buffy saw he had torn her sleeve and glared at him. "This was new," she complained.

"It wasn't a good look for you," the vamp replied with disdain. He leapt forward, and his scissor kick forced her to back up.

"Neither is that mustache," Buffy retorted. As she threw another punch, the slayer looked for Faith over the vamp's shoulder. The distance between them was greater than she expected. The vampire blocked her hit, scoring one of his own.

As she doubled over from the pain, he bowled her over. Another few feet appeared between Faith and her.

Buffy was starting to suspect this was intentional, and that didn't add up to anything good. Deciding to abandon the vamp, Buffy feigned a right hook, passing the vamp as he moved to dodge her fist. Faith was moving cautiously, almost at the small demon now.

Before she could call out a warning to her girlfriend, a tie was tightly wrapped around her neck. The vampire stood behind her, pulling the fabric tightly.

Buffy struggled frantically, watching as Faith drifted closer to the small demon. The other slayer seemed to be almost in a trance. She stopped moving right in front of the small form, falling clumsily to her knees.

The blonde tried desperately to get her fingers under the tie around her neck. Black spots swam in her vision and her lungs burned.

Thrilled with the way this situation was playing out, Mr. Trick pulled tighter.

The hooded demon extended its long white fingers, placing one hand on each side of Faith's head. The slayer's back arched, going rigid.

Buffy felt her limbs growing heavy. The noises around her became indistinct.

The demon released Faith, who sank forward onto her palms. It disappeared into the shadows before she sat fully up. She blinked dazedly, trying to remember what she had been doing.

Seeing the other slayer getting her bearings back, Mr. Trick released Buffy. He wasn't about to get staked to see the Mayor's plan through. He'd gotten what he'd come for anyway.

Faith remembered Buffy had been with her, and looked frantically around for her. The blonde was crumpled to the ground many yards away. Racing over to her side, Faith dropped to the ground beside her.

"B?" She called frantically.

The smaller girl coughed weakly, her hand going to her raw, damaged throat.

Faith pulled her into her arms, relieved she was conscious and breathing. "You're okay, baby."

Buffy shook her head, unable to speak and reveal what she had seen. She pulled free from Faith, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

"B, take a minute," Faith protested. An angry bruise was forming across the skin of Buffy's throat. She swayed unsteadily on her feet. "Where are you going?"

Buffy tried to speak, managing to rasp a name, "Giles…"

"Okay," Faith said, beginning to think she was missing out on some pretty big details, "we'll go get G."

Buffy nodded, leaning against her girlfriend when she pulled her close. She didn't know what the hell that demon was, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. And it hadn't been working alone. This added up to one vague, but definitely scary picture. She just hoped Giles would have the answers she needed.

XXXXX

Thanks to all of you long time readers who've come back. :) Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	16. Part 4, Chapter 2

A/N: *Please do not distribute or post this story anywhere without my permission.* Thanks to cookiesarefood for her betaing skills.

**Chutes & Ladders**

_Buffy nodded, leaning against her girlfriend when she pulled her close. She didn't know what the hell that demon was, but she knew it couldn't be anything good. And it hadn't been working alone. This added up to one vague, but definitely scary picture. She just hoped Giles would have the answers she needed. _

Part 4, Chapter 2

Buffy watched Faith from the corner of her eye. Giles and Wesley had been researching the demon that had attacked Faith since the previous night, but they had no answers yet. Buffy trusted their ability to get to the bottom of it, but it still bothered her, not knowing what had been done to Faith. She supposed this was just one of the cons of dating a vampire slayer. In the pro column, there was the awesome sex. In the cons, the unfortunate habit her girlfriend had of constantly getting into life threatening situations.

"You keep watching me, some vamp's gonna catch you by surprise," Faith told her in a teasing voice. She'd noticed the blonde's attempts at nonchalance.

"Well, did you have to wear the leather pants on patrol?" Buffy asked, trying to hide the real reason she'd been staring.

Faith laughed. "B, as nice as I know my ass is, that's not why you're watching me."

Darn. Faith always saw right through her attempts at subterfuge… not that she made many. That was probably the problem, actually. She just wasn't practicing her stealthiness enough. "I'm just worried they haven't figured this out yet," Buffy admitted. She sidled closer to Faith, ducking under her arm so she could snuggle against her side.

The pair were walking through downtown Sunnydale, wrapping up after patrol. The streets were empty and dark, leaving Faith with a sense of foreboding she just couldn't shake. She eagerly curled her arm around Buffy, enjoying the warmth and comfort of having her girlfriend close. She opened her mouth to respond to Buffy, planning to tell her it was probably nothing to worry about, when a new thought came to her mind. _Giles doesn't care about you. He's probably not even researching. He'd be glad to have you out of the way._ The brunette blinked, considering it. It did make a certain kind of sense... "I'm sure Giles isn't searching too hard," she muttered finally.

Buffy was taken by surprise. She knew Faith wasn't Giles's biggest fan, with good reason, but she'd thought the brunette was starting to move past her issues with him. "He was up half the night researching," she protested. "You should have seen him this morning in the library. His shirttail was actually showing. For Giles, that's like showing up with your shirt on inside out and backwards."

"Whatever," Faith dismissed. He'd betrayed her once before. She had no reason to think Giles was on her side whatsoever.

"Are you okay?" Buffy's voice was filled with concern, and she reached out for her girlfriend's arm. Concerned, she stopped walking. She moved from under Faith's arm, to stand in front of her. Faith seemed a little off kilter. Was she sick? They had no idea what effect that demon had had on her. She might be dying a slow death by demonic poisoning at this very moment.

"Sure," the older girl said, "I'm five by five." Suddenly, her head whipped in the direction of a sound.

Buffy placed a gentle hand on her arm, waiting for Faith to look back at her. "That's a cat," she pointed out, exasperated. "You're not five by five. You're really jumpy, what's up?"

"Dunno," Faith admitted, "I'm just amped up. Maybe it's not knowing what that demon was after." Suddenly feeling very anxious to get home, she took Buffy's hand and began walking down the street again.

"Maybe," Buffy said doubtfully, as Faith powerwalked them down the block. "I hope they tell us something soon. You're starting to get me amped up too."

The brunette cocked a mischievous eyebrow at her. "Wanna go back to my place and work off some of that tension?"

Buffy was momentarily caught up in the sheer attractiveness that was her leering girlfriend. Faith's cheeks were flushed from the chill and slaying, and her hair was its usual wild, beautiful mane. She caught herself, and said dryly, "Well, when you put it so romantically, how can I say no?"

Faith bumped against her side, stopping for a moment. She wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist. "Let me try again." She lowered her chin, looking at Buffy through her eyelashes. "Baby," she began in a sultry tone, and the blonde could feel her heartbeat speeding up, "how would you feel about bumpin' some uglies?"

Slapping her arm, Buffy broke free from her hold. "Faith!" She quickly resumed walking down the street.

"Okay, okay," the brunette called, reaching out after her.

Buffy allowed herself to be pulled to a stop and snuggled under Faith's arm, although she did give a mean pout.

Kissing the pout away, Faith stroked her palm up and down Buffy's back. "Seriously, can you stay over tonight? We don't have to do anything; I was just playing."

"Sure," Buffy agreed, instantly dropping her pout. She was a little taken aback by this request. Faith didn't usually ask her to stay over on school nights. If anything, she stayed at the blonde's house with her. "I'll just call my mom. I can probably stay."

"Good," Faith said quietly. Her eyes were cast down, and her arms remained holding on to her girlfriend.

Buffy looked at her in concern. Faith sounded so down. She pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "You're really worried, huh?" She asked into the tangled strands of Faith's hair.

The brunette just shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

Buffy pulled back enough to look the other slayer in the face. Her hands moved up to cup Faith's cheeks. "We're gonna figure it out, okay?" She gently kissed Faith's lips.

"I know," Faith replied, but she still seemed unsure.

"Let's go home," Buffy said, taking her hand and starting them moving once more. She just hoped they got good news soon.

XXXXX

"Hey," Faith said, as she walked into her bedroom. "Get everything squared away with Mrs. S?" She rubbed moisturizer up and down her arms as she spoke, preparing to climb in bed.

"Yep," Buffy replied, already under the covers and hogging all of them. Faith had grown accustomed to Buffy's complete inability to share the bedding, so the sight came as no surprise. The blonde patted the covers beside her invitingly, eager to get Faith into bed and curled up with her.

"Do you think she suspects something after the other night?" Faith asked, suddenly worried about it. _Joyce knows about you. Knows you're sleeping with her daughter. She's going to stop Buffy from seeing you. You're worthless, who would want their daughter with you?_

"I thought you said there was no way she would?" Buffy felt herself panicking a little bit now. Her mom had seemed perfectly oblivious on the phone… "No, I think it's fine."

"Okay," the brunette said uncertainly, as she got in to bed. Immediately, she pressed herself against Buffy's side, pulling the blonde into her arms.

It was obvious that getting home had not eased any of Faith's anxiety. Buffy held her tightly, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Are you okay?" She asked gently. Her worry for Faith was making her own chest feel tight.

Face buried against her shoulder, Faith shook her head. She trembled within Buffy's arms. _It doesn't matter if Joyce knows or not. Buffy's not gonna stick with you for long…_

"What is it, Faith?" The blonde kept rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," the other girl replied, voice shaking. She really didn't know. She just suddenly felt so afraid that Buffy might leave her. Her life prior to Sunnydale had been one of loneliness and neglect, and she was so afraid to lose what she'd gained here. Buffy, her calling, her watcher… they all seemed so precarious, as if they could disappear at a moment's notice. _You'll lose everything. You don't deserve it anyway. You're worthless. _"B," she said suddenly, her voice high and thin, "don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," the blonde assured her, feeling more frightened by the moment. "I'm right here with you." Her heart broke at Faith's words. She cared so deeply for the other slayer; how could Faith not get that?

A quiet sniffle was her answer, and Faith held on tighter to her waist.

Buffy held on just as firmly, feeling helpless. She stroked Faith's long hair, trying to soothe the other girl. "I'm right here," she repeated quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out together." Whatever was happening to the brunette, Buffy could tell she was seriously afraid. And Faith wasn't the only one who was scared.

XXXXX

The sun was shining when Faith woke up alone, her hand searching the empty side of her bed. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up. "Buffy?" She called, hating the waver she could hear in her voice. Suddenly, she felt certain that the other slayer had decided she didn't want to date her anymore, and had escaped while she was sleeping. _Why wouldn't she?_

A blonde head poked through the doorway, toothbrush dangling from her mouth. "Getting ready," she managed to say around the dental instrument. Buffy was already dressed for the day, in her marginally clean jeans from the night before and one of Faith's shirts.

Buffy's continued presence in the apartment should have assuaged Faith's concerns, but it didn't really. Her stomach tightened painfully when the blonde disappeared back to the bathroom. She couldn't shake the feeling that their relationship was about to come to an end. _Buffy cares about me,_ she tried to tell herself. _She wants to help me. Everything will be okay. _

"You wanna come with me to school?" The blonde asked, as she came back into the room. "We can check in with Giles, see what they've found."

_There won't be anything. Giles will make sure of that. Can't trust him…_ "Okay," Faith agreed, swinging her legs out of bed. She didn't trust Giles in the slightest, but at least it would give her more time with Buffy.

The smaller girl walked toward her, wrapping her arms around the still seated Faith. Brushing some tangled hair away from her face, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Faith lied. Buffy was probably looking for reasons to get out anyway; she wasn't going to hand them to her.

"You sure?" The blonde studied her critically. Faith had been so out of sorts last night. Buffy didn't believe for a moment that the other slayer was really fine. Something serious was going on.

"Yeah." Faith leaned forward, planting a loud kiss on Buffy's stomach.

Giggling, Buffy slid back out of her reach.

The moment of levity over, Faith got up to get dressed. She had a feeling they weren't in for good news at the library.

XXXXX

In the library, the gang was gathered, musty tomes and a box of donuts spread before them on the table. Once the slayers were seated, Giles wasted no time in getting down to business. He placed a heavy book in front of Faith and pointed to an entry. "Althesia demon," he said without ceremony.

Across the table, Wesley nodded in agreement, barely looking up from the notes he was making.

"What does it do?" Buffy asked, snagging a donut from the box Xander had offered them. Faith hadn't helped herself to one, another sure sign that something was wrong.

"It feeds on a person's fears," Wesley replied, looking up from his notepad at last. "It elevates them to a hyper paranoid state."

"That does not sound of the good," Buffy remarked with a frown. Paranoia certainly explained some of Faith's behavior from the night before. "What happens to the person being fed on?"

The two watchers exchanged furtive glances. Giles tried to skirt the subject. "We've found the antidote and—"

"Giles?" The blonde interrupted. "You're scaring me. Why are you avoiding the question?"

It was Wesley who admitted, "Historically, victims have killed themselves when it becomes too much." He cast a concerned look in Faith's direction.

All eyes at the table now turned to Faith, as if she were about to commit suicide at any moment. Buffy was particularly horrified. This demon was going to make Faith kill herself? Not on her watch! She was going to find that demon, dismember it, and make it regret the day it had made the mistake of attacking Buffy Summers's girlfriend.

"Faith," Giles addressed the quiet slayer, "you've probably already been feeling some effects. Any thoughts or feelings you've had that might seem… out of the ordinary?"

"No," the slayer replied. All of her thoughts seemed quite ordinary to her. She didn't trust Giles, but what else is new? Buffy was probably going to dump her, but that seemed fairly grounded in reality too.

Buffy looked at the brunette in dismay. Faith was definitely not acting normally. Couldn't she tell? Turning to their watchers, she volunteered, "She was really jumpy on patrol last night." She thought of Faith's clinginess the night before, but decided it was too personal to share.

Faith shot back an accusing look. "I wasn't that jumpy. We're risking our lives, don't I have a reason to be nervous?" _See how she sides with them? Buffy doesn't care about you._

"Of course," Wesley cut in smoothly. In reality, he knew his slayer was the type to fight first, think later. Nervousness was not usually on the menu for her patrols. Clearly, she was already being affected by this demon.

"How do we fix this?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"There's a potion," the younger watcher gestured to the book he was holding. "We have most of the ingredients we need. Willow is assisting me with it."

The redhead beamed with pride. "We'll have it done this afternoon, but it needs to sit for a couple hours before it'll be ready."

"Will Faith be okay until then?" Buffy asked, unconvinced. The others hadn't seen the changes in Faith like she had. Who knew how the brunette would be by later?

"I'm fine, B," the brunette protested. _She thinks something's wrong with you. She doesn't believe you. She's just looking for an excuse to get rid of you._

Giles shrugged helplessly. "I hope so. All the same, maybe Faith, you should skip patrol tonight. If your mind is being influenced, you won't be at top form." _Why doesn't he want you on patrol? He's up to something._

Wesley tried to sound more reassuring. "Everything will be fine, Faith. I'll come by this evening when the potion is complete."

Suddenly, terrifyingly, she knew that Wesley was planning to do something horrible to her. _The council isn't happy you survived the cruciamentum. This is the second chance they've been waiting for… _His betrayal stung much more than she had expected. She'd trusted him, believed he cared about her. But now she knew he had been plotting against her all this time. How could she have been so stupid?

"Are you alright?" Her watcher asked. The slayer had gone a little pale.

"Five by five," she assured him, getting control of herself. Wesley would not be getting the best of her. Definitely not. When he came over later, she'd be ready for him.

XXXXX

Faith paced the length of her living room, waiting for Wesley to make an appearance. Her weapons collection was spread across her coffee table. She had been cleaning it, but she had ulterior motives as well. She had to be prepared for whatever Wesley would attempt tonight. _He won't be working alone. Giles will be with him. Probably backup from the council. _Yes, that sounded right. They were obviously planning to hit her hard and fast. She wasn't as stupid as they thought she was. She'd be ready.

Anxiety gnawed at the pit of her stomach, and she found herself chewing at her cuticles. She wondered where Buffy was and how patrol was going. _Maybe Buffy's in on this too. _Faith paused her pacing. Could that be? Would Buffy do that to her? No, she decided. Buffy was a hero. A really good person. She wouldn't be plotting against Faith this way. _Then she must be in danger too._

Faith's forehead beaded with sweat. _That's why Giles didn't want you on patrol! He's planning to attack Buffy! _Faith's hands shook at her sides. Buffy! How had she been so stupid? The other slayer was out on patrol, alone and vulnerable to the council's attack. Racing to the table, she gathered several weapons. She'd find Buffy. They'd take on the council together. _You're probably too late already._ Faith shook her head violently. She had to try. Charging from her apartment, she barely managed to slam the door behind her before disappearing down the hall.

XXXXX

Buffy staked the vampire in front of her without any of her usual fanfare. She was too worried to spend time quipping. Pocketing her stake, she turned back to her friends.

"You okay?" Willow asked, her eyes wide and sympathetic.

The slayer shook her head sadly. "I'm just worried about Faith. She practically begged me not to go on patrol tonight."

"She's really scared, huh?"

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, leading the way towards the cemetery exit.

Xander tried to reassure her. "It's gonna be okay, Buff. Will's potion will be done tonight and then Faith'll be back to her usual self."

"I hope so." Buffy couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't stop dwelling on her earlier conversation with Faith. She'd walked the brunette home, promising to check in after patrol. Faith had been paranoid and wanted her to skip it all together. She'd managed to extract herself from the other slayer's grip and get out of the apartment, but now she wasn't so sure she'd done the right thing. Faith was alone and obviously paranoid. She could be in trouble.

Willow placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Why don't we go home early and you can call her? We can go to her place so you'll be there when she takes the potion."

"Thanks, Will," Buffy smiled gratefully. "That's a good idea."

The trio entered the street, starting on the path to Buffy's house.

"Does Giles have any idea who this demon was working with?" Xander asked.

"Not yet."

"I hate when they work together like this," Willow complained.

"Why are vampires even working with demons now?" Xander asked. "Don't they have any dignity?"

The redhead tacked on, "Vampires these days, sheesh. No integrity at all."

"Remember the good old days when they just wanted to escape mystical imprisonment and turn Sunnydale into an all you can eat buffet?"

"Those were the days," Buffy agreed wistfully.

As they neared her home, the slayer's skull started to tingle in a familiar way. "Faith's here," she said, surprised.

The friends exchanged a nervous glance. Faith had been expressly told to stay in her apartment. And from what Buffy had said, she'd been behaving erratically. The slayer charged up the walkway, her friends close at her heels.

As Buffy entered the front door, the sound of shouting drew her to the living room. Joyce sat cowering on the couch. In front of her, Faith bobbed and weaved, a gleaming knife in her hand.

"I just need to know where she is," she was telling Joyce, frantically. "They're going to kill her. Gotta save her."

"I told you," Joyce tried to remain calm. "She's patrolling."

"She's not," Faith screamed, as Buffy's mother tried to sink even further into the couch. The slayer seemed to make a conscious effort to get a hold of herself, and lowered her voice. "She's not. I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Faith," the frightened woman's voice cracked. "Please…"

The slayer stepped very close to Joyce. Her voice was low, as she considered the woman. "Did you know they were going to do something to her?"

"No!" Joyce cried, just as Buffy stepped into the doorway and said, "Faith? What's going on?"

"B!" The dark slayer turned toward her, launching herself across the room. She threw herself heavily into Buffy's arms. Immediately, she pressed her mouth against the other girl's, kissing her desperately.

Acutely aware that her mother was watching this whole scene, Buffy pulled back gently. She wrapped her arms around the shaking slayer. Over Faith's shoulder, Buffy met her mother's shocked gaze. 'It's okay,' she mouthed, as her cheeks flushed. They were in for a serious conversation later.

Faith's fingers dug into the blonde's arms as she began babbling. "The council's coming, B. They're coming for both of us. They'll kill us for sure this time. Gonna finish the job. I came to get you; gotta protect you."

Buffy nodded, trying to keep up with Faith's panicked ranting. "Okay," Buffy stroked her back reassuringly. "You found me. We're both okay."

Shaking her head wildly, Faith protested, "We have to go. We gotta run before they get here."

"It's okay, Faith. We're safe here," the blonde tried to tell her. She kept her hands on Faith, hoping she'd be able to stop any attempt at running.

Willow and Xander stepped into the room, moving closer to Joyce. Buffy noticed Willow had placed their cordless phone down on the table. She shot her a questioning look. Had the redhead called their watchers? Willow gave her an exaggerated nod, sitting down beside Joyce.

"Let's sit down for a minute, okay?" Buffy asked gently, trying to maneuver Faith's clinging form toward the loveseat.

"No!" Faith cried. "We have to go now!" She stepped out of the blonde's hold, suddenly looking at her suspiciously. "You don't want to go with me, do you?"

"Yes," Buffy replied immediately. "Of course I want to go with you."

"No," the older girl shook her head, tears rapidly filling her eyes. "You don't." _Buffy doesn't want you. You already knew it. Just leave; you're making a fool of yourself._

"I do, Faith," the younger girl said sincerely. She reached for Faith, wanting to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

_She's lying._ "You're lying," the brunette said, slapping her hands away.

"I'm not," Buffy insisted. She desperately tried to remain calm, wondering what she could do to convince Faith, short of leaving the house.

Tears trickled down Faith's face, as she shook her head rapidly. She took another step away from the blonde. "You're lying. You don't want me anymore! I know it."

If Buffy was mortified to be having this conversation in front of her mother, she managed not to show it. "Faith," she said quietly, stepping closer and placing her hands on either side of the brunette's face. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." She looked deeply into Faith's eyes, willing the other girl to believe her.

The dark slayer didn't know what to trust. Her mind was finding these words hard to accept. _She's lying. Why is she trying to get you to stay here? This is a trap!_ But somehow… she found herself questioning her own mind.

"Faith, look at me," Buffy commanded. She sensed the confusion and turmoil in the other slayer and knew it was the demon working on her.

Faith made eye contact.

"We're going to leave, okay?" Buffy's hands slid down her neck to cup her shoulders, squeezing them soothingly.

"Okay," Faith said uncertainly.

"I need to talk to my mom for a few minutes," Buffy told her. "Can you go up to my room and pack a couple things for me?"

Relief flooded Faith's body. They were leaving, together. She nodded her agreement.

"Thank you," the blonde said quietly, releasing her girlfriend. "I'll be up in a minute."

Faith all but ran upstairs to get started, and Buffy sagged slightly against the armchair.

"Wow," Xander commented in a whisper.

"Buffy," Joyce began, in a quiet, controlled voice, "what the hell is going on?"

Flushing, Buffy met her mother's eyes. "Faith was infected by a demon that's making her paranoid. She's not herself right now." She knew that didn't even begin to answer her mother's questions, but she didn't have time for more. "We can talk about the rest later," Buffy promised. "Right now, we don't have time to waste." She looked to Willow. "What did Wesley say?"

"He's on his way," the redhead assured her.

Trying to think of how to stall Faith until he got there, Buffy nodded. "Okay, I'm going up with her."

"Can you hold her until he gets here?" Xander asked.

"I have to," Buffy replied. "I just hope he gets here fast."

Leaving the living room, the slayer headed upstairs. Her bedroom door stood open. Inside, Faith frantically packed clothing and weapons. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to her packing. Swords were thrown in with dresses. Mr. Gordo shared an oversized purse with one of Buffy's smaller axes. "All good with your mom?" Faith asked.

"She's upset," Buffy replied noncommittally. Stepping into the room, she moved toward Faith and drew her into a hug.

The brunette squeezed back. "You okay?"

"Why would you think I don't want you?" Buffy asked, rather than replying. It was really hard to process what was happening to Faith. She felt so sturdy in Buffy's arms. The blonde could tell the person she loved was still there; there was no denying the tenderness in Faith's touch. But she was behaving erratically and obviously fighting a losing battle with the paranoia in her own mind.

"B," Faith sighed, "we don't have time to talk about this right now."

"Well, you need to make time," the smaller slayer insisted.

Faith knew there was no time. The council would be there any minute to cart them both off. Or worse. "I don't know," she replied, hoping Buffy would let it go.

"I don't accept that." She'd been trying to stall Faith, but found her words were actually true. It hurt, seeing Faith doubt her and doubt them as a couple.

"I've just been thinking it lately," Faith admitted. "Please, B," she added desperately, "we can talk about this later."

"Faith," Buffy didn't think reasoning would work, but she had to try. "That's the demon making you think that."

The dark slayer paused, considering it. "No," she said finally. "It's not. I don't even think anything happened to me."

"What?" Buffy asked, incredulously. Faith didn't think she'd even been attacked by a demon? Downstairs, she heard the very faint sound of the front door opening.

Being less familiar with the house, Faith hadn't noticed the brief sound. "I think they were lying about that demon. They might even have sent it to the cemetery for me. It's all part of a plan they've got."

She sounded totally crazy, but Buffy pretended to agree. Knowing she didn't need to stall anymore, she said, "Maybe you're right."

Relief was obvious on Faith's face. "So can we get out of here? We don't have much time."

"Let's go," Buffy said, picking up the bag Faith had packed for her.

The brunette led the way downstairs, planning to head right out the door. As she stepped into the foyer, she detected motion in her peripheral vision.

Buffy barely had time to catch the potion as it slid from Wesley's fingers. Faith had thrown the watcher against the wall, pinning him there with her forearm against his throat. Wesley gasped for air.

"How many of you are there?" She demanded.

"Faith, let him go," Buffy ordered, tugging on the brunette's arm. Faith was out of control now, hurting Wesley. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew the other slayer could easily kill him if she felt threatened.

"He's here to kill us!" Faith shouted. Why didn't Buffy understand that? Faith was only trying to keep them both safe!

Buffy squeezed her arm, trying to calm her down. "He's here because Willow called him," she corrected.

Shooting a betrayed look in Buffy's direction, Faith asked, "What?" _She was never on your side! She's working with them!_

"He brought this," Buffy shook the potion in her hand, "for you."

"Poison!" The taller girl spat, her arm pressing harder into Wesley's throat.

"It's not," Buffy reassured her earnestly. Her worried gaze swept over Wesley's face. His skin was flushed, beginning to purple. He couldn't breathe.

_Don't trust her. She called him here. She's helping them! _

"Please, baby," Buffy pressed in closer to Faith, insinuating herself in front of the watcher. Faith was forced to ease the pressure of her arm or risk hurting Buffy. "Please trust me." If she couldn't get through to Faith, plan B would be to knock her out. She really didn't want to hit her girlfriend.

Faith shook her head, struggling to understand what was happening. Buffy wanted her to drink the potion. Maybe it wasn't what she thought. _No! It's poison! They're trying to kill you! _

Buffy kept talking, looking into Faith's eyes. "I only want to help you." She held the potion up for Faith to see. "This is going to make it better, I promise." _Please let her believe me, _she wished fervently.

"No," Faith protested, taking a step back now. Free, Wesley slumped down the wall, sucking in air. Willow, Xander, and Joyce stood in the doorway to the living room, watching the interaction between the slayers with concern.

Buffy stepped after the other slayer. "Just drink it, and everything will be okay."

"No," Faith protested again, starting to cry. She was so confused. Part of her mind was screaming at her to run, get the hell out of this house and away from the people who wanted to hurt her. But another part was speaking up, telling her to trust Buffy.

The blonde reached out tentatively, touching Faith's waist with her empty hand. "I promise. Everything will be fine."

Faith shook her head.

Buffy crowded into the brunette's space, slipping her arms around her. She ran her palm over Faith's hair, kissing her wet cheek gently. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you," she promised fiercely. "I love you."

Faith froze. Buffy had never said that before. She looked into the blonde's eyes, searching for any sign of deception there.

Buffy stared back at her with frightened, but clearly sincere, eyes.

_Don't trust her! Run! You have to run! _The voice in her head's screams became increasingly louder. Faith hesitated.

"Please," Buffy repeated, seeing that she was losing Faith. Her voice wavered.

Taking the bottle from Buffy, Faith uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. Over the sounds of screaming in her mind, she drank.

XXXXX

Thanks for reading. :) Please let me know what you thought!


	17. Part 4, Chapter 3

*A/N: Thanks to cookiesarefood for her betaing skills.*

_Buffy crowded into the brunette's space, slipping her arms around her. She ran her palm over Faith's hair, kissing her wet cheek gently. "I would never do anything to hurt you," she promised fiercely. "I love you."_

_Faith froze. Buffy had never said that before. She looked into the blonde's eyes, searching for any sign of deception there. _

_Buffy stared back at her with frightened, but clearly sincere, eyes. _

Don't trust her! Run! You have to run!_ The voice in her head's screams became increasingly louder. Faith hesitated._

"_Please," Buffy repeated, seeing that she was losing Faith. Her voice wavered._

_Taking the bottle from Buffy, Faith uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. Over the sounds of screaming in her mind, she drank. _

Part 4, Chapter 3

"You're sure this is normal?" Buffy asked, her voice strained with concern.

Wesley looked nervous, but he said, "Yes, completely." His voice was raspy, clearly strained by the force of Faith's arm pressing in to his trachea only a short time before.

Still frowning, Buffy pulled her bedcovers up over Faith's unconscious form. The brunette had collapsed after drinking the potion. After gently smoothing the other slayer's unruly hair back, Buffy looked up at the watcher. "How long will she be out?"

"Typically, it is equal to the amount of time the host was infected by the demon. In Faith's case, it may be less."

"Good old slayer healing," Buffy muttered, still fussing around the bed. "Is there anything I can do for her?"

Wesley shook his head. "No, but I can assure you, she's not aware of what's going on. She's out cold." He placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder, patting her awkwardly.

Wesley was certainly stuffier than her own watcher, but Buffy found herself liking him all the same. He clearly cared about Faith, and any friend of Faith's was a friend of hers. "Thank you," she said warmly.

"Of course," he replied, flushing. "I could stay with her for a while, if you need to go and speak to your mother." His flush deepened considerably. "She seemed rather… caught off guard by things."

As if Buffy needed reminding. She'd wanted to talk to her mom about things between her and Faith, but this wasn't really how she'd wanted the discussion to go. Her version had definitely involved less visual displays. "Right," she almost groaned, standing up. "Thanks."

"Good luck," Wesley replied, taking a seat in the chair by her bed.

Buffy figured she was going to need that luck. She made her way downstairs, dreading the talk she was about to have with her mom.

Willow and Xander had made themselves scarce, and Joyce sat alone in the living room. She looked up as her daughter entered the room. "How's Faith?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Still unconscious," Buffy responded. "Wesley says she'll be out for a day or two." She took a seat next to her mother. "Umm, is it okay if she stays here until she's back to normal?"

"Oh, of course," Joyce assured her. She seemed to be as nervous as Buffy. Her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"Mom," the slayer began, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that Faith and I are… umm…"

"Involved," Joyce supplied, flushing.

"Yeah, that's… we're involved. Involved gals, that's us," Buffy chuckled nervously. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

Mrs. Summers seemed to be struggling for words. Finally, she asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," Buffy reassured her. "Officially, since New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve," her mother repeated. "So when you said you were at Willow's…"

"No!" The slayer protested. "I was at Will's. We both were, with the rest of the gang."

"But you've been staying some nights with Faith," Joyce prodded, grimacing a bit as she led the conversation in a new direction.

Buffy nodded reluctantly. Why couldn't the Hellmouth ever open when you needed it? She could definitely use a deep, dark hole to crawl into right about now.

"I just…" the older woman trailed off. "Help me understand this, sweetheart. You've always liked boys. I know you and Angel were—"

"Mom, I beg of you, please don't finish that sentence," Buffy groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her short lived sex life with Angel!

"Alright," Joyce agreed, embarrassed also, "I'm just asking… were you always this way?"

"This way?" Buffy repeated, a little incredulously. "You mean gay?"

Joyce nodded. _Gay_. There was the word.

She definitely had not always been gay. Buffy liked boys. Boys liked Buffy. "I never thought about it until Faith," the slayer said honestly. "I still like guys… there's just also Faith."

"I see," said Joyce, who really didn't see at all. Admittedly, she liked her perception of her daughter's romantic life to be murky, but even still, this had come out of left field.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Buffy was beginning to suspect she'd broken her mother's brain. Joyce was sitting on the couch in a daze.

"Sure," Mrs. Summers said, snapping out of it. "I mean, this is fine. This is good. My daughter's a bisexual!" She laughed out loud, as if to signify how fine and dandy this way.

"Uh, thanks," Buffy smiled nervously. "You're taking this really well."

"Did you think I would take it badly?" Joyce asked. "Is that why you were afraid to tell me?" The thought hurt. She hadn't always been accepting of news that she'd gotten from her daughter, but she figured most parents would lose it if they found out their child was a vampire slayer, charged with risking her life to save the world time and time again. Other than that one instance, she'd tried her best to be there for Buffy to talk to.

"I wasn't afraid," the slayer reassured her. "I knew you would be okay with it."

"I am," Joyce replied, and it was more or less true. This wasn't a discussion she'd ever envisioned having with Buffy, but the girl was her heart, her entire world. It still hurt to think of the summer Buffy had been gone. Joyce couldn't describe the agony of not knowing where her daughter was, if she was hurt, or if she needed her mother. She had promised herself she would never make a mistake like that again. She drew her daughter into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "You're my baby, Buffy. I love you more than anything in this world, and there is nothing you could ever do that would change that."

"I know," Buffy said, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you too."

Joyce patted her back and released her. "That doesn't mean you two are free to do whatever you want, just so we're clear."

Buffy rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I knew this was going too smoothly."

"There will be no hanky panky in this house," Joyce began. "I know you're an adult now, but I don't want to see, or _hear_," she added with a shudder, "you being an adult."

Buffy covered her eyes with her hand, groaning, "Mom!"

"Are we clear?"

"Clear," Buffy agreed with a sigh.

"Good," Joyce said. "And as soon as Faith's back on her feet, we'll be having a little talk about it."

"Mom!" the slayer squealed, mortified. "You don't need to do that!" She could picture how this talk would go. Faith would be fidgeting on the couch in humiliation while Joyce gave her a talking to.

"Buffy, it's in the Mom code that I get to interrogate anyone you date and embarrass you," Joyce informed her lightly. "Besides, you two have left me in the dark for weeks. A little lecturing is the least I can do."

Dropping her face into her palm, Buffy muttered, "Fine." Faith was going to be so unhappy when she woke up and realized a talk with Joyce was on her agenda.

XXXXX

Richard Wilkins sat at his desk, sandwich in hand, napkin neatly tucked into his collar. He chewed thoughtfully, swallowing before he glanced up at Mr. Trick.

"They gave her the antidote," the vampire informed him regretfully.

The mayor placed his sandwich delicately onto the plate on his desk. He brushed his fingertips on his napkin, plucking it from his collar. "I'm afraid I'm out of patience with our friend, Mr. Doyle," he said mildly. "What good are all these visions if they don't get those slayers out of my hair?"

"What do you want me to do?" Mr. Trick asked agreeably.

Outside the office, Allan Finch hovered near the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation happening within. He waited anxiously to hear the Mayor's response.

Wilkins paused for a moment, then he replied, "Get rid of him."

Finch quickly scurried down the hall, a glimmer of a plan beginning to form in his mind. By the time Mr. Trick exited the Mayor's office, the Deputy Mayor had long since disappeared.

XXXXX

Oz held his stake at the ready as he trailed behind his girlfriend and her best friend. The two led the way through the graveyard, chattering animatedly. It was just the three of them, with Cordelia and Xander having offered to sit with Faith in case she woke up while Buffy was out on patrol.

"When I find out who put this demon on Faith," Buffy was saying, "I'm so going to kill them."

"You don't think it was random?" Willow asked.

"After the demon who was manipulating the slayer line?" Buffy asked. "No way. These guys were packing serious demon-y goodness. How likely is it that we'd get two like this right after each other?"

"Good point," the redhead said, frowning. "Yikes."

"That's what they'll be saying when I get my hands on them," the slayer agreed, severely.

Willow smiled at her best friend. "They don't know who they're messing with!"

"They're gonna find out," Buffy said seriously. She tilted her head, seeing something in the distance. "Hang back a sec, guys. Duty calls." With that she raced across the cemetery toward a fleeing vampire.

Oz put his arm gently around Willow's shoulders. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she chirped back, hugging his waist. "I'm sorry! We've been leaving you out!"

"Nah," he disagreed.

Willow tilted her chin up, looking for a kiss, and Oz happily obliged. He loved kissing Willow. She was so sweet, and warm, and wonderful. It was easy to get lost in her. As they pulled apart, it took him a moment to open his eyes again. He did so just in time to see a small demon slam into the girl's side, tearing her from his arms.

"Will!" he cried, immediately jumping into the fray. The girl was dazed, trying to sit up. Beside her, a green skinned demon lay, groaning loudly. Blue spikes in its skin and deep red eyes rounded out the menacing picture. Oz quickly moved between it and Willow.

The demon seemed out of it, rolling on the ground and groaning in pain. Abruptly it began speaking at great speed. "Dark hair. Knife. Twelve! It burns. It burns!" It rambled on further, dissolving into incoherence.

"Oz," Willow whispered from behind him.

That caught the demon's attention, and it leapt to its feet. "No!" It shouted. "No more! No!" It advanced on them, and the teenagers backed up. Oz raised the stake, prepared to defend himself.

Buffy soared through the air, tackling the demon away from them. The duo rolled across the grass, smashing into a headstone painfully.

Sitting up astride it, the slayer held her stake at the ready. Her arm moved downward with perfect aim, but at the last moment she pulled back.

"Buffy," Willow cried, "stake it!"

Buffy looked at the demon under her, who was shaking and muttering to itself. It looked extremely familiar. "Brachen," she said, remembering the name for its species. "You're a Brachen."

The demon's red eyes focused for a moment, and it suddenly gripped her upper arms painfully. "Help me," it cried, before losing consciousness. As the demon slumped to the ground, the spikes disappeared under its skin. In its place was a human man.

XXXXX

Oz slid open the side door to his van, and the group peered inside at the still unconscious man. "And you say he's a Brachen?" Giles asked. "You're quite sure?"

Buffy gave Giles a pointed look. "Let's see, green face, big blue spikes shooting out, you're right; he probably just needs some Proactiv."

"I'm sorry?" The watcher shook his head in confusion.

"Yes," Buffy sighed. "I'm sure he's a Brachen."

Giles nodded. "Well, I guess we'd better get him inside then."

With Oz's help, Buffy shouldered the dead weight and managed to drag the man inside the apartment. They placed him on the couch, waiting for Giles to give further instructions.

"Uh," the watcher looked around the room, a little lost, "perhaps we should try to rouse him?"

The three teens shrugged.

Seeing that he was getting no help from them, Giles leaned over the prone man. "Buffy, could you fetch me some water?" Gently slapping the man's cheeks, Giles called, "Hello! Wake up!"

The man didn't stir.

Buffy handed Giles the cup of water he'd requested. He dipped his fingers in the water, flicking some droplets on the man's face. Again, there was no response.

"It doesn't seem to be working," he said thoughtfully. "I wonder what else we could—"

He watched in dismay as Buffy plucked the glass from his hand and dumped the entire thing over the man's face.

Immediately the man sat up, gasping for air.

Looking at his now soaked sofa, Giles frowned.

"What?" Buffy asked innocently. "It worked."

The man looked around him wildly, trying to get up from the sofa. Giles pushed gently on his shoulders. "It's all right," he tried to reassure him. "You're safe here."

"Tall. Hurt hurt it hurts. He will ascend!" The man continued to babble, twitching under Giles's hold.

The group watched helplessly, unsure what to do.

"Look at his hand," Oz pointed out. "It almost looks like he's drawing in the air."

"Buffy," Giles instructed, "hand me a pen and pad from the desk."

The slayer quickly did as she was asked. In the man's hand, the pages of the pad quickly filled with gruesome scenes. He drew page after page of demonic activity. His intensity was frightening to look at it.

"What's wrong with him?" Willow asked nervously.

Giles shook his head. "Certainly people are gifted with sight, from the Powers That Be. They are the Powers' word on earth. But I'm afraid he seems to be going mad from it."

"Does that usually happen?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think so," her watcher replied uncertainly. He wasn't all that knowledgeable about seers. "I know someone who may be able to help, though." He stood. "I'll make some calls. You three had better head home. It's getting late."

"You'll call if you need me?" Buffy felt a little guilty leaving Giles with this problem, but she wanted to get back home to Faith. She'd be so upset if the other slayer woke up and she wasn't there.

"Of course," Giles agreed. He clasped Buffy's shoulder warmly. "Go back to Faith. I can handle things here."

"Thanks," Buffy said.

As the group left, Giles sat at his desk and picked up the phone. It was very early in England, but this was a case of some urgency. Looking at the man on his couch, still frantically drawing, Giles began to dial.

XXXXX

Buffy awoke to slim arms cradling her, and warm, soft lips pressing against her neck. "Faith," she murmured sleepily. Relief flooded her body. Wesley had assured her Faith's unconsciousness was normal, but Buffy needed to see the other girl back to herself before she'd believe this ordeal was really over. She rolled over, facing her girlfriend. The room was dark but she could easily make out Faith's features.

"Hey," the brunette whispered, her hands sliding under Buffy's shirt to stroke her back.

"Hi," Buffy said back. Her hand rose to Faith's cheek, touching her gently. As the older girl moved into her touch, Buffy laughed in relief. "You're you."

"Yup, all me," Faith said agreeably, pressing her forehead against Buffy's. "Sorry I scared you."

"Me?" Buffy was surprised. Faith had been a wreck, thinking everyone was trying to kill her. Buffy's fear had been nothing compared to what she must have experienced. "You're the one who had the close encounter of the demonic variety. I was just scared for you."

Faith nodded, and her arms tightened around Buffy.

"What was it like?" Buffy asked hesitantly. She was curious but she didn't want to upset Faith. "If you want to talk about it, that is."

Thinking about it for a moment, the brunette answered, "It's a little bit blurry, but mostly terrifying."

Frowning in sympathy, Buffy nodded. "It seemed like it." She tilted her mouth forward to meet Faith's. The two slayers pressed against one another urgently, needing to re-establish their connection after the horrible recent events. Buffy threaded her fingers into Faith's dark hair, holding her close. "I was so worried I wouldn't be able to get you to take the antidote," she confessed, when they stopped kissing long enough to breathe.

"Good thing I had a superhero on my side, huh?" Faith joked.

Buffy grinned, kissing her again. "I'll always be on your side," she promised. She said it lightly, but it was obvious how sincerely it was meant.

Faith nodded shakily. If there was one good thing to come out of this crap situation, it was that she felt surer of that fact. She'd been out of control, needy, and violent. Yet Buffy was still here with her. "It was weird," Faith told her quietly, "I had all these thoughts about Wesley and Giles, and you, really crazy stuff, thinking they were going to kill me." She smiled softly. "But some part of me still trusted you. You were the only thing that made sense to me."

"I'm glad," Buffy said simply, touched by her words.

Faith wanted to ask about something else, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer.

"What?" Buffy asked, noticing her struggling to say something. She slid her fingers down to Faith's neck, stroking the soft skin she found there.

"You said you love me," Faith muttered, casting her eyes somewhere around Buffy's collarbone. She was afraid to meet her girlfriend's gaze. She expected to hear that the blonde had only said that to get her to take the potion.

"I do," Buffy whispered back immediately. Her thumb butted gently at Faith's chin, forcing her to look up. The two girls looked at one another in the dark, heads close together. "Don't you know that?" Buffy asked, her voice gentle.

Faith thought about it. She couldn't say with certainty that anyone had ever really loved her. She'd thought about her own feelings for Buffy quite a bit, but she hadn't really entertained the notion that the blonde could love her. She was nothing special, except that she was a slayer, and even in that she was the second best. Why would Buffy love her? She shook her head hesitantly.

"I do," Buffy repeated. "I love you, Faith." She peppered Faith's upturned face with kisses, trying to reassure her.

Faith kissed back, still rolling Buffy's words around in her mind. As crazy as it seemed, maybe the blonde did love her. She knew objectively, if not from personal experience, what love was supposed to be like. She'd seen it in other people. When you loved someone, you took care of them. You were happy to be with them. You hurt when they hurt. There was a way people looked when they were in love. Didn't Buffy do all of these things for her? She looked at the girl sharing a pillow with her, eyes moving over her face in wonder. Buffy… loved her? "Really?" She whispered, finding that she needed to hear it again.

"Yes," Buffy said, without hesitation.

Faith crushed the blonde's body against hers, rolling so Buffy's body was above hers. She kissed the smaller girl tenderly, her hands cupping her shoulders.

Buffy responded enthusiastically. After the scare they'd had, she was still reassuring herself that Faith was okay. Propping herself up on her elbow, she ran her free hand down Faith's side. Her palm slid under the brunette's shirt, stroking the soft skin of her belly.

Wiggling, Faith laughed. "No tickling!"

Buffy sat back, kneeling so she could slide a second hand under the shirt. "What was that, Faith? Tickle you more?" She attacked viciously.

"No!" Faith protested, trying to keep her voice quiet although she wanted to yell. Squirming, she tried to escape Buffy's clutches. "You're gonna get it," she threatened between manic giggles.

"I'm shaking in my pjs," the blonde retorted.

Powering through the torturous tickling, Faith managed to sit up, grabbing Buffy's arms. The blonde tried to pull away, but Faith moved quickly, yanking her over her lap.

"Hey!" Buffy cried indignantly, as Faith brought a light palm down on her pajama covered butt.

"I warned ya, B," Faith told her. "You were bad and now you get a spanking." She smacked the blonde again lightly before releasing her.

Buffy sat up, her face a little pink. "Is this where you reveal you're a closet dominatrix and I have to call you Mistress Faith?"

The older girl chuckled. "Nah." She tugged Buffy back into her arms. Pulling her in close, she kissed her neck. As Buffy melted into her arms, she murmured, "I'd rather call you Mistress Buffy anyway."

Buffy's legs contracted momentarily around hers. Without warning, she gripped the back of Faith's hair and tugged it back, forcing the brunette to look up at her. "Mistress Buffy would like you to take your clothes off," she said mischievously.

"Yes, ma'am," Faith replied, quickly shucking off her shirt. Buffy moved off her lap, helping tug off the pajama bottoms the brunette was wearing. Naked, Faith got on her knees, pulling Buffy against her.

"Mmm," Buffy purred, "this is better. Mistress Buffy is pleased."

Faith laughed, reaching for the hem of Buffy's tank top. She yanked it up and off, eager to get the other girl naked. Buffy wiggled from her pants, kicking them off her ankles, panties in tow. Pressing her body against Faith's, she brought their lips together.

No matter how many times Faith saw the other slayer naked, she was still excited. She loved running her hands over Buffy's soft skin, squeezing here, kissing there. Buffy was beautiful; Faith felt like the luckiest person in the world when she got to touch her. Wrapping her arm around Buffy's waist, she dipped her other hand between the blonde's legs.

Buffy spread her thighs cooperatively, allow the brunette's fingers to slide into her wetness. Faith groaned appreciatively against Buffy's neck. She loved how wet the other girl got for her.

Not about to be left out, Buffy's fingers found their way to Faith's pussy. The slayers slumped against one another, supporting each other's weight as they explored.

Buffy rolled her hips against Faith's hand, trying to get more friction. Her clit throbbed. No matter how she moved, she wasn't getting quite the right angle. Groaning in frustration, she withdrew her hand from Faith's wetness.

"B," Faith groaned quietly in frustration.

Ignoring her protests, Buffy quickly laid down, pulling Faith's hand after her. Spreading her legs again, she placed the brunette's fingers back where she wanted them. "Continue," she said magnanimously.

"Yes, mistress," Faith teased.

"Faith," Buffy whined, still manipulating the other girl's fingers how she wanted them.

"Okay, baby, I got it," the older girl reassured her, sliding her fingers over Buffy's clit in circles. She straddled the blonde's thigh, letting her own soaking pussy press down against it.

Buffy pushed her leg harder against Faith.

Taking the hint, Faith slowly rocked her hips back and forth. God, that felt good. She couldn't let herself get distracted though. She was on a mission to make her girlfriend happy. Leaving her thumb on Buffy's clit, she moved her fingers lower, carefully entering the blonde's tight hole.

"Oh," Buffy moaned softly, rolling her head back. "Faith…"

The brunette smiled. She loved the way her name sounded, falling from Buffy's lips like that. She kept stroking in and out, bringing her free hand up to touch the blonde's breasts.

"Faith," Buffy murmured again. She reached up, grabbing the brunette's shoulders. "Kiss me."

Faith shifted positions, leaning down to kiss Buffy as she worked her fingers in and out of the blonde's pussy. Buffy wrapped strong arms around Faith's back, holding her there and kissing her ferociously.

Picking up the pace, Faith circled her fingers faster against the other girl's clit.

Buffy moaned into her mouth, moving her hips up and down in rhythm with Faith's fingers. Her fingers dug painfully into Faith's back, still squeezing the two of them together. "Mmm," she panted, tearing her lips from Faith's to lean her head back.

Faith grinned, watching her girlfriend's face. She could feel Buffy's pussy tightening around her fingers. She was close. Faith fucked her faster.

"Harder," Buffy panted.

Faith obliged, adding a little muscle to her movements.

"Uhh," the blonde moaned, feeling her orgasm building.

Dipping her head, Faith took one nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly.

Buffy's arm wrapped around her head tightly, holding her in place. With a final hard thrust, Buffy came, weakly crying out her girlfriend's name.

Faith smiled against her chest, enjoying the way Buffy's muscles kept squeezing her fingers. She loved getting Buffy off. The blonde was limp beneath her, flushed pink and sweaty. Gently withdrawing her fingers, Faith laid back beside her.

Buffy sighed happily, still breathing heavily. "You're so good at that," she murmured.

"Thanks," Faith said, amused. She gently stroked her hand over Buffy's stomach, watching as the blonde caught her breath.

When Buffy stopped seeing stars, she rolled against Faith, drawing her into a kiss. She wasted no time in climbing atop her girlfriend. Straddling Faith's lap, she began to rock her hips.

"Mmm," Faith hummed appreciatively. Her palms found Buffy's hips, helping the blonde to move. The site of Buffy moving above her was almost enough to make her come on the spot. Her hair was wild, bouncing above her breasts as she rolled her hips over Faith's. She grinned when she noticed Faith watching her.

Faith clenched her thighs together as Buffy rode her. Buffy's wetness leaked over her mound, mixing with Faith's own.

Buffy reached a hand behind herself, gently prodding Faith to open her legs. The brunette complied, and Buffy slid two fingers inside Faith, beginning to fuck her to the same rhythm she was moving her hips.

"Shit," Faith groaned, biting her lip to keep quiet. She wanted to touch Buffy, to kiss her, but found herself incapable of moving. Buffy was fucking her thoroughly, moving her hips quicker and thrusting her fingers just as fast.

"God, B," the brunette panted. Her hips moved of their own volition, pounding back against Buffy's wet, spread pussy. Their bodies were slick, sliding easily over each other.

Buffy kept moving, now at a furious pace. She ground the heel of her hand down against Faith's clit and the brunette's hips flew up, almost knocking her askew.

"Buffy!" She groaned, as her climax tore through her.

Buffy slowed her hand, continuing to gently move her fingers until Faith touched her wrist to let her know she should stop. Then she climbed off, curling up against Faith's side contentedly.

Still recovering, the older girl managed to cast an arm around Buffy. The blonde kissed her shoulder gently, wrapping an arm across Faith's torso.

"B?" Faith whispered after their heartbeats had returned to normal.

"Hmmm?" Buffy mumbled back, well on the way to sleep.

Faith looked at the girl in her arms. Nuzzling her face into Buffy's hair, she said, "I love you." It surprised her how easily it came from her mouth. She'd feared that phrase for a while now. But Buffy had said it first, allowing Faith to admit it without the crippling nervousness that would have been involved otherwise.

Buffy's arms tightened around her. She opened her eyes, smiling up at Faith sleepily. "I love you, too."

After pressing a slow kiss to Buffy's lips, Faith closed her eyes. "Goodnight, baby," she murmured.

XXXXX

Wesley sat at Giles's desk, sipping coffee. With each sip, he wrinkled his brow. Coffee, he hated the stuff. He'd never understand why Americans were so enamored with it. Unfortunately, he needed the caffeine rush at the moment. He'd hardly had any sleep since Faith's attack, between the researching and then staying with his comatose slayer. Then Buffy had found this man on patrol, who was clearly in need of their help. A contact in England had helped them find the right spell for the job. It seemed something or someone had tampered with the man's connection to the Powers. The spell required an advanced witch to perform. Neither he nor Giles excelled at magic, but between the two of them, it seemed the spell had been a success.

Giles was perched on the couch next to the man, helping him sip from a glass of water. Their guest was obviously weakened from what had been done to him. He could barely hold himself upright. As Giles lowered the glass to the coffee table, the man slumped backward, closing his eyes.

"You can rest now if you'd like, and we'll talk in the morning," Giles offered. "Well, later in the morning." It was already just after 4AM.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm all right."

"Can you tell us your name?" Wesley asked.

"Doyle," the man rasped.

"Doyle," Giles took the lead. "We know you're a seer. Can you tell us what happened to you? Who tampered with your connection to the Powers That Be?"

The man nodded, wincing at the aching in his head. "The nameplate on his desk said Mayor Richard Wilkins. I can tell you who's _not_ getting my vote next election."

"The Mayor?" Giles repeated, dumbfounded. Of course, he'd known something was wrong within the Sunnydale Police Department. No one could be as stupid or in denial as they seemed to be. It seemed the corruption was more deep-seated than he'd realized. "Why would the Mayor want to see your visions? What was he looking for?"

Doyle struggled to organize his thoughts. He knew he'd heard something important… "Slayers," he remembered. "He wanted the visions related to the slayers."

Wesley and Giles exchanged glances. "Well," Wesley said, "I guess we know who was responsible for almost killing Buffy in the cemetery."

"And Faith's infection by the Althesia," the older watcher added.

Wesley frowned, thinking of the prone Faith. "The question is: what is he up to? Why does he need them out of the way?"

Giles shook his head. He didn't know either. "At least we have something he doesn't."

"What's that?" Doyle asked.

"You," the elder man pointed out. "He can't have wanted you to escape. We can use you to our advantage."

Doyle was beginning to feel wary of his rescuers. He hadn't gotten away from the Mayor just to be someone else's pawn. "Am I prisoner here?" He demanded.

"Of course not," Giles reassured him. "I'm merely suggesting you might like to help us defeat him, whatever his plan is. You must want some retribution for what was done to you."

The seer considered that. Having his connection to the Powers cranked up felt like his skull was being torn open, 24 hours a day. Retribution sounded quite nice. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

XXXXX

Two chapters left… :) Hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Part 4, Chapter 4

*A/N: Thanks to cookiesarefood for her betaing skills.*

_Doyle was beginning to feel wary of his rescuers. He hadn't gotten away from the Mayor just to be someone else's pawn. "Am I prisoner here?" He demanded._

"_Of course not," Giles reassured him. "I'm merely suggesting you might like to help us defeat him, whatever his plan is. You must want some retribution for what was done to you."_

_The seer considered that. Having his connection to the Powers cranked up felt like his skull was being torn open, 24 hours a day. Retribution sounded quite nice. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"_

Part 4, Chapter 4

Buffy timed each movement of her body with perfect precision. Spring had come and the evening was warm, as the last traces of daylight filtered through the trees. The grass was soft and damp beneath her bare feet. She breathed deeply, eyes closed, body perfectly attuned to the environment. She'd begun doing Tai Chi again recently. It had always been something she and Angel did together, but with all the stress the Scoobies had been under lately, she'd needed the calm it brought her.

Their research, as well as the quick B&E she and Faith had committed, had clued them in to the Mayor's plans. An ascension. The transformation of a human being into a demon. It turned out that their Mayor had actually been the Mayor for like a century, posing as his own son repeatedly. Buffy wasn't sure how no one had noticed this before. Maybe the high death rate had something to do with it. People got sacrificed, possessed, eaten, or turned into vamps all too frequently. Those that didn't, well, they weren't sticking around to vote in the next Mayoral election. So Richard Wilkins went on and on, suppressing his natural age and planning to ascend. Buffy could almost understand the urge to live forever. Anyone who lived on the edge of death like she did would get it. Life was precious and far, far too fleeting. What she didn't get was the urge to become a demon. She couldn't stand it when her skin got dry. There was no way she'd ever want leathery demon hide. Gross.

Research these days was heavy on the frustration and light on the information. They had no idea how to stop ascension, and this fact weighed heavily on everyone's minds. Their secret weapon, Doyle, wasn't exactly performing his duty. Sure, he had lots of visions, and Buffy and Faith raced all over Sunnydale saving the unfortunates he'd seen, but the Powers had been silent on the Mayor front. Zip, zero, nada.

That left Tai Chi.

"Buffy!" Her mom called from inside the house. "Dinner!"

Opening her eyes, the slayer exhaled, letting her limbs relax. She headed inside, remembering to wipe her feet on the way in. Joyce was getting a little annoyed with the Buffy-shaped footprints she kept leaving in the kitchen. "Smells good," she commented.

"Thanks," Joyce smiled. "It's just lasagna."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Buffy shot a grin at her mom. "You said the magic word. Faith's here."

When Buffy swung open the front door, her girlfriend smiled at her from the other side. "Lasagna?"

The blonde laughed, leaning forward to get her hello kiss. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Faith shrugged, stepping inside. "I just smelled it now. But damn, do I have good timing or what?"

"Faith," Joyce called from the kitchen. "If you're going to eat me out of house and home, come in here and set the table!"

Bounding into the kitchen, Faith greeted Buffy's mother with a wide smile. "You're letting me off light, Mrs. S. You could have me doing any chores you want around here for a piece of that lasagna."

"More like a pan," Joyce commented dryly, but she smiled. "If I got you to do all the chores, what would Buffy do?"

The blonde, who'd been sneaking cucumbers from the top of the salad bowl, dropped her hands innocently. "Who me? I'm sure I could find something to keep me busy."

"I'll bet," Joyce shook her head, "but since Faith wasn't the one who put a scratch on my Jeep, I think we'll leave the chore distribution as is."

Faith walked by Buffy, elbowing her softly as she passed on her way to set the table. "Told ya she was gonna notice that, B."

Buffy frowned, picking up the salad bowl and adding it to the table. "Doesn't anyone care that it was scratched while I was defending the town from evil?"

"No," her mother said, joining them at the table with a steaming, huge pan of lasagna.

Harrumphing as she sat down, Buffy threatened, "Next time I'll just let the world end. At least I'll be off the hook for the car."

"Okay, dear," Joyce said agreeably. "That sounds fair."

The blonde stuck her tongue out.

Faith watched their interactions with a happy grin firmly in place. It was hard to remember why she'd ever been afraid of Joyce finding out about her and Buffy. After a lengthy lecture on respecting her house rules, and never hurting her daughter (on pain of being run over with the aforementioned Jeep), the older woman had been nothing but supportive. She happily made enough food to feed two slayers, invited Faith to attend the opening of a new artist at the Gallery as Buffy's date, and even introduced her as Buffy's girlfriend to her colleagues. Joyce was flying the PFLAG these days, and both slayers were relieved about it.

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted their conversation, and everyone looked up. "I'll get it," Buffy offered, stepping away from the table. She picked up the cordless phone and clicked it on. "Hello?"

Giles was on the other end. "Buffy? We've got something."

The blonde's eyes met with Faith's. "We'll be right over."

XXXXX

"So what does the box of Grablock do exactly?" Buffy asked, trying to follow the two animated watchers. The gang was gathered in Giles's living room, ignoring the tea Doyle had helpfully prepared, but demolishing the cookies.

"Gavrok," Wesley corrected automatically, at this point so used to Buffy's penchant for misremembering names that he didn't even think about it, "and we don't know exactly. But we do know it's the last step the Mayor must take prior to ascending."

"So," Buffy clarified, "get the box, prevent the ascension."

"Exactly."

"Okay," Faith added confidently, "then we'll get the box." A simple snatch and grab operation, a little mojo from the watchers and Willow, and poof, no ascension. Faith was seeing no downsides to this plan.

Doyle, who had been listening quietly to the meeting, spoke up. "It'll be tonight, at the docks. He's sending his heavy hitters." He cast a concerned look at the two slayers.

"We can handle it," Buffy assured the group. "I've been waiting for some payback on that suit guy who attacked me."

"So have I," the half-demon replied. "I want to come with you tonight."

Buffy looked skeptically at the newest addition to their group. He looked drastically improved over the weeks he'd been staying in Giles's guest room, but it hadn't been that long since he'd been held prison by the Mayor and his goons. Demon hybrid or not, he'd been tortured. That kind of thing seemed like it would take a while to recover from, and she was concerned about Doyle getting hurt. Looking to the Watchers for help, she said, "It's too dangerous. We can handle it."

"I know you're just trying to keep me safe," Doyle replied kindly, "but does it look like I need protecting?" He concentrated for a moment and then blue spikes split his skin. He grinned at her, a smile in his red eyes.

Buffy looked at Faith, who shrugged. "Good enough for me."

Seeing she was outnumbered, Buffy let it drop. She turned to Willow. "You guys will be ready to make with the mojo?"

The redhead nodded. "We have a few ingredients to pick up, but we'll be ready by the time you get back."

"Sounds like a plan then," Buffy said. "Let's show the Mayor who he's been messing with."

XXXXX

Things were not going to plan, Buffy thought, not at all. She raced through the darkened streets of Sunnydale, the box they'd come for in her arms. The courier's dismembered hand dangled limply from the box, smacking wetly against her jacket. Faith and Doyle ran with her, trying to outpace the vampires who'd given chase. "B!" Faith shouted to her left. "This isn't working!"

"What would you suggest?" Buffy huffed back.

"We gotta stop, pick a few off!"

The blonde nodded her agreement. The trio turned a sharp corner and then came to a stop, ready to ambush their pursuers. No fewer than a dozen vamps were chasing them. The odds were definitely not in their favor, but they didn't have many options ahead of them now. Doyle was in game face, his demonic side revealed. Faith stood at the ready, her stake raised. Buffy was unfortunately clutching the box for dear life. Why did she always get the crap end of the stake?

"Thin the herd, and then we run," Buffy instructed quietly.

The other two nodded, and in the seconds before the first vampire rounded the corner, Faith grabbed her in a bone-crunching hug, planting a firm kiss on her lips. "You look so hot when you're running for your life," she whispered in response to Buffy's incredulous look.

Buffy smiled in spite of herself. Poor timing aside, Faith was really sweet sometimes. She placed her back against the building behind her and held the box firmly. As the first vamp cleared the turn, Faith jumped him. She rode his back as he crashed to the street, and the two grappled for dominance.

Doyle took the next vamp, his beady red eyes glittering furiously in the moonlight. He stuck out a foot that the running vamp was unable to avoid, causing the vamp to trip and skid on his face.

Knowing it was her turn, Buffy braced herself, and stepped out just as the next vamp came barreling around the corner. Unwilling to drop the box, the slayer slammed it into the vampire's face, using his own momentum to deliver a skull crushing hit. The vamp sank like a stone.

The rest of the vamps didn't have the decency to arrive one by one. They rounded the corner as a group, immediately launching themselves at the slayers and their demonic backup.

Buffy kept a vice grip on the box, using it to block punches and break noses. She managed to dust one, noticing as she did so that Faith and Doyle were holding their own. Between them, they'd managed to dust another four of them. From the corner of her eye, she saw the one in the suit, who Doyle had told them was called Mr. Trick, watching the fight from the background.

A fast kick caught her in the temple, dazing her enough to loosen her grip on the box. The vampire, not realizing her hold was loosened, yanked with all his might.

The box clattered away, coming to a rest some feet away with the lid cracked. One of the vamps bent to retrieve it, only to scream in horror when a black shadow jumped from the box to his face. Skittering shapes poured from the box, quickly leaping upon another two vampires. Buffy had no idea what those things were, but she knew they had to close the box before more got loose. The remaining vampires were fleeing now, with Mr. Trick in the lead.

Buffy eyed the box desperately, trying to figure out how to close it without being overrun by those things. Before she could move, Doyle ran past her, snatched the box up, and slammed it closed. He dropped it again with a scream as one of the things latched on to his shoulder. The slayers raced to him, Faith using a length of board to smack the spiders away from their path. The three vampires had stilled, their faces bloody messes. Buffy had only her stake and she didn't want to use it, but she didn't see another way of getting Doyle free. She slammed the pointy end through the large, hairy spider, spearing Doyle's shoulder in the process. The spider screamed shrilly. It was easily one of the worst sounds she had ever heard.

"B!" Faith shouted, still pounding on the encroaching spiders like a game of demonic Wack-a-mole. "Gotta move!"

Buffy retracted the stake, shaking off the twitching spider, and snatched the closed box up from the ground. With her free arm, she dragged Doyle to his feet. With Faith in the lead, they took off down the street, hoping the vampires didn't follow.

XXXXX

They made it back to the library without further incident. The gang had been waiting tensely for them to return. They leapt to their feet as the slayers plowed through the doors, with an injured Doyle half dragged along by Faith.

"What happened to him?" Wesley asked, rushing to help them.

"Some kind of bite and then a stake to the shoulder," Buffy said regretfully. She held the box out to Giles. "Some of these things escaped and one was on him. I had to take it out."

"What are they?" Giles asked, as he gingerly accepted the box.

The blonde shrugged helplessly. "Demon spiders on steroids?"

"Ah," the watcher crinkled his nose in distaste. "Yes, well, we'll take care of that."

"They scattered down by the docks," Faith pointed out. "What about the ones that got loose?"

"The spell should eliminate all traces of these creatures from our dimension," Giles said confidently. "Willow, if you're ready?"

The redhead nodded, quickly following him into the office, where they spell was set up.

Cordelia cleared space on the table, allowing Faith and Wesley to lay Doyle flat.

The Irishman grimaced in pain as Faith tore the fabric of his shirt. The slayers both stepped back, allowing Wesley room to examine the wound. Faith noticed that Cordelia stayed close, slipping her palm into Doyle's. She'd suspected there was something brewing between them. Cordelia's acidic personality was slightly less so whenever she spoke about Doyle, and Faith had observed the man's eyes lingering on Cordy on more than one occasion. She didn't think the pair would act on things anytime soon—there was a big age difference between them. But there were definite sparks. She nudged Buffy's hip, nodding her head toward the scene.

The blonde nodded, smirking. Buffy agreed with Faith's theory. She didn't have a problem with their age difference. It was hard to find that stuff important after you'd dated a guy over 200 years your senior.

"I think he needs a hospital," Wesley said, nervously. "This wound is deep."

Cordelia's glare whipped toward the blonde. "Way to go, Buffy! Why don't you just stab him in the heart next time?"

"Cordy," Faith chastised, slipping her arm around Buffy's shoulders. It was obvious the blonde felt really bad about having stabbed Doyle. She didn't need an additional guilt trip.

Buffy leaned into her hold a little. It had been a rough fight, and she was generally opposed to stabbing friends, even for their own good. If they could really avert the ascension though, it would all be worth it.

"It's okay," Doyle told Cordy, through gritted teeth. "She had to do it."

Oz stepped forward. "I can drive, if you want to go to the hospital," he offered.

Wesley helped Doyle to slide off the table and stand shakily on his feet.

"I'll come with you," Cordelia said immediately, sliding under Doyle's good shoulder.

"Thanks," he shot her a crooked grin.

Wesley's voice was apologetic as he said, "I'm sorry we can't go with you. We should stay here to see this thing through."

"Don't worry," Doyle assured them, "I've got Cordelia. I'm sure she'll stand over the doctors and make sure they're doing everything right."

"You're damn right I will," the cheerleader responded. "Let's go, Oz."

"You did do the right thing, Buffy," Wesley assured her.

"Course she did," Faith chimed in, giving Buffy a final squeeze before letting her go.

They had just begun to clean up the table when the gentle creak of the library doors drew their attention. Striding in to the library was Mayor Wilkins. He smiled menacingly in the face of their obvious displeasure at seeing him. "I think you've got something that belongs to me," he said.

"Hmm," Buffy pretended to think, "do we have anything of his, Faith?"

"No, I don't think we do," Faith assured her. She shrugged, glancing at the Mayor. "Must be some other slayers that beat the crap out of your sorry excuse for henchmen."

Shaking his head, the Mayor looked to Wesley. "Children these days! They've got no respect for authority."

"I don't see any authority worth respecting around here," Wesley remarked.

"Well," Wilkins said indignantly, "I can see where they've picked up their attitudes." He directed a sneer in Faith's direction. "You'd do well to change your tone, young lady."

"Thanks for the tip, Mr. Rogers."

Buffy tried and failed to mask a snort at Faith's comment, earning her a glare from the Mayor.

Deciding to cut to the chase, Buffy stopped smiling. "You're not getting the box back," she said.

The Mayor smiled his creepy smile. "Oh, that's where you're wrong," he answered. "Boys!"

At his call, two vampires stepped through the library doors to flank him. "Now girls, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, I'm leaving with that box."

"I don't think so," Faith replied. "We know all about the box, and your whole ascension gig. Bottom line?" She smiled dangerously. "It's not happening."

Throwing back his head, the Mayor let out a delighted chuckle. "You think you can stop my ascension? The wheels are already in motion. I've been working towards this for longer than you've been alive, young lady. I will not have my plans derailed by some bimbo and her pathetic group of do-gooders."

"Who do you think you're calling a bimbo?" Buffy asked indignantly. "Just because I'm blonde, that does _not_ make me a bimbo!"

As she finished speaking, the library flooded with a bright green flash of light. They all blinked for a moment, trying to adjust to the normal light once more.

Once Buffy could see straight again, she grinned happily at the Mayor. "You know what I love about you evil types? You love to talk. You just stood here flapping your gums while my Watcher destroyed your precious box."

Giles stepped from his office then, dropping the now empty black box to the floor and kicking it toward the Mayor.

Wilkins flushed red with embarrassment and annoyance. "This won't do at all," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. Glancing at his henchman, he ordered, "Kill them."

The two vampires charged into the room, and Buffy and Faith leapt on the defensive. Their watchers skirted the conflict, moving toward the counter, where Giles had two swords stashed.

The Mayor watched in fury as first one vamp, then the other, was dispatched by the slayers.

"You think this is over?" He asked.

"Unless you're going to take me," Faith scoffed.

Unseen by them, Wilkins had reached inside his jacket, producing a small dagger. He held it now. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he assured Faith, just before he threw the dagger directly at Wesley.

It hit his chest, and the young watcher looked down for a moment in shock. His sword clattered to the floor, and he sunk to his knees.

Faith didn't even spare a second's thought for the Mayor. She ran right for her fallen watcher, dropping to her knees and pressing her palms desperately against his chest. "Wes!" She screamed in horror.

Buffy stood her ground, looking at the Mayor with cold fury in her eyes. Without so much as a warning, she whipped her wrist outward, sending her stake spiraling at the man. It struck his shoulder, in what should have been an extremely painful stab wound.

The Mayor remained calm, grinning eerily.

"What the hell?" Buffy sputtered, looking at the smiling man.

"Impervious to harm," Wilkins confided happily. He reached for the stake and quickly tugged it out. Peering past the stunned Buffy, the Mayor sighed. "You'd better do something about that. Almost impossible to get blood stains out of the floors." Turning his back, he strolled toward the exit, his usual calm demeanor back in place. At the doorway, he paused, turning back to look at them once more. "I'll see you soon."

XXXXX

Wesley was rushed in to surgery immediately, leaving a bloodstained Faith crying in the waiting room. Buffy held her tightly, rubbing her back. She knew all too well how it felt to hold your bleeding watcher in your arms. It was horrible, terrifying, and she knew Faith would be wracked with guilt. You could never anticipate all your opponent's moves, no matter how good you were, but Faith wouldn't see it that way. She would blame herself. Buffy stroked her girlfriend's back, hoping that she was helping Faith in some way. "He's going to be fine, Faith," she said quietly. "You'll see." Over the brunette's head, Buffy gave Giles a pointed look.

"He will," Giles jumped in immediately. "He's a healthy young man. A little knife wound is nothing he can't handle." He wasn't just saying that. The council wasn't exactly known for turning out tough stock, but in the months he'd been in Sunnydale, Giles had seen changes in Wesley. The man was stronger than he'd realized, better than he'd realized. He'd done wonders with Faith, where Giles hadn't even though to intervene on her behalf. Giles realized with surprise that he's grown to rather like the young watcher, in spite of a rocky start.

Faith sniffled, sitting up. "He'll be okay," she repeated, as if to reassure herself.

"He will," Buffy agreed, brushing some tangled hair from Faith's face. Her thumbs gently brushed tears from the brunette's cheeks.

The brunette nodded, trying to pull herself together. She wiped her tears on her sleeve. After a moment, she said darkly, "I'm going to kill Wilkins."

"Impervious to harm, remember?" Buffy pointed out.

"Actually," Giles said, "that's temporary. An effect of his dedication spell. It's supposed to last until the ascension, but since he won't be doing that…"

"It'll wear off," the blonde finished.

"At least until he tries this again," her watcher said.

"He can do that?" Buffy had been hoping this ascension was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and that once he'd missed the window, it was closed for good.

"With the box of Gavrok destroyed, he'll have to find a substitution for that ritual, but yes, I believe he can try again," Giles answered.

They all thought about this for a few minutes. "Then we need to deal with him before he gets the chance," Faith suggested.

Dismayed, Buffy looked at her girlfriend. "He's human, Faith."

"Is he?" Faith challenged. "You've seen his history, B. He should have died four times over by now. He's been using sorcery to keep himself alive, and he's pledged to become a demon."

"I know…" Buffy said, still feeling uncomfortable with the idea of eliminating the Mayor.

"We can discuss it further later," Giles interjected. The surgeon was walking toward them, finished with Wesley. The three of them jumped to their feet, turning frightened faces toward the doctor.

"He's going to make it," the doctor said immediately, relieving them all of their fears for the worst.

"Oh, thank God," Giles murmured.

Buffy grinned, throwing her arms around Faith and kissing her cheek. "I told you he'd be okay."

"You were right like always," Faith said, a hint of her usual sarcastic self back in her voice. She looked at the doctor. "When can we see him?"

"He should be in recovery soon," the surgeon said. "I can send a nurse out to get you. You _are_ family, right?"

"His niece," Faith lied with ease.

"Brother," Giles added.

"Uh," Buffy paused, "busted. Niece's girlfriend."

The surgeon smiled. "Well, for now it'll be family only."

"Of course," Buffy agreed. "I'll wait out here."

They thanked the doctor, sitting down again to wait for word that they could see Wesley. "Couldn't think of a lie that fast?" Faith teased.

"Well, I was going to go with other niece, but he just saw me kiss you…"

"Good point," Faith agreed. "This isn't West Virginia."

A nurse walked toward them. "You're the Wyndham-Price family?" She inquired.

They all nodded.

"You can see him now," the nurse said. "Just for a few minutes though."

"Thank you," Giles said, standing to follow her.

Faith looked at Buffy.

"Go," the blonde told her. "I'll wait for you."

Nodding, Faith leaned closer to press a quick kiss to the other slayer's lips. "Okay." Standing, she followed Giles through the doors to recovery.

XXXXX

One chapter left! :)


	19. Epilogue

*A/N: Thanks to cookiesarefood for her betaing skills.*

"_Go," the blonde told her. "I'll wait for you."_

_Nodding, Faith leaned closer to press a quick kiss to the other slayer's lips. "Okay." Standing, she followed Giles through the doors to recovery. _

Epilogue

With the Mayor's plans averted, at least for the time being, the gang's activities returned to normal. College acceptance letters were arriving. Joyce had the scratch on her car buffed out and allowed Buffy off major chore duty. Doyle and Wesley had both been released without complications. Spring was in full bloom, and love was in the air, especially at Sunnydale High School. It was the night of the Senior Prom.

While their classmates were having fun, Buffy and Faith were locked in a faculty bathroom by the library, shucking off their disheveled clothing. "Just once," Buffy said, "I'd like to not be late for a major life event because someone releases hellhounds."

"I thought it was fashionable to be late?" Faith laughed, shaking their dresses free of the bag they'd brought with them.

"Not this late," the blonde grumbled. She accepted her dress from Faith and slipped it over her head. "Zip me up?"

"I'd rather just rip it off you," Faith told her frankly. "How about we skip this thing and head straight for the after party?"

"Faith!" Buffy whined.

Faith took the smaller girl by the shoulders and turned her so she could zip the back of her dress. "I'm just playing. I know how much this stuff means to you." Her fingertips left the dress, sliding up Buffy's bare shoulders. Tugging the blonde closer, she gently pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Buffy turned in her arms. "You're sweet. I like you." She squeezed Faith tightly around the waist.

"I like you too," the older girl grinned. "You wanna let me put my dress on now or should I just go like this?"

Buffy glanced at the skimpy panties Faith was wearing. "Dress. You, dress, now." She stepped away, unearthing her makeup from the bag and beginning to apply it. When she was satisfied with it, she unclipped her hair and shook it out. It was thankfully unflattened by chasing hounds from Hell around town. Satisfied that she looked presentable, she turned to see how Faith was doing.

The other slayer was bent at the waist, carefully buckling the strap on her heel. She wore a slinky white gown that wasn't quite skin tight, but still showed off her well muscled body. Her hair fell naturally around her shoulders. As she straightened up, she glanced at Buffy.

"Wow," the blonde said. "You look beautiful, Faith." She wasn't exaggerating. Butterflies appeared in her belly when she looked at the other slayer.

Faith flushed, running a hand quickly through her hair. "I'll be the second hottest chick there," she said, looking her girlfriend up and down. Buffy looked gorgeous in her pink dress. Although she'd teased about skipping the Prom, she wouldn't have missed it for the world. Buffy loved stuff like this, and she deserved to have a good time. If the people of Sunnydale knew how often she'd saved their bacon, they would be throwing a parade in her honor every week.

"You've never been the second hottest anything," Buffy replied sincerely, taking a step closer. Her arms snaked around Faith's waist. Their dresses rustled as they pressed against one another. Forgetting her carefully applied lipstick, Buffy eager kissed the girl in her arms.

Faith left out a soft _mmmm_, her hands sliding up the blonde's back to entwine in her hair. Kissing Buffy always made her skin hum. She didn't know if it was the slayer connection, or if everyone felt this way when they were in love. Either way, she loved the feeling. When Buffy's lips traveled to her neck, Faith chuckled softly. "Second thoughts about actually making it to the Prom?"

"No," Buffy replied uncertainly, and then louder, more sure, "No." She pulled away, smiling sheepishly. "You distracted me."

"I have that effect," Faith agreed wolfishly. She glanced in the mirror, making sure her makeup was still intact.

A little touch up on the lipstick and both slayers were perfect. "Ready?" Buffy asked, holding her hand out.

Faith took it. "Time to party like it's 1999."

The two entered the gym hand in hand, waving at their watchers. The gym was decked out in balloons and streamers in maroon and gold, the Sunnydale High colors. The lights were low, a disco ball flickering over the people dancing in the center of the gym. Buffy's grin was enormous. Everything was perfect. Faith looked at her beaming, beautiful girlfriend and practically swelled with pride. Buffy was amazing, and she was all hers.

Faith's hand firmly in her own, Buffy sped toward their friends, who were seated at a table already.

"Hey!" Willow beamed. "You guys look great!"

"So do you," Buffy complimented. "Oz, Xander, looking quite suave."

Up on stage, a throat cleared. The awards portion was about to begin. The slayers sat down at the table, and everyone turned their attention to the speaker. Well, almost everyone. Faith was mostly just watching Buffy. She held the blonde's hand in her lap, lightly stroking the inside of her wrist. Goosebumps slowly appeared on Buffy's arm, letting Faith know the light touches were getting to her.

There was interruption in the speeches, as someone else was called to stage. Buffy turned to her and raised an eyebrow. In a low voice she asked, "How is it that you can make handholding feel dirty?"

"Natural gift," Faith whispered back, smiling.

Buffy was about to respond when she heard her name being called. Her gaze swiveled to the stage in surprise. Jonathan stood there, nervously gripping the microphone. A spotlight found their table, centering on Buffy, who blinked, not understanding what they were doing.

On stage, Jonathan addressed the crowd, "This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots, and, um, the prom committee asked me to read this." He glanced down at the card in his hands. "'We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here.'"

From the crowd, students shouted out some of those events. A ripple of laughter passed through the room.

Jonathan looked a bit flustered at the interruption, but he managed to continue reading, "'But whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history."

The crowd began to clap loudly. Faith clapped hardest of them all, grinning from ear to ear. Buffy looked shocked, glancing around with tears in her eyes.

"And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, uh, this." Jonathan held up a glittery umbrella with a little plaque attached to the handle. "It's from all of us," he said. "And it has written here, 'Buffy Summers, Class Protector.'"

The applause rose, and several people cheered. "Go on, B," Faith nudged her. "Get your award."

The blonde rose from her seat and headed for the stage. Jonathan handed her the umbrella, stepping back and clapping for her. Buffy smiled her thanks, looking out at her classmates. In the back of the room, she saw Giles brushing some moisture from his eyes. Even Principal Snyder was clapping, although probably just to avoid being the only one visibly refusing to do so.

As she left the stage, she was surrounded by her friends. "Did you guys know about this?" She asked, overcome with emotion.

They all nodded, grinning at her. "You deserve it, Buffy," Willow said sincerely, pulling her into a firm hug.

Xander wrapped his arms around them both. "You do," he confirmed.

When they released her, Faith stood there, practically glowing. She was really happy for Buffy. Being a slayer was often a thankless job, but tonight, the blonde had gotten a small bit of the recognition she deserved.

"This should be for both of us," Buffy pointed out with a sniffle.

"Nah," the brunette scoffed. "You've been here way longer than me. This is your night, B. You enjoy it."

Buffy placed her umbrella at their table. "Dance with me?" She asked.

Faith took her hand, leading her on to the dance floor. It wasn't exactly Faith's preferred type of dancing. If the look on Principal Snyder's face was any indication, that kind of dancing was strictly prohibited. But she had Buffy in her arms, and that was enough to put a big dumb grin on her face.

"You having a good time, baby?" She asked, her breath tickling Buffy's ear.

Buffy nodded, laying her head on Faith's shoulder. "The best."

XXXXX

The morning of graduation was bright and beautiful. Buffy bounded downstairs, looking forward to the graduation pancakes she'd been promised. Joyce stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and sizzling bacon.

"Morning, Mom," Buffy chirped, heading to the refrigerator for juice.

"Oh, honey," Joyce put down her spatula, intercepting her daughter midway to the refrigerator. She wrapped Buffy in a tight hug.

"Uh?" Buffy verbalized, hugging her mother back. "Good morning?"

Joyce pulled back, sniffling. "I'm just emotional, don't mind me."

The slayer smiled. "You do know I'm not going far away for college right? You'll still see me all the time."

"I know," Joyce said, almost as if she were reassuring herself. "But you're all grown up now. It won't be the same."

"Mom," Buffy said sympathetically, but she was cut off by the ringing of the phone. "Hold that thought." She plucked the phone from the counter and clicked it on. "Hello?"

"Buffy," Giles said from the other end. "Turn on the TV. Channel six news."

"Okay," the slayer agreed, heading to the living room. "What am I looking for?"

"You'll see."

Buffy flicked to channel six and turned up the volume. A newscaster was speaking. "In our top news story, Sunnydale mayor, Richard Wilkins III, was rushed to Sunnydale Memorial early this morning. The Mayor was reported to have suffered some sort of animal attack. Sources are now confirming that the Mayor has passed away from his injuries. No word yet from City Hall on who we can expect to fill his seat. In related news, today's commencement ceremony for Sunnydale High, which Mayor Wilkins was scheduled to speak at, has been postponed. The city is in mourning today for this great, great leader." The newscaster shook her head sadly. "Chet, how's the weather today?"

Muting the TV, Buffy said, "I'll be right there."

XXXXX

Willow's fingers tapped furiously across her keyboard. Although she'd been working on her witchcraft, she was still their go to hacker. She scanned the private files of the Sunnydale morgue, quickly identifying the case she was looking for.

"Are we in?" Buffy asked, pacing in front of the table. Giles looked like he wanted to join her, but he managed to hold himself in one location.

"Yeah," the redhead responded, still reading. "Looks like we were right. Two puncture wounds to the neck, near complete exsanguination."

Buffy stopped pacing, instead dropping herself into a chair across from her friend. "Okay, no surprises there. But why would a vampire kill the Mayor? I thought they were working for him?"

The library doors swung open as Faith and Wesley arrived. "What'd we miss?" Faith asked, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. Her fingers skimmed Buffy's back briefly.

"Vampires ate the Mayor," Willow supplied.

"Hmm," Faith murmured. "Vampires doing our job for us. But why would they want to off him?"

"That's what we were discussing," Giles answered. "Perhaps they felt disenfranchised when it became clear he wouldn't be ascending."

"But you said he could try again," Buffy pointed out.

"Well, vampires aren't known for their patience," Wesley replied.

"Okay," Buffy said, "so the vamps didn't want to wait around for the Mayor to make new plans. But why kill him? What are they up to?"

"Whatever it is," Giles said with a grimace, "it can't be good."

XXXXX

The graduation ceremony was rescheduled for three days later. The gang had planned a barbecue for afterward, to celebrate themselves. With Cordelia heading for LA, this would be the last time they would all be together for a while.

"I still can't believe you're leaving," Faith complained, as they all stood together, waiting for the ceremony to get started.

"Come visit me!" Cordy responded. "You could get out of this town every once in a while, see how real people live."

"Real people like Doyle?" The slayer asked knowingly.

Cordelia flushed. "Doyle happens to live in LA, yes."

"Uh huh," Faith said, deciding not to torment her further. "Well, I'll be up. I'm sure they got things to slay in LA, too."

Cordy nodded sarcastically. "The city's really known for the demonic tourism scene."

Faith just smiled. "Think they're calling your name now."

Cordy headed toward the stage to check in.

"They'll be calling you in a minute," Faith said to Buffy, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Just wanna tell you how proud of you I am."

Clad in her graduation gown and grinning, Buffy groaned, "Oh God, not you too. Mom's been crying on and off all day."

Faith laughed. "I'm not gonna cry." Her fingers traced small circles on Buffy's back through the gown.

"Good." The blonde snuggled in closer, nuzzling her nose against Faith's cheek. "I'm really proud of you too, baby."

"What for?" Faith wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Wesley told me about the GED," Buffy said. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Faith shrugged, flushing. "Wasn't a big deal."

"Yeah, it is," Buffy insisted. "Do you know how many slayers before us were able to finish high school or earn a GED? Not a whole lot." She ran her fingers through Faith's hair. "We did it, because we have each other."

"The Chosen Two," Faith said, smiling.

"That's right," the smaller girl agreed. "Kicking demon butt into our 80s, that'll be us."

"Hope so," the brunette said.

"I _know_ so," Buffy said. From the stage they called her name. She pressed a soft kiss to Faith's lips. "See you after the ceremony?"

"I'll be here," Faith promised. "Good luck, B."

"Love you," Buffy said softly, pulling free from Faith's arms.

"Love you, too."

Buffy made her way to the front, quickly sitting beside Xander, Cordelia, and Oz. Willow followed a few moments later.

"I wonder who they got to speak in the Mayor's place," Willow said, as they all looked up at the stage.

"I think we're about to find out," Oz said, noticing that Principal Snyder was ushering someone on stage.

The man took his place at the microphone, holding some index cards. "Good morning, Class of 1999!"

The graduates all dutifully said good morning.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm former Deputy Mayor Alan Finch. With the untimely passing of my dear friend, Mayor Richard Wilkins, I've been asked to step into his shoes. Assisting me as Deputy Mayor will be Mr. Jeffrey Trick, a close advisor to Mayor Wilkins."

Buffy's eyes widened. Mr. Trick… as in the vampire who'd tried to kill her?

On stage, the new mayor continued to speak. "Mr. Trick and I have been putting our heads together, and I can tell you, we've got some very interesting things planned for the city." He smiled widely, settling his eyes firmly on Buffy. "I can't wait to show you what we've got up our sleeves."

XXXXX

That's all, folks. Thank you for reading.


End file.
